


Colección Mabill - Désir et luxure Vol.1

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Colección erótica, Darkfic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mabill, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, omergaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 113,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: Colección de Historias Mabill de contenido erótico y smut con el tema "Deseo y Lujuria". Historia no apta para menores de 18 años en adelante. Fanfiction únicamente para genero Adulto/Juvenil.❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿El Fanfic "Désir et luxure Vol.1" tiene nuestros derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.Colaboración de las cuatro escritoras de Wattpad/Fanfictión.Disfruten de la lectura Pecadores ★
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Kill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Two shot I: Vengeance interdite

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es nuevamente subida a esta cuenta, debido a problemas de la plataforma Wattpad por el contenido del fanfic. Esta historia tiene un recopilatorio de One Shot trabajados por las autoras; SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunacy, MrsUsagiDark, SrtaPlumaDeMilColores, SweetSaltBanana/SrtaTomatoCrying.
> 
> Es de aclarar que estas historias son únicamente para publico mayor de 18 años en adelante. Favor de leer bajo su propio consentimiento.

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, pueden contener lenguaje adulto, vulgar y de connotación sexual. Incluye imágenes de índole erótico.

Pedofilia, Gore, Lemon Soft, Perdida de la virginidad, Sumisión, Violación.

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

Two shot I: Vengeance interdite

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

Por los oscuros pasillos poco iluminados por las penumbras de las velas y los bloques de piedra, un frío gélido se manifestaba a mitad de la noche eterna, los ventanales abiertos mantenían el ala este del castillo Fearamid en un ambiente solitario, donde los guardias no podrían molestar con su marchar o sus molestas pláticas entre compañeros.

Se podría decir que esa sección estaba prohibida para cualquier criatura o monstruo de las pesadillas. En una de las secciones antes de llegar a la habitación reguardada en la parte superior. Unos pasos danzantes resuenan por el castillo provocando un ruido molesto entre las losas del piso, paso enseguida del primer bloque de guardias antes de llegar al pasillo alejado a seis metros y detenerse en la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer de belleza irradiante y cuerpo voluminoso dio una última vista a su apariencia antes de abrir la puerta de color de madera ceniza. Ella abrió y asomo la cabeza buscando con sus tres ojos de color amatista la figura de su amo. Sonrió con una leve felicidad al verlo sentado en su sillón de terciopelo rojo con la base de esqueletos humanos, bebiendo de su copa un vino de sangre de dragón con un leve toque a frutos rojos.

El cabello del aquel demonio estaba levemente desordenado ocultando la mitad de su parche triangular, su rostro se encontraba ladeado mirando aquel vitral de mosaicos que mantenían una figura de su antigua apariencia. Su mano izquierda movía despacio el líquido malva mientras que la derecha descansaba en el reposa brazos del sillón. Su pierna derecha cruzada encima de la izquierda, mantenía un porte elegante a la hora de disfrutar su bebida.

La súcubo de cabello corto color magenta se acercó sigilosamente al demonio de los sueños antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y depositar un suave beso en el pómulo de su rostro, llamando su atención.

\- Señor Cipher – Llamo la fémina llevando sus manos acariciar su pecho cubierto por la camisa fina, sintiendo la musculatura del demonio. - ¿Qué hace aquí? No está en la fiesta que organizo.

\- Nada hay que celebrar – Menciono. – Sí no tengo la dimensión 46’/

\- Pero jefe, tenemos de regreso la nuestra su reino; la dimensión de las pesadillas – Colocando una sonrisa. – Aquí puede hacer lo que se le plazca, sin tener que lidiar con Seis Dedos o los molestos niños Pines. – Sonriendo.

\- Pyronica – La tomo del cuello apretando su agarre parte de la tráquea donde encajo las uñas cortando su piel. – Si solo has venido a enfurecerme, has venido en un mal momento.

\- Me… lo s-supo..nía – Dijo con la vista nublada por el aire cortante y la falta de oxígeno. – Amo… C-Cipher

\- No creo que seas lo demasiado estúpida para acabar de una vez tu vida – Lanzo una mirada frívola a la súcubo. - ¿Qué pudo provocar que tomaras la decisión de recalcar el error? – Desgarro parte de su cuello creando un corte profundo entre la carótida y la yugular.

\- S-Señor… - Dijo con un tono rasposo. – K-Kriptos…

\- Eres un mero fastidio – Chasqueo sus dedos y en un segundo curo la porción de su cuello. - ¡Habla!

Pyronica aclaro su voz antes de mirar con temor a Bill, más no esperaba que el demonio tuviera tanta sed de venganza. Por un instante sonrió puesto que esto le traía agradables recuerdos cuando su jefe le importaba poco respetar las reglas del tiempo y creaba un caos por los multiversos. Se acercó al demonio de los sueños y soltó lo que diría.

\- Hay brechas multidimensionales por el mundo de aquella dimensión.

\- Todas son cuidadas por los agentes del tiempo – Menciono. – Entiende que no he recuperado del todo mis poderes. – Tronando los dedos para crear un fuego azul seguido de sombras, entre levitar objetos y crear corriente eléctrica que podría aturdir a cualquiera de sus enemigos, entre crear múltiples armas con sus sombras. – ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? – Miro de reojo el rostro de temor de su aliada.

\- Señor… podríamos utilizar una de las brechas y… - No termino de hablar cuando recibió el corte de una daga en su mejilla.

\- ¿Y? – Respondió repitiendo esa incógnita de su pregunta. – Igual me seria difícil salir sin invocación. – Rechisto mirando con una expresión de pocos amigos. – Seis dedos coloco protección y tiene aliados poderosos, todos listos para dar la primera orden de ejecución a todos nosotros.

\- Le iba decir que queda una brecha no vigilada en una ciudad, apartada de lugar de Gravity Falls – Comento la súcubo. – Una brecha algo débil pero con acceso a esa dimensión con un corto tiempo limitado.

\- Vaya – Comento – Al fin dices algo interesante – Embozando una sonrisa de sus afilados dientes. – Supongo que hay algo de mi interés en visitar esa brecha, ¿una posible victima al cual poseer o engañar?

\- Algo mejor – Sonrió la mujer sentándose encima de su regazo. – Venganza.

\- ¿Venganza? – Mirando a la súcubo con una connotación de emoción en la palabra. – Oh… eso es mucho mejor. – Leyendo su mente vino la imagen del par de gemelos que lo retaron y pelearon con sus fuerzas para distraerlo y lograr que lo sellaran en aquel círculo del zodiaco con los miembros presentes.

\- Seis Dedos no podrá protegerlos estando lejos – Dijo Pyronica. – Podríamos matarlos en su mundo y regresar limpios.

\- Sí – Sonrió siniestramente. – Desearan no haber interferido en mis planes.

Pyronica sonrió satisfecha logrando su objetivo de recuperar su amo a su habitual personalidad y actitud. Los tiempos de caos y destrucción regresarían a la vieja banda de criminales del multiverso. Ya deseaba volver a crear temor en las dimensiones y olvidar todo el asunto de volver a conquistar el universo 47´/ y dejarlo en el olvido.

La súcubo se retiró dejando a su amo con el ánimo subido y una sonrisa oscura y perversa. Tal vez dentro de poco regresaría a sus noches de lujuria en la que podría satisfacerse con los deseos del demonio.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

En otra parte se encontraba en una casa en la ciudad de Piedmont, California; dos adolescentes alrededor de 14 años jugando en la sala videojuegos en su consola de Playstation 4. Una castaña de cabello largo y sedoso con ojos avellanados, traía la lengua un poco de fuera mientras apretaba los botones del mando y daba leve patadas a la almohada, dando miradas a su gemelo quien mantenía una sonrisa clara y un porte relajado.

\- Oh Mabel, ¿acaso ese es todo el poder de tu personaje? – Dijo en un tono presumido.

\- Ya verás que Baiken te desgarrada todo el ort…

\- ¡Mabel! – Le llamo la atención su madre. – ¿Qué son esas palabras? Juega bien con tu

\- Pero mamá, si no lo mato me aplicara la…

Dipper en un rápido movimiento en su mando apretó tres veces X, dos movimientos laterales, R1 y R2 y nuevamente cuadrado, para después crear un combo con su personaje Soul Badguy mandando a volar a Baiken y bajándole su vitalidad.

\- Te la aplique hermanita – Sacandole la lengua.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Se levantó Mabel tirando el mando al sófa.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito su madre desde la cocina.

\- Mamá, Dipper lo hizo otra vez – Protesto la adolescente haciendo un mohín en sus labios.

\- Pero eso no son palabrotas a decir – Entregándole la ensalada. – Lleva esto a la mesa, y Mason apaga ese juego. Llevan toda la semana jugando eso.

\- Son vacaciones – Dijo Dipper apagando la consola. – Mabel es mala perdedora.

\- Tú eres un tramposo – Cruzándose de brazos. – Compramos ese juego apenas, supongo que viste un tutorial.

\- ¿Yo? – Soltando una risa. – Solo veo una mala perdedora.

Mabel le dio un punta pie en el tobillo provocando un alarido grito chillón de niñita en el castaño.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel?

\- Oh nada mami – Sonriendo satisfecha de vengarse de su hermano, quien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. – Es solo que muero de hambre.

\- Mason, muévete y deja de bailar en el piso – Dijo su mamá – Lleva lo que falta en la mesa.

\- Maldita – Musito Dipper a su hermana.

\- Te la aplique – Sacando la lengua la chica.

En ese momento Mabel ve a su padre quien llegaba de trabajar trayendo en mano unos boletos de avión.

-¡Papá! – Salto la adolescente abrazando a su padre.

-¡Papá! – Dijo Dipper sonriente. - ¿Qué traes?

-¿Adivinen a dónde iremos a vacacionar? – Menciono el señor Pines mientras dejaba su maletín y su abrigo.

-¿Studios Universal? – Dijo Dipper con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Disneyland? – Dijo Mabel con los ojos brillantes.

-No – Dijo. – Iremos a Parque Frenesí.

-¿No es donde encontraron el mapache mutante? – Dijo Dipper.

-Tal vez.

-Querido ya diles – Comento la esposa con una sonrisa.

-Bien, iremos a París.

-¡París genial! – Dijeron ambos gemelos.

-Podre explorar los museos de lo paranormal e ir en busca de los pasadizos secretos de la torre Eiffel – Comento el castaño. – Puede que Tío Ford tenga información interesante de Gravity Falls, pero desde que salieron las anomalías han salido criaturas misteriosas.

-Bien pues yo quiero ir a visitar las tiendas y la gran dulcería fina – Dijo Mabel. – Pacifica me dijo que pruebe unos dulces que se llaman Macarrones o no sé cómo se llaman.

\- Macaron’s – Respondió Dipper. – ¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso? si eso no los regalo el año pasado.

\- Dirás que te regalo eso, el año pasado – Soltando una risita – Tu solito te quemaste Dip Dop. Ahora ya supe que te dio en San Valentín.

\- No es cierto – Dijo rojo de su rostro.

\- Bueno chicos a cenar – Dijo la mamá. – Veo que les gusta mucho ese lugar llamado Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Qué tal sí vamos a visitar a sus tíos abuelos? – Comento su padre. – No lo hemos visitado y nos da curiosidad, podríamos hacer una parada después del viaje.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

\- Hace tiempo que no veo a Candy ni a Grenda – Dijo Mabel. – Casi les resulta difícil venir aquí.

\- Y yo quiero mostrarle al tío Ford y Fiddleford mis apuntes de lo paranormal en Piedmont. – Comento.

\- Y ver a Pacifica – Dijo Mabel con deje de burla.

\- ¡Mabel!

\- Debe ser una linda joven – Dijo su madre.

\- Yo hasta los declaro pareja formada – Dijo Mabel sonriente. – Eso me recuerda ¿y Pato? No le he dado su cena.

\- Lo saque un momento al patío a que hiciera sus necesidades, aunque últimamente ha crecido un poco para la puerta para perro - Menciono la señora Pines.

\- Por el momento tendremos que cerrar en lo que agrando la puerta. – Dijo. – Mabel tendrás que sacar una manta a tu mascota por esta noche. No podemos estando levantando a las 1 de la mañana a sacarlo para que haga sus necesidades fisiológicas.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo con desanimo la menor.

\- Bien familia terminemos de cenar y empaquen lo necesario para las vacaciones – Dijo el señor Pines.

\- Preguntare si en la veterinaria hay hospedaje para el cerdo – Dijo Caroline la madre de Mabel y Dipper.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Esa noche Mabel salió al patío a dejar una manta encima del pórtico y el plato de agua y comida para su mascota.

\- Pato por hoy te quedas afuera, solo por esta noche – Dándole mimos y besos a su mascota. – Lo bueno que es un clima agradable.

Acaricio su cabeza con suavidad antes de sentir como un fuerte viento revoloteaba su melena, ella fijo la vista a un punto cerca de los arbustos del jardín de su madre entre las hortensias azules y rosas. Noto un agujero mediano y delgado donde se asomaba una leve fracción de un cielo oscuro con una nebulosa.

La castaña iba investigar ese punto pero la voz de su hermano gemelo la llamo desde adentro de la vivienda.

\- ¡Mabel! – Le hablo Dipper mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla azul. – Ya está libre el baño, puedes meterte a bañar.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió la chica. – Ya voy.

Mabel se metió dentro de la casa ignorando lo que vio, estaba muy cansada de jugar toda la tarde con su hermano a los videojuegos. Se dirigió a su habitación subiendo las escaleras y se adentró a su pieza buscando un pijama y su toalla. Camino hasta el baño principal para abrir la ducha y lavarse su cuerpo.

Mientras ella se duchaba, en el jardín del patio un sonido de resquebrajamiento llamo la atención del cerdo mascota levantándose y corriendo hacia el punto donde se produjo el rompimiento. De un portal salió una pierna y la figura bien vestida de un temible demonio. Atrás de él venía siendo seguido por sus aliados, varias criaturas conocidas y de apariencia oscura que deprendían malas intenciones en la noche.

El cerdito se acogió temblando completamente de su cuerpecito y soltando un chillido débil, una afilada garra alargada acaricio la cabeza del animal.

\- Oh pobre – Menciono con voz falsa la criatura. – Tus dueños eligieron un mal momento para dejarte aquí.

En un veloz un movimiento de sus uñas corto el cuello del animal como si se tratase de mantequilla, dejando un charco vivaz de sangre rojiza en el césped con la grasa y la carne expuesta del animal, mientras que la cabeza rodaba a los pies de una de las criaturas, la cual no se resistieron en pisotear múltiples veces dejando el cráneo y los globos oculares expuestos. Un batido de sesos y piel desgajada por las laceraciones entre los mismos fluidos de la sangre y secreciones. Antes de patear la cabeza semi destruida más adelante del patio.

\- Señor – Menciono con una voz rasposa la criatura de las pesadilla, con cuerpo de romboide mostrando sus colmillos. – El área está limpia.

\- Perfecto – Colocando su bastón en el suelo, mientras se relamía los labios. – Que comienza la venganza.

El rubio arreglo su sombrero y camino por el césped hasta la vivienda, traspasando las puerta junto sus allegados.

En ese momento Mabel se encontraba cantando una de las canciones favoritas que escucho esta mañana en la radio mientras se enjabonaba su cabello. Estaba tan feliz de sus vacaciones y de poder ver a sus amigas, aunque eso tardaría ya que su padre le había prometido que irían a Gravity Falls al final de sus vacaciones.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el agua caliente enjuagada el jabón de su cuerpo y el shampoo de su cabello. Terminando de bañarse ella se secó el cuerpo y su melena marrón color chocolate, mientras se untaba crema en su cuerpo. Se lavó los dientes y reviso su rostro juvenil y levemente infantil mostrando una linda vista de sus mejillas y labios.

Había sido muy popular en la escuela secundaria al tener bastantes chicos detrás de ella, pero si algo aprendió de su amiga Wendy es que no debía ser una chica tan enamoradiza. Que el correcto llegara cuando menos se lo espere.

Un rubor en sus mejillas llego cuando recordó al chico de su salón de clases, Wirt, un chico muy amigo de Dipper. Era un lindo chico inteligente y tímido, pero siempre al pendiente de su hermano menor Greg. No podría decirlo pero empezaba a gustarle, tal vez se animaría de confesar sus sentimientos terminando sus vacaciones.

Mabel paro de verse en el espejo para proceder a tomar la secadora y finalizar su secado en su cabello, mientras cepillaba con el cepillo de cerdas suaves. Se colocó la pijama de camisa de botones rosa claro de una estrella en parte del centro que le llegaba arriba del muslo con un conjunto de short rosado.

Apago las luces sin darse cuenta que atrás de la cortina del baño se encontraba una criatura de ojos rojos y cuernos enormes y apariencia robusta.

Salió del baño dando un par de saltitos y pasando enseguida del cuarto de su hermano, haciendo su típico golpeteo en la puerta.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Dip-Dip! Y no pienses mucho en Pacifica~ – Dijo ella ignorando y pasando de largo sin saber lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación de su gemelo.

Ella llego a su habitación y abrió las colchas y sabanas para acomodarse en su mullida cama lila de flores. Se recostó soltando un suspiro y mirando al techo para después taparse y quedarse dormida.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

PV Bill

\- Pino, Pino, Pino – Soltando un bufido y una risa siniestra mientras veía al Pines sujetado con las extensiones de sus sombras en cada miembro de su cuerpo. – Vaya has crecido chico, bien por ti.

Dipper estaba amordazado por una pelotita roja, cortesía de la súcubo de las pesadillas quien traía una afilada cuchilla en su mano apuntando en la arteria carótida de su lechoso cuello.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?, admítelo, me extrañaste – Caminando por la habitación del chico. – Desearías poder gritar y alertar a tus seres queridos, en especial a tu hermana – Mirando al joven antes de darle un golpe en su espalda. – Oh espera, ella toco la puerta más no entro. Que lastima si ella hubiera entrado, esto hubiera sido una reunión cálida y nostálgica.

Unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon afuera de la habitación alertando al castaño, estaba seguro que eran sus padres.

\- Tal parece que ellos se divierten. Sabes te permitiré hablar, ¡vamos! Tienes algo interesante que decirme. – Chasqueo los dedos para indicarle a la súcubo que retirada la pelotita de la boca.

\- ¡Púdrete Bill! – Grito el castaño mientras lo miraba con furia. - ¡No eres real!, ¡No eres real!

Bill tomo del rostro al chico encajando su dedo pulgar e índice en sus mejillas antes de aplastarlas y mirar con rencor al Pines.

\- ¡Soy tan real como ves Pino! – Dijo con voz profunda. – Y esto no es una pesadilla, esto es real – Sonriendo con malicia. – Creyeron que no regresaría, creyeron que Stanford Pines sello cada maldita brecha y se deshizo de toda fuente de invocación.

Chasqueo los dedos y atrajo uno de los diarios de Dipper antes de hojear la página y tirárselo en la cara.

\- Eres el culpable de condenar tu destino – Mostrando el dibujo de la rueda de invocación. – Solo bastaba una prueba para que una anomalía se abriera y me dieras el permiso de entrar.

\- No puede ser…

\- Gracias a ti, Dipper Pines – Haciendo una reverencia. – Ahora es momento de poner las cosas en orden.

_Gritos, agónicos y deleitables gritos de mi enemigo. Pino conocerá lo que es la desgracia y la venganza por estropear mis planes._

Dio una mirada en como el chico se retorcía por el pasillo antes de ver como Bola 8 salía con los cuerpos de los padres del chico con la cabeza torcida y partidos a la mitad. Viseras colgando _y_ olores como el amoniaco y la sangre mezclándose en el piso del pasillo.

_Atraje al chico lanzándolo enfrente de los cadáveres, su expresión de asombro y sus gritos al ver a sus progenitores cercenados de la cintura para abajo fueron lo mejor. Mi camarada Pacifier se acercó al chico tomándolo de un puñado de su cabello. Le hice una seña para darle la orden de que continuara, tal como iba el plan._

_Acerco a Pino al cadáver de su madre y abrió su boca con ayuda de Pyronica y Hectorgon, mientras que él arrancaba los órganos del tórax y los depositaba dentro de la boca el chico. Obligándolo a tragar y masticar el hígado._

_Sonreí con malevolencia obligar al chico a comerse a sus padres. Pero luego me acorde de su hermana gemela, oh claro que no escaparía de su castigo. También la obligaría a devorar a sus padres._

\- Pino, tienes razón no puedes comer eso tu solo – Sonreí dando unos golpes con mi bastón. – Debemos traer a Estrella fugaz.

El demonio se dirigió a la habitación de la gemela Pines llamando la atención del chico.

PV Narrativa Normal

Dipper protesto con la boca llena de la carne y vísceras, Pyronica metía de fondo los intestinos provocando que el chico vomitara.

\- No dejen que lo devuelva – Sentencio el demonio con crueldad. – No quiero ver sobrante.

Las criaturas sujetaron con fuerza al castaño obligándolo tragar sus propios fluidos y el vómito amarillento y lleno de sangre, mientras encajaban en sus piernas y manos dagas que infligían gritos de dolor. Pacifier rompió el esternón de la madre de Dipper y saco los pulmones acercándolos al chico y empujándolos en sus labios hasta que abriera la boca por los gritos.

Pyronica sonrió con perversidad excitándose por la escena del castaño bañado en la sangre y los fluidos, se acomodó en el regazo del adolescente rompiendo sus pantalones de chándal azul y parte de sus bóxer gris. Sujeto con fiereza el miembro del chico y lo masturbo con fuerza sobre su palma rozando de momentos con sus afiladas garras el prepucio.

\- Zorra el amo dijo que se comiera los cadáveres, no que te lo cogieras – Demando en un gruñido el demonio oscuro.

\- Al amo Cipher no le importara – Soltando una risa. – Aparte este cachorrito es imposible de ignorar. – Con una mano tomo un trozo cortado del corazón, masticándolo antes de acercarse a los labios del chico y besarlo a la fuerza empujando con su lengua el contenido de la carne molida. – Nada mal.

Dipper miraba horrorizado y con lágrimas en los ojos, un dolor sentía en su miembro cuando la mujer masturba con fuerza casi aplastando el tallo y cortando el prepucio con sus uñas. Kriptos tomo a Dipper de la cabeza para empujar la bilis y una parte del otro pulmón. Pacifier entre su diversión tomo la pierna del castaño y quebró su tibia provocando gritos más fuertes que eran ahogados por la misma carne.

Pyronica soltó una carcajada junto a sus amigos y noto que en su mano ya tenía el pene del chico con una erección forzada. Ella sin esperar más abrió sus piernas y levanto su vestido transparente guiando el peno del chico a sus afilados labios llenos de espinas, montando su miembro y auto penetrándose con movimientos rápidos.

El pene de Dipper sangraba y sentía los roces más dolorosos en su corta vida, los gemidos de dolor y los jadeos invadían el pasillo. El demonio en forma de romboide abría su quijada mientras que el otro demonio de color rojo empujaba los trozos de carne fibrosa y lo empujaba obligándolo a tomar de la sangre que recogían del piso o dentro del cadáver. Aquella criatura de apariencia robusta rompía sus huesos del pie; los metatarsianos y falanges.

Aquella tortura fue algo imposible de acabar, entre el sabor viscoso de la sangre y los órganos, las molidas de la súcuba provocaban un doloroso placer en su miembro. Dipper miro con la mirada nublada y perdida su regazo, con sangre y semen desbordando de la vagina afilada y llena de púas de la criatura. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando se corrió.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando los demonios llevaban limpio la mitad del tórax y humero, dejando limpio los huesos de la caja torácica y clavícula. Al parecer ellos robaban pedazos en los momentos en que él casi perdía la conciencia. Aún quedaba la parte inferior y la cabeza.

Sentía el adolescente que perdía fuerza y como escuchaba a las criaturas discutir mientras despedazaban más el cuerpo de sus padres. Los minutos se alargaron hasta volverse tortuosos, dudaba si hubiera pasado una hora o dos. El chico tenia periodos de lipotimia en las que después de tanto nivel de dolor lo adormilaba.

Las criaturas ya habían devorado la parte inferior del cuerpo de su madre, mientras que el reptil con ojos de bola de billar mordisqueaba el útero y las trompas de Falopio. La mujer de cabello rosado discutía con su compañero mientras volvía a masturbar su pene lacerado.

Dipper iba caer en un desmayo profundo por el dolor que le infligieron y el shock, su estómago estaba revuelto y su aliento apestaba a sangre y fluido gástrico. Sus ojos pesaban y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero despertó de repente cuando escucho los gritos de su hermana con intensidad, alertando a los presentes.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo Dipper intentando recuperar las fuerzas y levantarse.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Dijo Pyronica empujando el cuerpo del chico al piso.

Los secuaces de Bill escuchaban claramente los gritos de la menor en esa habitación, pero no era lo único que se producía. Ellos tenían el oído más sensible y podían saber lo que sucedía dentro. Cada uno embozo una sonrisa y una expresión de sadismo.

\- El amo Cipher disfruta muy bien esta venganza – Menciono Pyronica en tono desanimado. – Es muy injusto que nos tenga aquí, sin ver.

\- Es claro que la humana no comerá este cuerpo – Dijo Bola ocho mientras hurgaba en el cuerpo del adulto sus intestinos para tomarlos y sorberlos como espagueti. – Bill le llevara un rato acabar con ella.

\- Entonces no hay problemas con que sigamos en lo nuestro – Comento Pyronica con una mirada intensa y jugando con el chico. – El amo está muy entretenido torturando a tu hermanita.

Los gritos de Mabel resonaron con más fuerza y Dipper miro atemorizado pensando en lo peor que le podría pasar a su hermana, más cuando escucharon golpeteos y los gritos de Bill que eran incoherentes entre gritos y gruñidos.

\- Mabel… - Llamo Dipper. – Por favor… no deténganse, no le hagan daño.

\- El señor Cipher juzgara a la traidora del trato – Dijo Hectorgon dando un puñetazo a chico. – Él sabrá si la mata o se convertirá en comida de Xanthar.

\- Aunque llevan buen rato ahí – Dijo Kriptos.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Debe acabar o los fastidiosos guardias del tiempo nos atraparan – Comento Pacifier.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Hace una hora atrás

PV Bill

_Camine por el pasillo mientras escuchaba a Pino gritar y ahogarse con la carne de sus padres. Estaba deseoso de ir por la Estrella fugaz y obligarla al mismo trato que su hermano, antes de matarlo._

_Llegue hasta la habitación de la molesta castaña de voz irritante y actitud de niña hiperactiva e ingenua. Pagaría por la traición del trato, por estropear mis planes y encerrarme junto a los demás miembros del zodiaco, devuelta a mi dimensión._

_En cuanto abrí la puerta y entre lo que me encontré fue a la Estrella fugaz, pero ella estaba dormida plácidamente en su cama. Al entrar a su habitación rompería el hechizo de insonorización permitiéndole escuchar lo que sucedía afuera._

Se acercó a su cama aguardando a que despertara por los ruidos fuerte de su hermano, más la menor se removió entre las sabanas y las colchas antes de abrazar una almohada y colocar una sonrisa.

\- Tienes el sueño pesado – Menciono Bill agachándose cerca de su oído y susurrar por lo bajo. - _No me tengas esperando, despierta Estrella fugaz._

Mabel entre abrió sus ojos perezosamente y miro entre la oscuridad de su habitación una figura alta y un traje bastante llamativo por el color amarillo y el patrón dorado del forro de la cola, similar a los bloques de una pirámide.

Se recargo entre sus codos y se tallo sus ojos para ver a un rubio con el orbe de color ámbar y pupila filosa.

\- Al fin despiertas dormilona – Menciono con una actitud serena y la voz aterciopelada, provocando que la chica se le erizada su piel. – No es correcto que tengas el sueño pesado, más si tu hermano sufre allá afuera.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la castaña sacando dentro de un peluche su pistola de garfio y apuntando al sujeto. - ¡¿Dónde está Dipper?! ¡Contesta!

\- ¿Así me recibes? – Acercándose a la chica para acomodar su puntería a su rostro. – Dispara.

\- No – Dijo Mabel retrocediendo del miedo antes de chocar con el respaldo. - ¿Qué haces?, no te acerques. – No sabía lo que sucedía ¿Cómo un sujeto a mitad de la noche irrumpe a su cuarto y le pide que le dispare?, los gritos de su hermano la mantuvieron alerta y tensa.

\- Vamos dispara – Dijo sujetando sus manos con el arma. – Tira del seguro y dispárame.

Mabel por inercia disparo creándole un golpe profundo en el rostro del rubio haciendo que cayera al colchón. Ella se asustó de ver la sangre manchando sus sabanas, comenzó a sollozar mientras temblaba ante la escena que acababa de cometer. Pensó que lo habría matado o peor herido y en un estado moribundo.

No estaba preparada para atacar a una persona, su tío abuelo Stan olvido enseñarle cómo reaccionar ante la situación de defensa. Ella toco su cuello para comprobar su pulso y levanto su rostro viendo el terrible golpe que fracturo su nariz y desagarro con la pinza la piel de su rostro.

Quito la pinza y toco la piel de su rostro, era tan tersa como la seda y al igual que su cabello, noto como abría su orbe completamente colocando una sonrisa, antes de ver como de repente se levantaba el cuerpo y soltaba una carcajada siniestra.

\- Tienes una excelente puntería – Comento el demonio terminándose de curar el golpe que había reventado el puente de su nariz. – Un poco más fuerte y tal vez lo conseguirías.

\- ¡Ah! – Mabel retrocedió por miedo, más sintió el agarre del rubio sobre sus muñecas atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… te faltaron agallas, Mabel Pines – Sonrió coquetamente sujetando el mentón de la chica y acariciando su mejilla. – Te has vuelto una damita – Acariciando su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo con miedo viendo el ojo de aquel sujeto tornarse brilloso y dorado.

\- Un viejo conocido de ustedes – Empujándola con fuerza al colchón. – Acaso no querías un verano eterno en donde nadie te molestara con la reglas de crecer y te dejara sola.

\- Imposible – Musito la adolescente. – B-Bill…

\- Nada estúpida, ¿eh? – Llevo sus manos a ahorcar el cuello de la menor aplastando su tráquea y cortando el paso de su circulación sanguínea y respiratoria. – Dime Estrella fugaz, acaso no te lo di todo. Dominio, tú propio mundo, a tú hermano y a tú familia en esa burbuja. Acaso no fue suficiente el darte un parte de mis poderes y volverte reina.

\- Ahg…. Nnh… ahh – La castaña perdía el paso del aire sintiendo sus pulmones oprimirse y como palpitaba su cabeza. Entre sus ojos escurrían las lágrimas que comenzaron a desbordar por sus rosadas mejillas.

\- Claro, necesitas respirar – Aparto su agarre escuchándola toser violentamente y jadear con fuerza. – Estoy molesto Estrella fugaz, muy molesto y busco eliminarlos a ti y a Pino.

\- ¿Q-Qué… hiciste con-n… mi hermano? – Sobándose su cuello. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Dipper?!

\- Pino está recibiendo la mitad de su castigo. – Viendo la puerta con indiferencia. – Apenas su sufrimiento comenzara.

\- D-Dipper – Se levantó de la cama antes de ser sujetada de sus piernas y brazos por las sombras que aparecieron en el piso, como manchas liquidas de alquitrán.

\- ¿A dónde vas Pines? – Viendo a la castaña. – Aun no he acabado de hablar contigo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Intento zafarse pero las sujeciones aumentaban la presión de su cuerpo. - ¡aah!

\- Eres una mocosa molesta - Acercándose a la chica para ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. – Lloras por todo incluso cuando estas al borde de tu muerte. Es fascinante como en un segundo eres desafiante y al siguiente intentas salvar lo más preciado, sin tomar en cuenta el riesgo. – Dijo. – Justamente lo que sucedió en tú burbuja.

\- Nosotros te eliminamos – Musito. - ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡No eres real!

\- Soy tan real, Estrella fugaz – Mirando a la chica con ira. – Deja de decir estupideces.

\- No lo eres para mí – Afirmo la castaña con una mirada desafiante. – Bill Cipher ha muerto.

\- Repite eso – Demande. – Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

_Que mujer más testaruda y desafiante, es perfecta, aquella belleza en sus ojos brillante que irradian esa pizca de valentía. Era como la recordaba hermosa en sus facciones y en su cuerpo con aquellos coloridos suéteres, la reina del caos que necesitaba. Debía tenerla de regreso a mi lado. Mi estrella fugaz, aquella mocosa que robaba más de mis pensamientos en las noches de vela en la dimensión de las pesadillas, en este caso todo el tiempo._

_“Por fin podía tenerla”_

Chasqueo los dedos liberándola y tomándola entre sus brazos, Mabel intentaba alejarse de su agarre sintiendo la cercanía del demonio rubio a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? – Fue abrazada con fuerza siendo atraída al pecho fornido y fuerte del mayor, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza y rapidez. No había tenido un cercano con algún chico excepto su hermano, padre y algunos de sus amigos de Gravity Falls. Su aroma picante y masculino entre una mezcla del bosque la atraía. Se sintió como una verdadera tonta al relajarse.

El rostro del demonio se acercó al suyo buscando sus labios antes de atraparlos en un voraz beso apasionado. Mabel estaba en shock ante lo que sucedía al ser besada por su mayor enemigo. Intento alejarse pero sus piernas temblaban y la obligaban a tropezarse cayendo de bruces contra el suelo rompiendo el contacto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo sin entender el beso.

\- Eres algo que anhelo aparte de la venganza – Mostrando una expresión llena de lujuria. – También que esperado por un tiempo.

PV Narrador

La castaña quiso rehuir de su segundo agarre, más no se esperó que una mano la tomara del pie y la arrastrara con facilidad quedando debajo del cuerpo del mayor. Bill se acercó a su rostro y beso sus labios buscando su calor entre los roces de su boca, movimientos fuertes que devoraban sus labios rosas y voluminosos de la menor. La chica sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza y su rostro enrojecer de forma ardiente, su segundo y tercer beso tomado por aquel ser cruel y despiadado.

Los roces no eran tan rápidos ni lentos después de un momento, todo llevaba a un ritmo al igual que sus respiraciones. Mabel sintió el roce de sus dedos acariciar sus piernas, las cuales aparto su toque de un solo golpe.

\- No – Protesto la menor mirando al demonio que estaba encima de ella. – Déjame.

\- No pedí una negativa – La tomo entre sus brazos cargándola, ella pataleaba y se asustaba de la altura. El agarre era firme la llevo hasta la cama, depositándola sobre el colchón.

\- No detente, no quiero - Ella pataleo y lucho con sus fuerzas evitando que siguiera.

El demonio no hizo caso a sus suplicas cuando volvió acercarse a besar su cuello con fervor, provocando besos húmedos en su piel y mordiscos suaves, los cuales la chica no pudo ocultar los primeros gemidos que brotaban de sus labios.

Mabel sentía su roce y como sus manos eran sujetadas a las de él, aquel contacto la hizo temblar y provocar una sensación caliente en su ingle. Pocas veces había sentido este sentimiento cuando leía alguna novela que su amiga Grenda le hubiese recomendado. No tenía imaginación para crear las escenas románticas que describía algunas de las novelas. Nunca había experimentado aquellos roces o los besos largos, todo era nuevo y la asustaba.

El demonio se detuvo y alzo la mirada observando el cuerpo de la adolescente debajo de él, sus dedos recorrían los botones que aseguraban su ropa de dormir. Corto uno a uno con lentitud, Mabel miraba al ser con ojos curiosos y cristalinos, sintiendo el sonido de sus golpeteos intensificarse.

Bill admiro el cuerpo níveo y rosado de la menor, observando como dos masas voluminosas de tamaño promedio y botones de color crema rosada se dejaban ver a la vista atractiva de la chica.

 _\- Eres egoísta en ocultarlos_ – Susurro cerca de la colcha de su oreja.

\- Mmm… - Ella soltó un murmullo cuando sintió las manos del demonio masajear sus senos y frotar sus pezones con el pulgar e índice de sus dedos.

Nuevamente los gritos de su hermano la atrajeron a la realidad, se apartó de Bill saliendo de su acorralamiento.

\- ¡Dipper! – Ella fue sujetada al agarre de su cintura, mientras que el demonio colocaba besos en su nuca. - ¡Basta! Déjame ir… mi hermano.

\- Te preocupas por el chico Pino, cuando no estas al pendiente del castigo que te pondré por interrumpir – La empujo de regreso a la cama dando un chasquido de dedos e invocando cadenas azules que se aferraron a sus muñecas, tirando suavemente para atraerla. – Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, Pines.

El demonio de los sueños arranco su pijama rasgando la tela y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo con la única prenda cubriendo su intimidad, unas bragas de color blanco con encaje. Paso un dedo encima de sus pliegues cubiertos escuchando el suave gemido que soltó la chica.

Bill tiro de la cadena atrayéndola a su cuerpo, nuevamente busco sus labios para fundirlos en un beso caliente en el cual su contacto de hizo profundo e íntimo. Su mano jugaba con la entrada de la chica masturbando su delicada flor entre la braga, poco a poco se humedecía y rozaba el clítoris hinchado.

La castaña se embriagaba de las sensaciones y los toques, los besos se volvían febriles y calientes al punto que robaban su aliento y dejaban que el demonio continuara.

Las filosas garras cortaron su prenda retirando de un jalón la tela humedecida que fue incinerada por el fuego de su mano. Los dedos del sujeto recorrieron su raja mojada tocando la hendidura y recorriendo de una forma larga sus labios virginales al punto de detenerse en la perla brillante y rosada frotando en círculos para nuevamente volver a recorrer de atrás hacia adelante sus pliegues tersos y pulidos.

\- Ahh… - Ella volteo a ver su mano intentando detenerla. – No… por favor.

\- Tus labios dicen una cosa – Mostrando sus dedos cubiertos del líquido de su lubricación. – Pero tú cuerpo dice lo contrario.

Un rubor de vergüenza cubrió el rostro de la adolescente. Ella vio como el demonio rubio se retiraba el abrigo y abría los primeros botones de su camisa; sacándose la pajarita y el chaleco que arrojaba al piso. Mabel se sonrojo como un tomate ante lo hacía, quiso rehuir pero la cadena provoco un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo.

\- Deja de pensar en huir, Estrella fugaz – Soltó una risa oscuro. – No tengo límite en las descargas eléctricas.

Bill se sacó la camisa dejando ver un excelente físico en su cuerpo, un torso marcado y los deltoides pronunciados, abdominales que parecían esculpidos a la perfección y que llegaban a un camino en su pelvis creando el famoso cinturón de adonis o la “V”. 

Él se subió a la cama colocándose encima de la menor mostrando una sonrisa afilada de sus colmillos. Mabel sin saber que hacer cubría su pecho y cerraba sus piernas, nunca había estado en una situación tan penosa.

Noto que Bill bajaba su rostro acomodándose en el cuello de la chica, empezando a lamer y mordisquear su piel.

\- B-Bill… - Soltó gemidos bajos cada vez que recorría la curvatura de su cuello, siendo aprisionada por la cadena que crecía y se envolvía en sus brazos.

\- No hay nadie que pueda salvarte – Soltó la frase. – ¿Lo recuerdas? Es lo mismo que te dije, antes de que abandonaras la burbuja y esperaras a mi regreso.

\- Ahg…. – Ella gimoteo de dolor cuando mordió su hombro con fuerza. – Eso dolió.

\- Esperado por tenerte – chupo la porción de su clavícula dejando una marca rojiza en su piel.

Mabel se removió entre su agarre intentando alejarse, pero el demonio la sujeto con fuerza antes de apartar sus brazos encadenado que cubrían su pecho. Cogió uno de los senos entre sus labios dando un mordisco fuerte y chupando la punta de sus pezones, lamiendo alrededor de su aureola y amantando su seno con fuertes succiones que provocaban los gemidos altos en la castaña. Entre sus dientes sujeto el pezón rosado mordiendo y provocando un sangrado provocado por sus colmillos. Lamió la sangre que brotaba de la herida prosiguiendo a dejar erecto y alzado el botón rosado cubierto en saliva y sangre. Se acercó al otro seno provocando la misma acción mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el seno anterior, masajeando y tirando de la punta.

\- Ahh… Bill… - Ella sentía el agarre fuerte en sus muñecas, viendo al demonio amamantarse de su pecho. – Por favor detente.

El demonio ignoro sus suplicas y descendió hasta su esternón por debajo de la base de sus pechos, colocando mordidas y lamidas en su piel. Disfrutaba saboreando la suavidad y el aroma a frutos que emanaba la chica. En un segundo tirón llevo las cadenas atrás de su cuello quedando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, casi rozándose sus pechos con sus pectorales desnudos.

Bill miro con una mirada lasciva y llena de deseo a la chica acomodándola en su regazo, froto el bulto revestido de sus pantalones contra los pliegues húmedos de la chica, provocando los sonidos más deliciosos de la boca de la menor. Un suave gemido alto a uno bajo que jugaban con la tensión del momento; se desabrocho los pantalones y bajo sus prendas dejando a la vista de la chica su miembro erecto.

Mabel se puso del color de una cereza y se asustó al ver el tamaño de su pene. Bill se rió de sus pensamientos al verla con esa expresión en su rostro.

\- Claro que esa cosa que llamas **“monstruosidad”** entrara ahí – Le recalco frotando contra los pliegues de su vagina, creando un roce exquisito que lo obligaban a jadear y gemir contra la chica. – Se unirá a ti, Estrella fugaz.

\- No quiero, no puedes hacer eso – Dijo ella intentando alejarse.

\- ¿A no? – Levantando una ceja. – ¿Y como piensas que me apareare con mi pareja?

\- No soy tu pareja – Protesto.

\- Solo lo niegas – Colocando un beso en su mejilla.

Froto el tallo de su pene erecto contra su entrada, siendo lubricado por los fluidos transparentes de la chica. El roce era pronunciado dejando que la chica cerrada sus ojos y gimiera ante el recorrido del pene entre sus labios, tocando su clítoris que era estimulado por el glande que sobresalía una punta rojiza y con el orificio segregando gotas de pree semen.

\- Mabel – Murmuro el demonio aumentando el cepillado de su miembro. – Carajo…

\- Ahh…uh,ah,ah,ah... ahhh – La chica coloco su cabeza entre el pecho del demonio, aquel balanceo empezaba a derretirla y palpitar mucho su vagina. Sus labios se empapaban con cada roce y empuje.

\- Eres mía – Sujetando sus caderas. – Eres solamente mía, de nadie más.

Ella inconscientemente empujo al demonio recostándolo en la cama, quedando ella arriba provocando un gruñido por parte del mayor. Se acomodó encima de su tallo y aumento el roce sobre su pene, balanceando sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás en un ritmo lento y seductor.

\- Ahh… ahh… mmm… - Se acercó a besar los labios del demonio siendo correspondida por el afectuoso beso. Su monto palpitaba y su vientre se contraía. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel roce indecoroso y placentero.

Las cadenas se alargaban permitiéndole más libertad de moverse, ella recorrió su cuerpo acariciando los pectorales y parte de su torso hasta llegar a los pectorales, lo cuales recorrió con la punta de su dedo. Hizo un trazo hasta tocar el nacimiento de miembro, toco la cabeza del glande frotando su orificio donde segregaban las gotas de pre semen. Cogió una con su dedo lubricando la punta.

Ella se detuvo cuando toco el punto sensible de sus roces dejando de moverse, un líquido abundante salía de sus muslos y mojaba la entrepierna del demonio. Mabel soltó un jadeo alto con un ritmo acelerado de la respiración; había llegado a su primer orgasmo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que te detuvieras? – Gruño el demonio atrayendo sus caderas a continuar con los roces.

\- Espera… no sigas – Dijo ella con las mejillas arremolinadas de un rojo carmesí. Sentía muy sensible su entrada ante su orgasmo.

\- Solo fue tu primer placer – La empujo dejándola debajo suyo. – Uno de muchos.

Abrió sus piernas y se acomodó dejándola acostada entre las almohadas. Froto la punta de su glande entre sus pliegues húmedos empujando el tallo de su pene. Su frenillo rozaba la entrada de sus paredes estrechas abrazando su cuerpo. Mabel soltó un grito desgarrador cuando Bill empujo la mitad de su pene dentro de su vagina.

\- ¡AHH! – Ella araño su pecho y golpeo con fuerza. - ¡DETENTE!

\- Carajo – Dijo el demonio empujando su miembro de una estocada completa, sintiendo la entrada del útero de la menor golpear la punta de su glande. – Estas muy apretada y estrecha.

\- ¡Ahh! – Se aferró a las sabanas y pataleo intentando alejarse, pero las filosas garras del demonio la tenían sujeta de sus caderas y parte de sus muslos. – NO…NO DETENTE… ME LASTIMAS

\- Nhg… ahh – El salió nuevamente para dar otra estocada, llevándose en cada empujón el desgarre de la membrana delgada de su himen y de sus paredes virginales. Los roces en su pene eran deliciosos que aumentaban el ritmo de sus embestidas lentas y profundas.

Mabel lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente siendo arremetida en la cama a las embestidas del demonio. Su primera vez arrebatada, su virginidad ya no le pertenecía. Los vaivén de sus embestidas se volvieron rápidas y feroces en su pequeña vagina, los golpes en su sexo eran pronunciados escuchándose un claro chapoteo de fluidos de las secreciones vaginales de su orgasmo a los de la sangre.

Bill tenía el rostro perlado por el calor del momento y jadeaba ante la sensación cálida y ardiente de sus cuerpos. Observaba la expresión de sufrimiento y placer de su amante. Se relamió los labios deseando besarla.

Su pelvis se movía con rapidez y sus brazos abrazaban los muslos y la cadera de la chica, sus testículos golpeaban las nalgas firmes y blandas de la fémina. Bajo un poco más sus pantalones pateándolos fuera de la cama. Busco el rostro de la castaña para besarla en sus labios saboreando el dulce de su boca y calmando sus gritos de dolor.

Aquellos minutos en que cambiaba de ritmo siendo las embestidas rápidas a unas lentas y profundas, escuchaba como ella se repetía que acabara.

\- Por favor… termina – Rogo la menor entre gimoteos.

Bill se detuvo un momento y llevo una mano a acariciar su rostro, llamando su atención.

\- Mabel – Mirando a la chica de forma seductora. – Esto no terminara, porque cogeremos hasta que estemos saciados.

Dicho esto llevo las piernas de la chica arriba de sus hombro se adentró en su vagina con fuerza al punto de marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas con intensidad y profundidad.

\- ¡Ahh!... ¡Ahh! – Grito la menor siendo follada de forma salvaje en la cama. - ¡BILL!

El demonio se sujetó de la cabecera y abrazo el cuerpo de la chica creando un roce placentero en su entrada. Su pene golpeando el punto “G” aquella zona que hizo que temblara la menor de pies a cabeza y lloraba con fuerza. Sus gemidos iban en alto y su respiración se cortaba.

Los movimientos de la cama golpeaban la pared y el demonio gruñía placenteramente teniendo a su amante disfrutando de las estocadas.

\- Grita pequeña zorra – Menciono el demonio de los sueños. – Solo me obedecerás a mí y suplicaras a que te coja hasta dejarte tu agujero desbordando de mi semilla.

\- Por… favor…. Por favor… P-Por… .vor… ¡Ahh! Termina – suplico la chica con su voz rasposa y entre gemidos. - T-Termina... ¡Bill!

\- Vendrás conmigo – Colocando un beso profundo, adentrando su lengua y recorriendo su boca hasta acariciar la de ella.

\- Ahh… ahhh - Ella sentía un par de estocadas en su escocida vagina antes de escuchar a Bill gruñir con intensidad y detenerse. - ¡AAAH! – La menor sintió un líquido ardiente golpear la pared de su útero y llenarla completamente.

Bill jadeaba y movía un poco su pelvis para terminar de acabar, aunque cuando salió de la vagina de la chica seguía semi erecto. Una cantidad desbordante de semen caía de los pliegues de la menor. Una vista maravillosa y erótica que lo incitaba a seguir, pero luego se dio cuenta que no había tiempo.

Debían desaparecer si no querían ser descubiertos por los agentes del tiempo. Se acomodó su ropa con un chasquido de dedos, no menos de 3 segundos estaba vestido. Dio otro chasquido deshaciendo las cadenas. Vio por un lado a la castaña que estaba acomodada en posición fetal con las piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho.

Ella levanto la mirada se encontró con la del demonio, quien sonrió complacido mientras se retiraba el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando ver el iris idéntico con la pupila afilada solo con la diferencia que la esclerótica era oscuro.

Se arrodillo y sujeto el mentón de la chica acercándose a sus labios y sellándolos con los suyos. Antes de dormirla en un sueño profundo.

\- No hemos terminado.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Entre los minutos que Dipper miro la puerta con horror, dejo de escuchar a su hermana y los sonidos fuertes de los golpes. Temía que Bill la hubiera torturado y matado. Kriptos y Pyronica alzaron la vista antes de ver como se abría la puerta y el demonio salía peinando su cabello hacia atrás y con su ojo entrecerrado mientras se acomodaba el parche.

Bill volteo a ver a Dipper que miraba atónito al demonio con sangre en su camisa blanca. El demonio regreso a la habitación trayendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de la gemela Pines envuelta en la sabana.

\- Mabel – Llamo Dipper.

\- Vaya si te comiste el cuerpo de tus padres, Pino - Soltó una burla el demonio ignorando la apariencia del chico.

Hizo una seña a sus secuaces maniacos dejando al chico y caminando por donde regresaron, Dipper a rastras lo siguió cuando vio que se llevaba a su gemela.

\- ¡Espera! – Grito. - ¡Devuélveme a Mabel!

\- Estrella fugaz – Haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. – Eso jamás chico.

\- Es mi hermana.

\- Dale el mensaje a Stanford Pines – Menciono mientras se adentraba a la brecha multidimensional. – Diles que Bill Cipher recuerda la traición y que espere por su venganza, al igual que los demás miembros del zodiaco.

\- ¡NO!

\- Disfruta tu soledad, Pino.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito el castaño con un fuerte dolor en sus piernas. - ¡RAYOS!

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

La castaña había despertado tarde de su sueño, se sentía cansada y con un dolor en su cuerpo. Hizo un intento para sentarse y ver que se encontraba en una cama matrimonial con doseles oscuros y sabanas negras como la noche con bordado fino en oro.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se encogió de hombros mirando alrededor.

\- Es bueno que despiertes – Dijo un demonio sentado en su sillón con una copa de vino en su mano. – Mabel Pines.

[Fin de la parte 1/2]


	2. Two shot II: Œil pour œil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del Two Shot~

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, pueden contener lenguaje adulto, vulgar y de connotación sexual. Incluye imágenes de índole erótico.

Pedofilia, Gore, Lemon Hard, Sexo Oral, Sumisión, violencia.

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

Two shot II: Œil pour œil

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

\- ¿Ella está muerta? – Pregunto una pelirroja de cabello corto y pecas en su rostro, mientras bebía una taza de café negro.

Estaba ella y otras seis personas más reunidas en la mesa de la antigua mansión de los Northwest, con unos viejos planos de construcción del portal dimensional. La pelirroja había lanzado esa pregunta tras su duda de hace varios meses, desde que recogieron al gemelo Pines del hospital en Piedmont, California. 

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices Wendy? – Dijo una rubia fulminándola con una mirada azul celeste que reflejaba enojo. – Ella está viva.

\- ¿Cómo? – Repitió cansada. - ¿Cómo aseguras eso?

El castaño que estaba sentado en silla de ruedas por la última intervención quirúrgica que tuvo unos meses atrás por la fractura de peroné y tibia. Se encontraba escuchando aquella pregunta que lanzo su amiga Wendy, siendo una pregunta dudosa e imposible de contestar con una afirmación.

\- Cipher siempre deja un sobreviviente y lo usa como cebo de torturas – Comento Ford algo desaliñado de su apariencia y con ojeras en sus ojos. – No aseguro que ella este viva, pero tampoco es momento dejar todo esto atrás – Dijo – Lamentablemente Dipper y Mabel sufrieron en el momento de su ataque y aprovecho las circunstancias cuando estaban las brechas dimensionales abiertas y los guardianes del tiempo distraídos en la parte del pueblo.

\- Lo que le hizo a Dipper es inhumano y grotesco – Comento la oji verde viendo a su amigo con cicatrices y la férula en su pierna izquierda y en la muñeca de su brazo derecho un vendaje. – Nadie debería pasar por eso.

\- Benjamín y Caroline tuvieron un destino muy cruel, fueron inocentes que estaban ajenos a la situación – Dijo Stan. – Aun sigue siendo difícil de explicar a Shermy todo lo que sucedió.

\- La policía de Piedmont piensa que quién los ataco fue un jodido psicópata – Menciono Ford. – No están muy lejos de la descripción de ese maldito demonio, pero aún les falta. Tampoco podemos decir que es un ser de otra dimensión que solo vino por venganza, y que tiene secuestrada a tu hermana.

\- Lamentablemente no es el pueblo – Comento Soos.

\- A mi casi ni me creían los oficiales de aquí – Dijo el viejo McGucket – Pero cuando ese ser gobernó el pueblo por una semana con su apocalipsis, me creyeron en ese momento.

\- No podemos abrir un portal y traerlo a Piedmont para que lo vean. – dijo Wendy. – Es muy riesgoso.

\- Tampoco podemos dejar a Mabel dentro de esa maldita dimensión – Dando un golpe en la mesa la rubia. – Es mi mejor amiga, la única que aún me acepto por mi molesta y caprichosa actitud – Dijo. – No puedo dejarla ahí con ese maldito demonio en forma de nacho parlante.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los presentes antes de que Dipper rompiera el silencio.

\- Mabel no merecía esto – Dijo el chico mientras giraba el vaso de agua entre sus manos. - ¿Saben? Antes de iniciar nuestras vacaciones íbamos a ir a Londres con nuestros padres, iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de nuestra vida. ¿Saben por qué? Porque nuestros padres querían llevarnos por las ultimas semanas a visitar Gravity Falls, estaban deseosos de conocer a nuestros amigos, su historia y convivir un poco con nuestros tíos abuelos.

\- Oh chico – Dijo Stan con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mabel estaba entusiasmada – Comento. – Quería ver a sus amigas – Volteando a ver a Pacifica y a Wendy. – Quería ver ambas y a Candy y a Grenda. Quería que este fuera su mejor verano antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

\- Yo también deseaba verla – dijo Wendy.

\- Íbamos a cumplir 15 años y celebrar con nuestros amigos – Dijo – Pero…

El castaño recordó aquella perturbadora y grotesca escena del asesinato de sus padres, las criaturas de las pesadillas despedazando uno a uno los miembros y órganos que sacaban de sus cuerpos, obligándolo a consumir su carne y sangre mientras la súcubo lo violaba de forma irritante con su órgano sexual cubierto de púas y afilados dientes.

\- Bill dijo que se recuerda la traición y que esperemos por su venganza, al igual que los demás miembros del zodiaco – Recordando con dolor como se llevaba a su hermana. – Dios… no pude hacer nada por Mabel, él se la llevo y no quisiera imaginarme qué clase de tortura infernal le estará haciendo.

\- Mi calabaza – Dijo Stan en tono triste. – Solo espero que este bien.

\- Abrir el portal es riesgoso – Comento Fiddelford viendo los planos. – No lo sé Ford, tú has estado más tiempo que yo dentro de la dimensión de las pesadillas. Tú sabes de las atrocidades que alberga ese mundo.

\- No nada más fue en esa dimensión – Comento Stanford. – Pero puedo decirles que dentro hay criaturas temibles y las más peligrosas del multiverso. Criminales que podrían aprovechar este portal abierto y causar destrozos. – Dijo. – Bill sabe jugar bien sus movimientos y espera a que abramos el portal. Es un demonio que sabe hacer aliados en un rato y volverlos parte de su ejército.

\- Y si… ¿No lo abrimos? – Dijo Wendy con un hilo de voz que denotaba preocupación desde hace un tiempo. La pelirroja llevaba meses sin dormir bien, estando alerta de que los demonios no la atacaran. – Entiendo que esta ella pero…. Assh… no sé ¿Qué hacer? – Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. – No es la única – Frotando su sien. – Tambry, Nate, Lee, ese sujeto llamado Tad, incluso la madre de Gideon. – Comento. – No fueron muertes por accidente – Continuo en lo que decía. - Quiero al igual que ustedes traerla de vuelta y darle una maldita patada en su triangular trasero, vengarme de todo lo que está haciendo, pero y si empeoramos todo. Y si ella esta…

\- ¡Wendy! – Grito Pacifica. – Te prohíbo decir esa palabra, estúpida cabeza roja. –Fulmino la rubia tomándose de su cabello. – Mabel está viva y hay una maldita posibilidad que la tiene cautiva.

\- ¡Es un demonio está jugando con nosotros! – Grito la pelirroja en medio de histeria. – Solo está esperando el momento adecuado para atacarnos y… ¡MATARNOS! – Sacando su hacha. – Ven esto – Depositándolo en la mesa. – Esta afilada para el momento en que me topé con ese nacho volador malévolo.

\- Independientemente si Cipher está esperándonos con un ataque o una emboscada, tarde o temprano regresara y aplicara lo mismo a cada uno de nosotros. – Dijo Ford. – El mensaje fue claro y solo espera a que cada quien este solo y desprotegido, no dudo de que vuelva a salir por una de esas brechas dimensionales y nos ejecute cuando estemos solos y con la guardia baja.

\- ¿A que quieres llegar, Seis dedos? – Mirando a su hermano de forma iracunda. – Dejaras a nuestra sobrina nieta siendo prisionera de ese loco genocida. Porque si fuera ella la que estuviera aquí y tu allá, créeme que ella no lo pensaría dos veces, no miento, no lo pensaría una sola vez para ir a rescatarte.

\- No condeno Mabel – Dijo Ford en todo diestro y con seriedad. – Pero en este momento ella solo es un **cebo** para atraernos a su dimensión.

\- Retira lo que dijiste – Dijo Stan molesto tomándolo de su camisa de cuello de tortuga.

\- Es carnada – Menciono – Te guste o no, la utiliza. – Mirando a su hermano. – Sabe que es nuestro punto fuerte; la familia Pines. Mato al hijo Shermy y su esposa, ¿Qué esperamos que le haga a ella? y si la encontramos siendo un cadáver. Bill no tiene compasión con… traidores de tratos y lamentablemente, Mabel es uno.

\- Señores Pines cálmense, entiendo que todos aquí llevamos varias noches en vela y ninguno ha descansado. – Hablo Soos poniéndose en medio del par. – Todos queremos recuperar a la pequeña Mabel, pero llevamos dando el mismo giro al tema. Desde hace tiempo.

\- Rescatar o no rescatar a Mabel – dijo Pacifica antes de dar una mirada a Dipper – Todos sabemos que no es decisión de uno, pero quien tiene más la palabra a la situación eres tú Dipper.

Dipper miraba con tristeza uno de los suéteres que Mabel le había hecho con tanto cariño el año pasado. Era un suéter azul cielo con la imagen de un Pino y su nombre. Estaban a finales del mes de diciembre y en vez de celebrar las fiestas navideñas o el fin del año se encontraban discutiendo sobre el asunto de rescatar a su gemela.

El castaño se aferró con tanto anhelo a la prenda que lo sumió en la tristeza, estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil. Sacrificar a su hermana para evitar volver abrir el portal o iniciar una misión de rescate de la cual no sabrían si tuviera éxito. No quería tomar a su gemela como una muerta, pero tampoco podía sacrificar a más personas ni su familia restante.

\- Perdóname Mabel – Con esas palabras dio a entender a todos los presentes que jamás iniciarían algo tan riesgoso como reabrir el portal.

Las chicas se soltaron llorando y los hombres solo agacharon la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. Dipper apretó los puños mientras murmuraba débiles disculpas en silencio.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Dentro del castillo en la habitación del ala esté se encontraba una chica adolescente junto a una súcubo de las pesadillas, cepillando su cabellera color marrón. Aquella criatura de cabello verde agua alborotado y corto, con los ojos violetas y la piel verdosa, mantenía su vista fija en la melena alargada de la humana. Tenía que tener un especial cuidado en la chica de no lastimarla, mientras la arreglaba.

La castaña jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa sintiendo los leves tirones de la súcubo de las pesadillas. Dio una mirada al espejo de agua que invoco la criatura para admirarse, tenía un vestido negro corto hasta arriba de la rodilla que le hacía resaltar la piel nívea de sus brazos, piernas y el escote.

La mujer soltaba uno que otro murmullo mientras peinaba a Mabel, mirándola con desagrado y dando entre momentos fuertes tirones en su cabello. De repente las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a otra súcubo de cabello magenta y mirada amatista en sus tres ojos, se acercó a la mujer dándole una bofetada.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! – Le reprochó a su compañera. – Era mi deber, ni creas que el amo Cipher te dará pago por esto.

La mujer se retiró de la habitación rompiendo el hechizo de agua y dejando un charco en el suelo. La súcubo rosado solo dio un giro a su mirada antes de darle cara a la castaña, quien la observaba con temor.

\- Hola prisionera – Sonrió con burla. - Tanto tiempo sin nuestra sesión de ya sabes, jeje tiempo de caridad – Tomando el cepillo de plata. - ¿Acaso interrumpí tu sesión de belleza? De todos modos la mujer estaba haciendo un horrible trabajo para ocultar tu fealdad. – soltó una risita de burla cubriéndola con su mano. – Perdón, soy tan sincera. Pero te tengo noticias – Moviendo su dedo enfrente de su rostro antes de tronar los dedos y cambiar la mirada avellana de la chica. – El amo sigue ausente todavía, vamos a divertirnos. Aunque te diré que la mujer no hizo un gran trabajo en tu imagen, eres fea horrible.

\- Ella hizo lo posible – Menciono la chica levantándose y arreglando la falda de su vestido oscuro.

\- No fue suficiente, te ves muy horrible y asquerosa con esa vestimenta – Comento. – Es una lástima que mi señor allá elegido tan feo espécimen.

\- Lamento no ser del todo bonita – Agacho la mirada sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y una sensación de depresión y desanimo.

\- Descuida sirve como mucho, para otros demonios – brillando sus ojos y colocando una mirada de maldad mientras embozaba una sonrisa traicionera.

\- ¿Otros demonios? – La mirada avellana de la pequeña se oscureció siendo hechizada por el sonido de la súcubo. - ¿Soy útil?

\- Claro que lo eres – Tomando sus hombros. – Siempre serás mi juguete preferido.

\- Gracias – Levemente sonrió.

\- Ven conmigo – Dijo la demonio con malicia. – Y quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro, tenemos un trabajito para ti. Es algo que te gusta, lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

\- Sí.

Adoraba jugar con la pequeña humana hasta el punto de quebrarla espiritual y emocionalmente, jugando una y otra vez con su mente al punto de matarla. Con una seña con su dedo le hizo para a traerla. Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo mientras la súcubo hacia resonar sus tacones en las baldosas de piedra.

\- Ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho, Estrella fugaz.

\- Sí – Dijo la chica hechizada.

\- Jugaras con muchos de nuestros compañeros este día – Menciono. – Algunos están urgidos ya que no han visto una hembra humana en años, pero descuida tendré especial cuidado en ti.

En cuanto llegaron a las profundidades del castillo casi a las mazmorras, súcubo abrió las puertas dejando ver diferentes demonios de apariencia grotesca y gigantes que en ese mismo instante devoraban pedazos de otros monstruos desmembrados.

Pyronica soltó una risa y empujo a la chica dentro de la habitación antes de posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor y despedazar el vestido de la parte de enfrente.

\- Tal como les prometí – Hablo la mujer. – Una humana que se deja hacer lo que ustedes quieran. – Comento. – Lamentablemente no es virgen, pero… - Llevando una mano debajo de la falda del vestido y guiándola a su entrepierna hasta el punto de crear un fuego rosado. – Puede regresar a ser virgen para ustedes, jeje – Tocando el vientre de la chica. – No importa cuánto la follen, volverá a estar intacta en cuestión de una hora.

Mabel miraba con temor e intentaba cubrirse el pecho de la vergüenza, pero Pyronica la golpeo del rostro tumbándola al suelo.

\- No seas egoísta, Estrella fugaz – Comento la mujer. – Se te ha dado todo y deberás pagarlo.

\- Perdón… - Dijo ella. – No me dejes aquí.

\- No hay perdón para lo que me has quitado – Mirándola con desprecio. – Tal vez deberia refrescarte la memoria de lo que te hacen.

Un movimiento en sus manos y le hizo recuperar la memoria a la castaña, haciendo que ella soltara un alarido lleno de terror. Las criaturas se acercaron a Mabel mientras le cerraban toda vía de escapatoria.

\- Oye Pyronica, ¿podemos comérnosla?

La mujer re dirigió su mirada a la adolescente asustada, no era la primera vez que la sometía a una orgía de violación sumamente violenta con varios demonios. Ella embozo una media sonrisa antes de responder.

\- No pueden comérsela y por favor… no la maten, mi amo se enojaría demasiado si descubre que su mascota se murió – Soltó una escalofriante risa antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Ella cerró la puerta quedando atrás de esta antes de escuchar los primero gritos de agonía y dolor de la castaña.

\- Esto será divertido – Dijo un ogro grotesco de enorme apariencia deforme que se retiraba el tapa rabos de enfrente, dejando ver un pene inmenso.

\- Una hembra humana – Comento un gremlin de dos metros de altura con los dientes puntiagudos como púas. – Esto es perfecto.

Varias criaturas grotescas y gigantes con el rostro deforme y afiladas garras se acercaron a Mabel tomándola bruscamente del cuerpo.

\- ¡NO QUIERO! – Grito la castaña removiéndose de su agarre intentando huir, quiso pelear pero uno de los monstruos encajo sus afiladas garras en su esternón y abdomen. - ¡NOOO!

\- Grita perra – Dijo el ogro oscuro, retirando la ropa de la chica en un tirón abrió sus piernas con fuerza separándolas. Llevo su pene a su pequeña y rosada intimidad delicada empujándolo dentro de su vagina al punto de desgarrarla de sus paredes vaginales y conseguir hilos de sangre recorriendo el tallo de su pene venoso.

\- ¡AAAH! – Ella grito y lloro ante el dolor insoportable.

La criatura comenzó a empujar completamente golpeando la entrada de su útero y creando un bulto en su vientre, inicio un vaivén rápido y salvaje en el cual reabría el tejido de su pubis y lastimaba sus pliegues consiguiendo lacerarlos.

\- Joder esto es exquisito, esta perra aprieta bien – Dijo la criatura.

\- La puta humana es nuestra – Dijo el gremlin de orejas puntiagudas antes de profanar el ano de la menor y penetrarla con rudeza con su pene cubierto de espinas.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! – Mabel negaba la violación sus lágrimas caían y gimoteaba de dolor – ¡ME DUELE! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!

\- ¡Cállate zorra! - La golpeo otro monstruo empujando su pene dentro de su boca.

\- Eres y serás nuestra puta – Comento el monstruo con una sonrisa cínica y desagradable. – El señor Cipher te abandono hace tiempo.

Mabel sentía ahogarse con el empuje del pene en su boca, llegándola a lastimar de la mandíbula y quijada. El ogro arremetió con fuerza empujando las caderas de la castaña antes de eyacular soltando una secreción verdosa dejando su vagina al desborde. Otra criatura idéntica al ogro pero con una combinación gremnomo se acercó a ella antes de introducirse y embestirla con brutalidad.

Mabel sentía que desfallecería y terminaría despedazada por tanto dolor. Ella sintio cuando el pene de la otra criatura golpeo la campanilla de su glotis, provocando su vomito. Al no poder expulsarlo lo termino sacando por la nariz y creando un taponamiento en sus oídos.

El ogro la golpeo del rostro sacando su pene de su boca, propinándole puñetazos en su rostro.

\- Maldita perra.

Había roto el puente de la nariz de la chica al punto de hacerla sangrar y ahogarla con la sangre que borboteaba del tabique nasal y sus fosas. Mabel escupió y sollozo con fuerza tornando un respiración forzada y rápida.

Nuevamente sintió las manos del ogro abrir su boca al punto de fracturarle la quijada y meter el pene del ogro comenzando a embestir violentamente, lacerando y rompiendo la piel de sus labios.

\- Más vale que te lo tragues perra humana – La criatura se vino descargando una cantidad de esperma en su boca al punto de ahogarla. – Salió de ella y cubrió su boca evitando que lo escupiera. - ¡Trágalo!

\- ¡Puaj! – Mabel lo vomito en su pecho, soltando a llorar con una voz desgarradora.

Ella sintió las otras eyaculaciones en su vagina y trasero, llenando sus cavidades al punto de sentirse invadida y pesada. Las secreciones desbordaban de su sexo al punto de caer en las baldosas de piedra junto con la sangre y vómitos.

La tiraron al suelo comenzando a desgarrar su piel y carne al punto de dejarla desangrando.

Pocos minutos después Mabel recuperaba la conciencia y miro con horror como se curaba de sus golpes antes de ver a las criaturas embozar con una sonrisa cruel y burlesca.

\- ¡SÁQUENME! – Grito atrás de la puerta la castaña. - ¡AYUDA!.... ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡BASTA! ¡DETÉNGANSE!.... ¡AYÚDAME!.... ¡PYRONICA! ¡NOOO!

Pyronica solo camino por el pasillo, sabiendo que la castaña caería desmayada del dolor nuevamente y no recordaría nada de la violación antes de volver a curarse una y otra vez, después de regresar a su habitación.

\- ¡BILL!

La súcubo volteo a dirección del calabozo abriendo sus ojos en grande.

\- Maldita sea. – Dijo ella. – No debería recordarlo.

Ignoro sus gritos ya que escuchaba a las criaturas insultarla y molerla a golpes.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Más tarde Bill se encontraba regresando de la dimensión 47’\ había encontrado una forma de como entrar y llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza. El caminaba con el rostro sereno y su ropa cubierta de sangre y sucia, su apariencia lucía de forma agotada, parte de sus secuaces lo seguían un poco satisfechos por los dos asesinatos que cometieron al último momento de irse, pero aún se quedaban con ganas de seguir causando desorden y líos por la dimensión.

Bill tenía que ser cuidadoso y no dejar muchas evidencias o rastros que alertaran a los guardianes del tiempo.

Él camino por los pasillos de su castillo agotado mientras miraba por la penumbra del pasillo antes de llegar a su trono viendo a la súcubo de cabello magenta, su aliada más fiel y la que dejo a cargo su prisionera, recargada en su silla.

Bill levanto una ceja de intriga había sido un largo tiempo que dejo el castillo y llevar su venganza a cabo.

\- Jefe ha llegado, me alegro mucho – Abrazando a Bill del cuello. – Acaso ya les hizo pagar a los miembros del zodiaco.

\- Solo a dos más – Comento con una sonrisa vanidosa. – La pareja de Corazón roto y la madre de Pentagrama. Les di una clara advertencia de un posible regreso para acabar con sus miserables vidas.

\- Con esto se suman a las nueve víctimas, sin olvidar a los padres de los mocosos – Acariciando el cabello del rubio, antes de recibir un manotazo y un empujón por parte del demonio de los sueños. – Eso dolió jefe – Ella noto la mirada desafiante y parte de su desagrado a su persona. – No debe ser cruel conmigo, ahora si quiere serlo. Porque no vamos a su habitación.

\- Estrella fugaz ¿Esta en su habitación? – Pregunto mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. Estaba deseoso de verla, desde la última vez que la vio no tuvo tiempo de terminar lo que hacía con ella, antes de ser interrumpido por sus secuaces.

\- Descuide amo, ella está dormida – Comento la súcubo con una inocente sonrisa. Mientras se interponía en el camino de Bill. – ¿Qué tal un poco de aliviar la tensión? – Abrazándose a su cuello. – Juguemos un poco Bill.

\- Pyronica no andes de zorra – hablo Kriptos – El amo viene muy molesto, casi nos destruye.

\- Solo le ofrezco un poco de diversión.

\- Aun lado – Dijo Bill empujando a la súcubo. – Tráeme a Estrella fugaz a mi habitación.

\- Esta indispuesta amo – Dijo Pyronica. – Creo que tiene eso que le da a las hembras humanas, menstruación.

\- Tráemela.

\- Ella no quiere verlo, se quedó dormida y es muy irritante cuando llora – Dijo la súcubo. – Usted no quiere liar con eso, yo estoy accesible.

Bill entrecerró su orbe y apresuro el paso empujando a la súcubo con fuerza al punto de tirarla, como la vil basura.

Pyronica vio que el demonio caminaba por los escalones que dirigían a la habitación de la adolescente, pero había olvidado recogerla de donde la dejo.

\- ¡Señor Cipher! – Hablo alto la súcubo. - ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan de conquista?

\- Les diré en su momento – Quería ver a la gemela Pines después de un tiempo.

\- Pero señor…

\- Pyronica estas siendo una molesta – Dijo Hectorgon - ¿Qué no ves que estamos agotados de andar recorriendo este tiempo la dimensión de la humana? Deja de ser zorra.

\- No me sigan – Dijo Bill al ver que llegaban al primer bloque de guardias, notando que ellos estaban nerviosos.

\- Señor ella está dormida – Hablo Pyronica – Dudo que quiera verlo, querrá huir.

\- Ella tendrá que aguantarse – Dijo Bill caminando apoyándose en el pomo de la puerta.

\- Señor espere…

En ese momento Bill abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrado el lugar vacío, inmediatamente su mirada se tornó carmín y su cabello rojizo como el fuego.

\- ¿Quiero una explicación de porqué Estrella fugaz no está en su habitación en este momento? – Fulminando a sus aliados.

\- Ella quiso recorrer el castillo – Dijo la súcubo con una media sonrisa. – La traeré enseguida.

\- No – Deteniéndola. – Iré por ella.

\- ¡Señor Bill! – Lo detuvo de su brazo. – Ella está muerta.

Bill la tomo del cuello retachándola contra la pared, apretó su tráquea impidiendo todo paso de aire y oxígeno en sus pulmones.

\- Déjate de juegos.

\- La iba matar.

\- Eso yo lo decidiré – Golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared. – ¿Sí no me dices donde está en este instante?, tu cadáver colgara en el abismo junto a los demás.

Pyronica sintió temor por su existencia y hablo revelando la ubicación de la chica.

\- Mazmorras – Comento. – Ultimo piso, con algunos de su ejército. – Menciono ahogada. – Sirvió para aliviar la frustración de los aliados.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo enfurecido.

\- Volverla una muñeca sexual – Dijo. – Todos los días… cuatro o cinco hacían lo que se plazca a ella.

Bill arranco la cabeza de la mujer tirando de su cuello junto con su columna vertebral, un charco de sangre se formó bajo sus pies.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas a una súcubo, hambrienta de celos y envidia a cuidar a tu amante.

\- ¿Amante? – dijeron todos.

\- No por cogérmela una vez, la dejaría en paz – Sonrió el demonio de forma sádica. – Mabel Pines me pertenece y solo yo decidiré si muere o se vuelve muñeca sexual de los de abajo.

El demonio sabiendo la ubicación de la castaña camino pasivamente por los pasillos. Llego en menos de unos segundos y abrió la puerta de la mazmorra viendo en el piso a la castaña tirada y sin respirar.

El cuerpo de Mabel estaba cubierto de cortes, hematomas, desgarres en su piel y en la parte de su sexo, la boca cubierta de sangre y reventada, ojos hinchados y sus senos cubiertos de manchas verdosas y purpuras.

\- Estrella fugaz – La toco sintiendo su cuerpo helado.

Las criaturas estaban alrededor escondiendo su pudor y temiendo por la reacción que tomaría su amo.

Unos minutos pasaron y ella regreso curada de su cuerpo y nuevamente intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado. La chica miro a las criaturas y recordó la brutal violación. Ella grito y lloro desconsoladamente cubriéndose con sus piernas y manos.

\- ¡NO! – Grito la menor. - ¡NO QUIERO!

\- Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡QUIERO IRME!

\- Estrella fugaz – Llamo Bill.

\- ¡DIPPER AYUDAME!

Bill golpeo su rostro haciéndola reaccionar antes de levantar los dedos y descuartizar con sus sombras a las criaturas. Creando una marea de sangre y vísceras, mientras invocaba un campo de protección para evitar ser ensuciado. – Guarda silencio mocosa impertinente.

\- Bill…

\- Vaya – Viéndola desnuda. – No es la bienvenida que esperaba con ansias – Menciono agachando la mirada y mirando a un lado – Esperaba encontrarte donde te deje. – Tomando su rostro. – Sabes que no ha terminado la venganza con tu odiosa familia.

\- Por favor… no lastimes a mis tíos ni a Dipper – Aferrándose de su brazo. – Me he quedado como me pediste, por favor… no los lastimes.

\- Levántate – Sonando frívolo en su voz.

Mabel apenas pudo mantenerse de pie tratando de cubrir su desnudez, su cuerpo de adolescente estaba intacto sin ninguna lección más lo recuerdos seguían frescos. Sintió ser cubierta con el abrigo oscuro que portaba el demonio de los sueños, llegándole por encima de sus muslos y cubriendo su pecho.

El rubio solo se limitó a darle una mirada de reojo antes de hacerle una seña con su dedo para que lo siguiera. Ella camino enfrente antes de sentir la espesa sangre de las criaturas que abusaron de ella, se asustó un poco antes de que fuera llamada nuevamente.

\- ¿Acaso quieres quedarte? – Comento con amargura. – Hay más que están deseosos de despedazar a un humano.

Mabel corrió a su lado abandonando la celda. En cuanto caminaron por el pasillo, ella vio a los secuaces de Bill arrodillados y dedicándole una mirada oscura. La castaña desde que llego al castillo Fearamid fue despreciada y objeto de sus torturas y juegos. Cada pesadilla tenía su método y cuidado.

Mabel recordaba aun los latigazos de Pacifier, los golpes de Hectorgon, la horca invertida de Kriptos y ahora la tortura de ser violada por Pyronica. Cada uno se divertía cada vez que Bill se iba y la dejaba a merced de las pesadillas.

En cuestión de segundos se unió a la fila la súcubo con el cuerpo intacto y con una sonrisa de desquiciada.

\- Pensé que al fin te había dado por muerta – Dijo Bill sin tanto ánimo y con desagrado a su aliada.

\- Señor es imposible matarme – Soltó una risa.

\- ¿Cuál será el siguiente que atacaremos? – Menciono Kriptos. – Aun debemos llevar el plan de venganza.

\- Hoy no – Dijo Bill.

\- Señor Cipher – Dijeron las criaturas.

\- Dije que hoy no – Menciono irritado el demonio. – Es demasiado expuesto para los guardianes del tiempo. – Dijo. – Y aquel que se atreva a desafiarme, se las verá conmigo.

El siguió su camino tomando del brazo a la chica al punto de arrastrarla por el pasillo. Mabel apenas podía seguir su paso sin que tropezara, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación alejada en la punta de la pirámide; observo como el demonio se sentaba en su sillón de esqueletos.

La castaña no sabía que hacer solo había estado tres veces en su habitación, más no la había tocado desde la última vez esa noche en su casa en Piedmont, California. Ella se quedó parada intentando no causar molestias, estaba segura en la habitación de Bill pero le incomodaba el silencio y solo permanecer en ese lugar.

Solo tendría que esperar a que él se levantara y dijera su siguiente victima a atacar. Estaba enterada de la muerte de sus conocidos, él siempre se lo hacía saber.

\- Cada vez – Menciono levantando su mirada dorada a la chica. – Cada vez que te dejo sola, sucede lo mismo.

\- Se irán… - Dijo ella con tristeza en su voz. – Pyronica dijo que nada pasaría, pero estoy harta de ser violada... una y otra vez. – Desbordando lágrimas de sus ojos. – Quiero que se detenga.

\- Ella juega contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas? – Dijo. – Así sería más fácil, yo también soy parte de la venganza que tienes contra mi familia.

\- Ven aquí, Pines – Le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara.

\- ¡Solo mátame! – Grito la gemela.

Bill se levantó camino hacia ella acorralándola hasta llevarla al poste de los doseles de la cama, le retiro su abrigo tirándolo al piso. Ella lo miraba temerosa, el demonio era bastante alto e intimidante en su apariencia, apenas le llegaba por su torso.

\- ¿Matarte? – Bufo una risa. – ¿Por qué darte ese privilegio?

\- No quiero seguir aquí – Dijo ella. – Prefiero la muerte.

\- No podrás morir – Comento – Te quedaras conmigo.

\- Cuando menos lo esperes, Cipher – Sonrió – Yo moriré antes de que tú regreses nuevamente. ¿Quién será el siguiente niñero de tu élite?, acaso ese monstruo de gran tamaño que padece un pedazo de pan con moho. – Dijo con un hilo de tristeza en su voz – Sí es así quiero un trato… ya no quiero sentir dolor, no quiero ver a nadie o por favor mátame. Por favor… mátame.

El rubio bajo su rostro cerca de los labios de la menor y la beso de forma corta y con roces fuertes. Mabel derramo lágrimas y llevo sus brazos envolviéndose al cuello del demonio atrayéndolo, Bill la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo al punto que se separó de sus labios y se relamió los suyos viendo con deseo a la chica.

\- Quítate eso de la cabeza que no morirás – Atrapando sus labios en un hambriento beso que era correspondido. – Eres mía.

La menor se aferró a su cuerpo antes de sentir al demonio recaer su peso en ella. Mabel se sonrojo por el repentino contacto cuando lo escucho jadeando suavemente, ella toco su rostro escuchando un suspiro cansado del rubio.

\- ¿Bill?

El demonio la empujo a la cama recayendo junto con ella encima de su pecho, cerro su orbe mientras abrazaba la cintura de la chica.

\- Bill… ¿Estás…?

\- Shh – Silencio a su acompañante mientras se acomodaba. – Estoy cansado y serás mejor que te mantengas callada.

\- Dijiste que eras un ser de pura energía – Tocando sus hebras doradas.

\- No he recuperado del todo mi poder – Escuchando el corazón de la gemela ir de prisa. – Solo guarda silencio Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Mabel veía la sangre en su camisa otra vez había atacado algunos de sus amigos. Miro al demonio cerrar su ojo y soltar un suspiro de relajación, se había quedado dormido encima de su pecho.

Ella retiro el sombrero de copa y cepillo su cabello sintiendo lo suave y sedoso de sus mechones rubios. Sabía que Bill no se dejaba tocar de esa manera por las súcubos, pero quiso intentarlo por un momento acariciar su cabeza. Después de un largo rato ella quiso apartarse, moviéndolo al otro lado de la cama, levantándose y caminando por la habitación hasta el punto de abandonar la zona segura del castillo.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Mabel caminaba por los pasillos encontrándose a los guardias y parte de la élite del demonio, muchos la veían con odio y desprecio. Ella paso de largo ignorándolos, sabía que no la podían tocar mientras estuviera Bill presente.

\- Disfruta el tiempo con el amo – Menciono la mujer de cabello rosado. – Porque en cuanto el señor Cipher salga, nuevamente serás nuestra mascota de juegos.

\- Prefiero morir a seguir siendo su maldito juguete.

\- Me hubiera gustado traerme a tu hermano – Comento provocando la molestia de la castaña. – El sí gemía deliciosamente.

\- ¡No metas a Dipper! – Dijo enfurecida tomándola del cuello y aplicando presión en su tráquea. - ¡Maldita perra!

\- Así que la gata saca las garras – Soltando una risa. – Pensé que Kriptos te las había cortado.

La castaña vio a la criatura de las pesadillas acercarse, obligándola a soltar a la súcubo mientras se levantaba corriendo y regresando a su habitación. La adolescente cayó rendida atrás de la puerta mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Llevaba tiempo encerrada en la dimensión de las pesadillas, soportando torturas. Había intentado quitarse la vida varias veces pero siempre regresaba al mismo punto, cubierta de sangre y con el demonio enfurecido.

En el tiempo que estuvo sola aprovecho para limpiarse y colocarse un nuevo vestido negro corto con volantes. En variedad de color no tenía su guardarropa, la súcubo le había explicado una vez que se le había asignado ese color por órdenes de su amo; más le había hecho un comentario de que no lo merecía.

Mabel se miró al espejo observando su reflejo, debía buscar una manera de salir o acabar con las infinitas torturas. Nuevamente observo su cuerpo y su silueta; era linda y muy atractiva cuando se lo propusiera. Se tocó el vientre inconscientemente con una mano, luego se preguntó… ¿Los demonios pueden embarazar?

Su rostro ardió por completo cuando recordó su primera vez, el interrumpiendo en su habitación lo había hecho sin tanto tacto y la había desnudado, había jugado con ella mientras lo hacía sin dejar de lado los besos. Lo que ella había sospechado es que en ningún momento se quitó sus prendas. Más si se había corrido dentro de ella.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Se ladeo para mirarse en el espejo y no ver señales de embarazo. – Mi regla bajo… no estoy embarazada.

Trataba de hacer memoria la última vez que Bill la toco o tuvieron un encuentro. El demonio siempre regresaba cansado y al día siguiente; sí tuviera este mundo luz de día, se iba con alguien de su élite mientras la dejaba al cuidado de otra pesadilla. Mabel dio en el punto y una pequeña clave al plan tan loco y suicida que haría, pero sabía que al día siguiente no debía dejar al demonio de los sueños irse.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Bill había despertado encontrándose solo en la cama, soltó un chistido de molestia antes de levantarse y cambiar su apariencia. Chasqueo los dedos y elimino las manchas de sangre en su ropa. De repente escucho que alguien entro a su habitación encontrándose con la pequeña adolescente.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que abandonaras la habitación? – Le reclamo con un tono enfurecido.

\- Perdón – Dijo ella cohibida por su presencia. – Necesitaba limpiarme… por lo que sucedió.

\- Ella no te cuidara más – Menciono. – Lo hará Hectorgon mientras regreso de eliminar a los traidores del trato. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Veremos que tanto aguanta Gideon Gleeful cuando degollé su cuello y tire su cuerpo al lago, enfrente de su novia.

\- ¿Puedo elegir a otro que me cuide? – Dijo la pequeña paseándose por la habitación hasta llegar a los doseles de la cama.

\- Bien – Fijando su mirada en la menor que no paraba de pasearse con ese vestido revelador en sus piernas. – Estas en tu derecho de elegir a un cuidador.

\- ¿Puedo elegirlo? – Haciendo un hilo de voz. – ¿Sin problemas?

\- Adelante – Respondió. – Sí crees saber quién es menos que te torturada.

\- Quiero que seas tú – Dirigiendo su mirada tímida al demonio.

\- Eso es imposible – Menciono. – ¿Cómo planeo llevar a cabo mi plan, Estrella fugaz? Hoy saldré y matare al muñeco de ventrílocuo viviente, no puedo posponer su muerte.

\- Tú dijiste que podía elegirlo – Inflando sus mejillas – Elijo que seas tú.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuide? – Soltando una risa oscura. – Bien – Chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer una sombra materializada idénticamente en su apariencia. – Ahí tienes.

\- Es lo mismo… ¿Qué tú? – Acercándose a la sombra que imitaba al rubio a la perfección.

\- Por supuesto, es una réplica como una gota de agua. – Aclaro – Puedes golpearlo o hacer lo que se te plazca, sé que me odias tanto y deseas matarme con tus propias manos. Puedes desquitarte con mi sombra todo lo que quieras, más no te aseguro que lo que se te regrese sea el doble de dolor. – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Un golpe puede duplicarse, si me apuñalas sentirás lo mismo.

\- Entiendo – Dijo ella mirando a la réplica. – ¿Él lo regresara lo que haga?

\- Exacto – Viendo a la menor quedase quieta con las mejillas rojas. – ¿Deseas todavía mi cuidado?

\- Sí, eso deseo – Dijo ella antes de bajar el cierre de su vestido y atraer del cuello a la sombra, presionando sus labios con los suyos. El cual la réplica no tardo en corresponder acorralándola entre el dosel de la cama aumentando los roces en sus besos. – Umm… ah… ah – Entre besos y roces de su rostro la sombra imitaba toda acción. Ella soltaba suaves gemidos mientras la sombra depositaba besos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Bill se enfureció al ver a la gemela Pines disfrutando con su sombra. - ¿Qué haces Pines?

 _\- Ahh…_ \- Buscando su rostro para besarlo, mientras que la sombra acariciaba su cuerpo. – Hacer lo que quiero con él. – Menciono entre un suave jadeo. – Quiero que me tome.

\- Eres una maldita perra – Dijo el rubio molesto.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes que irte? – Colocando besos en su rostro. – Él puede hacerlo conmigo, dijiste que todo se regresa al doble.

 _\- No_ – En un rápido chasquido la sombra se desvaneció por completo en cenizas. Antes de que él la atrajera a su cuerpo. La vio con los ojos abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. – Yo lo hago.

\- Bésame – Envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, fue recibida por un caluroso beso por parte del rubio, moviendo sus labios entre roces suaves y largos.

\- Nadie más te tocara – Soltando un gruñido entre sus labios.

\- Bill… - Ella sintió como el demonio se arrodillaba y al segundo sujetaba sus muslos redondos al punto de cargarla, envolviendo sus esbeltas piernas suaves y firmes en su cintura. La menor se aferró a sus hombros apartando la falda de su vestido, antes de darse un impulso en frotar su intimidad desnuda ante el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de vestir del demonio, sintiendo como crecía poco a poco. – Ahh… - Soltó un suave gemido mientras balanceaba su ingle en varios roces contra su erección. Su monte palpitaba con cada fricción que realizaba entre su clítoris y sus labios húmedos. – Mmm…. Ahh… ahhm… Bill… - Ella movió sus caderas con fuerza, bajo la parte de enfrente de su vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos redondos y con la punta rosada alzada.

\- ¡Carajo Estrella fugaz!, justamente cuando me iba tienes que actuar como una puta sumisa – Corrió el cinturón abriendo la hebilla y desabrochando sus pantalones hasta bajar su bóxer. – ¡Ahg!... ahh - Sus sexos se tocaron sintiendo como los pliegues húmedos de la menor frotaban contra el tallo venoso de la longitud de su erección. Disfrutando de los líquidos que empapaban y el desliz hasta sus testículos. – ¿Sin bragas y ya tan mojada? – Sonriendo ladinamente. – Alguien quería tener sexo.

\- Quería estar contigo – Admitió con vergüenza la chica.

\- No eres la única – Colocando besos en su rostro. – Te estaba buscando, quería volver a sentir a mi linda prisionera, escucharla gritar de placer y pidiera por más. - Él busco con la punta de su glande su entrada intacta y lisa, frotando cerca de su hendidura empujo su miembro invadiendo cada centímetro dentro de su pequeña vagina, escuchando los gritos de la menor cuando dio una estocada completa.

\- ¡Ah!... Duele… - Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho duro del demonio, aspirando su aroma embriagante. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y apretó los dientes ante el intenso dolor. – Bill… me duele, ¿Por qué me duele? – Recordando aquellas platicas con sus amigas cuando le decían que después de la primera vez ya no dolía la siguiente.

\- ¿Acaso Pyronica te volvió a ser virgen? – Soltando una risa. – Ella enserio estaba furiosa contigo. – Menciono burlón mientras acariciaba el trasero de la menor. – Tú me perteneces, tú ya no eres virgen de nadie – Comenzó a moverse atrayendo sus caderas y embistiendo con fuerza y rapidez saliendo bruscamente de su entrada entre sus empujes. – Quitare ese maldito hechizo que te puso, solo yo puedo tenerte – Chasqueo sus dedos. – Aunque es deliciosamente placentero volver a sentirte mía, quitarte nuevamente tu virginidad y hacerte mía como se debe.

\- ¡Ahh!... Bill… ve lento. – Escuchando el sonido de chapoteo y la intensidad en que entraba el miembro hinchado del rubio. Sus golpes resonaban en su piel y sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos creando un desliz mojado entre sus paredes vaginales.

\- Solo yo puedo profanarte y hacerte sentir ese placer – Besando sus labios. – Eres mía, Mabel Pines.

\- Soy… tuya – Admitió la menor con las mejillas rojas y jadeando con intensidad. – Soy… tuya… Bill.. ahh, ahh… ahh.

La llevo contra la pared recargándola mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, tocando cada centímetro de su piel nívea y rosada contra sus dedos. La castaña envolvió sus piernas evitando caer, los golpes en sus caderas y el roce que friccionaba la entrada de su pubis y las paredes vaginales eran un toque placentero y doloroso que le gustaba. Gotas de sangre resbalaban en sus labios entre su lubricación femenina, manchando el suelo y parte de sus muslos. Ella gemía con intensidad ante los besos húmedos y mordiscos que el rubio dejaba en su cuerpo.

El mayor se acercó a besar su cuello con fervor dejando chupones y mordidas fuertes de sus colmillos, lamiendo la exquisita piel suave y tersa, levemente salada por el sudor. Beso el escote de su pecho llamando la atención de la pequeña, quien lo miraba con ojos inocentes y perdidos en el placer. Dio una lamida desde el nacimiento hasta la punta de su pezón izquierdo; admiro su apariencia rosada y suave de la bolita de carne que se endurecía. Lo cubrió de saliva alrededor chupando la punta y mordiendo con fuerza su pezón, provocando un quejido en los labios de la menor.

El demonio se deleitaba por los maravillosos sonidos de su amante, escuchándola disfrutar y ceder a la lujuria y el placer.

Mabel cerro sus ojos y respiro con fuerza dejando que todo el placer de su encuentro la envolviera, el chapoteo de su entrada resonaba con cada embestida y los chasquidos húmedos de la boca del demonio eran un sonido lascivo y prohibido que la calentaban y la incitaban a seguir.

Escucho rasgar su vestido pero poco le importo cuando cayó la tela partida en dos, bajo los pies del demonio se juntó lo restante de la ropa. Ella se sonrojo al verse desnuda y expuesta ante él. Podía apreciar sus sexos unidos y los fluidos combinándose con cada empuje. Su largo pene grueso entrando con cada golpe hasta topar con su vientre.

Bill busco su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente entre roces pronunciados e íntimos. Invadiendo su boca y explorando su cavidad hasta saborear el último rincón de su pequeña boca de adolescente. Sus lenguas tocándose entre un juego erótico que luchaban por el dominio de los besos. Ambos rompieron el beso mirándose a los ojos con un hilo de saliva conectado a sus bocas y sus respiraciones aceleradas por los jadeos.

\- Umm… Ahh ah ah- sintió el agarre del demonio ir más rápido y profundo, al punto de aplastar su espalda contra la pared de la habitación. Sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía.

\- Mía – Pronuncio entre cerca de sus labios – Solo mía.

\- Ahh… ¡AHH!! - Ella soltó un gemido ahogado seguido de uno con mayor fuerza, su vientre se contraía sintiendo como el glande del mayor se había enterrado cerca de su útero, dando golpes que eran visibles en su vientre. - ¡Bill! – Ella grito sintiendo el éxtasis de sus empujes. – Más… más… ahhh – Ella se aferró a su espalda cuando sintió los tres empujes lentos y profundos. El demonio había liberado una carga de semen que se corría dentro de su útero y el canal vaginal.

Ella tembló de pies a cabeza y soltó un suspiro de sus rosados labios. Salió de ella observando como su entrada goteaba de sus fluidos y su líquido seminal. El demonio la llevo a la cama dejándola acostada encima del colchón entre las sabanas de seda.

Mabel pensó que se iría como la última vez que llegaron al castillo, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho y un dolor en su corazón. Había conseguido su propósito, aunque deseaba que se quedara. Ella escucho como el demonio recitaba un hechizo en la habitación que le hizo dudar un momento, antes de verlo volver. Segundos después vio al demonio retirarse sus prendas quedando desnudo al igual que ella, provocando un sonrojo mayor en la chica. Ella jamás lo había visto desnudo completamente, siempre se dejaba la camisa o parte del pantalón desabrochado. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trato de voltear hacia otro lado.

\- Has tirado mi semilla – Dijo molesto, mientras se acercaba a la castaña. – _Debes conservarla –_ Sonriendo de forma seductora. – ¿Acaso no debo cuidar a mi prisionera?

\- Sí – Respondió con el rostro rojo tratando de evitar mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué rehuyese tu mirada? – Tomando su mentón observando sus mejillas rojas de un tono color cereza.

\- Nunca te he visto… - Dijo ella con vergüenza en sus palabras – Desnudo.

 _\- Es porque no hemos tenido sexo desde que te tome –_ – _Pero puedes ver este atractivo dios de la destrucción._

Se subió a la cama con una sonrisa perversa llevando acorralar a la menor entre las almohadas, con su mano acaricio sus piernas masajeando sus muslos y parte de su trasero. Su otra mano la empujo posándose entre medio de sus senos haciendo un recorrido con su dedo, de arriba hacia abajo lentamente pasando por su torso y abdomen. Su rostro bajo y coloco un beso en su vientre y a su alrededor.

Mabel sentía esa zona cosquilluda y agradable sintiendo sus caricias como un toque divertido, pero nuevamente los recuerdos de la violación llegaban de golpe y en un repentino movimiento abofeteó con fuerza al rubio soltando un movimiento involuntario.

\- Perdón… - Dijo Mabel asustada y abrazándose a sí misma. – Bill perdón – Dijo asustada porque el demonio se enfadaría con ella. – Lo siento… yo

Bill miro de forma serena a la menor y con una molestia, odiaba que su mismo ejército se hubiera aprovechado de su propiedad. Escuchaba a la menor pedir disculpas y mirarlo con temor. El demonio se acercó sujetando su rostro y besando sus labios.

Mabel correspondió al beso de forma lenta y suave, ella era abrazada y apretada contra el pecho del demonio.

\- Con solo eso basta – Menciono el rubio acariciando su rostro. – No tienes que hacerlo. – No entendió porque lo había dicho, pero no quería verla llorando. – Un polvo era suficiente Pines.

La castaña empujo al demonio acostándolo y colocándose encima de su regazo. Bill iba detenerla pero sintió un beso en sus labios y como una mano acariciaba su miembro, noto a la chica mirarlo y llevar su mano a retirar su parche de protección en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Quiero hacerlo contigo - Dijo ella. – Quiero olvidar…

\- No soy del todo un caballero – Brillando sus ojos de un dorado luminoso. – Los demonios estamos hambrientos de lujuria, te di una oportunidad de no hacerte daño.

\- Prefiero lastimarme en tus brazos – Menciono ella tímidamente. – Posiblemente me mates.

\- Morirás siendo cogida por un demonio.

\- Sí –Dijo ella acariciando el miembro erecto del demonio. – Quiero a este demonio dentro de mí…

\- Umm… mmm… - Observaba a la menor colocarse encima de su pene siendo auto penetrada con un movimiento lento sobre sus caderas. – Maldita mocosa.

\- Ahh… muy grande… - Llevando una mano a su boca.

\- No acalles tus gemidos – Sujetando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. – Muévete.

\- Bill… - Ella comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás, sacando un poco y metiéndolo nuevamente en un roce lento. Evitaba bajar completamente solo bajando con la fuerza de sus muslos.

El rubio miraba la escena caliente y adorable como la chica intentaba darle placer mientras meneaba su trasero, su pecho bajando y subiendo con cada respiración que daba, no eran tan grandes sus senos pero eran lo suficientemente atrayente. La menor gemía con cada molida, colocando su mano encima de su abdomen formado, recorriendo cada musculo endurecido.

Bill sentía el calor acumularse en su entrepierna, su miembro lubricándose y recibiendo el apretón de sus paredes con cada empuje. Coloco su mano en su trasero aferrándose y obligándola a ir más rápido hundiendo su pene en su vagina.

\- ¡Ahhg! – intento sacar un poco pero el demonio no la dejo colocando sus manos, llevándola a tomar más de su miembro viril. – Espera…

\- Joder – La tumbo acostándola a su pecho y aumentando las embestidas en su entrada, golpeando su escroto contra la pubis de su vagina.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la chica enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. – B…ill… ahh…

\- ¿Te gusta sentirme dentro? – Dando cuatro golpes lentos y fuertes.

\- ¡Sí! – Ella gemía fuertemente aferrándose a su pecho.

\- Aprietas deliciosamente – Golpeando a un ritmo rápido. – Para ser alguien pequeña calientas demasiado. – Sentía los líquidos de la adolescente secretar y hacer más íntimo el roce. – Joder es Mabel… – La acostó debajo suyo quedando encima de ella. Acomodo sus piernas en sus brazos aumentando sus embestidas yendo rápidas e intensas. Ambos jadeaban y el calor de sus cuerpos se fundían.

Un estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de la chica provocando que temblara completamente y soltara un gemido agudo. El demonio se relamía los labios ante la sensación resbaladiza y estrecha de la chica, su pene palpitaba con cada empuje hasta llegar a soltar su segunda carga corriéndose y dejando que aquel liquido lechoso y caliente se depositara en su sexo. Movió un poco las caderas impregnando su semilla, sacando su miembro semi erecto.

Mabel respiraba con fuerza sintiendo sus pulmones quemar y su rostro enrojecer. Un dedo pulgar acaricio sus labios al punto que lo beso y chupo con seducción.

\- Ven Estrella fugaz – Se sentó atrayendo a la chica a quedar enfrente de su regazo. – ¿Has hecho una felación? – Acariciando su rostro. – Puedes usar tu boca para lamer mi pene.

\- Es mi primera vez. – Menciono tocando el pene del rubio con delicadeza. – No lo hecho… a mi voluntad, déjame hacerlo. – Sonrojándose.

\- Solo tú lo harás.

Empezó a dar lamidas cortas a la punta del glande tocando el orificio donde habían salido gotas de semen, pegando sus labios y colocando besos. Apretó sus labios cubriendo un poco y succiono suavemente, para después tomar el tallo del pene y hacer unos leves movimientos de vaivén en su boca. Bill veía a la menor hacerle un oral de forma erótica observando como su pequeña boca tomaba un poco cantidad de su pene, tal vez aliviaría su problema de cogerla violentamente. Disfrutaba de la boca húmeda y la lengua un poco inexperta de la pequeña ya que no dejaba de lamer en el mismo punto. Coloco una mano sobre su cabeza para poder guiarla a sus movimientos, mientras le susurraba eróticamente un poco cerca de su oído lo que debía hacer.

\- No te quedes lamiendo mucho en la parte de en medio. Acaricia también los testículos. – Le menciono entre jadeos.

\- ¿Estos? – Jugando con sus dedos los saquitos de piel, los cuales beso y dio una lamida.

\- Sí – Menciono sonrojado

\- ¿Te gusta? – Lamiendo y chupando el cuerpo de su pene al punto de ver que se endurecía.

\- Mucho – Gruño al sentir como chupaba su punta.

Ella metió completo su miembro para luego sacarlo entre momentos, sentía humedecerse en su pequeña vagina ante estos actos lascivos. Pocas veces había escuchado a Wendy y a Tambry hablar de esos temas en secreto, ellas decían que este tipo de juegos calentaban mucho, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado. Aunque no evitaba que la pequeña llevara inconscientemente su mano y se acariciara el sexo húmedo, frotando su perla rosada e introduciendo un dedo.

\- ¿Excitada? – Dijo Bill en forma de burla viendo la pequeña retroceder por la pena de tocarse.

\- Sí… - Dijo apenada.

\- Tengo una idea placentera que hará que estemos conformes. – Sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto curiosa.

El rubio le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él se acomodara acostándose. Atrayendo a la menor hacía su cuerpo.

\- Dame tu trasero apuntando a mi rostro, preciosa.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – Pregunto nerviosa por la propuesta indecorosa.

\- Te gustara – Acariciando su rostro. – Aquí no hay nadie que te vea, solo nosotros dos.

\- Solos nosotros – Dijo ruborizada.

Ella obedeció y se colocó dándole la espalda con el trasero enfrente de su rostro. Él la sujeto con firmeza y se acercó a su húmeda entrada dando una lamida larga y lenta.

\- ¡Ahh! – Ella se sobre salto ante su contacto. – B-Bill. – Sintiendo su lengua gruesa y húmeda lamerla completamente de sus pliegues y su clítoris. – Aummm….

\- Tú sigue dándome placer – Chupando su clítoris. – Yo buscare esta deliciosa miel.

Ambos continuaron con su propio placer. Mabel sentía la húmeda lengua de Bill tocarla de manera suave, profundizando las lamidas dentro de su vagina. Gemía y soltaba jadeos que apenas podía darle placer al rubio entre mamando y cogiendo su pene, lamidas y mordiscos suaves que dejaba cerca de su frenillo y la cabeza de su glande.

De momentos sentía como las caderas de Bill se movían dentro de su boca, cogiéndola y soltando un rastro de saliva con sus gemidos haciendo un vibrado. Lo sacaba y colocaba besos entre moviendo sus manos.

El miembro de rubio estaba muy caliente y palpitante en sus manos, Mabel se preguntaba que tanto podía crecer y conseguirse más duro. Movió sus manos frotando y escuchando los gruñidos y el cómo Bill aumentaba y aceleraba las lamidas, al punto de penetrarla con la lengua moviéndola dentro de su interior, provocando los gritos de la chica.

\- ¡Ahh!... más d-dentro – Ella suplico en medio de un suspiro.

Todo era una revuelta de emociones en la castaña, antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba teniendo su orgasmo nuevamente haciéndola temblar y estremecer de su vientre. Un abundante líquido cristalino salía sin detenerse. El demonio le dio una fuerte nalgada y un apretón en sus muslos, bebiendo sus fluidos.

\- Te has venido, y aun no has terminado con lo tuyo. – Menciono molesto y excitado.

\- Perdón – Sonando apenada. – Se sentía bien. – Dando lamidas y metiendo su miembro caliente.

\- No te detengas – Apretando su cabello mientras cogía duramente su boca. – Joder… Mabel si sigues chupando de esa manera.

Sin darle un respiro o la oportunidad de alejarse se vino, tirando chorros y una gran cantidad de esperma. El cual ella solo trago la mitad y lo demás se derramo en su rostro y parte de su cabello y su pecho desnudo.

\- Me has cubierto toda – Dijo ella recogiendo el semen del rubio e intentando tragarlo. – Es amargo. – chupando sus dedos y lamiendo la esencia blanca.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo comes? – Menciono el rubio con burla.

\- Porque es de Bill – Dando una lamida en sus labios.

\- Entonces prefieres mi semen – Colocando un beso.

\- S-Sí – Dijo con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

Bill la acostó en la cama nuevamente abriendo sus piernas, se acomodó sintiendo como ella lo recibía de brazos abiertos envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El demonio volvió a penetrarla escuchando el suave jadeo de la chica.

Marco un ritmo lento y profundo en su sexo, ella envolvía sus piernas en su cintura consiguiendo que fueran intimidas. Sus alientos chocando con cada jadeo y suspiro, disfrutando del contacto del uno al otro.

Minutos después abrieron paso a los fuertes movimientos de pelvis y cadera. Las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y fuertes en su interior, el demonio subió las piernas de la adolescente por encima de sus hombros y se impulsó en la cama teniendo estocadas más profundas.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito su nombre ante el éxtasis. Sus piernas estiradas, sus muslos enrojecidos y su sexo escocido. El líquido de su orgasmo empapando las sabanas y los golpes de los testículos del mayor en sus nalgas.

\- Eres mi reina – Comento el demonio. – Solo yo te cogeré.

\- Te p-p-eertenezco… - Gimió la chica.

\- Solo tu llevaras mi semilla - Colocando besos en su cuello. – Mi descendencia.

\- Ahhh…. – Se abrazó a su cuello sintiendo un placer mayor cuando toco muy profundo. – Bill… termina dentro… ahh

\- Eres mía Mabel Pines.

La cama seguía meciéndose y con el calor de los amantes, la menor sentía que su vientre se hinchaba nuevamente y el líquido brotar de entre sus sexos. Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces se había venido el mayor, pero estaba segura de que quedaría embarazada.

\- Bill… te amo – Dijo la menor inconscientemente en medio del clímax y el orgasmo. Sea síndrome de Estocolmo combinado con trastorno de estrés post traumático. Ella ya no le importaba en qué lugar se encontraba.

Bill busco sus labios besándolos de forma hambrientas y calorosa, movía sus caderas aun corriéndose y dejando liberar su esencia caliente. Salió de la chica viendo que entre sus muslos escurría un poco y el esto se quedaba dentro.

\- Aún sigo excitado – Mostrando su miembro erecto.

\- Tómame más… - Abriendo sus piernas.

\- Ponte en cuatro – Sonando ronco. – Y alza ese trasero que tienes.

\- Sí – Ella se acostó boca abajo alzando sus caderas sintiendo el pene del mayor frotar contra su trasero. – Mmm….

\- Solo tú tendrás mi semen. – Empujando su erección contra su vagina hasta dar fuertes empujones en sus caderas. – Ahh… Mabel – Se aferró a la cabecera dando estocadas profundas escuchando a la menor gritar y jadear. Sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y con el aumento de la temperatura corporal.

\- Bill… - Llamo la castaña atrayéndolo a más besos mientras la penetraba. Tocándose y acariciándose en todo su cuerpo.

El demonio abrazo su cuerpo enterrándose y dando fuerte en sus embestidas, observando la mirada de castaña en sus ojos avellanados. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sonriendo suavemente entre su relación. El rubio se terminó viniendo viendo la expresión de la gemela; se había ruborizado y cerrado sus ojos sintiendo ser llenado por carga de su semilla.

Busco sus labios y la beso con pasión cayendo recostado junto con ella en las almohadas y siendo cubiertos con la sabana con sus sexos unidos. Ambos estaban jadeando y suspirando con sus alientos mezclados y mirándose a los ojos.

\- ¿Aun planeas irte? – Tocando su pecho.

\- No – Dijo acomodando el cabello de la castaña. – Debo cuidar a mi prisionera… no mi reina.

Mabel se sonrojo al escuchar eso dejando que el demonio la acariciara y llenara de besos.

•| ⊱★⊰ |•

Cinco meses después Mabel se encontraba en la habitación con un vestido blanco suelto y sentada en el sillón donde solía sentarse el demonio. Ella acaricio su vientre abultado mientras dejaba un pequeño tejido a un lado. Estaba contenta abrazándose y sonriendo al saber que una vida crecía dentro.

Desde que Bill se había enterado de su embarazo hace unos meses atrás, el día en que estaban en su habitación a punto de tener otro de sus tantos encuentros, ella le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Más cuando no podía controlar su apetito o vómitos. Desde entonces no había dejado a sus secuaces vigilarla o dejarla a su cuidado. Él estaba presente y le daba todo lo que pidiera por seguridad de ella y del bebé.

Mabel se dio cuenta que al estar embarazada Bill frenaba un poco sus planes de venganza, evitando salir a su dimensión.

Ella acariciaba con una mano el bulto y descansaba en el cómodo sillón. Después de unos minutos apareció el demonio entrando por la puerta de la habitación y acercándose a la chica quien dormitaba a gusto.

\- Mabel – Llamo el demonio colocando un beso en su frente.

\- Querido – Abrazando al demonio.

Bill poso una mano encima del vientre abultado de la gemela Pines mientras miraba con felicidad. Sabiendo que crecía dentro de ella una vida suya.

\- Él está creciendo. – Hablo en tono amoroso.

\- Sí – Dijo ella atrayendo al demonio para que escuchara su corazón. Viendo a Bill pegar su oído y escuchar los latidos.

\- Suena fuerte mi heredero.

\- Sí – Dijo el demonio abrazando a la chica en sus brazos.

\- Soy tuya – Cambiando su mirada a una avellanada con rastros dorados y la pupila afilada.

\- Claro que eres mía – Mostrando su mirada dorada y luminosa. – Tal vez no complete la venganza. – Sonriendo – Pero tengo algo mucho mejor. – Observando a la menor con los ojos idéntico a los suyos. – Una pareja para la eternidad.

“Mabel Pines ya no volvería a ser humana”


	3. One Shot III: Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Divertido one shot que hicimos Usagi y yo cuando fuimos a ver Endgame al cine :D

Advertencia: La siguiente lectura es para mayores de 18 años en adelante, pueden contener lenguaje adulto, vulgar y de connotación sexual. Incluye imágenes de índole erótico.

Pedofilia, Lemon Soft, Pussy job, Sexo Oral, Salirofilía; Cumshot.

¡Felices Pascuas atrasadas Pecadores! Disfruten de la siguiente lectura de parte de MrsUsagiDark y SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci

┏━━━━━•°•°•❈°•°•━━━━━┓

One Shot III: Summer Heat

┗━━━━━•°•°•❈•°•°•━━━━━┛

Vacaciones de primavera en Oregón, los gemelos estaban emocionados por pasar dos semanas de vacaciones junto a sus tíos favoritos. Dipper y Mabel se encontraban en el autobús terminando de ver una película que había colocado el conductor del transporte. La película que estaban terminando de ver era Avenger’s: Infinity Wars; la cual el par de gemelos estaba con un pañuelo y a moco tendido.

\- No puedo creer que una semana y media veremos la siguiente parte – Dijo el castaño con los ojos rojos.

\- Ojala revivan a Loki y a Spiderman – Dijo Mabel con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡No lo supero!

\- ¡SHHH! –el conductor la callo mientras seguía poniendo un video de comerciales del autobús.

\- Lo siento – Musito la pequeña mientras miraba por la ventana del vehículo el bosque extendido de Oregón. Observando la arbolada de abetos y arboles con flores rojas como el acacia. – Es una suerte que nos dejaran ir nuestros padres a vacacionar junto nuestros tíos abuelos.

\- Deja tú - Dijo emocionado en su voz. – ¡Dos semanas! – Colocando una sonrisa enorme. – El gran tío Ford me prometió llevarme a explorar las viejas cavernas del pueblo. – Dijo. – Dice que hay tesoro oculto y viejas pintadas de los extraterrestres.

\- Pues yo saldré con Candy, Grenda y Pacifica acampar y tener fiestas de pijamas. – Menciono contenta la chica mientras sacaba su celular y ponía música de fiesta. - ¡Solo chicas!

\- Pareces muy animada hermanita – Dijo sacando su diario de color azul con la portada de un pino dorado. – ¿Y el tío Stan ya sabe que vas a voltear la cabaña de cabeza?

\- Umm… tal vez – Dijo ella con las mejillas rosadas de la pena. – Pero él me comprende, no negaría una fiesta en la cabaña.

\- Eso veremos – Dirigiendo su vista a la pantalla del comercial. – La última vez que quisiste hacer fiesta el tío Stan se aprovechó para sacar dinero al pueblo.

\- No me lo recuerdes – Dijo ella soltando una risita. – Úsate la copiadora para intentar tener una cita con Wendy.

\- Y tú retaste a Pacifica Northwest a un concurso de karaoke, el cual te gano.

\- Sí, sí pero esta vez no la dejare ganar – Dijo ella con un puño alzado en forma de valentía.

\- Dime que no trajiste el traje de los 50

\- Oh sí nene – Dijo ella sonriente.

\- Ya estoy escuchando como volverás a perder.

\- Tú sabes que iba ganar – Guiñando el ojo.

En cuanto arribaron a la parada de bus de la entrada al bosque, el conductor les llamo a todas las personas que bajaran diciendo “parada a Gravity Falls” el cual los gemelos no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron sus maletas.

Bajando por las escaleras del camión se encontraron a sus tíos abuelos con los brazos extendidos y con un vestuario muy veraniego.

\- O asaltaron varias tiendas con un auto deportivo o el tío Stan se ganó la lotería – Dijo Dipper viendo a sus tíos antes de abrazarlos.

\- ¡Niño es de mala educación hablar de la apariencia de otros! – Le regaño el hombre mayor con su camisa hawaiana. – Que no ves que estamos en temporada de turistas.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Mabel salto a los brazos de su tío abuelo siendo cachada y dando volteretas. – Te extrañe mucho, adivina ¿Quién es la mejor en cartas en la escuela?

\- Espero que seas tú calabaza, y le saques jugo a los trucos que te enseñe. – Dijo el hombre tomando la maleta de la pequeña adolescente. - ¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿Piedras?

\- Traje dulces y regalos para mis amigas – Dijo ella. – Y unas cuantas cosillas.

\- Dipper, ¿Cómo estás? Escuche que hiciste una exposición de anomalías del pueblo en tu escuela – Menciono Ford. – Tú madre me mando fotos de la exposición de ciencias.

\- Aja – Dijo Dipper mostrando uno de los diarios. – No nada más eso tío, estoy formando un club de paranormal con mis amigos.

\- Se refiere a los ñoños guapos de sus amigos – Dijo Mabel soltando una risita. – Sus amigos Wirt, Tom y Marco.

\- ¡Mabel! – Le regaño mientras le despeinaba el cabello. – Ajem… son mis amigos y tienen la misma curiosidad que yo.

\- Deberías hablarme más de ellos – Dijo Ford.

\- Ahí van de nuevo – Hablo Stan con una sonrisa mientras todos caminaban dentro de su Cadillac rojo. Encendió el vehículo y puso en marcha llevándolos de regreso a la cabaña.

Dentro del vehículo Dipper hablaba y hablaba con Ford mientras que Mabel le contaba a Stan sobre su tiempo escolar y amigos. Fue un corto viaje de 10 minutos en lo que platicaban su vida en Piedmont. En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña Stan aparco el vehículo frente al pórtico.

\- Chicos su tiempo ha sido muy interesante, pero vamos están aquí para descansar. – Dijo Stan.

\- Exacto – Dijo Mabel contenta. – Solo vacaciones y fiestas con amigos, y todos los dulces que queramos.

\- Vaya Dipper lo tuyo es interesante pero te sorprenderás que Fiddelford invento una maquina el cual ayudara a entender las criaturas más feroces del pueblo.

\- Tío Ford lo acompañare a investigar estas vacaciones. – Dijo decidido el castaño. – Incluso podría mostrarte lo que investigamos en Piedmont sobre las extrañas criaturas que han aparecido en la ciudad, ya sabes sobre las brechas dimensionales que se crearon por culpa de Bill.

\- Ah sí, sobre eso… - Dijo Ford un poco nervioso con el rostro desencajado.

\- Diles cerebrito lo que hiciste – Dijo Stan molesto mientras lanzaba un suspiro largo de mal presagio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Dipper

\- Hablando del diablo – Dijo Stan bajándose del vehículo. – Tendremos a alguien irritante en casa.

\- Oh no – Dijo Dipper. - ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Verán… accidentalmente intencionado, Bill tuvo una seria pelea con sus amigos en la dimensión de las pesadillas y pues… - Comento Ford rascándose la nuca. – No tiene donde quedarse por el momento, bueno tiene su propia casa en el bosque pero viene a molestar aquí. Es algo complicado que este aquí en el pueblo.

\- Es enserio – Dijo Dipper molesto. – ¡¿Por qué justamente estas semanas?! No pudo molestar otros días del año.

\- Ay no… - Dijo Mabel alejándose un poco de su familia poco a poco, temblando un poco de su cuerpo.

En ese momento vio cómo su hermano y sus tíos avanzaban, antes de ver a su gemelo voltear hacia ella.

\- Mabel, ¿Qué sucede? – Sonriendo. – Ya sé que es Bill y nos va estar molestándonos otra vez. Pero de seguro se habrá calmado en sus bromas de mal gusto. Sin contar que hizo un apocalipsis hace dos años.

\- Dipper… no quiero entrar – Dijo la castaña temblorosa.

\- Mabel – Dijo su hermano viendo el rostro de afligido de su gemela. Se acercó a ella y la empujo por los hombros, no te asustes que Bill ya no tiene más arañas o lagartijas para ti. – Dando un frotamiento en sus hombros. – Tranquila si te vuelve encerrar en bosque con cadáveres de animales disecados, le diré a Ford que lo retenga en una caja.

\- No, no es eso… es solo que… - Caminando forzadamente a la entrada de la cabaña. – Tengo miedo de lo que haga ahora.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Y si me arroja sangre o una zarigüeya muerta – Dijo ella temblorosa.

\- Mabel tranquila todo estará bien, aparte ya se le pasó el mal humor.

Entraron los gemelos viendo a Wendy y a Soos junto con Melody saludarlos. Los susodichos se acercaron a abrazarlos y saludarlos al par mientras platicaban con ellos.

\- Mabel mira cuanto creciste – Dijo una pelirroja de cabello corto y pecas. – Ya casi me llegas. Pero no se diga de ti Dipper tú me arre basas por dos centímetros.

\- ¡Hey Wendy! Ya vez pubertad – Acomodando su chaleco azul y su cabello hacia atrás.

\- Oye, recuerda que el año pasado era la gemela Alfa – Dijo Mabel.

\- Ya no más – Dijo Dipper. – Mides solo 1.68

\- Dipper tiene razón ahora él es más grande siendo el gemelo alfa. – Dijo Soos sacando su cinta métrica. – ¡Recorcholis! creciste dos centímetros más Dipper, mides 1.77

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo el castaño.

\- No es justo – Dijo la castaña.

\- Descuida Mabel – Acercándose a su amiga para susurrarle en el oído. – _Las mejores cosas vienen en frascos pequeños._

\- Cierto – Soltando una risita la castaña.

\- Tiene toda la razón, mujer de cabello de fuego – Menciono un sujeto rubio alto con la mitad de un traje formal, paseaba por el lobby de la tienda con su bastón dando giros en su mano antes de dar un golpe sordo en el suelo de madera. – Lo gemelos Pines jóvenes. – Menciono el demonio con una sonrisa. – Vaya que visita tan molesta y grata, el Pino y la Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡Bill! – Hablo el castaño antes de saludarlo. – Espero que no molestes mucho, igual de cualquier forma hay mucho de qué hablar contigo, demonio de cuarta.

\- Amigo Pino molesto – Dándole un golpe con el bastón. – No te basta con decir hola y adiós.

\- Muy gracioso – Dijo – Solo no molestes con tus bromas o planes de venganza. Vendrás con nosotros al viaje.

\- ¿Cuál? – Dijo el demonio posando su vista en la gemela Pines mientras tronaba los dedos y hacía aparecer una tarántula roja sobre su suéter.

\- ¡AHH! ¡DIPPER! – La menor corrió aferrándose al brazo de su hermano.

\- ¡BILL! – Le regaño Wendy. – Dijiste que no la molestarías.

\- Solo le daba un regalo de bienvenida – Soltando una risa.

\- Bill cálmate – Dijo Dipper intentando calmar a su gemelo. – Mabel ya paso solo es una ilusión, mira – Piso la araña para darse cuenta que era real. - ¡Ugh! Bill es enserio.

\- Estaba viva Pino, pero ya mataste a la mascota de Estrella fugaz – Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Pato! – Dijo alarmada Mabel - ¿Dónde está Pato?

\- Tranquila Mabel – Dijo Soos. – Lo hemos cuidado de Bill, está en el corral.

\- Aun no me como al cerdo – Dijo Bill – Bien Pino ¿Qué clase de viaje te llevara, Seis dedos?

\- Tío Ford me llevara a explorar las cavernas del pueblo. – Dijo entusiasmado. – Podrías sernos útil.

\- Suena bien – Dijo el demonio embozando una sonrisa. – Claro que iré.

Mabel sintió su mirada afilada sobre ella. Se fue colocándose atrás de la mesa del mostrador de la tienda para ocultarse. El rubio se acercó recargándose en la mesa y chasqueando sus dedos mientras encendía una llama azulada.

\- No saludaras, Estrella fugaz – Viendo a la adolescente completamente de pies a cabeza. – Es de mala educación humana, no dirigirme la palabra.

\- Yo creo que sigue molesta – Dijo Wendy de brazos cruzados. – La última vez la traumaste con la araña gigante del patio trasero.

\- ¿Yo? – Colocándose una mano en el pecho. – jamás haría eso.

\- Eres un mentiroso – Le acuso la adolescente. – Llenaste mi maleta de lagartijas y arañas.

\- Oh eso, eran regalos para que te llevaras a tu casa – Tomando un mechón de su cabello para jugar con su dedo dándole vueltas. – Vamos estrellita no te molestes.

\- También arruinaste la fiesta de cumpleaños mía y de Dipper.

\- Querían una piñata mutante. – Se excusó. – Yo les di una.

\- A Pato lo dejaste flotando por una semana – Dijo molesta.

\- Dijiste que me darías dulce cuando los cerdos vuelen y ahí esta tú repuesta.

\- ¡No quiero verte estas vacaciones Bill! – Alzo la voz furiosa. – Siempre haces algo muy malo y me arruinas mis días.

\- Descuida Estrella fugaz, no habrá más juegos ni bromas – Menciono serio. – No te amargare tu valioso estadio en la cabaña. – Picando su frente. – No me veras aquí – Dirigiendo su dedo a sus labios. Se acercó muy cerca de su rostro sonriendo. – _En cuanto menos lo pienses, pedirás tanto que rogaras por que regrese a tú lado._

La chica sintió un leve rubor esparcirse en sus mejillas ante ese simple contacto, por un momento observo detenidamente la apariencia del demonio con esa camisa blanca y esos pantalones de vestir con cintillos cruzados que marcaban su cuerpo fornido y fuerte. Era atractivo a su vista, nunca le había sucedido ese sentimiento desde que estuvo enamorada de Marmando o sus artistas favoritos; el grupo Sev’ral Timez o Love Sentence.

Bill se dio la vuelta y sonrió complacido por la mirada embobada de la menor. Mabel se sacudió su rostro antes de verlo irse junto con su hermano. Sin duda algo raro había ocurrido.

Más tarde después de su llegada su hermano y ella se alojaron en cuartos separados, Dipper estaba en la vieja habitación de descanso mientras que ella se quedaba con el desván.

Mabel esa noche se encontraba texteando en el celular con sus amigas sobre su reunión de fiestas de pijama de mañana de lo que llevarían y lo que hablarían. Terminando de mandar el último mensaje apago la luz de su mesita de noche y se acomodó para dormir quedándose en ese instante dormida.

[…]

Al día siguiente ella despertó removiéndose de las colchas y cobijas con el cabello levemente despeinado y con una rara sensación en sus pantis. Ella abrió sus ojos levanto las cobijas observando que era la incomodidad húmeda de sus muslos, notando que sus bragas estaban mojadas con una pequeña mancha de humedad en el centro.

\- ¿Me orine? – Dijo avergonzada, olfateando un poco para comprobar que no era olor habitual de orina, si no uno más personal en su intimidad. – No es orina – Abriendo un poco para ver que no era amarillo sino un líquido transparente. – ¿Pero qué es? – Se quitó sus bragas y las examino tocando aquel flujo transparente baboso que había manchado su ingle y muslos mientras se las quitaba. – Es bastante.

De repente escucho ella que alguien tocaba la puerta con tres golpeteos y abría importándole poco que estuviera en esa condición.

\- Estrella fugaz, el viejo senil hizo el desayuno y necesitamos que vengas a arreglar la comida, como la vil sirvienta que eres – Antes de ver con su orbe dorado a la menor revisándose su ropa interior en sus manos. – Okey, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tú ropa interior en las manos? – Soltando una risa.

\- ¡BILL SALTE! – Tirándole una almohada y sus peluches.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Trato de calmar a la chica mientras chasqueaba los dedos deteniendo el tiempo en una escala de grises. – Vaya chica, no debes irritarte por una pregunta simple.

\- Bill vete o le diré a mi tío que detuviste el tiempo – Dijo molesta la castaña. – No estoy de humor para que te burles. – Tapándose con la cobija su intimidad.

\- Esto es para reírse – Dijo el demonio sacando su bastón y robándole las pantis a la pequeña. - ¿Mojaste la cama? A tú edad ya mojas la cama jajaja.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Dijo ruborizada la menor.

\- Entonces explica esto – Lanzándole la prenda. – Está muy húmedo. – Aguantando las ganas de reírse en su cara.

\- Yo no sé qué paso – Dijo la castaña ruborizada. – Solo desperté y sentí como algo resbalaba por mi entrepierna.

\- Interesante – Menciono el demonio. – Te orinas y dices que fue un accidente, le diré a Seis dedos que te compre pañales.

\- ¡QUE NO! – Dijo enojada. – ¡Es un accidente! ¡Ay no se para que te cuento, eres el menos indicado!

Bill tarareo una risa antes de arrastrar una silla enfrente de la cama donde estaba ella sentada. Se acomodó sentándose en dicha silla y mirándola de forma divertida antes de admitir su burla hacia ella.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué te mojaste? – Soltando una risita.

\- ¡ME HECHIZASTE! – Lo acuso con el dedo.

\- Jajaja, me encantaría hacerlo pero no fue así – acomodándose en la silla y recargando su espalda. – Eres muy inocente Pines, yo creo que Pino está más adelantado que tú.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo la menor sin entender.

\- Debieron inculcarte esta plática Fez y Seis Dedos, ya sabes sobre las abejas y las flores acerca de la miel. – Menciono el demonio. – Para tener aberrejas.

\- Ni me recuerdes eso – Dijo ella sonrojada al recordar como su tío Stan por error cuando intercambio el cuerpo de Dipper por el suyo, le dio esa famosa charla. – Y yo no he hecho eso. Ni si quiera tengo novio aun.

\- ¿Pero me imagino que tuviste un sueño parecido? – Menciono Bill con una sonrisa tan parecida a la del gato Cheshire. – Dime acaso ¿te gusto? Ese sueño que tuviste.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Mabel sonrojada como una cereza por lo que menciono.

\- Soñaste algo muy atractivo, no lo sé – Viendo a la chica con burla. – Algún chico o una bolsa de carne.

Mabel se mantuvo en silencio antes de ver a Bill soltar una risa cantarina y golpear su muslo de las carcajadas que no aguantaba.

\- Tuviste un sueño húmedo, vaya quien lo diría. – Aplaudiendo – ¡Felicidades mocosa!

\- ¿Sueño húmedo? – Dijo la adolescente. – Eso le pasa a los chicos.

\- Y a las chicas pubertas como tú, también les sucede muy a menudo – Menciono. – Se emocionan sienten bien cuando sueñan con lo que quieren, se excitan y se calientan al punto de cumplir sus fantasías más profundas.

\- Bueno… y si es eso – Dijo sonrojada. – Me dejas en paz.

\- Claro – Sonriente. – Después de masturbarme – Desabrochando el cinto hasta abrir la bragueta de sus pantalones bajando un poco y dejando ver el bulto de tela en su bóxer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo roja por completo. – ¿Masturbarte? ¿Aquí? – Retrocediendo hasta la cabecera de su cama. – Bill vete, no quiero ver eso. – Dijo nerviosa en su voz. - ¡Le diré a Dipper y a mis tíos!

\- Solo voy a masturbarme enfrente tuyo – Menciono mientras frotaba el bulto erecto de su miembro. – Solo deja al descubierto tu vagina mojada, quiero correrme pensando que entro en ti y gimes para mí.

\- Olvídalo – Empujando al rubio de la silla. – No importa buscare a alguien y le diré.

\- Caíste – La tomo del tobillo tirándola de bruces contra el piso. - ¿Creíste que me masturbaría?

\- ¡Auch! – Sobándose su cuerpo. – Eso dolió.

De repente sintió como unos labios suaves y húmedos besaban desde su tobillo hasta arriba de su rodilla. La castaña observo al rubio besarla con delicadeza y acariciar su pierna con lentitud, se sonrojo cuando sus miradas se toparon y él solo embozo una sonrisa ladina de su rostro. Acaricio encima de su muslo en la cara interna antes de dar un leve mordisco en su tersa piel nívea, robándole un quejido a la menor.

\- Bill… - Viendo al demonio subir con delicadeza y aferrar su agarre con sus afiladas uñas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Pines? – Colocando un beso y lamida en su muslo. – Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua.

\- No… - Se removió en su agarre pero el demonio abrió sus piernas agachando su rostro y colocando un beso en su sexo húmedo, encima de su monte de venus. – B-Bill… ¿Q-Qué haces?

\- Probarte – Dando una lamida entre sus pliegues rosados y re gorditos, su piel tersa y suave que recorría con la punta de la lengua gruesa. Escuchaba a la gemela suspirar y gemir entre cortado por el toque.

\- Bill… - Ella estaba recargada entre sus codos viendo al demonio lamer su vagina. Sentía su lengua húmeda tocarla en sus puntos más sensibles recorriendo su sexo rosado y virgen. Un cosquilleo y el estremecimiento en su vientre provocaban que su respiración se acortara. Sus manos se acercaron a los ancho hombros del rubio intentando detenerlo con cada empujón, más solo generaba que el demonio aumentara más con las lamidas. – Ahh… ahh… Bill – Se llevó una mano intentando acallar sus gemidos.

\- Eres deliciosa – El demonio lamio cerca de su centro hasta el canal de su vagina, aferrando su agarre en sus muslos y dirigiendo su mano a su trasero, la cual acariciaba y apretaba su nalga. El sonido de su saliva combinado con la lubricación de la chica creaban un sonido lascivo para sus oídos; un chapoteo que caía de su barbilla y las gotas resbalaban por el suelo de madera.

\- ¡AAH! ¡Mmm! – La menor se mordió los labios y pataleo sintiendo su sexo palpitar, intento alejarse pero el demonio la sujeto con fuerza. - ¡BILL! – Grito con su corazón latiendo.

\- Córrete – Le ordeno lamiendo con profundidad su vagina, penetrando con un ritmo acelerado su sexo al punto de escucharla gimotear y gritar con fuerza. Mordió sus labios vaginales y se acercó a su pequeña perlita rosada e hinchada tan brillante. Lamio alrededor en su bolita mordiendo un poco y succionando con fuerza, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el agujero de su vagina.

Introdujo un dedo seguido del segundo creando un vaivén lento en su vagina, Mabel cerro los ojos y grito con fuerza, sus pies apretaban el duro piso de madera arrastrando y dando pataleos. Sus manos tiraban de la camisa del rubio y parte de sus mechones dorados y rubios. Suplicaba y rogaba que se detuviera.

Bill lamia su perla y parte de sus pliegues, la baba caía en su barbilla y sus dedos se adentraban más en el sexo de la menor. Moviendo sus dedos en forma rápida introdujo otros cuatro y se acomodaron en la pared cercana de su vientre haciendo un retroceso rápido por dentro y moviéndolos con rapidez.

\- ¡AAH! ¡BILL! – Grito la menor retorciéndose y encorvando su espalda entre más golpes en sus tobillos. Comenzó a sollozar y gemir descontroladamente. Un líquido abundante resbalaba por sus muslos empapando la mano del rubio. - ¡POR… FAVOR! ¡AAH… AHH! – La menor temblaba violentamente de pies a cabeza.

\- Sigue – Hablo excitado el demonio. – Córrete para mí, Pines – Sintió como los líquidos de la menor salían disparados en abundante cantidad, manchando el piso. Retiro su mano y lamio y bebió su flujo cristalino sin dejar una gota, pasando su lengua entre los pliegues y cerca de su ano rosado. – Joder eres deliciosa.

\- ¡Para! - Dijo Mabel abrumada de tanto placer y con su pecho elevándose con rapidez. – Bill… no lamas.

\- Tú vagina no deja de gotear – Relamiéndose sus lamios. – Eres exquisita, Estrella fugaz. – Viendo a la menor con el rostro rojizo como una cereza. - ¿Acaso te gusto? Pequeña sucia bien que te gusta que te laman.

Mabel tenía unas ganas de llorar ante ese insulto quiso apartarse pero el demonio no se lo permitía arrastrándola debajo suyo. La castaña cubría su rostro con sus brazos evitando que viera sus lágrimas.

\- Déjame – Sintiendo el agarre del rubio sujetar sus brazos y apartarlos de su rostro. Ella ladeo la mirada evitando verlo.

\- ¿Estas llorando? – Dijo el demonio entre una risa.

\- Solo déjame en paz – Dijo ella con la sensación de la humillación.

\- Es porque te dije que eras sucia.

\- Yo no te pedí esto. – Soltándose a llorar. – No soy sucia.

\- Vaya aún falta para que aprendas del lenguaje sucio – Soltando una risa más fuerte.

\- ¿Eh? – Sintiendo como el demonio acariciaba su rostro y plantaba un beso en sus labios.

Ella quería detenerlo pero el demonio se lo impidió, continuo besándola lentamente hasta separarse y mirarla a los ojos con su orbe dorado.

\- No eres sucia – Colocando otro beso en su mejilla. – Solo es charla sucia para calentarte.

\- Bill – Dijo ella tímida. - ¿Por qué me besas?

\- Me gusta besar lo mío – Acomodando los mechones detrás de su oreja. – Es delicioso tu líquido.

\- ¿Sabe bien?

\- Sí - Dijo tocando su sexo.

\- Bill – Viendo a su alrededor. – ¿Puedo levantarme?

\- Aun no, quiero hacer más cosas contigo, pequeña Pines – La cargo en sus brazos llevándola de regreso a la cama. – Quítate ese camisón.

\- No – Dijo ella ruborizara. – Me veras desnuda.

\- Te he visto desnuda – Dijo sin vergüenza. – Quítatelo o lo haré yo. – Sonando ronco de su voz

Mabel se retiró su camisón quedando desnuda ante el mayor, viendo como el demonio sonreía complacido. Ella se ruborizo más fuerte hasta sus oídos, sentía la mirada atenta del rubio sobre su cuerpo. En unos segundos lo vio retirarse sus prendas dejándolas regadas en el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos cuando se encontró un pecho más musculoso y con su abdomen trabajado, era fuerte y cincelado de su apariencia. Los tatuajes en sus brazos y espaldas lo hacían lucir atractivo, más abajo encontró esa V formada sobre el nacimiento de su miembro erguido de gran tamaño. Mabel se sorprendió de ver por primera vez un pene erecto y de ese tamaño; grueso y con la punta redonda rojiza.

Observo al rubio tomar su erección y masajearla de arriba hacia abajo acariciando el glande y parte del frenillo, un dedo rotaba por su orificio y lo cubría de pre semen. Lubricando sus caricias y llegando a la base donde aumentaba los movimientos.

\- Abre las piernas y tócate – Dijo el demonio en un tono de excitación. – Sí dejas de tocarte, utilizare medidas más drásticas contigo.

\- ¿Por qué me voy a tocar? – Dijo avergonzada.

\- Hazlo y deja de poner excusas.

\- Bill deja de estarte masturbando.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si te veo tan sexymente – Sonriendo de forma cínica. - Tócate hermosa.

Mabel pasó sus dedos con timidez sobre su húmedo sexo frotando los puntos donde había sentido bien, pasando la yema de sus dedos encima de su perlita y entre sus labios. Ella se sentía aun sensible mientras gemía dulcemente.

\- Ahmm…. Umm… - Ella cerró brevemente sus ojos acariciando su sexo.

\- Eso Estrella fugaz… mmm… - El demonio se acercó a ella sin dejar de masajearse, acerco la punta de su pene al rostro de la menor. Rozo sus labios con el glande y ella coloco un beso tímido en la punta.

\- Bill – Ella le llamo abriendo los ojos y notando su pene cerca de su rostro.

\- Lámelo – Sintió como la menor cubría sus labios la cabeza y la soltaba dando una lamida en la punta. Ella dejo de tocarse para tomarlo y dar lamidas en la cabeza de su glande de forma lenta y suave. – Ahh… eso preciosa – Acariciando su mejilla. Su lengua recorría el tallo de su pene y chupaba alrededor dejando puntos rojizos, lamio parte de sus testículos jugando con ellos y tocándolos. Mabel lamio regresando a la punta donde succiono su orificio y chupo la cabeza.

\- Bill… yo – No sabía lo que seguía después de lamer, mientras acariciaba su pene.

\- Abre tu boca, Estrella fugaz – Sonando profunda su voz. – Hazme una linda felación con tu boquita.

Mabel abrió su boca con temor y sintió como el demonio empujaba su pene dentro, ella cubrió sus dientes y sentía su propia saliva caer de sus labios.

\- ¡Carajo! – Dijo el rubio absorto de la excitación y el placer. – Voy a coger tu puta boca. – La sostuvo de su rostro y parte de su nuca, aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

\- ¡Mhm! – Mabel soltaba quejidos y gemidos altos mientras sentía ese grueso pene entrar y salir bruscamente, escuchando al demonio gemir y gruñir de forma excitada. Ella sentía su sexo calentarse y las ganas de tocarse.

\- Eso… joder es bueno – Viendo a la chica con sus ojos cristalizarse y ese rubor en su mejillas tomando de su pene. La cabeza de su glande golpeaba en su garganta y su lengua mantenía la presión en su frenillo. – Mabel – Pronuncio su nombre con lujuria. – Continua eres deliciosa pequeña humana.

La castaña seguía al ritmo de sus embestidas sintiendo la saliva escurrir de su boca, el sudor en su frente y su mano tocando su intimidad. Era primera vez que lo hacía sentía su orgasmo llegar al punto de sus caricias. El pene de Bill palpitaba y se sentía caliente, el demonio gemía y jadeaba al punto de enterrarse en su boca y soltar su líquido caliente y espeso en su cavidad bucal.

Mabel sentía aquel liquido caliente resbalar por su garganta y derramar una parte en su boca, cuando el miembro semi erecto del demonio salió derramando encima de su pecho desnudo. Era abundante líquido seminal, ella solo probo la mitad.

\- Es amargo y salado – Dijo ella no a gusto con el sabor.

\- En el sexo todo es sorpresa – Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

El demonio se acercó a ella colocando besos en su cuello y hombros, mientras acariciaba sus senos en desarrollo. Aquellos pechos redondos y rosados de la punta cubiertos de semen, los cuales tocaban los pezones y lamía sus senos hasta amamantar uno de ellos.

\- Ahmm… Bill – Viendo al demonio morder sus pezones y dar una lamida larga cubriéndolo de saliva. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

\- Quiero tener sexo contigo – Dijo en tono juguetón. – Y que gimas mi nombre.

\- Sabes que te odio – Dijo ella.

\- Me odias por muchas cosas – Comento. – Pero yo te odio más por muchas cosas que hiciste. – Colocando un beso en sus labios. – Y aun así quiero cogerte y tenerte aquí en esta cama y en otra, llenarte de mi esencia y amarte con locura.

\- ¿Me vas quitar la virginidad? – Dijo ella temerosa.

\- No tiene que ser hoy, solo podemos jugar por el momento. – Menciono.

\- ¿Cómo? – Dijo ella sonrojada de sus pómulos.

\- Te daré un previo de lo que haré. – Dijo – Abre tus piernas, preciosa.

\- S-Sí – Dijo nerviosa abriendo sus piernas viendo al demonio acomodarse en su entrepierna con su pene erecto entre sus muslos. – Bill… tú pene.

\- Tranquila – Besando sus labios. – Solo nos frotaremos.

\- ¿Frotar?

\- Hay muchas cosas que enseñarte, Estrella fugaz – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – _Cierra tus muslos._

 _\- Sí –_ Susurro la menor colocando sus manos en el pecho fuerte del rubio, acariciando sus pectorales y parte de su abdomen.

 _\- Curiosa –_ Musito suavemente.

 _\- Es mi primera vez con un chico…_ _guapo_ – Sonrojándose.

 _\- La primera de muchas_ – Comento colocando más besos en sus labios. Comenzó a mover sus caderas sintiendo su miembro frotarse contra el clítoris y los pliegues de la menor.

 _\- Bill_ … _Ahh, ahh… mmm –_ Bajo la mirada viendo como el pene se restregaba contra su sexo húmedo creando una fricción deliciosa y lenta.

 _\- Mabel –_ Murmuro el demonio entre cada empuje y molida entre su sexo, frotándose contra sus muslos y encima de su vagina. – Estrella fugaz. – La abrazo de su cuerpo con fuerza aferrándose a la base de la cama y aumentando la fricción a un ritmo rápido. Sus sexos se restregaban y creaban un sonido lascivo y húmedo entre ellos.

 _\- ¡BILL!_ – Grito la menor sentir su sexo palpitar y el pene del demonio frotar más en su clítoris.

El demonio se acercó a su oído susurrando lo que harían cuando estuvieran juntos. - _Puedes sentirlo Estrella fugaz –_ Viéndola asentir y sollozar entre gimoteos. – _Cuando estemos solos en la habitación te cubriré de besos y mordidas, ambos desnudos en la cama te cogeré tan fuerte que te quitare tu preciada virginidad._

 _\- Ahh… Bill… -_ Moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus balanceos sobre el tallo de su pene.

 _\- Lo haremos por todo el lugar, tendremos sexo y llevaras mi esencia escurriendo de tus piernas. –_ Besando sus labios en un beso apasionado. – _Sentirás mi pene empujando dentro de tu vagina, gritaras de placer. Serás mía, solamente mía._

 _\- ¡Sí! – E_ lla sentía el éxtasis embriagarla y la sensación de lujuria, un líquido blanco caía en su abdomen, se apegó más moviendo sus caderas sintiendo las contracciones y su orgasmo llegar. _\- ¡BILL! –_ Abrazo la espalda del rubio entre jadeos, sus cuerpos sudorosos y los sonidos del colchón meciéndose.

 _\- Mía…. Eres mía Pines –_ Aumentando los empujones y el frotamiento contra su sexo. Su pene drenaba el líquido seminal en chorros cayendo en su vientre. _– Solo tú y yo, solos en esa maldita cabaña. –_

Mabel miro el desastre de líquidos y manchas en su cuerpo y en su cama, Bill se acercó atrayéndola en un beso caliente y profundo con sus lenguas tocándose en un juego erótico. El demonio se separó juntando su frente con la de ella.

\- Deberíamos ir a esa cabaña – Dijo Mabel, cuando recordó que su tío Ford había mencionado que Bill tenía su propio lugar. – Y cumplir lo que dijiste.

\- Dudo que suceda hoy, Estrella fugaz. – Diciendo con burla mientras daba un beso rápido en sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué? – Haciendo un puchero en sus mejillas. – Bill…

Bill se levantó y trono sus dedos cambiándose completamente a su habitual vestimenta, viendo el lio de tonos rojizos que dejo en la chica.

\- Porque cierta mocosa tiene una fiesta de pijamas ahora – Sonrió de forma maliciosa. – Y no puede cancelar.

\- Pero puedo decir que estoy enferma – Dijo Mabel.

\- Oh pero voy de viaje con Pino y Seis dedos – Canturreo divertido de la situación. – ¿Cuánto tiempo me iré? Justamente una semana y media.

\- ¡Bill! No… eres un maldito calenturiento – Dijo molesta la menor. – Lo hiciste a propósito.

\- Te dije que haría algo el cual tú rogaras y pensaras mucho en mi ausencia – Dijo el demonio complacido de su travesura.

\- ¡Bill! Eres un pervertido, un maldito oxigenado pervertido – Dijo aventándole una almohada.

\- Ya que no estaré – Invocando un libro y dándoselo a la pequeña. – Lee este libro en especial la página 250.

\- ¿250? – Dijo Mabel viendo la portada que decía Kama Sutra Demoniaco, autora Pyronica. – ¿Por qué quieres que lea esto? ¿Pyronica sabe escribir?

\- Oh sí, claro que lo leerás y busca algo bueno cuando regrese – Dijo el demonio antes de tronar los dedos y salir de la habitación. – Por cierto Estrella fugaz, ponte ropa o no dudare en violarte.

\- Esta loco – Dijo la menor antes de abrir el libro y hojearlo viendo imágenes y posiciones muy indecorosas de mujeres con demonios. - ¿Qué rayos es esto? – Busco la página que Bill le dijo para ver un posición muy… erótica y vergonzosa. - ¿La vuelta a casa del demonio?... acaso quiere esto… - Poniéndose roja.

Mabel cerró el libro antes de enmarcar una sonrisa tímida de sus labios y recostarse en su cama. Pensando en lo que ocurrió.

\- Por cierto, arregla el desayuno y deja de estarte acostada pensando en mí, Estrella fugaz – Dijo Bill viendo a la menor con los brazos cruzados. – Ya sé que soy irresistible y no puedes evitar pensar en mí...

\- ¡FUERA DEL CUARTO! – Aventándole un zapato.

✧♛✧

Bonus

Dipper había regresado del viaje con su tío Ford y Bill, iba corriendo con unos boletos en mano para la premier de Avenger: Endgame estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta cuando Bill lo arre basaba pasando enseguida de el para encontrarse a la gemela tejiendo un suéter en el desván.

\- Estrella fugaz – Dijo jadeante el demonio y manteniendo su porte antes de tomar el mentón de la pequeña y dar una caricia en su rostro. – Tal como prometí… es hora de llevarte.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito Dipper atrás de Bill. – ¡CONSEGUÍ LA ENTRADAS PARA EL CINE!

\- ¡Es enserio Dipper! – Dijo contenta Mabel ignorando olímpicamente a Bill. - ¡Que estamos esperando vamos! – Tomando su bolso.

\- ¡Estrella fugaz! – Le llamo el demonio molesto.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Mabel viendo como su hermano bajaba las escaleras.

\- Ibas acompañarme este día – Dijo. – Recuerdas la cabaña y lo que te haría regresando.

\- Bill – Dijo la chica con las mejillas rosadas y con una sonrisita. – Hay una revista en el baño de mi tío Stan. – Acercándose a su oído. – _Mastúrbate, que yo voy a ver las nalgas del Capitán América y el cuerpo sexy de Thor._ – Acariciando el bulto del demonio. – Así que tienes dos opciones: o vienes conmigo al cine o te masturbas con una vieja revista de playboy para hombres de 50 años.

\- ¿Pino tiene los boletos? – Viendo a Mabel con las mejillas rojas.

\- Vamos que perderemos la fila para nachos y palomitas – Dijo tomando su mano.

\- Como una maldita mocosa puede tener el mando.

\- ¿Quieres cogerme? Aguántate tres horas. – Guiñándole el ojo.

\- Condenada mocosa. – Musito el demonio jalando a la menor a su lado. – _Pero en la noche gritaras mi nombre._


	4. One Shot IV: Illusion de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo hecho por DarkLunaci/SrtaPotatoHard y MrsUsagiDark.

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, incluye contenido erótico y lenguaje vulgar y adulto.

Pedofilia, Lemon Hard, Obsesión, Sumisión.

╔─━━━━━━░★░━━━━━━─╗

One Shot IV: Illusion de la nuit

╚─━━━━━━░★░━━━━━━─╝

La mañana de octubre se había despertado una pequeña castaña de ojos avellanados estirándose de su sueño, una radiante sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras se disponía a cambiarse de ropa colocándose su conjunto favorito; una falda purpura con una polera rosa claro y un suéter de color fucsia con una estrella fugaz de colores. Coloco su badana rosa favorita sobre su largo cabello achocolatado.

A su alrededor su habitación estaba adornado con varios peluches suaves, posters de sus grupos musicales favoritos y fotografías de sus amigos y familia. En su ventana tenía una maceta de flores, unas perfectas margaritas. Ella tomo su mochila y bajo al comedor para encontrarse a su familia que estaba desayunando.

Su hermano mayor Dipper se encontraba terminar de beber su jugo de naranja antes de levantarse y acomodar sus cosas.

\- ¡Buenos días familia! – Menciono la menor mientras se acomodaba en la silla y empezaba a tomar sus alimentos; dos huevos estrellados y tocino.

\- Hola princesa – Dijo su padre quien dejo el periódico en la mesa para revolver el pelo de su hija. – Dormiste mucho ahora. – Mientras sintonizaba en la radio una estación de música.

\- De seguro se desveló recortando imágenes de revista de moda y ordenando las calcomanías que te dio Candy y pintándote las uñas. – Dijo su Madre.

\- Claro que no – Dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza. – Bueno sí.

\- ¿Terminaste los deberes anoche?

\- Sí – Dijo rápidamente a su padre.

\- Que se me hace que Mabs se quedó escuchando la radio toda la noche – Picando la frente de la castaña. – Traes los ojos rojos.

\- ¡Dipper! – Se quejó la chica del toque. - No podía perderme la de **Take On Me.**

\- Mabel que te he dicho de escuchar música tan tarde. – Le regaño su madre.

\- Pero mamá dan los viernes en la noche buena programación.

\- Sí, pero hoy no la escucharas – Dijo su madre. – ¿Cierto querido?

\- Ah… sí – Dijo el señor Pines mientras comía una tostada. – Hoy no se puede Mabel, tú madre y yo necesitamos salir a ver al abuelo ha estado muy malo de salud.

\- No hay problema me quedo con Dipper.

\- No se puede chica – Dijo su hermano mayor señalando el calendario. – Hoy saldré con Wirt, Tom y Marco de campo, después de la universidad.

\- Nada de bebidas alcohólicas Mason – Le señalo su madre. – Dime que llevas protección, no quiero que embaraces a ninguna chica.

\- Mamá tengo 19 años se cuidarme.

\- Pero Dipp hoy íbamos a ver películas y comer helado hasta morir.

\- Nada de dulces – Dijo su madre. – Mabel solo será por esta noche, tu padre y yo regresaremos en la tarde, así que no olvides tomar las llaves y cerrar bien las puertas.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo rendida la castaña.

\- Anímate princesa el domingo vamos al cine y a comer helado.

\- ¿Me lo prometen?

\- Sí – Dijo su padre.

\- De acuerdo – Recuperando su ánimo.

\- Bien yo me retiro – Dijo el mayor tomando su mochila.

Mabel daba cuchareadas al huevo mientras mordisqueaba el pan tostado en ese momento se escuchó una noticia en la radio sobre una supuesta desaparición de una joven de 18 años que llevaba el último año del curso de la preparatoria. En la ciudad de Piedmont estaban últimamente las chicas jóvenes desapareciendo misteriosamente.

\- Es la tercera esta semana, Henry – Menciono la señora Pines. – ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos?

\- Pero mi padre Shermy está muy grave.

\- Mamá, papá no se preocupen. – Hablo la castaña. – Tengo catorce años puedo salir temprano de la escuela y correr a casa para encerrarme bien, aparte no necesito salir a la tienda puedo pedir una pizza.

\- No lo sé, Mabel en realidad tenemos el pendiente de que algo te suceda ¿Ya oíste la radio? Es la tercera en la semana. – Dijo preocupada la mujer.

\- Mamá puedo cuidarme – Dijo la castaña. – Aparte el abuelo los necesita, solo será una noche.

\- Princesita – Acariciando su cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro preocupado y dar una mirada rápida a su esposa. - ¿Cerradas las puertas y no te distraigas con ninguna tienda de revistas de camino a casa?

\- Prometido – Dijo la menor. – Vendré corriendo que ni hablare con ningún desconocido.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el señor Pines. – Caroline hay que confiar en nuestra pequeña Mabel.

\- 3 en punto y nada de distraerse Mabel – Dijo la mujer. – Por favor en cuanto llegues llama a este número a las 6 para saber que estas bien.

\- Sí mamá.

Terminando el desayuno la chica se levantó rápidamente al ver que casi era la hora en que pasaría el autobús en la calle principal de la avenida. Tomo sus cosas y le dio un beso de despedida a sus padres mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y salía corriendo.

•| ⊱▲⊰ |•

Un hombre rubio de traje se encontraba tomando un pequeña maletín grueso de cubierta reforzada. Frente a un espejo se arregló su cabello levemente despeinado, acomodando su parche ocular de cuero negro.

Soltó un suspiro el mayor antes de cerrar con llave una de las habitaciones de estudio de fotografía, debía ser cuidados en el tratamiento de revelación de fotos. Observo su hogar perfectamente acomodado y apago la radio donde escuchaba una de las viejas canciones de la estación de radio, antes de que dieran la noticia de la desaparición de una de las habitantes de la ciudad.

Apenas estaban en mitad de 1987 y había una ola de violencia y desapariciones en las comunidades y barrios de este estado.

El chico vio lo tarde que iba a su negocio, se apresuró a sacar las llaves y salir de su hogar y cerrar la puerta. Iba apurado puesto que uno de los clientes iría por el pedido de una fotos a partir de las 8 de la mañana, todavía necesita buscar el sobre que dejo arriba en el mostrador de la tienda. Cruzando su jardín hasta llegar a su vehículo un Chevrolet 1985 Camaro Z28 de color amarillo, era un auto que llamaba la atención del vecindario o cualquier vecino chismoso. 

Bill podría haber elegido vivir en una avenida más de su estatus alto, entre residencias privadas y alejado de los vecinos molestos. Pero el rechazo la oferta de su familia y hermanos, por varias sencillas razones. Incluso renuncio heredar la compañía de su padre. La mirada de algunos vecinos y niños le molestaban demasiado, sin olvidar las mujeres viudas que trataban de acercarse a su hogar a pedir una mísera taza de azúcar.

El bufo de lo cansado mientras escuchaba a su vecina Sandra Jimenez saludarlo desde la otra acera. Una mujer mayor de aproximadamente 28 años divorciada con una hija adolescente de nombre Samantha, a quien llevaba a la secundaria.

\- ¡Hey Cipher! – Llamo la mujer. – Hoy saliste un poco tarde bombón.

\- No tanto como usted señora Jimenez – Menciono mientras abría la mini cajuela del auto. Ese vehículo estaba diseñado solamente para él y su propia alma. Siempre se repetía mentalmente, aunque si tuviera espacio para llevar personas.

\- ¿Cuándo me llevas a dar un paseo? Querido – Menciono la mujer.

 _\- Cuando los cerdos vuelen y el infierno se congele –_ Me temo que solo hay espacio para el equipaje y una dama. – Comento. – Pero veré si tengo cinturones de seguridad para mujeres como usted, que no se lastime su desgastada cadera y columna.

\- Idiota oxigenado – Dijo la mujer antes de entrar a su vehículo y dar un portazo.

Y así es como el círculo vicioso sigue ya que dentro de poco se le pasara el insulto y volverá a insistir. Hecho una mirada a su hogar y el vecindario, podría replantearlo y mudarse a un lugar discreto y menos molesto. Pero prefería quedarse sin estar rodeado de tanto lujo, no era la clase vida que le enseño su viejo amigo Stanford Pines y su abuelo Robert Cipher. Tras su deliberación mental no se fijó cuando choco con unas niñas; una asiática de lentes y una robusta.

\- ¡Oh señor Cipher! – Dijo Candy levantándose del suelo y ayudándole con su maletín que casi caía al suelo. – Lo sentimos esperemos no haber daño su equipo.

\- Solo pagarían unos 6,000 dólares, nada más – Menciono con una leve sonrisa mientras colocaba el bolso en la cajuela antes de cerrarla.

\- Eso es mucho dinero – Dijo Grenda con una mueca llena de nervios. – Ni vendiendo mi colección de Queen y mis joyas que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños, llegarían a saldar la cantidad.

\- El material de un fotógrafo cuesta – Dijo el rubio mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca. – No pueden dañar el trabajo de uno.

\- ¿Las fotos son caras? – Pregunto Grenda.

\- Dependiendo del cliente y el pedido – Dijo en tono serio. – Si hay dinero se tomara la fotografía de acuerdo a su calidad, si son clientes irresponsables y de mala actitud les aseguro que nadie querrá retratarlos.

\- Señor Cipher usted es raro – Dijo Candy. – Pero nos cae bien.

\- ¡Chicas! – Grito a lo lejos una chica alegre de actitud armoniosa y bella sonrisa.

Bill volteo a ver a la pequeña preadolescente que se había acercado abrazar a sus dos amigas, mientras emitía una risa burbujeante y suave. La menor miro al rubio con sus ojos avellanados y con un leve sonrosado de sus mejillas.

\- B-Buenos d-días… señor Cipher - Dijo tímidamente la castaña con una leve sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

\- Señorita Pines buenos días pequeña – Menciono el chico cruzándose de brazos y embozando una sonrisa seductora que solo le dedicaría a ella. - ¿También tarde, Estrella fugaz? – Mirando el suéter de la chica. - ¿Qué sucede? Te comieron la lengua los ratones – Inclinándose a ella.

\- Un poco – Dijo Mabel nerviosa con una sonrisa. – Digo no me… comieron. – Estaba avergonzada por lo que respondió, antes de que sus amigas tiraran de las mangas.

\- ¡Mabel vamos perderemos el autobús! – Dijo Grenda.

\- Tenemos que irnos, señor Cipher – Dijo la chica sonrojada de sus mejillas.

Mabel apresuro a caminar con sus amigas, mientras que el rubio la miraba con añoranza a la castaña. De su bolsillo saco una de sus cámaras preferidas una delgada que usaba cuando salía a campo. Apunto el ángulo y disparo para tomar la fotografía de ella ladeando su rostro mientras sonreía. Ella era una de sus principales razones por la que no había dejado el vecindario, la sobrina nieta de Seis Dedos su antiguo y ex difunto mejor amigo.

Subido a su auto soltando un suspiro y buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos en la guantera antes de sacar uno y fumarlo. Mabel Pines era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado perdidamente, algo prohibido y lejos de su alcance que lo excitaba y lo incitaba a cometer su mayor delito “amarla y verla como mujer, su mujer”.

•| ⊱▲⊰ |•

Ese día en la escuela sus amigas se encontraban en el receso mientras que Candy comía de su sándwich de atún y fruta picada, observo a Mabel que miraba desanimada su almuerzo de la cafetería picando la gelatina de lima. Grenda comenzó a sacar plática del tema de esta mañana.

\- Así que la cámara del señor Cipher vale 6,000 dolarés. ¡Vaya! Eso es mucho dinero ¿no crees Candy? – Dijo la castaña clara de ojos cafés, dando cucharadas a su pudin de vainilla.

\- ¿Cámara? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Tuvimos un accidente con el señor Cipher y casi tiramos uno de sus maletines.

\- Lo bueno que no sucedió – Dijo Grenda.

\- Eso es mucho dinero – Dijo Mabel.

\- Lo sé – Dijo Grenda. – Pero para ser un hombre que trabaja en un estudio de fotografía, es muy reconocido por su trabajo en Piedmont.

\- ¿Han ido a tomarse una foto en ese lugar?

\- No – Dijeron ambas.

\- Pero debe tomar buenas fotos.

\- Hablando de fotos – Dijo Grenda. – Mabel ¿acaso te sonrojaste cuando el señor Cipher te pregunto?

\- No… es solo que… aun no me acostumbro a verlo. – Dijo la castaña con las mejillas arremolinadas. – Bueno ya puedo saludarlo, pero solo eso…

\- Te dijo Estrella fugaz – Candy menciono el apodo con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja. – Quiere decir que le gusto tu suéter.

\- No dijo que le gustara, solo me llamo así porque vio la imagen.

\- Siempre dice eso, pero te pusiste colorada cuando te pregunto sobre los ratones. – Sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Estas enojada con tú vecino? – Pregunto Grenda.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo sorprendida a la castaña clara. – No, es solo que…

\- Entiendo – Dijo Candy. – ¿Te gusta? Es muy guapo y atractivo, hasta yo me mojaría mis pantis si me hablara como lo hace contigo. Tienes la suerte de tener un vecino muy sexy en tú vecindario.

\- ¡Candy! – Le regaño Mabel.

\- ¿Qué es la verdad? – Dijo la azabache. – Por dios Mabel el hombre casi se dirige únicamente a ti y te habla solamente a ti. Cuando has visto que el señor Cipher le hable bien a la señora Jimenez o las doñas chismosas solteronas con bendiciones o incluso las que no son.

\- Cierto, siempre que pasamos por ti cada mañana él te saluda o intenta hablarte pero tú lo ignoras o lo pasas de largo.

Mabel dio varias miradas a su alrededor antes de hablar.

\- Mi mamá no le gusta que hable con él o tenga contacto con el señor Cipher – Dijo ella. – Papá también no le agrada por eso me dicen que no me acerque a él.

\- ¿Por qué? Es tu vecino – Dijo Candy. – No hay ley que prohíba socializar, aparte puedes ir a su casa y pedirle una tacita de azúcar. Siempre funciona ese truco, eso hice el otro día para pedirle al chico que me gusta. – Viendo al albino medio regordete. – Gideon Gleeful.

\- Sí, pero Gideon es otra cosa – Dijo Grenda con desagrado. – No lo compares, por favor.

\- Grenda cuando una chica está enamorada de su crush, solo tiene ojos para su crush.

\- Pues mamá es muy extrema con dramatizar cualquier cosa que vea mal – Dijo Mabel. – Apenas conseguí su confianza para quedarme sola esta noche, para que puedan ir a ver a mi abuelo.

\- Sabemos que tu madre no le agrada nadie que socialices. – Dijo Candy. – A mí y a Grenda nos trata como raras o pero igual nos respeta. El día que fuimos hacer tarea a tu casa, nos ofreció jugo de betabel y galletas de amaretto y avena con pasas, pero no por eso dejamos de ser amigas.

\- Exacto – Dijo Mabel. – Pero lo que menos quiero es que ella este molestando al señor Cipher o se aproveche con pedirle descuento en fotografías familiares.

\- Pero hoy actuó raro – colocando un dedo en sus labios de forma pensativa. – El señor Cipher ¿intento coquetearte?

\- Es extraño del señor Cipher acercarse así contigo.

\- Vamos solo fue un halago a mi suéter – Dijo Mabel. – No es nada extraño, tal vez quería dar un cumplido.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Candy. – Aunque si una pudiera tener un tiempo con él y hablar, sería una cita romántica inesperada.

\- A todo eso… ¿Cuántos años creen que tenga? – Dijo Grenda con una sonrisa. – Se ve bien guapo.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Pero de seguro mayor que nosotras. – Dijo Candy. – No creo que tenga en interés en estudiantes de secundaria.

\- He visto que vive solo – Dijo Mabel tratando de recordar alguna persona cercana a Bill. – No sé si tiene novia siempre lo veo solo cuando regreso a casa, al principio pensé que tenía esposa cuida perfectamente su jardín.

\- Debe de tener – Dando un mordisco al sándwich. – No puede gustarle el plátano como a tu hermano.

\- ¡Candy! – Dijo roja la castaña.

\- Costumbre – Sacando inocentemente la lengua. – Pero no me creo de que tu hermano salga con sus amigos de viaje a campamento. – Menciono. – He visto muchas películas donde los adolescentes hacen sus travesuras antes de que los ataque un tipo con mascara de hockey.

\- Vamos nadie puede quedar soltero a los 30 – Dijo Grenda. – Debe tener una novia secreta la cual sale por las tardes.

\- Es un imán para las chicas, lo ven seguro y decidido. – Jugando con un mechón de su cabello. – Solo que…

\- ¿Solo qué? – Pregunto Mabel curiosa.

\- No parece interesarle una… saben yo creo que se va morir solo como John Travolta si no consigue una mujer que lo haga feliz. – Dijo Candy.

\- Debe de tener – Dijo Grenda. – Solo que no lo dirá.

\- Bien mientras ustedes siguen indagando el tema del señor Cipher, yo tiro mi almuerzo porque va sonar la campana del receso. – Dijo la castaña.

\- A propósito Mabel ¿estarás bien? – Dijo Grenda. – Dijeron en las noticias sobre la desaparición de otra estudiante.

\- Tranquila Grenda, regresare y cerrare todas las puertas. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Hoy es viernes – Dijo Candy. – Darán una programación especial de música y “cuentos de la mano peluda”.

\- Lo pensare lo de escuchar los cuentos de la mano peluda – Dijo la castaña, adoraba ese programa cuando lo escuchaba junto con su hermano mayor.

•| ⊱▲⊰ |•

\- ¡Maravilloso! – Exclamo una peli morado de ojos marrones y piel morena, mientras admiraba las fotografías de su boda. – Señor Cipher hace un magnífico trabajo en tomar los momentos perfectos. Incluso saco lados de mi rostro que ni sabía que estaban escondidos ahí, mostrando el hermoso tocado que llevaba en mi cabello. – Dijo. - ¿Cuál es su técnica?

\- Señorita Tambry… digo Señora de Valentino – Sonriendo. – Mi trabajo es un secreto y revelar la técnica o el tiempo de revelación, sería como regalar una información valiosa.

– Astuto - Menciono la mujer. – En cuanto le muestre estas fotos a Robbie no sabrá ni por cual elegir como principal de la sala.

Tambry observo una fotografía de una castaña que se coló entre el juego, viendo a la pree adolescente bailar junto a un sujeto de cabello castaño.

\- Vaya – Dijo la morena. – Se coló esta. – Examinando la foto. – Hey, lo conozco es Dipper Pines.

Bill vio la fotografía y se la quitó con delicadeza a la mujer.

\- Disculpe esto es de otro cliente.

\- Descuida – Dijo la pelimorada. – Me parece una linda foto. – Comento viendo la imagen que traía en las manos el rubio. – Debe ser su hermanita menor, Mabel Pines. Esa niña es una adicta a los suéteres y enamoradiza, sin olvidar su alegre actitud contagiadora. Cielos hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír – Dijo. – Antes mi amiga Wendy y yo trabajábamos los veranos en la cabaña de Mistery Shark, junto a su tío abuelo Stanley Pines. – Comento. – Mabel solía explorar los bosques junto a su hermano y pasar sus veranos en Gravity Falls. Se podría decir que eran los días más felices de los hermanos Pines, eran muy unidos y siempre se hacían decir los “hermanos misterio”.

\- ¿Los días más felices? – Dijo Bill con duda en su voz. – Acaso no son felices para ella.

\- Cuando el hermano de Stanley murió, los chicos dejaron de ir a Gravity Falls y solo dedicaron a su estudio y a distanciarse a causa de que sus padres los mantenían ocupados. – Dijo Tambry. – Cuando Dipper, Wendy y yo nos graduamos de la preparatoria, tomamos rumbos diferentes. – Sonriendo. – Yo me case con Robbie y fui a vivir con él a Piedmont, apenas entrare a la universidad el año que viene. Wendy encontró el amor de su vida. En cambio Dipper continúo sus estudios…. Dicen los rumores que anda saliendo con Pacifica Noroeste, más otros menciona que le gusta la banana.

\- Eso es poco probable del joven Pines – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Aunque también me han dicho que le gusta la banana.

\- Ja ja ja es poco probable pero igual no creare falsos rumores a mi amigo. – Dijo ella. – Aunque debo decir que tomo una foto muy bonita, hace tiempo que no veía a los dos sonreír y divertirse. Debió captar el momento perfecto cuando bailaban.

\- Me aseguro de capturar esos momentos – Viendo la fotografía. – Tal vez en su momento necesite los míos, capturar esos momentos especiales y unicos.

\- ¿Alguna novia en mente? O ¿Chica afortunada? – Comento entre risas la mujer antes de depositar el monto de 120 dólares. – Señor Cipher sé que llegara su momento cuando tenga sus propias fotos con la chica que será la señora Cipher.

La morena abandono la tienda dejando a Bill con una expresión un poco animada. El rubio observo la fotografía antes de tocarla y depositar un beso cerca de la imagen.

\- Sería muy egoísta tenerte, Mabel Pines – Sonriendo antes de colocar la foto en el gabinete de la parte de atrás de la tienda, guardándolo con seguro.

•| ⊱▲⊰ |•

Saliendo de la escuela la castaña se despidió de sus amigas, deseándoles un fin de semana agradable. Corrió por la acera pasando por las calles de la ciudad, entrando en la zona comercial donde se encontraba las tiendas y establecimientos. Mabel regulo su paso a una caminata mientras visualizaba el reloj de la vitrinas de algunas tiendas departamentales, tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa.

En su caminata visualizo una tienda de historietas donde vendían el número especial del Hombre Araña entre los comic de Batman. Entro un momento a echar un vistazo aunque se distrajo con los comic de “La Princesa Mágica: perdida en la oscuridad”. Mabel perdió noción del tiempo cuando unos truenos llamaron su atención, ella miro por la vitrina para ver el cielo oscurecido por los nubarrones y el fuerte viento. Pago el comic y salió de la tienda, las calles empezaban a desalojarse al ver a la gente apurada tratando de resguardarse del aguacero que se venía.

Mabel camino rápido aferrándose a su mochila y mirando al frente, un trueno retumbo e hizo que su corazón latiera tan veloz que juraría que se saldría en cualquier momento, si escuchaba otro retumbado en sus oídos. Ella temblaba del frío y su suéter apenas la abrigaba, la lluvia comenzó a caer empapando un poco su cabello con las primeras gotas.

\- ¡Ay! que tonta – Se regañó a sí misma. – Tenía que regresar a casa.

Sus pasos se escuchaban el charco de agua, más unos segundos pasos se unieron en su caminata alertando su paranoia de esta mañana; lo que había escuchado en la radio. Ella comenzó a apresurar el paso antes de empezar correr cuando doblo la esquina.

La misma persona empezó a seguirla mientras que ella se giraba a un callejón de la avenida, se encontró bloqueada por una cerca de madera con una cadena y candado.

\- ¡Déjeme! – Grito Mabel asustada al sujeto de sudadera gris.

\- Vaya, vaya una estudiante – Dijo el hombre sacando una navaja. – Entrégame tu bolso, preciosa.

\- ¡No!

De repente se escuchó un <<click>> de un seguro y como un arma apuntaba la espalda del sujeto.

\- La dama dijo que la dejaras en paz – Comento con una voz neutra y llena de desprecio al sujeto. – _Nadie toca lo mío._ – Susurro cerca del oído del sujeto. – _Te acercas a ella y estarás cavando tu miserable tumba_ _con los gusanos devorando tu carne putrefacta._

El hombre soltó la navaja retrocediendo y escapando a un lado del rubio. Mabel miraba enfrente suyo a su vecino que solo lo cubría la gabardina oscura con su cabello empapado, vio que se acercaba resonando sus pasos en los charcos de agua del callejón.

\- No es algo tarde que estés por aquí, ¿Mabel? – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa. – Mírate estas empapada de pies a cabeza.

\- Señor Cipher – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – G-Gracias…. – Limpio con sus manos las lágrimas que escapaban por su mejillas.

\- No agradezcas – Tomando su mano y arrastrándola fuera del callejón mientras que la menor daba zancadas por como camina apurado.

\- S-Señor… - Dijo Mabel dando brincos con cada paso antes de ver que el hombre rubio la llevaba a una cafetería cerca.

Entraron observando que el lugar solo había cuatro clientes sentados en la barra y en la mesa, con una cara de amargura en sus rostros. Bill tiro de la muñeca a Mabel para sentarse en una mesa a la esquina en el fondo. La luz amarillas de los focos y las mesas platicas de color rojo creaban una armonía un poco lúgubre pero mantenía la carisma en ese lugar que usaban como refugio. En el lugar resonaba la música de una Jukebox que tocaba la canción de “Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up” siendo algo desencajado en el ambiente. 

Mabel aun no salía del asombro cuando la rescato en el callejón, sentía mucha vergüenza de ver a al rubio pero de pronto sintió como él acariciaba su mano como intentando llamar su atención.

\- Tenía hambre e iba a la cafetería por un bocadillo, después de cerrar la tienda. – Menciono. – Pero luego te vi correr por aquel lugar y ese sujeto que planeaba hacerte daño. Si no llegaba a tiempo otra situación seria.

\- Iba a casa.

\- Es algo tarde para ir a casa y con lluvia. – Viendo el reloj en su muñeca. – Son las casi las 5:30.

\- Tal vez me distraje viendo comic’s – Dijo ella derramando lágrimas. – Le prometí a mamá y a papá que regresaría bien y no me distraería.

\- Tranquila – Acariciando su mano. – Todo está bien.

Una camarera se acercó a la pareja mientras masticaba su goma de mascar y miraba con indiferencia a los dos.

\- ¿Café? guapo

\- Sí. – mientras le servía en una taza. – Gracias.

\- ¿Y tú pequeña? – Viendo a Mabel. – Tenemos malteadas y sodas.

\- Yo… - Dijo Mabel nerviosa viendo al rubio. – No puedo…

\- Mabel – Dijo de forma seria el oji ámbar. – Acompáñame a comer un bocadillo o tal vez cenar.

\- Pero debo regresar.

\- De eso no te preocupes – Mostrando unas llaves. – El auto está cerca. – Mirándola fijamente. – No me gustaría que anduvieras sola a esta hora y con el estómago vació. Me imagino que tu hora del almuerzo paso hace mucho.

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo la chica hastiada.

\- Una malteada de chocolate – Dijo la chica sobre encogiéndose en su lugar. – Con crema batida.

La mujer dejo los menos avisando que regresaría en cinco minutos. El sonido de la lluvia y los truenos se escuchaba apenas dentro de la cafetería, la música resonaba antes de ver al sujeto con una sonrisa viendo el menú.

\- Un bistec no caería mal. – Menciono. – Tal vez pida papas. – Levantando la mirada a Mabel. - ¿Ya decidiste?

\- Un sándwich club.

\- ¿Lleva papas? – Pregunto curioso.

\- S-Sí… - Dijo nerviosa con las mejillas arremolinadas de la pena.

\- Supongo que te imitare por esta vez. – Dijo. – Serán dos.

La chica llego y tomo sus órdenes antes de ver que más clientes se retiraban, aviso que no tardaría la orden al ver pocos clientes en el lugar. La cafetería quedo en silencio solo escuchándose las voces de los cocineros en la parte de atrás y las camareras conversando con los **barman*** entre risas, coqueteos y comentarios sarcásticos.

Mabel miraba por la persiana de la ventana viendo la lluvia caer con intensidad, no había personas rondando por las calles, más que uno que otro vagabundo o un can callejero. La castaña sentía su cabello gotear de la espalda baja pero poco le importaba, en este momento se encontraba preocupada.

\- Esto es muy silencioso. – Menciono el rubio mientras buscaba una moneda en su bolsillo. – No queremos que se convierta en una película de Thriller.

Bill vio el **Junkebox*** que terminaba de tocar la canción antes de levantarse y añadir una moneda para que tocara la siguiente que selecciono. Comenzó a sonar “George Michael - Kissing A Fool” mientras tronaba sus dedos y miraba el disco tocar.

Mabel miraba sentada a Bill de espaldas relajado escuchando la canción; alto de estatura y su espalda levemente ancha con la caída de la gabardina que lo hacía lucir sumamente atractivo. Su cabello revuelto y despeinado por la lluvia y esa sonrisa que adornaban como una curvatura en sus labios. La música era nostálgica y agradable con la letra que era hermosa y por alguna extraña razón la hacía pensar en su situación actual. Bill regreso a su asiento antes de ver a la castaña con el rostro sorprendido en sus avellanados ojos inocentes.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta la música George Michael? – Dijo. – Olvide preguntarte si querías escucharlo.

\- No lo había escuchado… – Menciono la menor con una leve sonrisa. – Casi en la radio pasando otras canciones que son pegadizas.

\- De acuerdo a la estación de radio que sintonices – Dijo el rubio. – Cuando lo escuche me hizo comprender algunas cosas de vida, tal vez no sea un romántico y no veo como otras personas ven la vida. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, no importa lo que diga la gente me gusta lo que hago en mi trabajo y amare a la persona que elija.

\- Vaya... Eso parece muy decisivo, aunque también me gustaría eso poder elegir el lugar donde prefiera estar y la persona que me guste. – Viendo al sujeto a su rostro. – No había escuchado George Michael.

\- Es de su nueva canción – Comento Bill. – No pensé que la tendrían aquí.

\- Me gusta – Escuchando la letra. – Es hermosa…

\- Sí – Sonriendo de sus caninos. – Vaya es la primera vez que duramos hablando más que una frase.

\- No había pensado en eso – Soltando una risa. – ¿Es un record?

\- Todavía no – Jugando con el tenedor. – Para que sea un record necesitaríamos hablar un poco más entre tú y yo.

\- Dice mi amiga que si alguien te invita a salir y se quedan platicando mucho tiempo en un lugar… ¿es una cita inesperada? – Menciono con su tono de voz llena de emoción.

\- Podemos volverla una – Dijo Bill.

Pinchando el brazo de Mabel en forma juguetona.

\- Te interesaría hablar más con este raro fotógrafo, Estrella fugaz.

\- Lo dices por mi suéter – Levantando una ceja.

\- Claro – Admitió. – Me gusta el diseño.

\- Yo lo hice – Dijo orgullosa.

\- Queda con tú personalidad. – Dijo. – Una estrella fugaz que conoces y desaparece fugazmente sin dejar rastro, más pocos que lo ven son dignos de presenciar su belleza una milésima de segundos y solo los suertudos podrán ver su sonrisa y vivir por generaciones para contarlo.

La chica se ruborizo antes de sentir un pinchamiento con el tenedor en su brazo. Le quito el cubierto regresándole el piquete. Antes de posar su mirada en el lazo con el broche de triangulo con un ojo.

\- Y pocos conocen a alguien con un parche en el ojo que parece un pirata y mantiene una figura iluminati en su ropa. – Apuntando el broche.

\- Regalo de la familia, un escudo de casa.

\- ¿El triángulo de un ojo?

\- Es un amuleto que no podemos desprendernos. – Sonriendo para quitarle el tenedor. – Mi turno.

– ¿Pregunta? - Dijo animada la pequeña en contestar todo lo que le dijera el rubio.

\- ¿Haces los suéteres tú misma? Te veo uno diferente cada día de la semana.

\- Todos los hago yo – Dijo sonriente. - ¿Vives solo?

\- Exacto, no hay una mascota que me reciba o una bella dama. – Dijo. - ¿Aquellas chicas son tus amigas que debo de cuidarme?

\- Posiblemente, Candy y Grenda me protegen de todo chico malo que quieran hacerme daño. – Respondió. - ¿La señora Sandra dará una vuelta en tú auto? veo que anda insistente en que la invites a salir.

\- Ni muerto – Menciono colocando una mueca de desagrado. - ¿Algún chico? – Esta pregunta que formulo provoco que doblara un poco el tenedor.

\- Negativo – Haciendo una seña con sus manos. – Mamá me daría una tunda y Dipper dice que soy muy chica para entender el amor. Aunque el salía con Pacifica cuando tenían mi edad.

\- Ya veo – Suspiro aliviado. – ¿Tú edad?

\- Sí, ellos salían cuando tenían 14 años.

\- Entonces tienes 14 años – Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa al no creer que la chica que le gustaba tenía esa edad, tenía que ser ilegal para no estar enamorado de ella. – Pensé que tenías 16.

\- No tengo 14 – Repito la menor con las mejillas rojas. – El siguiente año cumplo 15.

\- Ya veo – Dijo. – Podría darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños.

\- ¡Enserio! – Dijo emocionada. – Cumplo el 31 de agosto.

\- El casi final del verano. – Menciono.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes tú, señor Cipher? – Dijo ella.

\- 27 años – Dijo – Cumplo el 31 de diciembre.

\- Debe ser una doble fiesta al cumplir en año nuevo, eso es genial.

\- Una gran celebración – Medito un poco lo que dijo la chica antes de verlo como un buen beneficio. – No lo había visto de esa manera.

\- Tal vez me invites en tu cumpleaños.

\- Considérate invitada siempre. – Le agradaba la idea de pasar su celebración de su cumpleaños a lado de esa chica.

\- ¿Hay una novia… contigo? – Dijo ella tímida de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Ves alguna argolla o que este corriendo con flores? – Mostrando sus manos. – No hay una chica conmigo todavía, pero si hay una que deseo que sea mi pareja.

\- ¿Es alguien de la ciudad?

\- Sí – Tomando su mano. – Pregunta…. ¿hay una manera de cómo llamar tu atención?

\- ¿Mi atención?

\- ¿Una oportunidad de una cita?

\- Pidiéndome una ¿no sería? – Dijo la menor. – De una persona que me gustase.

\- Aunque claramente como lo dijiste – Tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. – Esto es una cita.

La camarera trajo las ordenes y vio a la pareja antes de colocar una expresión de extrañes.

\- ¿Acaso es un concurso de miradas?

Mabel aparto su mano para evadir la mirada del rubio y comenzar a comer su supuesta cena, ambos no podían dejar de mirarse y soltar una que otra risita. La música termino más la castaña volvió a repetirla antes de decirle que le había gustado la canción.

Terminando de comer los dos miraron por la ventana de la puerta la lluvia, más eso no impidió que salieran corriendo mientras se mojaban en la fría lluvia. Bill se apuró abrirle a Mabel la puerta del copiloto antes de que se fuera a su asiento. Entre risas llenas de euforia por su camino por la lluvia, las ventanas del auto se empañaron mientras que la intensa lluvia seguía.

El rubio encendió los parabrisas mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo, prendiendo las luces de faro antiniebla. Mabel miro el interior del carro; asientos de piel con cubierta amarillo y marrón y el volante de un color hueso, en los asientos de atrás estaba un maletín y una bolsa café.

Mientras que la menor jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, miro a Bill concentrado en el camino con su cabello goteando.

\- Señor Cipher sobre el dinero de la gasolina.

\- No hay problema Mabel, al contrario solo estamos yendo a casa – Menciono. – No te estoy dando un paseo que haga que gaste gasolina, vivimos en el mismo vecindario.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó la menor.

\- Oye… Estrella fugaz – Dijo llamándola a su nuevo apodo, obteniendo la atención de la castaña antes de dar un beso rápido en sus labios, algo corto entre ellos. – Ese puede ser el pago.

La chica se ruborizada y solo se soltó riendo antes de mirar al rubio, aquel gesto solo era el principio del detonante entre ellos.

\- Señor parchado ¿Qué hacías tú también tan tarde? – Dijo Mabel en tono divertido.

\- Ya lo dije, buscaba un bocadillo pero en la tienda solo había congelado y frito. – Dijo. – Pero compre para mis necesidades.

\- ¿Puedo ver si hay Doritos en esa bolsa? – Pregunto la menor.

\- Adelante – Dijo – Si encuentras me das.

La chica se acercó a los asientos de atrás recogiendo la bolsa más abultada, saco algunas cosas como rastrillos, loción y condimentos.

\- El señor del supermercado te empaco las cosas al revés. – Dijo ella.

\- Siempre lo hace. – Dijo el rubio viendo en el retrovisor el trasero de la chica con su falda leventemente alzada. – Pero en una bolsa debe estar mi aperitivo.

La castaña encontró la bolsa de Doritos en una parte, pero noto que en esa bolsa había preservativos bastantes eran alrededor de tres cajas. Ella lo ignoro y regreso al asiento de enfrente con el rostro sonrojado antes de abrir la bolsa y tomar una fritura sabor a queso.

\- Oh lo encontraste.

\- Sí – Dijo ella.

\- Casi llegamos – Entrando a la calle de la avenida.

Aparcando el vehiculó Bill espero a que Mabel sacara las llaves y entrara a su casa, más no quería que aún se acabase el momento. La castaña busco en su mochila y saco las llaves mientras veía al rubio que le colocaba la mano encima de la suya.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar sola? – Pregunto el chico.

\- Mi mamá y mi papá están en Nueva Jersey a ver a mi abuelo Shermy. – Dijo. – Solo estaré sola por esta noche. – Menciono. – Descuida cerrare las puertas y ventanas.

El sonido de la lluvia y los truenos hicieron saltar a la chica desde su asiento, obteniendo la atención del rubio.

\- Le temes a los truenos.

\- S-Sí… – Dijo ella temblorosa. – ¿Se nota?

\- Mi casa está a dos cuadras. - Menciono – Puedes quedarte hasta que pase la lluvia, te traería de regreso.

\- Señor Cipher… no quiero incomodarlo.

\- No me incomodas… Y no me llames señor Cipher – Dijo. – Dime Bill.

\- De acuerdo, Bill – Sonriendo. – Pero debo hacer una llamada rápida a mis padres.

Ella salió rápido del vehículo cruzando su jardín y abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante esa proposición pero era una oportunidad de pasar el rato con su vecino, así evitaría los truenos fuertes que retumbaban en la casa.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a sus padres, espero varias tonadas antes de que contestara su mamá. Explico que había llegado bien a casa y que el clima estaba fuerte para mantener la llamada. Su padre le dijo que tuviera cuidado de los secuestradores y que por nada del mundo le abriera la puerta a ningún desconocido.

Ella regreso terminando la llamada, dejo prendida la luz de la sala y la de su habitación antes de salir y cerrar con seguro. Después de todo Bill prometió regresarla a casa cuando se calmara la lluvia.

Mabel entro al auto encontrándose con el rubio que soltaba por fuera de la ventana el humo de la nicotina de su cigarrillo. Encendió el auto mientras se dirigían a la casa del rubio, durante el camino no hablaron solo mantenían el silencio. Aparco el carro dentro de la cochera antes de cerrar la puerta y apagar el vehículo.

\- ¿Fumas?

\- Sí – Menciono – Debes haberte impresionado ¿Cómo un hombre como yo consumo una droga tan dañina a mi salud?

\- Los amigos de Dipper también fuman, en especial Marco Diaz y Tom Lucitor. – Viendo la cajetilla de cigarros. - ¿Mentolados?

\- Significa que contiene un poco de menta que genera que al inhalar sea fresco. – Quitándole la cajetilla de sus manos. – Más no puedo darte esto pequeña.

\- ¿No puedo probar?

\- No – Dijo. – No queremos preocupar a tu padre.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Pero hay otra manera.

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto curiosa.

El rubio se acercó lo suficientemente a su rostro para acorralarla entre la puerta y el asiento delantero, la castaña sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Mirada avellana se encontró con el ojo ámbar del rubio, su aliento chocaba con el suyo antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella se aferró en el asiento sintiendo ese contacto un rastro gélido de sus fríos labios rozando los suyos, moviéndolos suavemente y fundiéndose en un calor cálido. Llevo sus manos a toma las solapas del abrigo del mayor, estrujando la tela y atrayéndolo al beso. El sonido de sus labios acariciándose probando el dulce y la nicotina mezclada, entre sus respiraciones que escaparon entre sus bocas.

Se separaron del beso antes de que él se alejara, dejando a la menor en un lió rojizo en su rostro.

\- Fue algo no propio – Menciono el mayor. – Lo siento…

\- Se sentía bien – Dijo ella sonrojada antes

Bill salió para acercarse abrir la puerta de su acompañante y buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. La chica entro asombrándose de ver el hogar del rubio algo moderno y tranquilo, pero que lucía una excelente decoración para un soltero. Bill dio una mirada rápida ante de cerrar la puerta y sonreía suavemente.

\- Adelante Estrella fugaz, puedes recorrerla. – Dijo el sujeto colocando las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina. – Acomodare esto.

\- Vaya es grande – Dijo la chica asombrada del hogar del rubio. – Vives nada más tú.

\- Por el momento.

Observaba a la chica recorrer su sala y mirar los cuadros y el espejo que tenía, Bill se acercó para posicionarse atrás de ella y ver su reflejo.

\- Tengo un poco de pastel – Dijo. – Sacare una botella de vino afrutado.

\- ¿Vino?

\- Sí, no puedes comer pastel de chocolate sin vino dulce. – Extendiendo una copa que saco del gabinete. – Ten.

\- Lo siento… yo no puedo tomar. Aun no tengo edad para beber. – Se excusó la chica.

\- Un poco no te hará daño.

\- ¿Es seguro? – Pregunto Mabel. – ¿No le dirás a mis padres?

\- Una copa no te hará daño.

\- Bueno… aunque te advierto que es mi primera vez tomando vino. – Sonrió nerviosa la chica mientras se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor.

\- Descuida Estrella fugaz – Extendiéndole la copa llena. – Yo te guío.

Las primeras horas eran armoniosas en la que merendaba el postre en silencio y daban miradas antes de hablar sobre temas de conversación referentes a la escuela y al trabajo. Mabel tenia curiosidad de lo que hacía Bill en su trabajo de fotógrafo, quería conocerlo siempre quiso saber más de ese rubio de ojo ámbar y parchado.

\- Bill puedo hacerte una pregunta. – Relamiéndose los labios que aun mantenían la crema de chocolate amargo. – Nada incomoda.

\- ¿Qué es? – Dijo el rubio dando un sorbo a su copa.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para… tomar fotos? – Viendo algunos retratos en su sala que capturaban el cielo estrellado de noche y las puestas de sol. – Son perfectas.

\- Las tomo, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo. – Calculo el ángulo, la luz y la sombra entre el entorno.

\- Lo sé – Dijo. – Pero es que tienes un… - Señalando su rostro antes de reír nerviosa.

\- ¿Ojo? – Soltando una risotada. – Vaya crees que yo lo cierro.

\- Digo a lo mejor es un impulso.

\- No – Dijo. – Simplemente me permite ver un ángulo, más cerca de mi perspectiva. – Quitándose un poco el parche para que notara la diferencia del otro. – Es una horrible cicatriz, ¿no crees? – Su ojo tenía una cicatriz cruzada con la pupila opaca de un dorado leve. – Si lo muestro a las demás, ¿Crees que se alejen?

\- Mmm… te verían como un sospechoso.

\- ¿Y lo soy? – Dijo acomodando su parche. – Te doy miedo.

\- Eres lindo. – Dijo ella sonriendo. – ¡Yo también tengo una cicatriz! – Levantando el dobladillo de su suéter para mostrar una cicatriz en su abdomen. – Me lo hice por accidente mientras jugaba con mi hermano cerca del río, yo me caí y fui arrastrada dentro hasta que una rama se encajó en mi estómago. – Menciono. – Estuve en el hospital una semana, mamá estaba fúrica con Dipper dijo que casi perdía la vida. – Dijo. – Es un poco fea, pero es una adorable línea.

\- No es horrible. – Acariciando su abdomen. – Compartimos una misma cicatriz que no nos gusta y ocultamos.

Se levantó para encender una radio mientras que Mabel disfrutaba del pastel. La castaña aun no podía creer que estuviera con aquel hombre conversando en su casa. Se quedaron escuchando música y platicando más. Eran alrededor de las 7 cuando, lo vio tomar su cuarta copa y ella solo la segunda.

Sonó **La Vie En Rose de Louis Armstrong** , Bill y Mabel se encontraban en la sala antes de que el sujeto mirada a la menor y sonriera, se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus manos con delicadeza levantándola para atraerla suavemente de su cintura y tomar su mano.

\- ¿Bailas esta pieza? – Moviéndose junto con ella.

\- Jejeje creo que ya lo estamos haciendo – Apegándose a su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el baile que disfrutaron de la compañía del uno al otro, la castaña seguía sus pasos a como él la guiaba suavemente y sin prisa, entre vueltas lentas y miradas. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su torso escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

La chica miro una habitación debajo de las escaleras, cosa que hizo que el rubio volteara a ver en dirección de su mirada. Bill la guio a su estudio solo para revelar otra habitación más amplia.

Mabel entro al estudio donde Bill trabajaba para los recortes y enmarcado de fotografías u ordenar las fotos de sus clientes. La adolescente miro las fotos antes de echar un vistazo a los marcos en que trabaja.

\- Voy en la mitad de un pedido de una boda, estoy creando un marco grande para la foto de los novios. – Enseñándole el marco con estilo rococó de color oro. - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

\- Es hermoso – Pasando un dedo en el diseño. – Tú lo hiciste.

\- Sí – Viendo a la castaña fijamente. – Es un trabajo especial.

\- ¿Puedo ver a los novios?

\- Adelante – Guiándola a la bambalina donde tenía colgada la foto de una pareja de pelirrojos.

\- Se ven como una pareja de la realeza.

\- No tanto – Dijo el rubio. – Mi hermano quiso portar un traje tan tipo uniformado que hiciera lucir su estatus en el ejército como capitán y su novia simplemente le atino al vestido que hiciera relucir su figura.

\- ¿Hermano? – Viendo la chica sorprendida.

\- Sí – Respondió. – Phill Cipher se casó con Wendy Corduroy.

\- No sabía que tenías hermano. – Viendo la imagen… la chica la conozco iba con Dipper en la prepa.

\- En realidad tengo dos hermanos. – Menciono. - El más joven mi hermano William se casó primero que mi hermano Phill. No tengo una foto pero fue con una chica llamada Isabella Gleeful.

\- Suena como el apellido de Gideon – Dijo Mabel.

\- Gideon es el primo de lejano de Bella.

\- Vaya… el mundo es pequeño – Dijo Mabel sonriente. - ¿Y tú porque no lo has hecho? – Pregunto un poco temerosa con que se molestara por la pregunta.

\- No le he pedido a la chica que me gusta una cita oficial – Dijo con una sonrisa y pasando a un lado de Mabel. – Bueno si es que llega aceptar salir conmigo o ser mi novia.

\- Tienes que hablarle, si pudiste hablar conmigo – Dijo Mabel animándolo. – Tal vez acepte.

\- Ya le hablo – Comento. – Pero ella aún es muy despistada para darse cuenta que me gusta. No es nada buena en las indirectas.

\- Podrías intentar invitarla, ¿son amigos no? – Dijo ella en un tono celoso.

\- Somos amigos todas las mañanas hablamos antes de irnos, una frase o dos. – Dijo el rubio. – Excepto el fin de semana cuando ella no está presente.

\- ¿Hablas con alguien más en la mañana? – Sonando celosa la menor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Viendo a la castaña con los brazos cruzados. – Celosa.

\- No

\- Tengo fotos de ella. – Menciono. – Es muy hermosa y pienso en ella todo el tiempo. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

Mabel tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer la mujer que enamoro a su vecino, sentía su corazón estrujarse cuando Bill la guió fuera del estudio y la llevo arriba a las escaleras hasta la recamara de su habitación. En cuanto llegaron ella vio encima de la cama del rubio el edredón negro con dorado una fotografía suya.

\- ¿Eh? – La castaña la recogió y miro su rostro aquella sonrisa que le había dado a su hermano. – Bill.

\- Te dije que era hermosa – Menciono el rubio. – Todas las mañanas la veo, incluso al anochecer.

Sintió el aliento cálido sobre su oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera y se alejara un poco hasta chocar con la base de la cama y ver en una pared de corcho llenas de fotos suyas en diferentes poses y lugares; con sus amigas, en la escuela, en el parque, en el centro comercial, cine, heladería.

Estaba alagada, aterrada y asustada de lo que había descubierto, Bill la tomo entre los hombros y la sujeto de la cintura mientras se dirigía a depositar un beso en su cuello antes de abrazarla apegándola a su cuerpo.

\- Supongo que ya no es un secreto. – Menciono viendo la expresión que puso la pequeña. - ¿Mabel?

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella con tristeza viendo al rubio. – Bill… ¿Por qué yo? Hay más chicas lindas que yo, porque… me eliges… no soy tu tipo. - Soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Hey preciosa – levantando su rostro y acariciando sus mejillas. – Me gustas y eres hermosa, aunque no lo creas… me enamore de una chica tan dulce como tú. Una chica linda y alegre que veía cada mañana con una sonrisa a pesar de vivir en un mundo tan frío. – Acariciando su cabello con ternura mientras colocaba un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. – Me gustas Mabel.

\- Tonto – Dijo la menor con una sonrisa. – Eso es acoso.

\- ¿Tomar fotos o verte cada día?

\- Ambas – Menciono antes de mirar nuevamente el tabloide con fotos. – La chica que te gusta soy yo.

\- Sí – Dijo antes de sentarse en un sillón cerca de la cama.

\- Y supongo que no habías pedido cita o declarado porque…

\- Lo hice – Dijo. – Pero creo que mis indirectas no funcionan contigo. Tampoco no es correcto insistir cuando tu padre me vigila.

\- ¿Era verdad lo de las citas? – Dijo ruborizada la menor. – Yo… pensé que solo lo decías para molestar.

\- No era una mentira. – Dijo. – No sabes cuánto deseo besarte entre mis brazos y probar tus labios.

\- Nunca he besado, más que a mi hermano mayor – Dijo ella. – Pero fue accidentalmente porque se comió mi chocolate.

\- Vaya a sí que Pino me arrebato el primer beso de mi estrella fugaz – Levantándose del sillón.

\- Bill quédate ahí – Dijo Mabel nerviosa. – No te acerques más.

\- ¿Por qué? – Acercándose a la chica. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi corazón no para de latir.

\- Es normal – Dijo. – El mío también late pero eso no impide que me detenga en mi objetivo de atraparte en mis brazos y besarte.

\- ¿Besarme? - Teniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo. – ¿Me besaras?

\- Solo si quieres. – Tomándola entre sus brazos la acorralo entre el pie de la cama.

La chica dio un corto beso en sus labios separándose y mirando al rubio antes de acariciar su rostro. La menor dejo que aquel sujeto rubio la besara sintiendo la presión de sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y lento. Era la primera vez que se tocaban, le gustaba aquella sensación nueva y hermosa. Poco a poco llevo sus manos al cuello del hombre atrayéndolo más a su contacto entre los besos y las caricias que el proporcionaba en su espalda. Ella se aferró a su agarre sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y disfrutar del dulce contacto de su cuerpo.

La noche era perfecta entre la cortina de lluvia y truenos que se escuchaban afuera, en aquella habitación Mabel noto que en aquella recamara solo se escuchaba sus propios sonidos y respiraciones. Se encontraba Bill sentado el sillón con la menor entre su regazo con las piernas a los lados, los besos febriles y el calor en sus cuerpos mientras se mantenían cerca.

La chica dejo que aquel sujeto comenzara a retirar sus prendas, mientras recibía los besos cortos y suaves sobre su piel. Todo era nuevo para ella, su toque le provocaba que se erizara la piel de su cuerpo y sus senos se tornaran firmes de la punta de sus pezones rosados. Las piezas de ropa húmeda caían en el suelo, y las caricias aumentaban.

Mabel miro a al sujeto como colaba su mano debajo de su falda purpura y la bajaba completamente el elástico de sus bragas rosadas, descubriendo su piel nívea y suave de su sexo rosado. Poco a poco las prendas dejaron de cubrir el cuerpo de la fémina, quedando con su brasier y falda. Bill la admiro de pies a cabeza sonriendo suavemente, en cambio ella colocaba sus manos encima de su pecho; deshaciendo el lazo del corbatín y retirando el saco, desabrocho los botones de su camisa y beso su pecho con delicadeza.

Sintió un bulto golpear su intimidad provocando ese roce entre sus labios vaginales y su clítoris. Las manos de Bill se posaron en su caderas femeninas guiándola a moverse de adelante hacia atrás en un vaivén lento. Ella gemía suavemente con cada roce en su sexo. Los suspiros y gemidos resonaban en la habitación con el pasar de los minutos.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros buscando sus labios, el rubio se inclinó colocando sus manos en su espalda mientras continuaba frotando su erección en la entrepierna de la chica.

\- Bill – Gimió la menor ante la molida en su intimidad. – Aah… ahh... mmm.

\- Voy hacerte mía, mi amada Estrella fugaz. – Se apartó un momento de la chica mientras se levantaba a buscar los preservativos. – Espera aquí – Besando sus labios.

Mabel vio al rubio retirarse mientras se miraba su cuerpo, luego se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el mayor con decir que la haría suya. Se levantó del sillón y fue al baño sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y húmedo de abajo, iba perder su virginidad y no sabía cómo.

\- Tranquila Mabel – Dijo ella viéndose al espejo. – Has visto muchas películas románticas… en donde están dos personas en la cama y se besan.

Aunque el problema era que las escenas que pasaban en las películas eran pocas y solo se veía apenas la silueta de sombras o las manos, mientras escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos de las parejas, para ver en la siguiente escena que terminaban juntos en la cama y con la sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen? – Dijo ella nerviosa.

\- ¿Mabel? – Se escuchó la voz de Bill buscarla en la habitación.

La castaña sentía su corazón latir con intensidad y mirar nerviosa la puerta, escucho como tocaban antes de escuchar su voz.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Bill detrás de la puerta.

\- Solo… vine a mojarme la cara – Sonando ronca de su voz.

\- Entiendo que estés nerviosa y que no deberías hacer esto conmigo – Dijo el mayor con una voz serena y calmada. – Es una situación muy diferente a lo que haría una pareja… que está unida. – Dijo. – No te obligare a nada pequeña, aún es pronto.

\- Perdón. – Dijo Mabel sollozando pensando que Bill se decepcionaría y sintiera su rechazo.

\- Descuida Estrella fugaz, fue algo muy rápido – Soltó una risa. – Te traeré ropa para que te vistas.

Mabel limpio sus lágrimas y tomo una respiración profunda, amaba a Bill y quería hacerlo con él. Más poco sabia del sexo, solo sabía que se hacía cuando estaban casados o eran novios y utilizaban protección.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con el chico en la mitad del pasillo, Mabel se retiró su falda dejándola caer junto con su brasier. Bill miro a la castaña que se acercaba, la tomo rápidamente de la cintura entre sus muslos alzándola mientras que ella enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura. La apego a la pared reanudando los besos en sus labios siendo intensos y profundos; en los cuales adentraba su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda de la menor probando de ella, siendo un beso francés entre ellos.

Mabel sentía como Bill movía sus caderas empujando su pelvis y frotando el bulto de su erección de sus pantalones. Cada roce era caliente y sensible en la pequeña, entre el beso apasionado volvía el calor en su cuerpo.

Escucho como el choque de la hebilla y el cierre de la bragueta de los pantalones se descomprimía y abría estos, bajándolos junto a los bóxer negros. La chica chillo al sentir como cerca de su intimidad tocaba una sensación desnuda y dura que presionaba entre sus pliegues. Bajo la mirada rompiendo el beso para ver el miembro erecto del chico entre un visible vello púbico rubio.

Su pene rozaba contra sus labios cubriéndose de la humedad que secretaba la menor, tocando su perla hinchada y rosada mientras se movía en un vaivén lento. Bill acomodo su miembro hacia arriba siendo presionado contra la ingle y los muslos de la chica, aumento el roce y los empujones resbaladizos.

Se acercó a besar el rostro y parte del cuello a la chica acariciando de momentos sus muslos y espalda. Jadeaba con cada frote que hacía en su sexo, disfrutando de la calidez y la masturbación de sus cuerpos.

\- Bill… ahh… es muy caliente – Ella se aferró a su torso apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de este. – No te muevas mucho… o me haré.

\- Joder… estas muy mojada – Colocando besos y lamidas en el hombro de la chica, la empujo para descender su rostro en su pecho dando besos y mordiscos alrededor de sus pequeños senos; probando su textura blanda y chupando sus pezones rosados dejando chupetones rojizos. – Mabel… - Mordió suavemente al punto provocar un grito en la chica, sus caderas aumentaron el delis y los roces en su sexo. – ahh… ahh… Mabel – Su pene secretaba un poco de su pree semen manchando el abdomen de ella.

\- Ahgg… - Ella sintió un líquido cristalino caer en el piso del pasillo mientras jadeaba con las mejillas rojas y su respiración acelerada. – Bill… lo siento, moje tú piso.

\- Tranquila – Besando sus labios, con la chica en brazos busco en el bolsillo del pantalón el condón. La llevo al dormitorio dejándola encima del colchón. Abrió el preservativo enrollando el anillo de látex en la cabeza de su glande hasta bajarlo al inicio de la base de sus testículos. La chica había mirado como se colocaba el condón en su pene, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? – Colocando un beso en sus labios.

\- Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo – Dijo la menor. – Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No sé cómo tener sexo. – dijo ella. - ¿Nos metemos a la cama y solo los besos? Es lo que visto en las películas.

\- Ya veo – Soltando una risa. – ¿Ese era tu temor?

\- ¡Oye! No sabía que sigue – Dijo inflada de sus mejillas.

\- Las caricias – Tocando el rostro de la menor. – Y besos – Beso sus labios siendo un roce caliente y apasionado.

\- ¿Y qué más? – Pregunto con inocencia viendo con ojos curiosos como tocaba su pecho y masajeaba sus senos redondos, apretándolos suavemente. Un dedo de él recorrió el torso de su cuerpo hasta bajar a su vientre. Sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban y parte del miembro erecto de mayor se restregaba entre el sexo de la menor, frotando entre sus pliegues y provocando los suaves gemidos bajos de la chica. Sus dedos tocaron su pequeña perla en movimientos rotatorios de forma insistente. – Ahh… ahhh… ahhh…

\- Eres muy sensible aquí – Sonrió. – La primera vez de una mujer en masturbarse es deliciosa y cansada, quieres seguir tocando pero tu cuerpo se tensa y se llena de mucho placer que ni sabes que hacer.

\- Bill – Suplico la menor.

\- Puedes ir rápido – Frotando sus dedos en su sexo, provocando los pataleos y la respiración acelerada de la chica. – O lento. – Moviendo suavemente en la bolita lubricada.

\- Bill… Bill… no, no. – Dijo ella en forma de jadeo. – Por favor… no lento.

\- ¿Te gusta rápido? – Moviendo sus dedos unos dentro de su vagina y otro sobre su perla. - ¿Quieres que te coja duro?

\- Mmm… ahh – Ella apretaba las sabanas sintiendo que llegaría nuevamente a ese anhelado orgasmo. – S-Sí.

 _\- No sabes lo que pides_ – Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. – _Pero veo que lo disfrutas._

\- ¿Duele? – Viendo al rubio.

\- La primera vez… sí – Acomodándose en la entrada de la menor. – Es normal querida.

\- Bill… - Suspiro la chica sintiendo el miembro endurecido del rubio.

\- Muévete preciosa – Balanceando sus caderas sobre la menor sobre en sus labios, teniendo contacto con el cuerpo y la cabeza de su pene. Ambos se miraban mientras que sentía las manos de la chica acariciar y besar su rostro cerca del parche ocular. – Mabel… - Jadeo suavemente al sentir sus labios sobre el puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Puedo quitarlo? – Dijo la chica ruborizada.

\- Adelante – Soltó un gemido cuando la chica lo beso en su cicatriz.

– Me gusta es muy atractivo.

\- Dame más motivos para amarte – besando sus labios probando lo dulce de estos.

\- Bill jeje – Sintiendo sus besos ir a su cuello. – Haces cosquillas.

\- Como quieres detenerme si cada cosas que haces, cada sonrisa son un fuerte palpite en mi pecho. – Acomodo a la chica debajo de él guiando su pene a sus labios vaginales, empujando la cabeza de su glande en su interior provocando sus paredes vaginales se estiraran y la membrana de su himen se desgarrase un poco, escuchando el grito de su amada. – Shh… pasara – Besando su mejilla.

\- ¡Ahh! – Mabel se aferraba a su torso tocando la musculatura del rubio. Tomo varias respiraciones viendo que Bill se detuvo con la mitad de su miembro, repartiendo besos y caricias en su cuerpo.

\- Estas apretada. – Menciono el rubio entre jadeos. – Eres deliciosamente estrecha, Estrella fugaz.

\- No va…. Ahh caber – Viendo el miembro de Bill. – Es muy grande.

 _\- Si lo hará –_ Moviéndose un poco para sacarlo y meterlo nuevamente a la mitad de su tallo venoso y grueso. – Solo tienes que acostumbrarte.

 _\- ¡Ahg! ¡ahh! ¡ahh! –_ Gimoteando la menor su mirada se empañaba sintiendo aquel vaivén de sus embestidas lentas en su interior. – _B-Bi…ll… ¡Ahgg! ¡Nnngh!_

_\- Estas muy caliente y humedad – Dijo seductoramente en su oído. – Carajo Mabel… es muy suave tu vagina._

_\- ¡Bill! – Alzo la voz con cada empuje._

_Poco a poco el dolor era reemplazado por el placer del momento, besos y caricias que se perdían entre los agarres, mordidas y aruños; formando marcas visibles que se harían notorias hasta el día siguiente._

_Un relámpago pego a los lejos creando un rotundo sonido fuerte en la casa, Bill entro de una estocada completa provocando que el grito de la chica se perdiera en el sonido, evitando llamar la atención de las casas vecinas. Aunque al sujeto poco le importaba si escucharan los gemidos de la chica, así sabrían que estaba teniendo relaciones con la mujer que amaba y que lo disfrutaba de maravilla._

_\- ¡AHH! – Grito fuerte la menor entre las embestidas duras y rápidas que daba el mayor. Sus piernas eran sujetadas con los brazos fuertes y fornidos del rubio colocándolas a la altura de su torso, sintiendo los golpes fuertes y como los testículos del él rozaban parte de sus nalgas. – B…ill, B-Bill… Bi…ll – Llamo entre cada estocada que daba, su pequeño pecho botaba y su mirada se cristalizaba del placer intenso._

_\- ¿Te gusta?_ – Dando los golpes precisos y fuertes, podía ver el bulto en su vientre cada vez que se entraba profundo. _– Es delicioso estar en tu interior. –_ Su pene golpeaba cerca del útero y el canal del cérvix. Lo sentía cada vez que la pequeña se contraía y apretaba su miembro viril impidiendo que saliera siendo sensibles sus embestidas. _– Mabel… -_ Llamo Bill jadeoso con la voz ronca y la piel de tez blanca levemente bronceado aperlado por el calor de sus cuerpos.

 _\- Mmm… ¡Ahh! –_ Ella apretó su espalda al sentir su cuerpo temblando violentamente y sus piernas estirándose y ha acalambradas cuando una sensación de escalofrío placentero recorrió su columna, haciendo que se corriera en su orgasmo. Un abundante líquido cristalino mojaba las sabanas y se manchaba sus muslos. – _¡Dios…! Ahh~_ \- La chica sentía las lágrimas recorrer de sus cristalinos ojos avellanados.

_\- Veo que lo disfrutas – Musito en voz profunda. Levanto la cadera de la castaña aumentando sus embestidas y los golpes, dando cerca en el punto “G” provocando una serie de gritos y gemidos fuertes en la menor. - ¡Ahg! Nnngh… Ma..bel - Bill paro un momento cuando sintió su pene palpitar y correrse en el preservativo dentro de su interior, se movió un poco antes de salir y ver el condón lleno de semen y su miembro semi erecto._

_\- Bill…_

Mabel respiraba agitada viendo al rubio retirar el condón mientras ataba un nudo. Cerró sus piernas frotándose y mirando con ternura e inocencia al chico.

\- Se sintió bien – Menciono la castaña acomodándose en las almohadas. - Fue lo mejor… nunca lo había hecho, Bill… - Fue interrumpida cuando la volvió acorralar entre el respaldo de la cama siendo besada de forma apasionada y salvaje.

Abrió sus ojos viendo al mayor colocarse encima de ella mientras se masturbaba con una mano su pene, obteniendo una dura erección de su grueso miembro.

\- Espera… aún sigue levantado. – Dijo la menor sonrojada.

 _\- No hemos terminado, preciosa._ – Busco en la mesa del buro el paquete de preservativos que había comprado, saco otro condón de la caja para colocárselo en su miembro. Se sentó en posición cruzada antes de jalar la muñeca de la castaña y colocarla de horcajas en su regazo.

 _\- ¡_ Ah _!_ – Soltó un gemido al ser penetrada nuevamente. – Bill estas duro – Dijo la chica aferrándose a sus hombros.

\- Eres una adicción, pequeña _–_ Besando su mejilla. Movió llevo sus manos a su traserito apretando marcando un ritmo el cual ella se moviera junto con él _–_ Mierda esto es delicioso… Mabel muévete hermosa.

\- Ahumm…. Mm… ahh – La pequeña daba sentones y saltos sobre el miembro del chico, siendo recibida por las penetraciones regulares y profundas. Estaban en una posición de loto, donde ella movías sus caderas de forma rápida y lenta, sus líquidos facilitaban las embestidas del rubio.

\- Eso… amor – Aumentando los empujes en su interior, sentía aquel interior caliente y suave golpeando la punta y el frenillo de su pene.

Mabel gozaba de las estocadas cayendo nuevamente en la gloria del cielo, sus manos tocaron el pecho fuerte y musculoso del rubio; tenía un excelente físico con cuerpo de adonis. La castaña no podía creer que estaba con hombre atractivo teniendo su primera relación.

Toqueteo los costados hasta llegar a su abdomen marcado, recorriendo hasta su perfecta “V” cincelada donde marcaba la unión de sus sexos.

\- Eres curiosa – Tomando su mano con delicadeza para besarla.

\- Quería recorrer. – Dijo ella entre gemidos agitados.

\- También me gusta tocar tu cuerpo – Masajeando sus senos.

\- No son tan grandes – Ladeando su rostro.

 _\- Son perfectos… eres hermosa_ – Susurro en su oído. – _Crecerán y serán más a gorditos y pesados, haciéndote lucir sexy._

Bill se separó de Mabel empujándola a la cama antes de penetrarla en forma de **misionero bloqueador*,** la chica grito alto con los golpes rudos y salvajes, sus piernas extendidas encima de los hombros del rubio provocaban las embestidas más profundas en su interior.

El mayor se aferró al respaldo de la cama y abrazando a la chica cerca de su cuerpo, levente inclinado hacia el frente. El colchón matrimonial meciéndose con cada golpe, mientras que la menor rogaba y sollozaba entre gritos placenteros que se detuviera. Mabel no podía aguantar la ola de placer que invadió su cuerpo cuando su pene golpeaba y rozaba cerca del punto G y la mitad del canal del cérvix.

Bill poco le importo sus suplicas cegado por el placer y la lujuria de la noche, estaban en una noche de tormenta y solo el tiempo hacia su encuentro más íntimo y romántico en la cama. Mabel alcanzo el orgasmo haciendo un squirt en sus labios vaginales, cayendo entre sus pliegues y su trasero.

Pocos minutos llego el mayor a su clímax corriéndose y soltando un jadeo intenso, dio cuatro embestidas lentas y profundas antes de salir de ella y caer a su lado abrazando su frágil cuerpo.

\- Ahora fue perfecto – Dijo el rubio respirando agitado y con la frente sudorosa. Mientras la chica respiraba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Creo… que es mi limite, cuando te dije que te detuvieras – Dijo mareara del placer y jadeante.

\- Lo siento – Besando su frente y acomodando su cabello. – Hace tiempo que no me excitaba demasiado.

El oji ambar retiro el preservativo con cuidado aunque una parte cayó en las sabanas y muslos, antes de hacer el nudo y tirarlo en la papeleta. Mabel limpio el rastro de semen que cayó en sus muslos tocando ese líquido espeso y blanquecino.

\- ¿Semen? – Dijo ella inocente acomodándose cerca del cuerpo del rubio. – Produces mucho.

\- Sí estuviéramos casado, me valdría los malditos preservativos y te llenaría de mi semilla. – Menciono en tono lujurioso. - Cada maldito momento te tomaría, no importa qué hora del día.

\- Tanto te despierto ese deseo. – Pregunto la pequeña.

\- Eres mi musa y la mujer que amo – besando sus labios. – Aunque la dueña de mis fantasías.

\- Pervertido – Sacando la lengua.

Se cubrieron bajo las sabanas de la cama escuchando el sonido de la lluvia caer afuera, Mabel se aferró al pecho de Bill como si fuese un koala, ambos seguían su misma respiración pausada y regular.

Bill no dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo y dejar uno que otro beso en su rostro, mientras susurraba palabras de amor a su pequeña, llegándola a enamorarla más y consiguiendo una que otra risita risueña de ella. Mabel cansada de su pequeña actividad cayo rendida ante el sueño siendo protegida ante los brazos de Bill.

•| ⊱▲⊰ |•

Una y media de la madrugada se había despertado la castaña con la necesidad de ir al baño y al ver que no había sido un maldito sueño producido por sus hormonas. Ella se encontraba desnuda y en la cama con su vecino, la lluvia no era tan fuerte ahora era ligera y no había presencia de truenos.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Bill y camino fuera de la habitación cojeando de su cadera sin olvidar que sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. Llego hasta el baño donde prendió la luz y se encontró su cuerpo cubierto de chupetones rojizos y mordidas.

\- Ya me chingue – Dijo Mabel al ver las marcas en su cuello. – Esto no escapara de la vista de papá y mamá.

Mabel se apresuró hacer sus necesidades y sentir la necesidad de tomar mucha agua, el vino le había causado una resequedad en su boca. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua bebiéndolo completamente. Se recordó que debía regresar a casa, camino de regreso mientras recogía su ropa regada en el pasillo antes de llegar a la habitación. Noto que Bill seguía dormido por lo que aprovecho para recoger su ropa y caminar de regreso al baño.

\- Necesito ducharme. – Dijo ella entrando y abriendo la regadera.

Limpio su cuerpo disfrutando de la sensación del agua, cuando de repente sintió unas manos abrazar su figura y apegarla a un cuerpo fuerte.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

\- ¡Bill! – Grito sorprendida la menor. – Estaba duchándome.

\- ¿Sin mí? – Besando su cuello con suavidad. Mabel al principio protestaba de que no continuaba al punto que termino la adolescente cayendo en las sensaciones de sus caricias y el calor del momento.

\- Mmm… - Gimió al disfrutar como la mano del mayor masturbaba suavemente sus labios y frotaba su clítoris, lubricándose entre sus dedos. Introdujo dos en su intimidad penetrándola de forma rápida. – Debo terminar…. De bañarme.

\- Es injusto que no esperes a cuando estemos los dos solos. – Aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos en sus dedos.

\- Ahmm… - Mordió su labio inferior la pequeña recargándose en el torso del sujeto. Los dedos del rubio salían y entraban tocando a su alrededor, sus gemidos eran incontrolables. – _Bill…_

\- Tú disfruta – Colocando un beso en su sien. Un chapoteo se escuchaba entre su sexo, estaba lo bastante lubricada la menor.

Cerca de la ducha estaba una silla de madera se sentó atrayendo a la chica a su regazo, froto su miembro contra su intimidad robando suspiros y gemidos a la castaña. La acomodo a los lados antes de penetrarla de forma ruda, Mabel solo alcanzo aferrarse a sus hombros siendo penetrada con fuerza. Pero la sensación de ahora era más placentera y ardiente. Movió sus caderas meneándolas de adelante hacia atrás con rapidez, disfrutaba de la sensación placentera.

Los besos ahogaban sus gemidos y gritos, se impulsó en su cuerpo disfrutando del sexo.

\- Ahhh… Sí, si… - Viendo al rubio mirarla con deseo. – Bill…

El rubio lanzo un gruñido ronco y placentero al levantarse y apegarla a la pared, Mabel enrollo sus piernas en su espalda baja clavando los tobillos en su cintura. Los jadeos se intensificaban a un calor en sus respiraciones, los golpes resonando en sus intimidades y la sensación caliente en su interior hicieron que la pequeña protestara del placer del momento.

\- ¡Bill!... Espera… no más. – Grito la chica entre pataleos. – Para…

\- No me detendré – Embozando una sonrisa al saber la razón de su insistencia en detenerse, nuevamente había tocado su punto dulce y erógeno.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Araño su espalda encajando las uñas. Grave error eso logro excitarlo más.

Bill la bajo acorralándola en el banquillo de madera y tomándola por detrás, la chica gemía y apretaba el asiento entre lágrimas.

\- Ahh… ahh, ahh, ahh… ahh – Se encontraba sujetada al borde de la silla de la ducha mientras era embestida lentamente contra la pelvis del mayor. Su pierna alzada y puntillas en un pie siendo sujetada un brazo a su cintura y el otro acariciando su pecho entres sus senos rojizos. - ¡BILL! – Grito la menor sintiendo los espasmos en su vientre y el líquido de su orgasmo escurrir entre su entrepierna y parte de sus muslos.

\- Joder – Aumentando el empujón de sus golpes siendo profundos y rápidos. – Mabel

\- Me vengo… nuevamente… por favor… - Apretando en un puño la madera de la silla de la ducha. – Termina…

\- No, aun no terminamos preciosa. – la arrodillo al suelo y la cogió duramente en cuatro arremetiéndola contra las baldosas. Entro profundamente dando embestidas fuertes y precisas contra su pequeña vagina escocida por lo de la noche. La menor soltaba gritos y gemidos altos que resonaban en las paredes de la ducha, estaba segura que si los escucharían los vecinos a la 1 de la mañana ante el sexo intenso como para despertarlos. – ¡Ahg!

\- ¡Bill!… ¡Detente! Ahh… ahhh… ¡por favor!... ¡termina! – Sus rodillas dolían de la fricción y el movimiento constante de las embestidas. Un líquido cristalino caía en el agua de la ducha, cayendo como flujo abundante de sus orgasmos. - ¡AAH! – Mabel grito sintiendo otra ola de placer invadirla. – ¡B-Bill! Ahhh… por… favor…. Por favor… aahh – Gotas de sangre empezaban a caer de su vagina.

\- Mi estrella fugaz. – Aumento su agarre yendo rápido en sus movimientos un sonido húmedo y chocante entre sus sexos se producía, los pechos de la chica rebotaban con cada golpe y movimiento.

\- ¡Ahhgg! – Un escalofrió placentero seguido de un estremecimiento le hicieron llegar a su clímax más anhelado. Ella jadeaba sintiendo el miembro del mayor llenarla más en su interior siendo un líquido ardiente y espeso. – Bill… mmm…

Bill termino corriéndose en su interior llenándola de su semen caliente por primera vez, la castaña sintió el líquido pegajoso escurrir entre sus pliegues y combinarse con su sangre. El rubio atrajo a la pequeña entre sus brazos sentados en la silla de la ducha mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse mientras la besaba profundamente.

\- Nnhg… - La menor se separó del chico viendo su mirada ambarina y aquella sonrisa atractiva. – Bill te corriste en mi interior.

\- Tranquila – Besando su frente. – ¿Conoces la píldora del día siguiente?

\- No – Dijo ella.

\- Es un anticonceptivo. – Menciono. – La comprare para que no quedes aun embarazada.

\- Es mucho – Tocando su intimidad sensible.

\- Claro preciosa – Besando su mejilla antes de salir fuera de la ducha con la chica en brazos. – Vete acostumbrando porque más adelante querré dejarte embarazada.

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Sí – Menciono amorosamente colocando a Mabel en la cama. – Quiero tener familia contigo y casarme.

\- Has hecho muchos planes y aun no te he dado mi acepto – Tocando su rostro húmedo. - ¿Y mi ropa?

\- No necesitas por el momento – Secando su cabello con una toalla. – Quiero tenerte desnuda.

\- Bill – Viendo al chico con su miembro erecto. – Que acaso nunca baja. – Dijo sonrojada.

\- Sera difícil que baje, cada vez que me excite verte – Acostándola en la cama mientras coloca besos en su vientre escuchándola suspirar y gemir suavemente. – Te amo.

\- Bill, me haces muchas cosquillas… ahh -Sintió un beso y como su lengua lamia su sexo en un movimiento lento. – Espera… estoy cansada.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme así? - Lamiendo más su sexo húmedo al punto de tocar su hinchada perla con la lengua.

\- Ahhh… - Apretando las manos en las sabanas desechas gemía con desesperación con cada toque. Húmeda, gruesa y rasposa acariciaba sus pliegues lisos y parte de su canal vaginal probando la combinación de su semen con su flujo y la sangre de su piel un afrodisíaco muy íntimo.

Bill movía sus dedos con agilidad sobre su hendidura masturbando su vagina con dos dedos, antes de ver a la chica gemir y respirar violentamente. Un líquido resbalo siendo expulsado y provocando que ella emitiera un sonido agudo en su grito.

\- ¿Se sintió bien? – Dijo en tono burlón.

\- Moje la cama – Viendo el abundante liquido cálido y cristalino.

\- Creo que te sentiste bastante bien para hacer un lindo squirt nuevamente. – Besando sus labios. – Abre tus piernas.

\- ¿Así? – Ella sintió por completo la intrusión del pene del rubio invadir dentro su vagina.- ¡Ahh! – Sentía al rubio moverse apoyándose en sus codos y yendo rápido en sus embestidas. Su cuerpo aprisionado con el de él. – Ahmm…. Bill

\- Tú interior es delicioso y cálido, en tan poco tiempo estas tan húmeda y mojada para mí. – Aumentando el vaivén al punto de ver la punta de su pene sobresalir bajo la piel en su vientre. Sentía tocar su útero y como apretaba su tallo.

\- Más… más… ahhh - Sus manos se dirigiendo a su espalda encajando sus uñas y arañando su piel. – Bill… si termino sin caminar… será tu maldita culpa.

\- Mía – Dio estocadas profundas provocado los golpes en el respaldo de la cama y como el colchón se mecía con cada empujón nuevamente.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito de placer la menor envolviendo sus piernas en sus caderas. - ¡BILL! – Ella movía sus caderas y frotaba su cuerpo con el de él. Los besos apasionados se volvieron más necesitados.

\- Mi amada. – levantando sus piernas en sus brazos. – Te amo Mabel.

El rubio estaba sudoroso de su cuerpo sin perder el ritmo de sus embestidas precisas y salvajes, escuchando a su chica gemir y gritar en voz alta. Había perdido la cuenta de los condones que uso regados en el piso y en la papeleta. No paraba de cogerla y mecer la cama matrimonial. 

Despertaron echo un lió en sus cuerpos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mabel se acercó a besar en la mejilla al rubio.

\- Bill – suspiro la chica ruborizada. – Buenos días.

\- Mabel – Besando sus labios y acariciando su cuerpo. – Acaso un pequeño Angel me despierta.

\- No es que me queje… - Suspiro. – Pero creo que es mi límite, o supongo que pase del límite ayer. – Viendo los condones usados en la papeleta.

\- Tener sexo con tu pareja – Colocando besos en sus mejillas. – Eres una adicción.

\- Mi primera vez – Dijo ella respirando cansado.

\- Varias – Viendo que no habían parado de anoche hasta casi la mañana.

\- Bill – Dijo acariciando su cabello rubio entre sus dedos. – Te amo.

\- Quédate conmigo Mabel – Menciono besando su rostro. – Puedes vivir conmigo y ser mi pareja, te amaría y nunca te dejaría.

\- Suena bien – Colocando un beso en sus labios. - Seria tu novia.

\- Mi esposa – Corrigió mirando a los ojos avellanados de la adolescente. Devolviendo el beso con fervor. – Te traería flores y un rico desayuno en cama.

\- Me gusta la idea de un desayuno – Soltó una risita sintiendo los dedos de Bill acariciar sus senos. - ¿Qué hay de la escuela?

\- Te llevaría y te recogería, siempre puntual y no dejaría que un chico te invite a salir – Menciono receloso. – Tendrías un anillo en tu mano.

\- ¿De compromiso? – Sonrojándose.

\- Solo hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad para casarnos.

\- ¿Y si te enamoras de alguien más? – Pregunto con temor.

\- No hay nadie más – Colocándose encima de ella mientras depositaba besos suaves en su cuello. – Me gustas Mabel, dios te amo… te amo demasiado Estrella fugaz. – Abrazando su cuerpo. – Haces que mis días sean felices y los mejores con tan solo escucharte o tocarte.

\- Bill – Soltando un suspiro. – Debo regresar – Abrazándose al rubio. – Te amo.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y se recostó en su pecho acariciando la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, Bill atrapo su mano y la beso en la palma. Ella se acurruco dejando que aquel sujeto la amara, era un sueño muy obsesivo y a la vez hermoso.

El rubio no dejaba acariciar su cabello y abrazarla temiendo que desapareciera y fuera una ilusión de una noche más. La cámara que estaba encima de la cómoda tenía pruebas de que habían compartido algo íntimo y prohibido.

•| ⊱▲⊰ |•

En cuanto la castaña regreso a su casa tuvo que separarse de Bill puesto que sus padres llegarían pronto, más su relación era un secreto. Sus padres regresaron encontrándola y viendo la casa en buen estado. Se había salvado de ser castigada por más de un mes. Subió a su habitación y tomo aquella pastilla anticonceptiva siguiendo las instrucciones, se recostó en su cama pensando lo que había ocurrido anoche. Sus mejillas se colorearon y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era novia de Bill Cipher ahora.

Mientras tanto Bill revisaba una de sus cámaras observando las fotografías que tomo a su novia mientras dormía.

\- Las noches son solitarias, Estrella fugaz – Sonriendo al ver las imágenes perfectamente tomadas. – Sera mejor que reconsidere lo de vivir en un lugar más privado. Si es que quiero estar más tiempo con mi amada Mabel.


	5. One Shot V: Tú calor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.
> 
> One Shot escrito por MrsUsagiDark
> 
> Tematica Monster Falls

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

One Shot V: Tú calor

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

El bosque de Salem enverdecido por las lluvias y las altas temperaturas, vivían varias criaturas fantásticas a las que se les denominaba seres híbridos; cuya rareza y peculiar belleza se escondían en las entrañas del bosque. Salem era un lugar desolado en época de verano, un manto de árboles de acacia con el follaje de color amarillo y rojo adornaba el páramo del bosque oscuro, al igual que los senderos de pinos que se alzaban como muro de protección.

Entre los prados revestidos de flores Erysimum y Alhelí de colores claros se encontraba una niña coneja de color marrón oscuro y brillante el cual mostraba su sedosidad, idéntico como el chocolate con leche caía en cascada sobre su espalda, sus ojos avellanados como los arboles del dicho lugar. Entre un verde claro como la hierba recién crecida y un suave café a mielado que con la luz de sol los hacia verse grandes y brillantes con el interior de una gema. 

Jugando al juego de las atrapadas con su mellizo de su misma edad. Ambos compartían una marca de nacimiento diferente que lo diferenciaba de los demás chicos.

La mayor de los mellizos, la pequeña coneja de nombre; Mabel lleva un diminuto lunar en forma de estrella sobre su nuca oculta con su largo cabello, siempre con los mechones atados por la parte de atrás con un listón color rosado palo. Sus orejas cortas terciopeladas eran de un color pardo rojizo entre la piel suave y rosada que combinaban con su cuerpo níveo entre un claro color melocotón, sus mejillas arremolinadas de un rubor suave mostraban sus sonrisa de sus labios color fresa, tan voluminosos y pequeños como los de una tierna muñequita. Portando una falda rosa plisada que llegaba por sus encima de sus rodillas y un suéter crema de lana con botones de estrellas. Sus zapatos cafés ocre dejaban huellas de su travesura por el bosque, un sendero que delataba su escondite.

Su hermano menor por cinco minutos; Dipper llevaba una marca de nacimiento en su frente con la constelación de la _“Osa Mayor”._ Siempre portando pantalones tipo pescador con una remera oscura y una chaqueta roja. Ambos gemelos vivían junto a los demás chicos del bosque, muchos huérfanos de sus padres y otros protectores de los mismos, solo bajo al cuidado de una humana llamada Melissa a la cual apodaban “abuelita” por su edad avanzada.

Mabel y Dipper esa tarde del solsticio de verano se encontraban el par de mellizos jugando en el prado cerca del lago junto a sus amigos; una coneja rubia de nombre Pacifica quien no paraba de abrazar al castaño menor y un conejo albino regordete de nombre Gideon quien se revolcaba en las flores ante las cosquillas de la castaña.

Exploraban el bosque como siempre relajándose de sus deberes, habían estado limpiando la residencia grande donde vivían decidiendo tomarse un descanso. Mojándose sus pies y su ropa cerca de la vereda del río donde corría el agua fresca y cristalina del bosque, mostrando dentro las piedras y los peces pequeños que pasaban por ahí. Todos se divertían en el nuevo juego que empezaron, las atrapadas, uno tocaba al otro y perseguía a sus demás compañeros entre risas y gritos que se perdían en las voces de ellos mismos.

Pacifica se ocultó entre los arbustos con Mabel para sorprender a los chicos y atraparlos dándole cosquillas en sus costados. Todo era risa y diversión hasta que llego una coneja oscura de lentes con el marco verde oscuro yendo con el grupo para gritarles.

\- ¡Chicos a comer! – Dijo Candy mientras fruncía su entrecejo e impulsando más alto su voz – ¡Vamos abuelita hizo estofado!

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron los chicos corriendo de lo hambriento que estaban.

La castaña se había levantado del río para seguirlos cuando de repente sintió que su pequeño dije de piedra ópalo caía por la vereda y era llevada a la corriente. Ella se separó un momento del grupo corriendo lo más rápido por el río siguiendo su collar brillante como el arcoíris. Termino por ver que el collar se enredaba en una rama junto a las piedras.

La pequeña se hinco y lo recogió antes de escuchar un disparo a unos metros de donde se encontraba, bajo sus orejas tras el fuerte ruido y miro con temor a un sujeto que se levantaba de su posición. Un hombre de cabello color rojizo como las manzanas que comía junto a su gemelo en octubre después de las celebraciones de la cosecha, era rebelde de sus mechones cortos que se ladeaban mostrando un ángulo de su rostro cincelado y maduro. No aparto la mirada analizando su rostro; portaba un parche de color oscuro como el cuero en forma de triangular invertido de lado izquierdo; un orbe carmín como los rubís entre un centro gris, reflejaban la pupila afilada como la de un felino salvaje. La pequeña paso saliva nerviosamente y siguió examinándolo. Su vestimenta que lo identificaba rápidamente como cazador no paso de desapercibido. Camisa blanca como las flores de algodón, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, chaleco gris oscuro, corbatín de lazo y botas de campo de uso rudo. Era atractivo y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

El cazador dio una mirada de reojo hacia la dirección de la pequeña, ambos se miraron silenciosamente. Ella sentía su corazón latir fuertemente golpeando su pecho y sus mejillas sonrosarse ante esa similar acción de sus movimientos, pero por un instante sus orejas se alzaron levemente mostrando su apariencia. Vaya descuido de sus emociones. El sujeto se irguió y sujeto algo de su bolsillo que se deslizo desde su muñeca hasta su palma.

Saco una navaja y lo tiro provocando en un solo movimiento rápido provocando un corte en el tobillo izquierdo de la menor. La coneja paralizada del susto sintió el corte poco después de que sus sentidos se agudizaron, viendo la sangre roja y levemente oscura emanar y manchar su piel nívea antes de echarse a correr.

El hombre levanto su arma y apunto a solo segundos de disparar su espalda, hizo un “click” con el gatillo en su arma y…. no termino de detonarse la bala. Reviso la recamara* de compartimiento y estaba agotado los pistones del cartucho. Soltó un re chistido de su voz antes de mirar a la coneja escaparse de su blanco de mira. Volteo a su objetivo al que había disparado, un zorro platinado que venía cazando desde la mañana. Tenía un disparo limpio entre lado lateral del lomo derecho.

\- Serás mi cena y usare este pelaje para la venta – Tomando el cadáver del animal ensangrentado. – Je, ¿una coneja? – Viendo la dirección por donde escapo la menor – No siempre puedo encontrar una híbrida. Vaya que me sorprendió.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

La menor llego corriendo antes de ver a su mellizo que la buscaba llamándola con preocupación. El chico se acercó a ella cuando la vio sangrando del tobillo.

\- ¡Mabel! – Sujetándola en sus brazos, coloco una mano sobre su espalda sobándola con cuidado para calmarla. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- Mi… collar cayo al… río – Dijo ella temblorosa de sus labios, sus manos no dejaba de apretar la piedra y raspar sus nudillos. – Yo… l-lo tome pero… había un cazador.

\- ¿Él te hizo esto? – Dijo Dipper.

\- S-Sí – Afirmo asustada en su voz.

\- Ven – Se arrodillo para que subiera a su espalda. – Vamos con abuelita, ella te curada esas heridas que tienes.

Mabel se subió a la espalda de su hermano aferrándose a sus hombros y envolviendo sus pies en su cintura. Temblaba completamente del miedo tras el movimiento violento y el impacto de su mirada. Por un momento se había mirado a los ojos o parte del único orbe que mantenía visible el sujeto. La castaña comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna soltando un llanto incontrolable y un berreo que se perdía cuando cubría su boca contra la espalda de su hermano, las lágrimas humedeciendo la chaqueta y sus manos apretando el ropaje de su mellizo eran el único consuelo que tenía. Su hermano pensó que fue por el corte poco profundo, pero lo que no sabía es que su hermana lloraba por el miedo de ser cazada.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Durante la cena Mabel contó lo que sucedió en el bosque a abuelita llamando la atención del grupo de híbridos. Todos atentos a la historia que relataba la pequeña, mientras merendaba la cena de esa tarde.

\- Mabel… ¿Viste al cazador? – Dijo Grenda asombrada y aterrada mientras sus orejas se alzaban en alto. – El temible cazador Cipher.

\- ¿Cazador Cipher? – Dijo ella confundida volteando a ver a su amiga.

\- Es un hombre despiadado y con cero pizca de corazón con el cual pudiera tener tacto con los de nuestra especie, un consejo pequeña… no te acerques a él – Menciono Robbie siendo hibrido de zorro, mientras comía un puñado de bayas rojizas. – El otro día mis amigos comentaron que andaba matando a la manada de zorros rojizos del este. – Comento el chico mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y doblaba una servilleta para tomar más moras y guardarlas en su bolsillo. – Tuve que alojar algunos en el sótano para evitar que maten a los cachorros primerizos, son muy torpes para andar corriendo sin un sentido de precaución.

\- Dímelo tú – Dijo una hibrida de zorra pelirroja con las orejas levemente esponjosas y agachadas. – No podemos recolectar moras porque tiene vigilado parte del bosque, todo ese perímetro es suyo y ha puesto más advertencias en su horrible morada. Odio cuando saca los cadáveres y los cuelga en el roble del sauce, que pretende demostrar ¿Superioridad o miedo?

\- Lo cadáveres, ¿cierto? – Dijo Robbie haciendo una seña a su compañera. – Créeme Wendy que casi me corta la cola por intentar liberar algunos de mis hermanos. Sí no fuera por Nate y Lee ya estaría siendo enterrado en una tumba profunda.

\- Mabel debes tener cuidado – Dijo Pacifica con una cuchara en su mano. - ¿Qué pasa si te dispara o te mata?

\- Me apunto con el arma – Agachando su cabeza al nivel de su pecho. Odiaba sentirlo pero su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza al recordar que estuvo en peligro. – Pero… creo que fallo.

\- Suerte, mucha suerte – Dijo Candy. – Pero no hay que abusar de esa suerte, ese cazador está loco. Desde que llego solo se le ha ocurrido habitar al bosque de Salem, en esa cabaña donde vivía el viejo Stanford, no ha parado de asesinar a todos. – Soltando un bufido la azabache. – ¿Qué se cree?

\- Stanford era bueno con nosotros – Dijo Gideon dando un bocado a su cena mientras miraba a ambas chicas. – Desde que falleció, vino este sujeto y no tuvo respeto en invadir su hogar. Incluso es grosero con todos nosotros.

\- Es un despreciable y sucio cazador – Dijo Dipper enfurecido. – No me ha de sorprender que tenga compañía. Los sujetos como él mueren en solitario.

\- Bien niños suficiente – Hablo abuelita viendo a los chicos refunfuñar de molestia. – Sé que están molestos por el cazador Cipher y que lo que hace no tiene justificación. Pero de nada sirve molestarlo o tener venganza propia, es mejor mantenerse alejados. Aparte el hombre hace lo posible para adaptarse a su entorno.

\- Abuelita ¿cómo puedes defenderlo? – Dijo Dipper. – Lastimo a Mabel, mi hermana un poco más cerca y la hubiese matado al instante.

\- Dipper – Hablo la anciana. – No puedo hablar mucho con ese sujeto, ni siquiera lo conozco bien pero… se lo suficiente que tiene un enorme rencor a todo ser viviente que se mueva. Desde que llego no hace más que cazar lo que caza y lo que utilice para sobrevivir. – Dijo – No veo que tenga intenciones de adentrarse más a nuestro territorio. Están a salvo aquí conmigo mientras no anden en sus dominios, él no los cazara. El respeta las reglas que tenemos al igual que el tratado que hemos mantenido por años en Monster Falls.

\- Es cierto Dipper – dijo Wendy. – Aunque no me guste admitirlo, ese cazador solo mata su amenaza lo que rodee la cabaña o lo que necesite para sobrevivir.

\- Odio decirlo pero solo mata uno o dos veces al día – Dijo Robbie admitiendo con amargura en su voz. – Oh rara vez entre semana. Y no dispara mucho si no que… lo he visto pescar, ¿Eso es raro de él?

\- ¿Por qué me ataco? – Pregunto Mabel sin entender todo lo que decían del cazador, casi con lo que mencionaba no era lo que había hecho ella para molestarlo.

\- Supongo que estuviste en un momento inoportuno – Hablo Pacifica sacando a la chica de la duda. – Estuviste lo más seguro en su blanco de caza. Pero la próxima que hagas algo tonto, serás el cadáver dentro de su apestosa bolsa.

Mabel se encogió de hombros por el regaño, más tenía razón su mejor amiga, por poco casi perdía la vida por un simple descuido.

Más tarde esa noche abuelita se quedó con Mabel para curar la herida de su pie; el corte no era tan profundo pero había abierto lo suficiente para necesitar dos vendoletas y la compresa vendada a su tobillo y parte de la tibia. La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior mientras aguantaba los chillidos causados por el agua oxigenada y la manipulación de la herida. Mientras los demás dormían. La castaña conto todo lo que sucedió a la señora mayor mientras que ella terminaba de vendar su tobillo y pegarlo con la tela adhesiva.

\- ¿Es extraño que el señor Cipher haya atacado desde esa distancia? – Guardando las cosas dentro del botiquín, bajo con cuidado la pierna de la chica.

\- Pero parecía enojado – Inflando sus cachetes. – Ni siquiera le hice nada a ese tonto tomate podrido.

\- ¿Tomate podrido? – Dijo con los ojos abiertos la señora antes de lanzar una risa. – Vaya no es para tanto Mabel, es demasiado insulto para un delicioso fruto.

\- Abuelita me lastimo y todavía me miro feo.

\- Mmm… aún se me hace extraño que te haya atacado – Guardando el botiquín en el estante del baño. – Aunque debo recordarle que no se acerque a ustedes, ya que están bajo mi protección. No sería justo que hiciera esas cosas.

\- Eso significa…

\- Hablare con él – Dijo la anciana. – No puede andar atacando por ahí, descuida Mabel le voy a jalar las orejas por andar queriendo disparar a mi consentida.

\- ¡Pero abuelita te hará daño! – Dijo preocupada la coneja.

\- Tranquila dulce pastelito de miel. – Picando su nariz. – Nada malo pasara. Hablando se entiende la gente.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Solo no menciones esto a tú hermano y a los demás.

\- Sí.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Había transcurrido tres semanas desde que ella permanecía a lado de sus amigos y su hermano, las veces que veía a su abuelita caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba el cazador; llevaba una canasta llena de postres. Mabel miraba como la señora mayor iba cada tarde cuando el sol estaba en su punto alto a dejar un poco de dulces al cazador en su hogar. A veces tardaba unos minutos de más. Desde que había hablado con él la mujer regresaba sonriente, aunque la última semana había disminuido sus visitas cuando sus amigos le pidieron que tuviera más cuidado con el cazador.

Mabel paso una mañana a la cocina viendo a la señora preparar una tarta de manzana. El lugar olía delicioso a la canela hervida en ebullición junto a la miel y el clavo. La castaña pocas veces tenia curiosidad de lo que hacía, pero le interesaba mucho ayudar en la cocina a pesar de que siempre le ayudaba a preparar el desayuno.

\- Oh Mabel ¿Te levantaste temprano?

\- Abuelita – Viendo las manzanas cortadas y la masa preparándose. - ¿Otro pastel para él?

\- Mmm… al joven Cipher le gusta mucho los dulces, dice que le gusta mucho los pasteles. – Menciono. – Aparte lo mantiene alejado de aquí y ya no ha vuelto a pensar en su distracción. – Mirando a Mabel por unos segundos. – Es mejor que se quede quieto a que amenace con una escopeta por todo el bosque. Como un loco tirano.

\- ¿Por qué le haces pasteles? – Dijo la chica ayudando a colocar las manzanas picadas dentro de la cubierta para después cubrirlo del caramelo.

\- Porque se pone feliz y contento. – Dijo con nostalgia. – Igual como Stanford. – Colocando un rostro de añoranza. – Aunque es muy solitario que ande en ese lugar, pudiendo irse de este bosque y empezar una nueva vida en el pueblo… conocer una buena chica y tener familia. Pero creo que le gusta donde está. – Menciono. – Es su hogar.

\- ¿Extrañas al señor Ford? – Menciono la pequeña mientras cerraba la cubierta con una capa de masa y picaba con un tenedor alrededor.

\- Sí… era una persona especial para mí – Comento. – Ford fue al único que me enamore a pesar de ser un cazador, pero nunca supe si sentía lo mismo. – Soltando un suspiro soñador. – Nunca supe si tuvimos un pequeño “click” entre nosotros.

\- Abuelita…. – Mabel recordaba las fotos en que aparecía la señora con el cazador. Una sonrisa se formó mientras terminaba de ayudarle a la anciana. – Estoy seguro que al señor Ford le gustabas.

\- Jeje… tal vez. – Metiendo el pastel en el horno. – Gracias por la ayuda Mabel, estoy segura que le gustara al señor Cipher.

\- Si se pone gordo de tantos dulces, no será mi culpa. – Mostrando una sonrisa grande.

\- No creo que rechace este. – Menciono la anciana. – Más si lo hace una tierna conejita como tú.

Mabel por un momento se quedó mirando el horno antes de dirigir su vista a su abuelita. Antes de tirar de la falda de la mayor y hablar tímidamente.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte a dejarlo?

\- No creo que sea posible Mabel – Trastabillo en sus palabras con nerviosismo. – Al señor Cipher… creo que no se acostumbra de ver híbridos aun.

\- Pero si voy a tu lado, no me hará daño.

-Preferiría evitar otros incidentes. - Acariciando la cabeza de la castaña. – Mabel eres mi princesita no quisiera que nada malo te ocurriese.

-De acuerdo abuelita.

Dos días habían pasado desde esa breve conversación que tuvo con su abuelita. Una tarde salió con sus amigos a jugar en los prados del bosque, pero había olvidado que era el día especial para ellos. Estaban en mitad de julio y el bosque casi los llamaba para esa época del mes. Un aroma a feromonas soltaba en el aire y la temperatura empezaba a tornarse agradable. Y la pequeña no tardo en notarlo cuando Wendy y Robbie se habían ido dejándolos solos, diciendo que no regresarían en una buena semana, aunque Gideon y Candy actuaban más amistosos que de costumbre, sin olvidar que su amiga Grenda estaba ocupada charlando con un chico lindo que conoció hace poco, un híbrido de liebre muy caballeroso que la invitaba al pasear por el pueblo. Todos habían estado distraídos y ocupados con su pareja, por lo que Mabel no encontraba a ninguno para jugar o pasar el rato por las tardes de sol.

\- ¡Vamos Dipper! – Grito la rubia jugueteando con el castaño.

\- Ya te alcanzo - Dijo el conejo castaño antes de ser detenido por su gemela, quien esta lo jalo del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¿Puedo ir? ¿Yo también quiero jugar? – Dijo Mabel con una sonrisa sin entender las indirectas de ese momento.

\- Mmm… Mabel ¿y si vas con abuelita? – Dijo el chico. – Ella necesita tu ayuda en casa, ya sabes con los dulces para el cazador.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cruzándose de brazos. – Todos están raros, mis amigas se fueron. Gideon no quiere jugar conmigo y anda muy raro no deja de seguir a Candy por todo el prado. También Wendy y Robbie me dejaron atrás en las carreras y ese chico raro que se esconde detrás de un árbol me da miedo. – Observando al rubio de ojos claros y orejas largas.

\- Mabel – Dijo Pacifica extrañada abrazando su amiga y olfateándola de su cabello y orejas. Dando entender que a la pequeña no le había llegado su momento de calor. – Tranquila solo es el día de las abejitas y las flores.

\- ¿Van a recolectar flores? – Dijo emocionada. - ¿Puedo ir?

\- No – Dijo sonrojada cual granada en primavera. Mientras escuchaba al castaño reír despacio. – Pero será mejor que este día no nos sigas, por favor… y jugare contigo todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Me lo prometen? – Pregunto la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, hermanita – Besando su frente su gemelo. – Regresa a casa con abue.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tranquila Mabel solo por este día – Pacifica se fue tomando de la mano a Dipper.

Mabel vio a su hermano y a su amiga irse más no dudo en patear una piedra de lo molesta que estaba dándole al tronco de un árbol. Fulmino molesta al chico escondido entre los arbustos y lanzo su berrinche hacia el pobre sujeto.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! Llevas siguiéndome desde hace dos horas – Refunfuño molesta mientras tomaba de los hombros al chico. – Y no haces más que verme.

\- Es que eres linda. – Dijo el rubio. – Y hueles muy bien.

\- No me gusta que me olfateen – Ruborizándose. - Tú hueles horrible… bueno más o menos. Tu cabello es lindo… pero no significa que seas guapo.

\- Mi nombre es Gabe Bensón. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Aunque más bien era cortejo para la pequeña. – Lamento mi imprudencia pero quiero saber el nombre de la hermosa conejita que veo en esta tarde de verano.

\- Mabel – Respondió fastidiada en un largo suspiro y levemente ruborizada de la vergüenza. – Mabel Pines.

\- Suena tú nombre como anciana cuando lo dices de esa manera – Dijo el chico acercándose a la castaña con su mano lleno de moras azules. - ¿Quieres? Son frescas.

\- Son venenosas. – Viendo el fruto con pequeñas motas negras. – No creo que sean buenas. Más bien harán daño.

\- Para las liebres no lo son – Tomando un puñado de las moras silvestres.

\- No te había visto por aquí en este extremo del bosque. – Viendo la vestimenta del chico que llevaba una camisa azul celestes y unos pantalones oscuros de vestir. – Tienes unas orejas muy largas y el cabello muy brillante. – Se acercó tocando la mini coleta de su rubio cabello.

\- Soy de otra parte del bosque… pero tu aroma me atrajo y te veía muy distante con tus amigos. – Hablando en un tono sereno. – Pensé que un poco de compañía te relajaría.

\- Solo eligieron un mal momento para pedirme que me fuera. – Se cohibió abrazándose a ella misma. Mostrando la delicadeza de su rostro y lo atractivo de sus inocentes ojos castaños entre vetados por el suave verde del centro, su piel de melocotón siendo tocada por un breve momento por la luz del sol, llamo la atención del rubio.

\- Sí quieres, podemos ir a una cueva o andar entre los árboles de tronco mayor, conozco un prado muy suave de flores en la que podemos estar a gusto. – Dijo en un tono de voz sereno y poco Su plan era llevarse a la chica lejos de ese lugar y llevar acabo su rito de apareamiento con ella.

\- ¿Flores? – Viendo con ojos de emoción hacía el chico. - ¿Dónde?

\- Ven sígueme. –Tendiéndole su mano para que la tomara.

El chico tomo su mano y la guió por los senderos del bosque, Mabel observaba el cielo nublarse y cubrir los rayos del sol más pensó que solo sería un breve momento, cuando veía las enormes nubes formarse y de venir en cascada. Entre más se adentraban más se acercaban a las zonas peligrosas del bosque. La castaña pudo percibir un pequeño ratón que se ocultaba en un hueco de tierra, entre otros roedores que estaban igual disfrutando del día cuando vieron los nubarrones grises. Gabe y ella llegaron a un prado cubierto de flores amarillas, era un lugar luminoso por los pocos rayos de sol y el aroma en el aire era delicioso.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – Grito la chica con una sonrisa sintiendo su pequeña colita esponjada moverse de forma rápida y contenta. – Gabe es bonito.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

\- ¿No traes a casi todas las chicas? – Pregunto Mabel con una leve risa de sus labios rosados.

\- Eres la primera que traigo a este lugar – Corto una flor para estrujarla y tirar los pétalos soplando hacia la castaña. – Una bella flor debe estar rodeada de su manada.

\- … – Mabel no dijo nada pues era la primera vez que un chico que no fuera Dipper o sus amigos la alagaran de esa manera. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color como las cerezas rojas de los pasteles por esas palabras.

\- Acompáñame hermosa flor. – La tomo de la mano y caminaron al prado.

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces antes de adentrarse a jugar y recolectar flores entre sus manos, cortando con cuidado el tallo de estas y juntándolas en la falda morada, lo bueno que traía su short oscuro debajo de la prenda evitando que vieran su ropa interior. Se sentó para trenzar una corona de flores, olfateando el dulce aroma y relajando su cuerpo hasta sentirse relajada. Sintiendo la brisa fresca recorrer su piel erizando cada fibra de su ser y parte de su cabello observo al chico muy cerca de ella, atrayéndola a que se recostada en su regazo. La menor sentía una pesadez en sus ojos y en un instante sintió el contacto de unos labios resecos haciendo presión en los suyos. Aquel chico le había robado un beso de sus rosados labios. Su primer beso.

Ella abrió en grande sus ojos levantándose y separándose del contacto, no tardó en darle una cachetada al chico haciendo que resonada el golpe por los alrededores.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Estaba estupefacta, enojada y triste por tomar su primera vez. Un contacto que esperaba en otro momento. – Es mi primer beso y lo guardaba para alguien especial, no sé… el primer chico que me gustara y seria mi pareja. – Tomando las mangas de su suéter rosado claro y apretando la tela de la frustración. – Ni pediste permiso.

\- Es tu primer beso, no lo sabía jeje – Mostro una sonrisa oscura que reflejaba un lado lleno de lujuria. – Que tierno y halagador que sea el primero de probar tus labios tan dulces. – Apretando con un dedo índice sus labios rosados color fresa.

\- Oye no me gustas – Limpiándose sus labios como si de una sensación amarga fuera. – Abuelita siempre me ha dicho que bese a quien me guste y que fuera ese momento especial. – Retrocedió lentamente quedándose quieta.

\- Oh por favor – Bufo el rubio en un tono de reproche. – Solo fue un beso, te gustara el segundo. Podemos ir suave y lento.

\- ¡No! – Empujándolo en otro impulso. – No me gustas Gabe. Pensé que solo querías ser mi amigo.

\- Mabel hueles bien y tienes un aroma exquisito, muy único en una hembra tan hermosa e inocente – Dijo de brazos cruzados. – Somos compatibles no quieres hacerlo. – La empujo suavemente quedando encima de ella, acostándola sobre la hierba. – Acaso no lo deseas.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Dijo extrañada mientras se removía de su agarre. Una rodilla se posó entre medio de su falda rozando su entrepierna. – Ahh… - Un suave gemido salió de sus labios provocando que el mismo rubio escuchara y se ruborizada de sus mejillas.

\- Calor – Menciono. – Estar juntos en nuestro celo, calmar ese deseo. – Se acercó a su cuello depositando un beso sobre su yugular, lamiendo con cuidado su tersa piel. – Aparéate conmigo.

\- Ahh… Gabe – Musito la pequeña entre su agarre, unas manos bajaban se colaban por debajo de su falda y bajaban el pequeño short de lycra. – Mmm…

\- Mabel – Llamo en un susurro el rubio con una mirada perversa de sus ojos azules. Bajo el short completamente hasta retirárselo. – Serás mi compañera.

\- ¡No! – La pequeña reacciono dando una patada fuerte en sus partes nobles del híbrido, mordió su brazo furiosa. - ¡No quiero!

\- ¡Mabel! – Alzo la voz la liebre queriendo doblegar a la chica. –Deja de luchar maldita sea.

\- ¡Tú no me mandas! – Grito la castaña alzando sus orejas, no dejaría que la voz del Alfa le diera órdenes. – No me gustas.

\- Bueno, bueno tampoco te enojes conejita. – Dijo el chico con la mirada entrecerrada. – Vaya sí que eres testaruda y poco sociable.

\- ¡Bruto oxigenado! – Le pateo tierra y hierba frente al chico. - Me voy a casa. – Iba tomar su short pero el chico fue rápido y jugo con ellos.

\- Es muy poco femenino que una damita como tú use esto.

\- ¡Tonto!

En ese momento se escuchó relampaguear fuertemente llamando la atención de ambos. Gabe alzo las orejas y sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio los nubarrones oscuros y una fina línea gruesa enfrente a lo lejos.

\- Tormenta – Musito el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Mabel viendo la misma dirección que el chico.

\- Es una tormenta fuerte – Tomo la mano de la castaña para empezar a correr. – Debemos resguárdanos esto es malo.

\- ¡Gabe! – Se quejó la castaña en su paso, aquel híbrido corría con fuerza y tiraba de su muñeca. – ¡Ve lento!

\- Si no llegamos a un lugar seguro nos caerá la lluvia.

\- ¡Me lastimas! – Dijo la menor sintiendo las garras del rubio sobre su muñeca tirando con fuerza por entre la arbolada. – ¡Ve lento! – Dijo tropezando con las piedras y la tierra que iba humedeciéndose hasta formar el lodo. – Gabe…

\- Mabel una tormenta es horrible si la lluvia nos alcanza, no podremos escapar del viento.

\- Tengo miedo… - Dijo la chica asustada temblando. – Yo odio los….

Un trueno se escuchó provocando que la castaña se abalanzara sobre el rubio y tropezara por un descenso hacia un río. Cayeron al agua que había subido de nivel e iba con fuerza golpeando a la pareja entre las piedras puntiagudas y rocas sueltas, la madera de los árboles adhiriéndose a su ropa y rasgando la tela.

Gabe cubrió a Mabel con su cuerpo al querer salir del agua, pero con cada rozadura de la madera entre su cuerpo se creaba cortes provocando heridas superficiales y golpes duros que pintaban su piel en un rojo vibrante en sus brazos y cuello. La castaña de momentos quería subir a tomar aire pero el mismo rubio la empujaba de la desesperación al fondo del río.

\- ¡NO! – Gritaba la menor intentando subir a la superficie. Arañando los brazos del rubio y parte de su torso.

\- ¡No quiero morir! – Dijo el chico intentando aferrarse a una rama.

Mabel se sujetó de la cadera del rubio cuando lo vio subir a la orilla, estaba a punto de salir cuando la fuerza de sus manos soltó su agarre. Gabe se giró e intento sujetarla pero el mismo aguacero y el fuerte viento le impedían ver a la chica. Un momento de frustración y golpeo la tierra húmeda arrancando la hierba, al no poder haber hecho algo por ella.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito el chico intentando agarrarla nuevamente, pero la vio golpearse con una roca provocando que se hundiera. - ¡NOOO!

El chico vio como el cuerpo de la chica se perdía en el fuerte arroyo. Desesperado soltó un grito mientras miraba con horror el panorama. Aun no podía creer que la hubiese perdido, a esa adorable castaña de hermosa sonrisa.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

“Frío…. Mucho frío y dolor”

\- “ _Me duele mi cabeza” –_ Pensó la chica mientras era llevada entre unos brazos fuertes. Escuchaba un jadeo fuerte y como tosía el sujeto que la llevaba. Podía sentir su respiración rápida y su piel húmeda y fría contra la suya.

Se escuchaba un jadeo cansado y como la lluvia caía en sus cuerpos, más la castaña se removía a dolorida y soltando quejidos de sus labios pálidos por la temperatura de su cuerpo. La chica cayó nuevamente desmayada del dolor antes de escuchar su voz.

Más tarde despertó la coneja con los ojos abiertos y asustada por la reciente experiencia que tuvo, su cuerpo dolía completamente a mares tras los golpes en el río. Ella se removió de su lugar solo para observarse ella misma recostada. No portaba su suéter ni sus zapatos, solo su remera blanca que apenas cubrían su pecho en crecimiento y su falda el cual no traía su short, aquella prenda que abandono en el prado cuando Gabe intento estar con ella. Su cabello era una melena indomable se encontraba seco y esponjado, lo más posible por la lluvia. Tenía una toalla encima de su cuerpo para mantener el calor.

Enfrente de ella había una chimenea muy cálida que brindaba un calor reconfortante en su piel lechosa, volviéndola iluminada bajo el fuego. No pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo de satisfacción por la temperatura de la habitación, pero luego recordó que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Iba levantarse del piso donde estaba encima de una alfombra de oso, pero algo se lo impidió. Volteo a ver que estaba atada con una soga evitando que moviera sus extremidades.

La menor temblaba de miedo con sus ojos acuosos y sus orejas levemente agachadas, sus manos permanecían atadas al igual que sus piernas. Ella tenía la mirada confundida y su rostro levemente rosado por el calor de sus mejillas por la reciente lluvia helada. Un aroma a sangre y a muerte cubría en aquel lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Vaya despertaste. – Hablo una voz profunda y varonil, que causaba intimidación de tan solo escucharla. – Pensé que seguirías inconsciente.

La castaña miro horrorizada al cazador sosteniendo una escopeta en sus manos y con esa mirada carmín tan gélida sobre su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo la había dejado en el piso de madera sobre la alfombra de oso, cerca de la chimenea para evitar que se enfriara su cuerpo.

Abrió el compartimiento dejando caer varios pistones en el suelo de madera. – Están echados a perder. – Pateando el cartucho antes de recogerlo. – El agua los arruino. 

La coneja miraba atenta al cazador antes de verlo irse y pasearse por los alrededor de la sala de la cabaña fumando su cigarrillo, entre depositando algunos maletines y armas encima de la mesa, hasta llegar a una puerta debajo de las escaleras, buscando entre sus cosas en el armario.

Su ropa seguía húmeda y ceñida a su cuerpo portando heridas en sus brazos. El chico tomo una toalla que tenía calentando en la rejilla de la chimenea, la tomo y se secó su cabello rojizo soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba.

\- Carajo… - Pronuncio el insulto al colocarse la toalla en su cuello y dar una buena inhalada a su cigarrillo expulsando el humo. – No fue un buen día de caza.

Mabel escuchaba la fuerte tormenta azotar algunas ventanas por el viento, vio al pelirrojo levantarse y caminar a cerrarlas antes de que apagara el fuego de la chimenea. La menor escuchaba el crepitar de la madera consumirse en cenizas por las llamas del fuego. De repente escucho los pasos del sujeto cerca de ella hincándose cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Vaya incluso salir en una tormenta es muy tonto de tú parte – Viendo el cuerpo de la chica curvarse y titiritar del temblor ante su mirada. – Tor-pe c-o-ne-ja. – Dándole un golpecito en su cabeza mientras pronunciaba cada silaba de su frase. - ¿Si escuchaste con esas orejas largas que tienes? Eres torpe. – Iba darle otro golpe pero la menor se protegió.

\- N-No…. No me lastimes – Cubriéndose con sus brazos, dándole una mirada desafiante lista para atacarlo aun si estuviera atada.

\- ¿Lastimar? – Dijo admirando su modo de defensa de la menor. – No está dentro de mis planes, tonta coneja.

\- Entonces… ¿me mataras? – dijo aterrada en lo dicho, aunque intentaba controlar su temblor.

\- Tampoco – Menciono. – Aunque estoy tentado en hacerlo, tal vez disecarte como para la posteridad y ponerte en una vitrina junto a la cabeza de venado. – Señalando la pared. – Pero… no veo la razón de arruinar un bello ejemplar. – Refiriéndose a la cabeza de venado. – Posiblemente te ponga de perchero, la taxidermia se me da muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Viendo al cazador que solo mantenía su expresión seria, ella por la misma atadura solo podía girarse y dar vueltas en la alfombra de oso.

\- Eres una criatura extraña - Levantando la falda completamente para ver unas bragas rosadas con estampados de caramelos, se le hizo adorable más vio una bolita moverse. Llevo su mano apretar la colita esponjada que tenía. – Incluso tienes una cola muy suave y eres… ¿hembra? – Apretando la colita en su mano nuevamente. – Vaya sí que es muy suave.

\- ¡Soy mujer! – Dijo molesta la pequeña alejándose de su toque con un giro y propinándole una patada en su brazo. – ¡Tonta cabeza roja! ¡No me toques! ¡Pervertido!

\- Parecías un niño hace un momento cuando te recogí – Dijo – Cuándo caíste en una de mis trampas para osos. Vaya ni se cómo fuiste a parar ahí.

\- Estaba dentro de un río – Dijo la pequeña con las cejas curveadas hacia el frente y con la nariz arrugada. – Yo estaba dentro de aquel río.

\- Estabas porque te saque del agua junto con la trampa que puse. – Dijo mostrando un arnés de cadenas metálicas. – Estúpida tormenta – Viendo la ventana azotar con fuerza. – Tumbo mi trampa y cace a una estúpida coneja en vez de un oso grande.

\- No soy estúpida – Dijo ella con los ojos empañados. – Tomate de mierda.

\- Pensé por un momento que llorarías cuando te saque del agua. – Dijo el cazador viendo a la pequeña. – Pero solo haces más que patear y mirar… de esa forma.

\- Abuelita me dijo que nunca perdiera la paciencia – Respondió. – Encontraría la solución para salir del problema.

\- Y mira que se equivocó, o pensabas que saldrías del río tú sola. – Tirando de la soga de sus pies. – Vamos a revisarte bien.

\- ¡No! – Dando una patada con ambos pies en su pecho. - ¡Suéltame maldito grandulón!

\- Mm.. – Atrapando sus pies la alzo hacia arriba levantando un poco su cadera. – Eres una coneja muy luchadora y algo testaruda. No dejas de moverte mocosa y tienes buena fuerza en las piernas. – Embozando una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Pequeña que edad tienes? Puede que me sirvas de cebo para los animales grandes, podría atarte en el bosque y ser de buena carnada.

\- 14 años señor tomate de mierda… y pronto cumpliré 15 – Dijo la menor tratando de zafarse de su agarre. – Y no soy un sebo señor cazador.

\- Dijiste que ¿Pronto cumplirás? – Dijo viendo a la castaña encogerse de hombros. – Eres una híbrida curiosa.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo la chica furiosa. - ¡Déjame ir! ¡Dipper!, ¡Dipper! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas. – Él te dará una paliza si no me sueltas.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al sillón colocándola encima. Mabel vio como aquel sujeto sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un collar oscuro de cuero con un medallón, atándolo firmemente en su blanquecino cuello con una correa a juego lo ajusto evitando que apretara demasiado en su piel.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Ahora serás una mascota – Retirando las cuerdas de sus manos y pies con el filo de una navaja. – Y una mascota lleva un lindo collar de propiedad.

\- ¿Por qué me pusiste esto? – Tirando del collar. – No me gusta, me pica y siento que me ahogo. – Jalando el collar. - ¡Me mueroooo! – Dramatizo cayendo al sillón y con la lengua de fuera.

\- Perfecto entonces ha hecho su cometido, te acostumbras a llevarlo. Así evitare que escapes – Sujetando la correa para tirar de su cuello con un jalón fuerte. – Considérate mía de mi propiedad, pequeña Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? – Sonando confundida y mirando con molestia al cazador. - ¿Por qué Estrella fugaz?

\- Eres una coneja veloz – Acercándose a su rostro. – Para ser una mocosa saliste muy rápido de la mira de caza esa vez. Aunque… te he visto correr por los prados, sé que eres muy veloz con esas piernas que tienes. – Acariciando sus piernas. – Me servirás para acompañarme.

\- Yo no quiero ser una mascota y no me llamo Estrella fugaz, soy Mabel, ¡MABEL! no puedes ponerme nombre – Viendo al pelirrojo que la ignoraba e iba a recoger una manta y un plato de comida depositándolas en el suelo. – ¡Me escuchas yo no soy tu mascota! ¡Tengo una familia!, ¡quiero regresar a mi hogar!... Déjame ir. – Esto último vio el semblante serio del cazador antes de sentir el fuerte tirón de la correa.

\- ¿Sabes niña coneja? La vida es injusta y cruel pero tienes que aceptarla. Así como aceptaras quedarte aquí y comportarte como la buena mascota que eres. – Viendo a la pequeña de pies a cabeza. - ¿Comes croquetas?

\- Eres un grosero – Dijo molesta. - ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – Dijo ella con tristeza en su voz. – No soy de utilidad.

\- ¿Quieres saber el por qué? Conejita chillona.

\- Merezco saberlo – Dijo temerosa de su destino.

\- Te quiero a mi lado, te guste o no me acompañaras. No hay razones específicas y ningún motivo o deseo de matarte. Aparte estas en mi territorio, por lo que eres mía, solo mía y de nadie más. – Esto lo reafirmo en un tono lleno de egoísmo propio.

\- Mi familia me buscara.

\- Adelante que vengan y así habrá un motivo para matarlos a todos – Comento frívolo. – Sí intentan invadir aquí, todo el patio se convertirá en un cementerio de híbridos.

\- ¡N-No puedes hacer esto! – Alzo la voz levantándose y aventando el plato de comida. – No soy de tu propiedad, no soy tu mascota, no soy nada tuyo.

\- Sera mejor que lo pienses bien de ahora en adelante – Menciono mientras se acercaba a la pequeña acorralándola a la pared. – Yo soy tu dueño y tu única familia, escapar de aquí será tu muerte y la de tus amigos. Más vale que me vayas respetando. – Clavando una navaja en la pared. – Oh si no habrá serias consecuencias para ti.

Dicho esto último dejo a la menor temblando de pies a cabeza con sus ojos llorosos ante tal amenaza. El cazador sonrió siniestramente tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo mirada directamente a su rostro.

\- Mi nombre es Kill Cipher y será mejor que obedezcas.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde la desaparición de Mabel tras esa tormenta, su hermano menor Dipper buscaba a su gemela con desesperación por el bosque junto a sus amigos. Muchos no se atrevían invadir la propiedad alrededor de la cabaña, aunque las veces que Robbie se había encontrado con el temible cazador Cipher, analizaba su expresión corporal mientras mataba alguna ave o ciervo. El pelirrojo solo lo veía de lejos y lanzaba un disparo como advertencia al zorro.

\- Él ya la habría matado – Dijo Wendy a Robbie viendo con temor al cazador. – No huelo su rastro.

Ambos chicos se alejaron antes de desaparecer por el bosque, se encontraron por el sendero al castaño con un rostro de preocupación y sus ojos ojerosos.

\- ¿La tiene? – Dijo Dipper

\- No – Dijo Robbie – No hay aroma ni señales de haber disecado un conejo.

\- Dipper – Dijo Wendy sujetando los hombros del chico – Yo creo que Mabel murió en la tormenta.

El chico no quería creer que su hermana hubiese muerto dentro de la corriente del río, se culpaba por haberla dejado sola ese día. Debieron alertarse de la lluvia y el peligro que estaba presente ese día. El único testigo que tenían era la liebre rubia que seguía triste por perder a la castaña en el río. Dipper estaba molesto por ese sujeto por varias razones; primera porque abusaría de su hermana y segundo porque la llevo lejos de su territorio y a una zona peligrosa en el bosque cuando fue la tormenta.

\- Mabel… perdóname, he sido un mal hermano. – Musito con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

[…]

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo regresaba a su hogar con el botín del día, camino los escalones del pórtico de la cabaña, tomo un cepillo para limpiar el lodo de sus zapatos y saco sus llaves abriendo la puerta y encontrándose la morada limpia y con una acogedora chimenea prendida manteniendo la calidez del lugar.

Él se retiró su abrigo y botas evitando hacer ruido en el lugar. Dejo la bolsa de cadáveres en el recibidor, camino por el pasillo hasta ver por la barra de la cocina a la pequeña que revolvía algo en una olla. Portaba una de sus camisas de botones de manga larga y un pantalón color crema quedándole algo holgado. La castaña tarareaba una canción antes de detenerse y voltear a ver al cazador, bajando rápidamente sus orejas y sonrojándose de vergüenza.

\- Mi ropa se está secando – Respondió tímidamente. – Lo siento yo necesitaba ropa... de todos modos no las usas, tienes muchas camisas – Dijo avergonzada de pies a cabeza. – No te enojes por favor. – Dijo temerosa de ser llevada al sótano y ser atada nuevamente en medio de la oscuridad.

\- No me molesta – Dijo viendo el cuerpo de la menor portando sus prendas. – Necesitas ropa. – Menciono un poco pensativo.

 _\- Claro que necesito_ – Musito bajo haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

El sujeto paso enseguida de ella viendo lo que había en la olla, era un caldo de pollo.

\- ¿Vino la anciana? – Pregunto viendo a la menor sobre encogerse.

\- No le abrí… me quede callada como me pediste – Anteriormente Kill la había amenazado evitando que gritara o pidiera ayuda, puesto que él había jurado asesinarlos si llegaba a escapar o cometer una estupidez. – Me escondí.

\- Mm… Ella sigue viniendo más de dos veces al día. – Dijo Kill con una leve mueca de – Piensa que estas aquí.

\- Abuelita no se equivoca. – Menciono la pequeña con la cabeza agachada.

La castaña seguía revolviendo temerosa antes de quemarse con la orilla. Soltó un quejido pero vio inmediatamente al pelirrojo tomar su mano y revisar la quemadura dando una lamida en la zona rojiza.

\- E-Estaré… bien – Dijo tartamudeando intentando quitarla de su contacto.

\- Es una quemadura muy fuerte para una híbrida. – Menciono. – Eres algo tonta conejita.

\- Solo fue pequeña… Estaré bien. – Manteniendo su distancia, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- Ven – La sujeto de sus caderas y la levanto obligándola envolver sus piernas a su cuerpo y llevarla al sillón. Sentándose él con la chica entre su regazo.

Mabel sentía su corazón latir fuertemente antes de sentir como aquel sujeto tomaba su mano y besaba la lesión, lamiendo la porción quemada. Un suave quejido soltó la chica de sus labios, aunque ese sonido no pasó desapercibido hacía al cazador.

\- Vi nuevamente a ese híbrido de zorro – Menciono con recelo. – Pensó que tal vez encontraría pistas de tu paradero. Es muy persistente.

\- No lo lastimaste – Dijo ella preocupada de su amigo.

\- Sí llega a indagar más, lo matare – Mirando el rostro de la chica con una expresión de temor. – Deja de poner tus estúpidas señas en el porche. Otra vez encontré los dibujos que dejas en la madera.

\- Por favor… no lo lastimes, no lo hagas – Acurrucándose en su pecho, produjo un sonido con el collar y la mitad de la correa.

\- Estrella fugaz – Abrazando su cuerpo con firmeza. - ¿Qué te he dicho de cuando llego a casa que es lo que debes de hacer?

\- Yo… - Sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- ¿Y bien? – Tirando de la correa. – No te escucho.

Mabel levanto su mirada y vio el rostro de su cazador, envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a susurrarle cerca de su oído.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Kill – Dijo ella con su voz temblorosa.

\- Estoy en casa – Acariciando su cabeza. – Conejita.

_La pequeña coneja poco conocía del cazador pero el tiempo que estuvo habitando la cabaña, resulto que él se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo solo, en ningún momento vio entrar a otra persona. Solo cadáveres de animales que cazaba para disecarlos y entre cocinarlos, pero no hubo momento en que entrara otro humano._

“Ella era su única compañía”

_Mabel notaba que aquel cazador llegaba con un semblante serio e irritado, como si se hubiera peleado con alguien más. Pero su actitud era extraña más cuando notaba su presencia o la veía en el pasillo cambiaba inmediatamente su expresión llegando a su lado y sonriendo a media curvatura de sus labios. Siempre bromeando y molestándola con sus deberes._

_Mabel solo permanecía en el mismo lugar donde estaba el cazador. Viéndolo disecar animales, cortar la piel y la carne en el sótano, beber mientras limpiaba sus armas y fumar uno o tres cigarrillos entre quedarse dormido sosteniendo la correa de su cuello._

Ambos se dirigieron para cenar como siempre mientras que ella servía la sopa, el cazador cortaba unas cuantas hogazas de pan y tomaba alguna bebida de la nevera antes de sentarse en la pequeña mesa de madera.

Mabel se sentó mientras empezaba a comer, siempre mirando a otra parte o algún punto para evitar su mirada.

\- ¿Caldo de verduras? – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo las zanahorias y calabazas. – En agosto con el calor del verano, eres extraña.

\- Comes mucha carne – Dando un mordisco a su pan. – Enfermaras si comes demasiado.

\- Deberías dejarme comer un poco de estofado – Menciono el pelirrojo mientras tomaba de su bebida.

\- Eso tiene mucha carne.

\- Lo sé – Soltando una suave risa. - ¿Acaso me cuidas mucho la dieta? O quieres que sepa delicioso al momento de que tragues el líquido.

\- ¿Qué liquido? – Pregunto la menor.

\- Mmm… eres muy lenta – Tarareando una risa oscura mientras miraba a la chica.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Tocando la botella oscura, era diferente de las botellas verdes que toma el vino.

\- Cerveza – Dijo. - ¿Quieres probar?

\- ¿Sabe bien? – Pregunto curiosa olisqueando la botella con aroma dulce y fragante como las frutas.

\- Es artesanal pero supongo que puedes tomar una. – Incitando a la chica beber de su bebida. – Dale un trago.

\- No – Dijo apenada.

\- Toma un poco – Acercándole la botella hacia la chica.

Mabel dio una probada para luego sentir el sabor amargo y frío de la bebida, antes de poner una expresión de desagrado.

\- No me gusta.

\- Pareces una coneja que chupo un limón agrio.

\- Tonto cabeza de tomate – Dijo haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas infladas. – Sabe feo.

\- Deja de hacer eso o te pondrás fea – Pellizcando sus mejillas con delicadeza.

\- Kill – Llamo la menor viendo al pelirrojo tener una actitud relajada con ella. - Quiero salir… ¿Puedo salir? Me he portado bien…

\- ¿Salir? – Comiendo de la sopa. - ¿Por qué te llego la idea de salir? Sabes bien mi respuesta.

\- Quiero salir afuera a los prados – Dijo ella con su mirada triste. – Solo quiero ir por flores… aquí no hay ninguna.

\- Flores… - Menciono el pelirrojo un poco pensativo antes de recordar que los demás híbridos buscaban de la coneja.

Desde que la había traído a la cabaña la mantenía cautiva, en ningún momento la dejaba salir. Siempre en constante amenaza con trampas ocultas alrededor de su morada. Cubriendo su aroma con cadáveres de otros animales para crear una barrera de aislamiento. 

\- ¿Por qué a los prados? – Pregunto.

\- Es que yo…. – Dijo sonrojada de sus mejillas. – Si te digo te enojaras mucho.

\- Dijiste que quieres flores – Menciono. - Hay algo más que quieras hacer en los prados. No soy nada difícil de engañar, ¿lo sabes?

\- Hay madriguera y huecos en los arboles – Jugando con sus dedos. – Son lugares oscuros y apretados.

\- No entiendo – Dijo el pelirrojo sin entender lo que pedía la pequeña. – Aquí hay un sótano que es oscuro y puedes esconderte detrás de los muebles. Sí quieres apretado solo mueve los muebles.

\- Kill necesito salir – Dijo ella. – Es mi tiempo y me gustaría correr un poco y jugar.

\- ¿Tiempo? – Mirando a la adolescente encogerse en su silla. – Estrella fugaz será mejor que me expliques lo que estás diciendo. No quiero conejos suicidas en mi morada. – Dijo levantándose. – Sera mejor que guarde los cuchillos y todo que provoque un auto suicidio.

\- ¡Necesito otro conejo! – Dijo Mabel roja de su rostro. – Buscar a mi otra mitad.

\- ¿Mitad? – Colocando una sonrisa cínica y rascándose la nuca con una mirada sorprendida. – ¿Y buscas un conejo?

\- Aja – Dijo ella sonriente. – Abuelita me dijo que cuando entrara en mi tiempo, que fuera y buscara a mi pareja. – Estaba ilusionada con encontrar un conejo y formar una familia. – Quiero quedar preñada y formar un nido. Aunque no se mucho de eso, mis amigas si sabían de nidos pero es porque tenían su pareja… excepto Grenda y Candy que no entraban aun.

\- Creo que tome mucha cerveza – Dijo Kill hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¡Kill quiero salir! – Dijo Mabel - ¡Por favor! Me porte bien.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos un conejo?! – Dijo enfurecido y golpeando la mesa.

\- Es mi naturaleza – Dijo molesta la castaña.

\- ¿Solo te atraen los híbridos? – Levantándose de su asiento. – ¿Solo ellos?

\- Sí – Dijo ladeando el rostro ruborizado, evitando su mirada. No quería que supiera lo que sentía en ese momento. Su corazón latía deprisa y con constante golpe.

\- Tienes prohibido salir. – Dijo enojado levantando su plato y retirándose molesto.

\- No puedes hacerme esto – Dijo ella sollozando y sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su pecho. - ¡QUIERO IRME!

\- ¡MABEL BASTA! – Alzando la voz. - ¡NO TE IRAS ERES MIA!

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó corriendo a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras que Kill miraba molesto lo que había pasado hace un momento, otra pelea y odio por parte de la chica. A este punto la habría atado al sótano y dejado en medio de la oscuridad. Pero saber que ahora estaba en celo, algo que esperaba desde un tiempo le molestaba que ella estuviera buscando salir y buscar pareja.

\- Ella es mía… solo mía – Dijo enfurecido.

[F]

Un hombre mayor se encontraba leyendo en la sala antes de que entrara el cazador rebelde y se acercara con emoción en sus ojos dejando su equipaje en medio pasillo de la habitación.

-Viejo Ford - Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón junto al anciano.

\- Kill deja de cargar esa arma – Menciono el señor de lentes. – Asustaras a los animales e híbridos.

\- No he matado a ninguno – Dijo de forma seria.

\- Te noto algo diferente – Viendo al chico que consideraba como su hijo. - ¿Qué viste pillo?

\- Jeje… encontré algo muy interesante en el bosque – Sonriendo de felicidad mientras recordaba al ser que vio cerca de un prado de flores. – Una linda coneja.

\- ¿Animal o…?

\- Era híbrida – Comento con interés. – Era muy hermosa y bonita, jamás había visto una juguetona.

\- ¿Rubia? – Dijo Ford con una sonrisa. – Apuesto que viste a Pacifica, le gusta mucho salir y jugar con extraños al igual que los otros. Apenas están en edad de conocer.

\- Mmm… pero la que vi era de cabello color chocolate y ojos como un bosque – Menciono Kill encantado de la chica. – Sus mejillas eran un rosado como los duraznos y una sonrisa alegre.

\- Mabel – Dijo Ford rápidamente. – Es una chica muy juguetona desde su nacimiento y algo rebelde.

\- Quiero tenerla como mascota como mi compañera de aventuras.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ford extrañado. – Kill ¿Qué diablos dices muchacho? – Dándole un golpe con el libro. – Los híbridos no son mascotas.

\- Pero viejo Ford, si ella está conmigo me ayudaría en muchas partes del bosque – Dijo. – Me interesaría platicar con ella y saber qué es lo que le gusta, sé que puede ser una conejita luchadora.

\- Kill, ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Menciono en mayor.

\- Porque… - Viendo la ventana con nostalgia. – Cuando estaba solo en el orfanato… nadie me quería y decía que era un chico problema. Ford te debo mucho y más… me adoptaste siendo tu discípulo y me cuidaste.

\- Muchacho eres como un hijo para mí – Dijo el anciano. - Pero no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Por qué la quieres conservar a la pequeña Mabel?

\- Cuando la veo… por un momento soy feliz viendo su rostro y escuchando su voz. – Menciono. – Parecerá tonto… pero me dan ganas de protegerla y tenerla a mi lado, ella me da felicidad y…

\- Estás enamorado – Dijo Ford soltando una risita.

\- ¡No lo estoy! – Sonrojándose de su rostro. – Solo pienso que…

\- Kill – Dijo Ford contento. – Bueno eso tú lo sabrás, pero cuando uno está enamorado su mente se nubla. ¡Por dios te vuelves loco! Y… no piensas en otra cosa más que estar en su lado.

\- Solo quiero tenerla – Menciono mostrando una sonrisa en sus caninos. – La quiero a mi lado.

\- No puedes – Comento el anciano. – Todo menos ella, a Mabel no.

\- ¿Por qué no viejo Ford? – Dijo el chico mirando al mayor con una expresión de inquietud y molestia.

\- Solo no te acerques a ella. – Dijo. – Perdón. – Mostrándose nervioso. – Ella es… importante y no me gustaría que le pasara algo.

[F]

El pelirrojo busco en la alacena un tarro de chocolate y corto unas rodajas de pan antes de hacerle un sándwich. Toco la puerta antes de esperar que ella abriera viendo como asomaba su cabeza; sus orejas estaban agachadas olisqueando el bocadillo.

\- Sándwich de crema de chocolate – Menciono el cazador. – Es tu favorito sé que te gusta, no dejabas de saltar el día que te di del frasco. – Depositando el plato en el suelo. – Tregua de paz, vamos sal de ahí y ven a la sala a comerlo.

\- Quiero ir al prado.

\- Sal de ahí – Ignorando lo que dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. – Vamos no quiero pelear.

\- Quiero irme de aquí… - Dijo la castaña con tristeza en su voz. – No quiero permanecer encerrada, no me dejas salir… eres extraño llegas molesto y cuando me ves… cambias. – Comento. – No quiero estar a tu lado cuando despedazas a los animales, me irrita el olor a pólvora… odio la correa y el collar y quiero ver a mi hermano. – Pateando el plato. – Un estúpido sándwich no me pondrá feliz, ¡Quiero irme! ¡entiéndelo!

\- ¡Suficiente! – Dijo colérico tomando de la mano a la castaña. – No te iras… eres mía y vas acompañarme en la sala.

\- Kill… - Dijo temerosa la castaña. – No… no quiero. – Arañando su mano. - ¡Suéltame!

\- Estoy harto de esperar – La llevo a la sala tirándola en el piso. – Pensé que tenerte aquí y no tocarte y esperar a que tú te adaptadas sería suficiente.

\- Kill – Dijo ella asustada y viendo al pelirrojo tomar una soga y tensarla. – Espera…

\- Estas en celo – Dijo. – No necesitas buscar a nadie – Menciono mostrando una sonrisa oscura.

\- ¡Tú no! – Grito la menor sonrojada de las mejillas y con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Por favor… no lo hagas…

El pelirrojo vio a la coneja llorar, odiaba que tomara esa actitud e hiciera berrinche, el ambiente era tenso y sombrío causando el temor en la menor, el cazador no pudo con la situación antes arrodillarse y abrazarla con fuerza, su semblante cambio ante lo que sucedía. Mabel temblaba violentamente entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte? – Abrazando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. – Estrellas fugaz…. Eres mi conejita. – Menciono con recelo. – Solo mía… Mabel.

\- Kill – Musito la pequeña acariciando el rostro del cazador. – Tú no me amas… solo soy una mascota. – Soltando un sollozo. – No me amas… - Cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con sus manos. – Me duele… me duele.

\- Mabel – Le llamo apartando sus manos. - No te iras – Atrapo sus labios en un beso forzoso, rozando sus labios con los suyos con fiereza.

La menor apenas podía con las emociones que sentía en su pecho, su piel se erizaba completamente y sus orejas se tensaban un poco. Se sonrojo completamente del rostro sintiendo el sabor amargo de la bebida que tomaba anteriormente, siendo mezclado con el aroma masculino del mayor. Su corazón latía con rapidez removiéndose en sus brazos. Ella rompió el beso intentando alejarse, más sentía los labios del pelirrojo besar cada centímetro de su rostro y descender de la quijada hasta su cuello, un temblor en su piel y una sensación quemante en su intimidad le provocaban suspiros suaves en la chica.

Los besos aumentaron su roce sobre su piel chupando y lamiendo cada parte de su cuello níveo, acariciando cada zona que veía en la pequeña coneja, probando la deliciosa piel tersa como los pétalos de las camelias. Kill mordió una parte de su clavícula provocando un gemido corto y agudo en la castaña. Era un sonido vivaz y excitante. Alzo la mirada observando el cuerpo de la menor relajarse y ver sus ojos avellanados con una leve capa humedecida y el rostro rojo como una cereza en su temporada.

\- Solo yo puedo tocarte… eres mía – Tensando la soga en sus manos. – Dijiste que buscabas un lugar oscuro y apretado. – Observando el ambiente de la sala siendo apenas iluminado por la chimenea en las penumbras del atardecer, haciendo un excelente juego de sombras en sus cuerpos. – Podemos hacer de este lugar lo que tú quieres, un lugar oscuro y estrecho.

\- Kill – La menor miro con una mirada entrecerrada y con las mejillas rojas como la granada. Sintió como el pelirrojo tomaba sus muñecas y las juntaba para atarlas con la soga rugosa, haciendo varios nudos encima. Sus respiraciones cortas se escuchaban como un fondo en su juego.

El cazador recostó a la chica debajo de él colocándose encima, rompió un pedazo largo de la camisa que portaba ella creando una tira alargada. Mabel soltó un suspiro y se quedó quieta mientras que el sujeto le vendaba los ojos, creando su mundo oscuro y la tensión del momento.

\- Mmm… - Ella estaba nerviosa ante esas acciones.

\- Tranquila – Colocando un beso en su mejilla.

Unos labios hicieron presión besando los suyos de forma hambrienta, rozando los pequeños y voluminosos labios carnosos y rosados de la chica. Aquellos besos eran la sensación más dulce que probaba el cazador, la menor seguía sus besos con movimientos cortos y largos. Las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban sus brazos y parte de sus hombros, transmitiendo una corriente caliente y eléctrica que provocaba un escalofrío agradable en la pequeña.

Sintió el filo de la navaja cortar su camisa rompiendo los botones y la tela; un escalofrió nuevamente recorrió su columna sintiendo ese contacto con el metal frío sobre su piel. En cuanto la tela se abrió dejo el paso del ambiente de la habitación liberar su pecho desnudo, sus dos senos redondos con la punta rozada alzada.

\- ¿Sin brasier? Pequeña conejita – Soltando una burla.

\- Se estaba secado…. – Comento con vergüenza en su voz.

 _\- No importa_ – Susurro en sus oídos. – _Son preciosos._

Una lengua húmeda y caliente pasó encima sobre la aureola y el pezón rosado, la pequeña soltó un chillido de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Sus labios cubrieron su seno lamiendo por encima de los botones rosados, entre mordidas que dejaban manchas rojas por el filo de sus dientes y las lamidas lentas y rotatorias que atrapaban el pezón amantando con avidez su pecho. Mabel sentía esas caricias como un toque quemante y embriagador, era la primera vez que era tocado por un hombre. El cazador disfrutaba de ver su rostro sonrojado y soltando gemidos leves. Con su otra mano masajeaba su otro seno tirando y apretando con sumo cuidado los pezones rosados y sensibles.

\- Mmm…. – La menor se removió entre sus piernas y sus manos se colocaban en el abdomen del cazador dando un espacio entre ellos. Mientras sentía las caricias sobre su pecho ir calentando aquel punto de su centro. – Ahh… mmm… N-No chupes… mucho - Su lengua acariciaba alrededor de la aureola dando pequeñas mordidas en sus afilados dientes. Succionando el pezón y soltando un aliento cálido. – Ahh~

\- Disfrutas esto – Mordiendo suavemente la punta de su pezón.

\- K-Kill…. No eres… un conejo – Menciono la pequeña con una voz que soltaba entre una mezcla de ronroneo y pausada.

\- ¿Y? – Colocando besos por su torso que dejaban en su piel de melocotón. – Puedo cogerte y brindarte mi semilla. No importa si soy híbrido.

\- Abuelita… solo dijo que los de mi especie. – gimoteo la pequeña ante los chupones y besos que esparcía en su cintura. – No puede un cazador conmigo…

\- ¿A no? – Acariciando su cintura hasta desbotonar los pantalones de la chica, paso su lengua dando una lamida de su abdomen hasta el borde de sus bragas.

\- N-Noo… - Soltando un suspiro atrapando con sus manos atadas la cabeza del pelirrojo, mientras bajaba sus pantalones junto con sus bragas humedecidas. – Kill…

\- ¿Por qué razón? – Colocando besos en su vientre plano mostrando aquel montecito pulido y sin rastro de vello corporal siendo desnudo de su piel, el mayor se extrañaba pues la menor debía tener sus cambios hormonales. Más si había entrado a la adolescencia. - ¿Acaso no te atraigo?, ¿No soy conejo?, ¿No quieres aparearte conmigo? – Paso un dedo por su la hendidura de su intimidad tocando los pliegues humedecidos por su lubricación. Froto encima de su clítoris rosado cual perla que se escondía, tocando aquella bolita de carne sensible de su centro de placer de forma circular hasta descender con lentitud por el centro y hundir un dedo dentro de su canal vaginal.

\- ¡Kiiiill! - Soltó un chillido la chica apretando los mechones rojizos del chico. – Ahh…

\- Dime – Acariciando su sexo con lentitud moviendo sus dedos de formas diestra y grácil en sus movimientos. – Mabel, ¿te gusta? – Subió su rostro a la altura del suyo besando sus labios con suavidad, su mano masturbaba su intimidad acariciando con los dedos cubiertos de su liquido cristalino, frotando por encima de su clítoris.

\- Ahh… ahh… ahh – Sus piernas pataleaban y retrocedía ante su toque. Un tirón de la correa la obligo a quedarse quieta. Mientras sentía como los dedos diestros del cazador frotaban con insistencia sobre su perla. – Ahmm… por favor…. Amm.. ahh – La pequeña sentía su vientre contraerse y temblar ante su toque. – Ahh… no toque… no… - Sus muslos se intentaban juntar pero las piernas del cazador la mantuvieron separada.

\- Vaya lubricas bastante bien – Sacando sus dedos para admirar aquel fluido cristalino gotear en un hilillo delgado, dio una lamida probando su excitación; dulce y levemente neutro. – Es delicioso… tú miel. – Regreso su mano a frotar sus pliegues y adentrar dos dedos dentro de su pequeña vagina, dando un movimiento de “ven aquí” de forma rápida, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su perla brillante por las secreciones. – Aprietas bastante bien mi mano, querida conejita.

\- Umm…. Ahh – La menor estaba sonrojada de sus mejillas de un color rojo vivo. – Más… ahh.

\- ¿Más qué? – Pregunto el cazador escuchando la súplica vaga de la menor. – _Quieres que mis dedos te follen sin parar un segundo. –_ Susurro seductoramente en su oreja, aumentando el ritmo del frotamiento antes de sacar y meter en repetidas ocasiones sus dedos, escuchando el chapoteo.

\- ¡AHH! – Pataleo sus piernas y se encorvo de la espalda antes de jadear fuerte y gritar agudamente, mientras sentía un líquido fluir y bajar por sus nalgas manchando el piso de madera. – Kill… no pares… - Mordiendo sus labios. – Por favor… ahh… siento… ciento que… - Su cuerpo tembló más sintiendo aquel liquido salir sin impedimento. - ¡AHH….Mm!

\- Disfrutaste el orgasmo, mi pequeña conejita. – Saco los dedos jugando con el fluido y lamiendo hasta dejarlos limpios. – Sabes exquisita.

Mabel respiraba con rapidez mientras se quedaba recostada con las manos en el pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas no dejaban de contraerse en sus músculos.

El pelirrojo se acomodó encima de ella abriendo sus piernas a los lados doblando sus rodillas, deslizo el cinturón y abrió sus pantalones frotando su bulto de erección entre su intimidad. Las caderas de la pequeña se apegaron a la erección sintiendo el roce y el desliz del bóxer del cazador frotando sobre su sexo mojado.

\- Estas muy húmeda conejita – Susurro el mayor entre sus labios. – Quieres parar…

\- Ahh… mmm – La castaña se escarbaba con sus manos atadas el chaleco y la camisa del pelirrojo, tirando de la tela. Nuevamente ese aroma masculino la atraía y le hacía perder la razón de su problema - ¡Ahhh! Kill… ahí… - Moviendo sus caderas a su contacto. – Sigue.

\- Carajo… - Sintió como la misma lubricación de la chica lo hacía estremecer de placer. Se froto contra ella causando una fricción entre ellos, un movimiento placentero que agudizaban sus gemidos. – Mabel… ahh - Aumentando el empuje y el frote de su bulto entre sus pliegues, aquella lubricación empapaba la tela del bóxer siendo la sensación más caliente entre ellos. - Sí… joder, sí… - Sintiendo como la menor meneaba sus caderas. – Muévete pequeña, no te detengas. – Apretando el trasero junto a la colita esponjada. – Continúa querida. – Apretó fuerte la colita aumentando la fricción.

\- ¡Kyuu! – La pequeña soltó un grito antes de sentir las manos del cazador adentrar un dedo en su vagina moviéndolo con profundidad antes de añadir un segundo, dando la sensación de entrada y salida. – No muevas mucho… Ahhh… mi flor… se cuidadoso.

\- Aprietas bien mis dedos, pero espera a que te penetre. – Gruño entre dientes. Aumentando la fricción entre ellos. – Serás mía… mi conejita, mi mujer.

\- No, por favor… espera – Dijo ella aun muerta de temor a que tomara su primera vez. – Kill espera… es mi primera… - intentando cerrar sus piernas, pero las manos del cazador abrieron sus muslos colocándose entre medio evitando que las cerrada. – Kill… - El pelirrojo se bajó su bóxer exponiendo su miembro cerca de la intimidad de la chica. – Va doler… por favor

\- No te pedí una negativa – Sujetando sus caderas la atrajo a su entrepierna, donde restregó su miembro erecto contras su pequeño monte pulido y liso. Sus pliegues se frotaban contra el enorme pene del mayor, recorriendo su longitud y el tallo de su pene. Su miembro venoso y largo con el frenillo a la vista y la cabeza rosa sobre el glande. – Sabes es la primera vez que cojo a una híbrida.

\- Detente – Dijo la menor suplicando sintiendo aumentar la tensión y el miedo de ser violada con dolor. Poco sabia de sus relaciones su abuelita le había explicado que teniendo el primer apareamiento quedaría preñada de su pareja.

El cazador se acercó a besar su cuello suavemente, no tan brusco dejando leves chupetones rojizos en su escote y hombros. Aumentaba el balanceo de sus caderas frotándose en la vagina húmeda de la menor. La escuchaba jadear y gemir ante la sensación de sus sexos tocándose. Sentía su frenillo tocando repetidas veces su hinchado clítoris, el pelirrojo disfrutaba de su toque sintiendo su lubricación cubrir la cabeza de su pene. Su capuchón rosado y las venas que resaltaban su miembro demostraban lo excitado que se encontraba esta tarde noche.

Levanto la mirada viendo a la chica suspirar y con el rostro rojizo con el vendaje de sus ojos humedecidos y cubierto de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Aquella imagen lo excitaba bastante, sentía su libido aumentar y tener ganas de profanar a la coneja menor.

Busco sus labios uniéndolos nuevamente en un beso caliente, entre roces y leves mordidas en su labio inferior que invitaban a tomar más de ese excitante contacto. Masajeando su erección paso su mano por la punta del capuchón del glande hasta la base, todo con lentitud apretando un poco la cabeza de su pene. Tenía tiempo que no tenía deseos sexuales en una mujer o había estado con una.

Más esta vez había conseguido hacerlo con su preciada conejita, aquella pequeña hermosa chica que había estado observando desde un tiempo. Esta vez no se abstendría de una simple fantasía con el cual pudiera deshacerse con solo la masturbación.

Mabel entre su nerviosismo bajo un poco la venda y miro con curiosidad lo que sucedía viendo el pene del cazador que era acariciado por la mano de él, su rostro enrojeció al ver lo enorme que era y lo alzado que estaba. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y la empujo acostándola colocándose encima de ella, sus cuerpos tocándose y sus rostros cercas. Ella podía sentir el aliento caliente del cazador sobre sus labios jadeando y gruñendo, cada vez que se frotaba más contra su sexo.

Una sensación ardiente provocaban que su vientre se contrajera y su perlita rosada palpitara más, sus pies se tensaban a los sonidos lascivos que salían de sus labios con más fuerza. Una voz alta suave que se perdía en la sala de la cabaña, la cual el cazador disfrutaba de escucharla. Ella inconscientemente movió sus caderas cuando un líquido segregaba de su vulva y empapaban el miembro del sujeto, caliente, realizando una lubricación en su miembro Kill soltó un gruñido gutural de placer.

\- Ahm… señor Kill - Mordió sus labios sollozando y con el rostro ruborizado y la mirada cristalina. Su expresión era inocente y atrayente para el pelirrojo.

\- Mía – Besando sus labios. – Eres mía mi conejita.

\- ¡Mhg…! – Sintió la punta cerca de entrada. Sus manos envueltas en la soga se posaron sobre el pecho del mayor. – Es mi… primera…. – Musito la pequeña entre lágrimas.

Introdujo su pene dentro del canal vaginal empujando la cabeza del glande dentro de su vagina. Un calor cálido y las paredes se abrían paso a la erección del mayor. Mabel soltó un grito fuerte y audible por la incomodidad del miembro del cazador, invadiendo cada centímetro de su intimidad. Entro de golpe el pelirrojo empujando más hasta traspasar aquella membrana delgada de su himen frotando sus paredes vaginales, desgarrándola al punto de provocar que la menor chillara agudamente y gritara con fuerza.

\- ¡Basta! – Grito Mabel berreando y chillando por la penetración tosca. - ¡Me duele! ¡No cabe! – Protesto la menor intentando alejarse.

\- Shh… tranquila dulce conejita – Colocando varios besos en su rostro. – Es momentáneo.

Ella no dejaba de llorar y patalear ante la intromisión de su miembro, sus manos arañaban al pelirrojo de su pecho. Sus orejas agachadas y las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas evitaban que se relajara.

Kill noto sus sexos unidos y coloco una sonrisa de autosatisfacción mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior, provocando los primeros golpes lentos y los gritos dolorosos de la castaña.

\- ¡Por favor… no! – Grito Mabel adolorida de su intimidad. - ¡Para! ¡Me lastimas!

\- Mabel – Llamo el pelirrojo sujetando su rostro.- Mírame.

\- Kill…

\- Solo es un momento. – Colocando otro beso en sus labios. – Te amo.

\- Mm… ahh – La pequeña se aferró a su camisa, emitiendo gemidos y suspiros largos. – Kill… Kill…

El pelirrojo comenzó a marcar un vaivén lento y profundo disfrutando de lo apretado de su vagina, dulce y cálido era su interior. Escuchando su voz dócil gemir alto y largo, sus gritos de agonía y placer doloroso que lo animaban a querer embestirla con mayor fuerza. Más debía ser gentil por su primera vez.

Sujeto sus piernas evitando que escapara y marcando un ritmo dominante. La piel se sus tornadas y esbeltas piernas de muñequita eran tan tersas; las acaricio con la yema de sus dedos. El pecho redondo de sus senos en pleno crecimiento rebotaban con cada embestida, una escena muy erótica al ver a la menor que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado por cada choque de sus pieles. El calor de la habitación aumentaba al estar en agosto y con la chimenea prendida, ambos eran unos tontos al tener prendido el fuego en pleno verano. Kill soltó una risa al recordar porque había prendido la chimenea, cuando solo quería que su conejita friolenta se quedara con él en la sala para que le hiciera compañía con alguna platica de lo que hacía en el bosque. Pero ahora estaban cogiendo en plena sala y sin pudor, solo el sonido de sus jadeos y el choque de sus sexos que realzaban los sonidos lascivos de la tarde noche.

\- Joder… aprietas bien, hermosa conejita – Acariciando los senos de la chica, amasando y frotando sus pezones mientras daba un poco más fuerte a sus embestidas. – Dame más.

\- ¡Ahh! – La chica tiraba de sus manos atadas al frente entre medio de sus senos. Poco a poco sentía su sexo calentarse y derramar más de su lubricación facilitando los empujes. – Kill… ahmm….

Sintió las manos del cazador alzar sus caderas más tomándola del trasero y cogerla con fuerza y dureza dando más fuerte en su sexo hasta llegar a su base; sus testículos rozaban sus nalgas y los golpes resonaban más fuertes.

Mabel dio un pataleo ante el intenso placer golpeando la espalda baja del chico. Ella alzo sus orejas al ver lo que estaba provocando, no dudo en disculparse con el cazador.

\- L-Lo siento… - Menciono la castaña tímidamente. – Ahh… - Dando otro golpe en su espalda ante la fricción de sus sexos.

\- Eres muy sensible – Sonriendo seductoramente. – Carajo… Estrella fugaz, eres deliciosa… maldita coneja. – La punta de su pene golpeaba cerca del útero encajando perfectamente en la entrada de su cérvix donde rozaba su frenillo. – ¡Mabel!

\- ¡Kyuu! – Soltó un grito la menor que hizo vibrar su colita esponjada.

Kill sujeto su tobillo evitando que se alejara y siguiera golpeando su espalda, subiendo su pierna sobre su hombro y dando intensamente las embestidas, arremetiéndola contra el piso.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito la menor con cada salida y entrada de su grueso pene, sentía que la partiría en dos en ese instante. - ¡Ahg…! Por favor… por favor… por favor…. Ahhh – Mabel sentía sus músculos tensarse y como el cuerpo del chico la aprisionaba con el calor y sudor del momento. – K-Kill… - Suplico nuevamente. – Basta me lastimas… ve lento… lento. – Estaba asustada pues aunque no quería admitir la menor, le agradaba bastante el ritmo que llevaba, más sentía que pronto se mojaría. 

\- Me perteneces mi conejita – Dijo en cuatro estocadas lentas y precisas cerca de su útero disfrutando de los jadeos y sollozos de la menor. – Desde ahora eres mía, considérame tu única familia… porque me perteneces.

\- Ahh… - Mabel sintió como el pelirrojo se detenía quedándose dentro y apretando con fuerza su cintura. – ¡Ahg!.... Kill – Llamo la pequeña jadeando y enrollando sus piernas e sus caderas cuando tuvo su tercer orgasmo. Ella convulsionaba de placer sintiendo el líquido caer en sus muslos y gotear en el suelo.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido al derramar su semen caliente dentro de la pequeña. Salió de ella con su miembro semi erecto y con el líquido cayendo; había una mezcla de sangre y fluidos de la menor con los suyos. Aquel pedazo de madera quedo en un charco de su reciente acto.

\- Vaya querida – Viendo como expulsaba el semen de sus labios vaginales. – Te ves muy sexy en esa pose.

Mabel como pudo se reincorporo con las piernas separadas sentándose con la respiración rápida subir y bajar de su pecho. Kill tiro de su collar para atraerla plantando un beso febril sobre sus labios, lo cual la pequeña correspondió gustosa.

\- Abre tu boca y saca la lengua. – Ordeno el cazador en tono lujurioso.

\- S-Sí – La menor tímidamente abrió su boca y saco su lengua de forma vergonzosa, sintiendo la lengua del mayor con la suya tocándola y acariciándola en un juego erótico. Roces de labios y los sonidos de los besos calientes.

El mayor la acerco colocándola sentada en su regazo, frotando su erección contra sus pliegues húmedos. Mabel miro con los ojos entrecerrados el orbe carmín del pelirrojo. Moviendo sus caderas en forma de retroceso y por delante. Kill rompió el beso dejando un hilillo de saliva conectado entre ellos.

\- Eres una coneja traviesa. – Mabel busco con sus manos el miembro del mayor dando una caricia sobre su eje con sus dedos.

\- Alfa… quiero que mi Alfa me coja. – Dijo ruborizada la castaña.

\- ¿Lo mereces? – Dando una nalgada en el trasero redondito de la chica.

\- ¡Ah! – Grito la pequeña ante el golpe. – Lo quiero.

\- Dime que me amas, pequeña Estrella fugaz. – Apretando su colita y frotando su pene contra su sexo mojado. – Dilo alto y claro.

\- K-Kill – Sentía su piel erizarse con cada apretón en su cola. – ¡Te amo!… ¡te amo! – Grito intentando aferrarse a su pecho.

\- Yo soy tu pareja – Se levantó del suelo con la pequeña en brazos, se bajó los pantalones para patearlos lejos. Dejando completamente libre su sexo. – Solo me amaras a mí.

\- ¡Sí! – Afirmo la castaña cegada por el placer de su celo.

Aquel cazador la llevo a la pared recargándola con fuerza, tomo sus manos atadas para llevarlas arriba colocándolas en un gancho donde solía poner sus mochilas que portaba sus cuchillas de caza. Un senderos de besos húmedos marcaron su piel blanca dejando chupones rojizos, sus dientes mordiendo con fuerza entre su clavícula y su torso, su pelvis se movía placenteramente contra la entrepierna de la chica rozando sus pliegues y parte de su clítoris; ese pequeño botón de placer.

Mabel deseaba quitarse la venda de los ojos, más sus sentidos eran muy agudos provocando que se excitara con cada sonido y roce. Un mordisco en sus senos y la lengua del pelirrojo que disfrutaba cuando pasaba por su pezón al punto de morderlo y amamantarlo, como si esperada a que saliera leche. Su sexo se calentaba y sentía derretirse con el insistente movimiento.

\- Me gusta – Dijo la menor entre gimoteos. – Kill…

Mabel no era la única que gozaba de los juegos bruscos y eróticos, Kill disfrutaba de ver el rostro de placer de la chica, su miembro secretaba un pree seme haciéndolo notar de lo excitado que estaba en este momento. El mayor estaba listo para entrar nuevamente a cavidad gloriosa de su híbrida.

La penetro de una estocada reavivando las embestidas lentas y profundas, sujetándola del trasero y clavando su agarre en su tierna carne. Mabel tiro de sus manos pero solo consiguió vanos intentos y un dolor en sus muñecas. Es cuando supo porque la había atado, impidiendo que lo empujara cuando fuera rápido en sus embestidas. 

Los golpes resonaron y los jadeos del mayor se escuchaban cerca del hueco de su cuello, una fricción los envolvió con cada roce de sus paredes vaginales. La castaña gimoteaba y suspiraba con pesadez con el vaivén lento, su colita estrujada y sus orejas relajadas estaban recibiendo las embestidas precisas del mayor.

Kill se retiró la camisa por el calor dejando en descubierto su torso desnudo y perlado por el sudor, Abrazo con fuerza a la chica sintiendo el contacto de su piel fresca con la suya, aspirando su aroma dulce y embriagante. Los pechos de la chica presionaban con el suyo, sus embestidas fueron subiendo de ritmo a ser unas rápidas e intensas en el que podía ver claramente un leve abultamiento en el vientre plano de la coneja. Aquel movimiento provoco que gritara de placer dando en ese famoso punto G.

\- ¡KILL! – Se retorció buscando la manera de zafarse, comenzó a sollozar al querer liberarse.

 _\- Te gusta_ \- Susurro en sus orejas lanzando un aliento caliente que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Sí! – Apretando sus nudillos. – Kill… libérame.

\- Las conejitas que cazo no libero – Embistiendo con fuerza apretó la cintura y el trasero de la menor dejando marcas de aruños. – Y a esta conejita no la soltare hasta dejarte llena – Colocando mordidas sobre sus hombros. – Voy a dejarte preñada y que tengas a mis hijos.

\- ¡Ahh! – Mabel se frotaba contra sus caderas mientras intentaba aferrarse a su cintura.

Las estocadas daban en el punto exacto de su útero, aquel glande rozaba su entrada. El choque de sus testículos contra su piel solo hacía emocionante su encuentro. Él con sus dedos frotaban el botoncito de placer que brindaba que la castaña gimiera extasiada.

La soltó del gancho con una navaja liberándola de la soga. Mabel no tardo un segundo en abrazarlo del cuello y menear más sus caderas. Sintiendo la piel de su cazador cubierta de cicatrices en la espalda y los músculos fuertes y dorsales y del trapecio que delineaban parte de su cuerpo fornido de un Dios.

Kill la llevo al sillón sentándose con la chica en su regazo unida a su sexo, le quito el vendaje de sus ojos dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos con ese precioso color avellana. Su rostro rojo y sus labios color fresa de tanto morderlos entre sus besos. Tomo del collar atrayéndola a otro beso apasionado.

Ella llevo sus manos a su abdomen cubierto de finas cicatrices y los cuadritos duros que guiaban a la V formada de su cinturón de adonis. Era un pecado estar con un hombre muy atractivo, pero le importaba poco la adolescente. Todo el asunto del apareamiento y buscar pareja le dejo de importar en cuanto termino con el cazador.

\- Mabel – Llamo el pelirrojo guiando el trasero de su chica a tomar más de su erección, llevándola a un vaivén moderado entre rápido y lento.

La pequeña colocaba sus manos al frente de su abdomen impulsándose y dando saltitos que aterrizaban en cada choque, meneando sus caderas. Sus pechos moviéndose con cada embestida y movimiento que daban.

\- No, no puedo… - Dijo entre un rubor al sentir la palpitación ir fuerte, su orgasmo venia nuevamente.

\- Es delicioso terminar conejita – Dándole otra nalga. – No te corras tan rápido. – Apretando su cola y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

\- ¡Kill para…! – Soltando gemidos altos y largos que se perdían en sus jadeos.

\- No – Sonriendo con malicia. – No te dejare terminar aun.

Salió de ella colocándola a ella en el sillón y tomándola por detrás, abrazo su cintura mientras sujetaba su collar colocándola en cuatro con las manos apoyados en el reposa brazos. La menor estaba nerviosa ante esa posición indecorosa que mostraba su trasero en alto con su sexo visible.

\- Kill espera estas… viendo mucho mi flor. – Se quejó la chica ruborizada hasta las orejas.

El pelirrojo dio una lamida en sus pulidos labios probando la esencia de ambos, recorriendo con cuidado su pequeña vagina de color rosada, la cual tomo su inocencia y pureza. Escuchaba a la pequeña gemir suavemente y apretar el sillón.

Varias lamidas hicieron que la Mabel se mareada del placer y mostrara una débil sonrisa, más las contracciones volvían y su clítoris palpitaba cuando la lengua húmeda y gruesa del cazador froto alrededor hasta sellar con sus labios y succionar su perlita.

\- Mmm… ahh – Ella rasguño el sillón con sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo con fuerza sus labios.

\- No reprimas tus sonidos – Demando el mayor acariciando su sexo. – Déjame escucharte, conejita.

El pene de chico golpeo sus pliegues rozando la punta en su entrada. La penetro suavemente siendo abrazado por las paredes sensibles de la chica. Empezó a moverse sintiendo lo apretado y estrecho de su vagina. El trasero de la menor con la piel rojiza por las nalgas, con ella mostrando un rostro cubierto de rubor y lágrimas en una posición sumisa que lo fascinaba de lo erótica que podía ser la escena.

Abrazo la cintura de ella aumento el empuje dando intensas penetraciones que iban a un ritmo veloz. Sus cuerpos tocándose y sintiendo el calor de ese momento.

\- Kill… Ahh – Mabel se aferró al sillón sintiendo las fuertes embestidas.

\- No ocultes tu rostro – Sujetando su mentón para besar sus labios de forma hambrienta.

Ambos jadeaban y suspiraban fuertemente ante las embestidas. Mabel no soporto el seguir aferrada al sillón, salió del pelirrojo e intento alejarse más este la tumbo al suelo sujetándola y doblegándola de rodillas antes de volver a entrar con rudeza.

\- ¡Ahh! – Grito fuertemente al sentir el vaivén con rapidez entrando y saliendo, sus manos apretaban sus puños y su sexo secretaba aquellos líquidos cristalinos en abundancia. – Kill…. Por favor…. Termina… termina – Suplico la chica cegada por el placer intenso.

\- Joder… - La volteo dejándola enfrente aferrándose al cuerpo de la menor con las piernas sujetadas yendo más fuerte e intensa sus empujes al punto de ver el orgasmo de la menor salir en gran cantidad manchando sus cuerpos. - Mabel… carajo… ahh… ahhg. – Golpeo entre seis golpes lentos y profundos robando los gritos más altos que podían escucharse en el bosque, a causa de la adolescente. Lanzo un gruñido de satisfacción mientras acariciaba el rostro de la castaña. – Mierda… eso fue increíble – Dijo jadeoso.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto dejando que su semilla terminara de derramarse dentro llenando su útero. La chica había ahogado su último grito en su pecho, respiraba con rapidez y no dejaba de gemir con fuerza. Beso su rostro mientras pronunciaba palabras de la sensación placentera que tuvieron.

\- Mmm… - La pequeña sentía su vientre lleno y las contracciones ir cesando hasta el punto de relajarla completamente.

\- Hey preciosa conejita – Besando su mejilla. Salió de ella con su erección levemente bajando y con un río lechoso que caía de su interior. – Te amo.

La castaña cayo rendida en el cansancio y en una profunda agitación de sus sentidos después del acto, su cuerpo casi no lo podía mover por sus músculos entumecidos.

Kill miro a la menor recostada y desnuda con las marcas de su primer encuentro, verla nuevamente le excitaba demasiado y le daba ganas de cogerla por tercera vez. Más se controló dejando que esta fuera la primera vez de ella. Estaba enternecido por la imagen de la chica dormida, se levantó y fue por una manta para cubrirla. Tomo uno de los cojines del sillón colocando una almohada en su cabeza. Se sentó a su lado tocando sus orejas con delicadeza, sentía su corazón palpitar con cada toque y beso de la chica.

Al final término recostándose a su lado y atrayéndola a que durmiera sobre su pecho, estaba satisfecho con haber hecho suya a la chica, siendo su mujer.

[…]

Mabel después de unas horas despertó adolorida y removiéndose de donde se encontraba acostada. Se levantó de su lugar tallándose sus ojos y observo al cazador pelirrojo dormitar a su lado, se encontraba sin su camisa blanca desnudo de su torso y… levanto la manta para ver que también por abajo estaba desnudo. Iba gritar pero se quedó callada, más en cuanto volteo a ver a un lado del piso encontró los pantalones suyos regados al igual que su ropa interior y la ropa que llevaba él.

La coneja con tan solo mirar sus prendas regadas y el estar desnuda completamente supo que había terminado en su interior, más su deseo de quedar preñada seguía presente de su terrible celo. Ella miro al cazador quien embozaba una boba sonrisa en sus labios y continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un patadon en su abdomen ante de gritarle en su oído.

\- ¡ME HAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA, TOMATE IDIOTA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Bonus]

\- Tranquila mi preciosa conejita – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acercaba a la castaña una cajita de madera. – Tengo todo arreglado.

\- Kill hablo enserio – Dijo la chica con sus ojos acuosos. – Quiero ver a mi familia, pero te van a moler a golpes cuando se enteren de lo que hicimos.

\- Deja de llorar – Colocando un beso en su frente. – Aparte ya tenemos la bendición de tu abuelita.

\- Te pego con la sartén cuando se enteró que me tenías retenida aquí – Inflando sus mejillas. – Como sabes que mi hermanito lo va tomar con calma.

\- Porque yo voy a ser papá en unos nueve meses y no te puedo dejar sola con nuestro retoño. – Menciono mientras se preparaba un café.

\- Vas a ser un papá difunto… - Comenzó a sollozar la castaña con tristeza.

\- No, no… Estrella fugaz – Abrazando a la castaña mientras acariciaba su cabello y depositaba besos en su mejilla. – No llores preciosa, estaré bien solo vienen a ver que estés bien y no te tenga atada. – Revisando que ya no llevaba el collar. – Ahora abre esto.

\- ¿Qué es? – Alzando su mirada al pelirrojo.

\- Si no lo descubres, jamás llevare otro paso a nuestra relación. – Menciono.

Mabel vio el pequeño anillo de color oro con un diamante rosado.

\- Es muy hermoso.

\- Cásate conmigo conejita. – Colocando un beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Y el collar? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Ese lo podemos utilizar en la habitación, cuando entres de nuevo en celo.

\- Kill – Abrazando su cuello. – Llévame al cuarto.


	6. One Shot VI: Rojo de las Rosas de Invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.
> 
> One Shot escrito por SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci

╔═. •『 ♡ 』• .══════╗

One Shot VI: Rojo de las Rosas de Invierno

╚══════. •『 ♡ 』• .═╝

_Louisiana, New Orleans, 1952._

_La nieve cae ligeramente sobre el jardín del parque cubriendo las flores que rodeaban en el templete del kiosco elegante del parque privado, mis pasos se escuchaban con el charco de agua fría que cubría el deshielo del camino de piedra, en mis zapatos cafés con la suela desgastada y roídos de los bordes que resaltaban con la blancura del frío invierno de diciembre. Mi vestido blanco con rosa pastel levemente enmendado por varias costuras y empapado por los copos de nieve era las únicas prendas que podrían considerarse presentables, apenas mi suéter de lana me cubría del viento gélido. Mi cabello estaba hecho un lío de colores marrones achocolatados que se ondeaban y caían suavemente sobre enfrente en mi rostro, pecho y espalda, son un terrible desastre en este momento._

_“Sí tan solo hubiera traído mi paraguas”_

\- Espero no enfermarme o mamá se enojara nuevamente conmigo. – Soltando un bufido cansado mientras veía el panorama de colores fríos cubierto de colores blancos y cálidos de las flores. Llevo sus manos a su rostro para intentar calentarlas con su aliento caliente y por medio de un roce de fricción entre sus palmas para generar calor. – Tengo hambre…

Han pasado dos años desde que mi madre y mi hermano gemelo fallecieron, teníamos tan poco dinero que apenas alcanzaba para sobrevivir con una alimentación más o menos decente. Masón falleció de asma y mi madre al año siguiente enfermo y tras las bajas temperaturas sufriendo de neumonía. No había dinero para pagar un médico o comprar antibióticos. Ella dormía aislada y apartada a un cuarto de la casa, mi impresión fue encontrarla pálida y con su rostro en agonía tras las secreciones que taponearon su nariz y la boca reseca.

\- Si tan solo estuvieran conmigo. – Musito la pequeña con tristeza.

Tomo su canasta cubierta de rosas blancas y gardenias rosadas entre margaritas amarillas y baby breath. Cortaba las flores desde muy temprano en la mañana antes de que los guardias de seguridad del parque se dieran cuenta y la atraparan.

No había llegado a estos extremos de romper las reglas ni dañar el ambiente del parque, pero había sucedido que uno de sus clientes le había pedido si podía conseguir rosas blancas y gardenias. La pequeña castaña de ojos avellanados sabía que no estaban en temporada de rosas y que en el prado donde vivía antes con su mamá y su hermano menor no tenían rosas blancas. Solo habían florecido violetas, hydragenas de color durazno y rosado entre prímulas de color magenta.

Habiendo recogido la tanda de flores tomo su canasto y salió del parque lo más rápidamente posible. En cuanto corrió a dos cuadras de los edificios grandes, detuvo su paso regulando su caminata antes de llegar a su pequeño punto de venta. Las calles grandes donde la gente pasaba a sus negocios o a las compras matutinas de la mañana. En donde el jefe o señor de la casa daba cierta cantidad de dinero a su esposa para tener preparado para el día de hoy eso incluye en el día de hoy; que ella tenga lista la ropa de la tintorería, dejar a los niños en el instituto, comprar ropa o mandado, arreglarse y estar presentable para su pareja, preparar la comida y la cena, limpiar la casa, recoger el correo y los paquetes entre cosas extras e innecesarias. Y las que tenían en disposición la servidumbre no tenían que estar en correteadas ni estarse preocupando por la educación de sus hijos; cuando podían tener la disposición de tutores privados.

La pequeña veía con envidia y celos a todas las niñas bien arregladas con su cabello peinado y perfumado, paseando con vestidos bonitos de extravagantes colores y con sus manos cubiertas de guantes bordados de algodón. Tomada de la mano con sus padres o simplemente sosteniendo un globo o un juguete en sus manos.

Ella se miraba sus manos lastimadas y los guantes desgastados de color gris con hoyitos. Le daba vergüenza sus guantes sucios que decidió mejor quitárselos y guárdalos en el bolsillo de su suéter.

El sonido de un auto anuncio uno de sus clientes cuando salió del vehículo un joven alto y de cabello albino, ojos azul acero con el rostro pecoso y la piel más nívea que pudo ver. Vestía un traje azul celeste con camisa blanca pulcra y corbata en tono azul perlado. Sus zapatos blancos que resaltaban su apariencia e imagen.

La menor no pudo evitar ruborizarse y acercarse con su canasta al joven de 23 años que acababa de bajar del auto. El chico le dio una sonrisa y se acercó con la castaña.

\- Buenos días, preciosa florecilla.

\- Buenos días, Joven Gleeful. – Dijo ella mientras tomaba el pedido del chico y lo envolvía en un papel de color tipo amarillo azufre, mientras ataba con un hilo rugoso blanco.

\- ¡Vaya lo encontraste! – Dijo el chico con las mejillas rosadas. – Son perfectas.

\- Sí – Dijo la pequeña con pena en su mirada.

\- Gracias Mabel – Extendiéndole un billete de 20 dólares. – La verdad no estoy listo para esto, pero mi familia me presiona. – Sujetando el ramo de flores antes de soltar un suspiro. – Ni siquiera sé si voy bien vestido, creo que elegí mal la corbata… ¿crees que debí ponerme un gris acero o un azul Prusia? Siento que lo arruinare.

\- Y-Yo… creo que esta bonito ese color – Dijo ella. – Resalta con tus ojos.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Viendo a la chica asentir con timidez. – Eso sería bueno.

\- Ella será muy afortunada de tener tan bonitas flores. – Dijo. – Ella es bonita.

\- Es hermosa – Menciono el chico como tonto enamorado. – Pero… aun temo que su padre niegue nuestra relación o me dé su bendición. La familia de ella es muy estricta… tal vez por el temor de lo que piense la gente de la sociedad.

\- Eso no importa – Dijo Mabel con voz entusiasmada. – Mientras estén enamorados y se quieran eso es lo único que importa.

\- Sí, eso es lo único que importa – Dijo convencido el chico. – Tienes razón Mabel. – Viendo que la menor titiritaba del frío hasta el punto que la escucho estornudar. – Oh, Mabel estas fría pequeña florecilla.

Se devolvió al auto para sacar una bufanda de color crema se acercó a la pequeña rodeando su cuello con la suave tela hasta cubrir su nariz y boca.

\- No debes andar mucho tiempo afuera con este frío. – Acariciando su cabeza con sumo cuidado. – No quisiera que mi amiga se resfriara.

\- Gracias - Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Bueno preciosa, deséame suerte que en 20 minutos entrare por esa puerta – Señalando el edificio de enfrente. – Y pediré matrimonio a la hija de la familia Chiu.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió Mabel con los pulgares alzados.

Gideon le aviso a su chofer que esperada en la esquina y fue corriendo al edificio con el ramo de flores en mano. Mabel por su parte rondaba por las calles vendiendo las flores de su canasta. Durante más de una hora y media la pequeña duro caminando de esquina a esquina ofreciéndole a la gente que transitaba.

La mayoría de las personas que pasaban la corrían o la ignoraban, otras pagaban menos por las flores y unos por crueldad le quitaban de su canasta cuando estaba distraída. Después de unos minutos la pequeña vio al joven albino salir con una mujer bonita de rasgos asiáticos y cabello azabache. Ahora veía porque era el temor del joven Gleeful con estar con esa chica, puesto que debía ser de origen extrajera. El chico saludo a su amiga y tomo de la mano a la mujer para acercarse a donde estaba.

\- Mabel aquí estas – Llamo Gideon. – Te quiero presentar a mi prometida; Candy Lee Chíu. – Antes de dirigirse a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos. – Candy ella es Mabel, es la florecilla de la que te conté.

\- Hola soy Mabel Pines – Haciendo una reverencia con su vestido.

\- Es adorable – Dijo la mujer abrazando a la castaña. – Charles me contó mucho sobre ti, así que tú eres la florista. Cree me que este hombre si no fuera por tus flores, tal vez no se animaría a proponerme matrimonio.

\- Pero funcionaron – Dijo Gideon agregando con un tono alegre y nervioso.

\- Me alegro por ustedes. – Viendo a la pareja que había salido en un afiche de publicidad de la familia perfecta. – Hacen muy bonita pareja. – Levantando los pulgares. - ¡Pareja formada!

\- Que linda – Dijo Candy.

\- Pues si lo somos – Aseguro Gideon.

\- Oye Mabel – Dijo Candy inclinándose de cuclillas enfrente de la pequeña. – ¿Vienes aquí todos los días?

\- Sí – Afirmo la menor con un rosado en sus mejillas.

\- Ya veo – Dijo la mujer volteando a ver al albino. – ¿Tienes familia?

\- Mi hermano gemelo y mi mamá – Menciono la castaña. – Bueno antes…. Estaban conmigo, pero ya no lo están más. Dipper enfermo y… falleció hace dos años y mamá... también. Pero… ellos están aquí presentes – Señalando su corazón.

\- Bueno… - Dando una mirada a su prometido. – Mabel nosotros regresaremos mañana de acuerdo.

\- Sí.

\- Florecilla no estés mucho tiempo afuera. No me gustaría que te enfermaras.

\- Sí – Dijo la castaña recogiendo su canasta. – Que tengan buen día.

Candy y Gideon seguían caminando por la acera antes de subirse al auto donde los esperaba el chofer del albino. Mabel miro con cara soñadora lo que había presenciado, la propuesta de un matrimonio. La pequeña a veces podía ser enamoradiza, lo había leído en cuentos y novelas que tenía su mamá en casa y la mayoría de las veces soñaba que encontraría el amor verdadero con un príncipe.

Pero la cruel realidad la hizo volver al mundo real cuando un auto pasó por un charco de agua residual del deshielo y mancho su falda con lodo.

\- ¡No! – Chillo al sentir el frío contacto y ver su ropa manchada. – Es un grosero – Se quejó la pequeña viendo el auto irse.

Mabel siguió caminando y vendiendo flores hasta tarde pasado de las 5 de la tarde. Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio y decidió que hora de regresar a su hogar. Cuando retomaba su rumbo transitando por las calles infestadas de vagabundos, un par de sujetos se acercaron y la sujetaron de sus ropas jalándola hacia el callejón.

\- Pequeña ingrata – Menciono un hombre robusto con olor alcohol viejo. – Otra vez vendiendo flores, ya te lo hemos dicho tantas veces.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Se quejó del agarre brusco del sujeto.

\- Mira – Dijo otro hombre introduciendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su suéter. – Esta pequeña basura ha ganado bastante.

\- ¡Eso es mío! – Recibió un golpe en su abdomen, tirándola de rodillas al suelo recibiendo las patadas en sus brazos y parte de su rostro. - ¡AHH!

\- Maldita mocosa insolente. – Uno de los sujetos que se encontraba fumando se acercó y levanto el dobladillo de su falda para quemar con la colilla de cigarrillo sus muslos. – Eres muy poco cooperadora, Mabel. – Musito el hombre de barba gris. – Que no ves que estamos solo cobrando nuestra comisión.

\- M-Mi… dinero… y-yo… trabaje – Soltando lloriqueos del dolor, parte de su rostro estaba hinchado y lacerado por los golpes. – ¡ES MI MÍO, MI TRABAJO! – Grito hacia los sujetos.

Uno de ellos le propino una golpiza en el rostro dejándola inconsciente en el callejón. Los sujetos desaparecieron con el dinero y destruyeron parte de su mercancía.

Mabel despertó con dolor en su cuerpo y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, la sangre corría por su nariz y parte de su labio partido. La gente que pasaba de regreso a su casa ni prestaba atención en ella, ni la auxiliaban o preguntaba: ¿Qué te sucedió? Solo pasaban de largo y con el rostro de indiferencia.

Como pudo se levantó cojeando y limpiando su rostro. Las lágrimas no paraban ni su llanto, siempre que llegaban esos sujetos la golpeaban quemaban su piel y orinaban encima de ella, recalcando la palabra fea e inútil. Lamentablemente a su edad de 14 años no había trabajo para ella, lo poco que aprendía era por parte de la educación de su madre y de su padre difunto. Su hermano ya no estaba para consolarla cada vez que regresara a casa.

Las calles empezaban a oscurecer y las luces se prendían iluminando la nieve a su paso. Tomo el viejo camino desolado que empezaba a formarse en el puente rocoso. Había hombres ebrios que caminaban con los pies trastabillados chocando e hipando. Mujeres que esperaban en las esquinas de las calles cerca de los burdeles y bares a los hombres adinerados, para ganarse el sustento.

Las mujeres le daban una mirada a Mabel de pena y tristeza, otras simplemente la corrían evitando que arruinaran su imagen. La castaña tenía miedo siempre que pasaba por esa zona, antes de llegar al puente.

Mabel sentía sus pies congelar y el frío calar más en su cuerpo de adolescente, apretó la canasta entre sus manos magulladas por la golpiza y la sangre seca. Estaba por terminar de cruzar el puente cuando de repente noto a la penumbra del atardecer a un hombre mayor de cabello malva y peinando levemente recogido hacia atrás. Portaba un traje de negocios muy elegante color oscuro como el carbón en patrón leve de cuadrados, tenía detalles en purpura y gris leve con sus mancuernas de plata. Portaba su bastón de madera oscura barnizado con el emblema en forma de un lobo en titanio. En su mano llevaba un sombrero de bombín y guantes de cuero negro de piel.

A paso calmado le hizo una seña a la pequeña para que se acercara. Mabel miraba con la cabeza agachada su mercancía toda lastimada y sin reparo. Pero el hombre insistió llamándola, no perdió la oportunidad para cruzar del otro lado corriendo con su canasto de flores. Sacudió su vestido e intento arreglar su cabello.

\- Buenas tardes, buen hombre – Levantando su canasto. – Le interesaría comprar una rosa o flor, son 50 centavos cada una. Pero… puedo dejarlo a menos de 20. – Sentía pena por su apariencia, no era muy presentable ni tampoco daba una buena imagen de vendedora de flores.

\- Tienes unas muy bonitas flores en ese canasto, para un precio… tan bajo. – Menciono con su voz profunda que provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica. - ¿Por qué venderlas a ese mínimo precio? Jovencita.

\- La gente no las compraría a más de un dólar. – Menciono la castaña. – La economía es muy fuerte y se hace lo que se puede para sobrevivir. – Un pensamiento maduro para un infante. - Yo… tuve un problema hace unos minutos atrás. – Ocultando sus heridas bajo su suéter agacho la cabeza con temor de ser vista de forma discriminatoria. – Ellos destruyeron mis flores y… - Las lágrimas que deseaba retener salían solas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas rosadas.

\- Los humanos no tienen la más mínima lógica de que tan egoísta y destructivos que pueden ser. No saben apreciar el valor de una vida efímera y bella como lo fue estas flores. – Tomando una rosa blanca partida del tallo y con los pétalos caídos. – Aquellos que te hicieron daño, solo hay que dejarlos que se consuman poco a poco en sus vicios. Antes de que caigan en las llamas del infierno. – Acariciando el rostro de la castaña. – Descuida toda alma pecadora llega ahí en su debido momento y es juzgado. – Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar el rostro ensangrentado de la joven.

\- Gracias señor, es usted muy amable. – Sus dedos tocaban el suave pañuelo perfumado con un aroma de flor de azares y clavo. Tenía las iniciales bordadas de T.S. en plata. – Perdón por ensuciar su pañuelo.

\- No te molestes en algo tan insignificante, damita. – Menciono mientras miraba los pétalos caídos de las rosas. – ¿Dices que están en venta… todas las flores?

\- Sí – Afirmo la pequeña sosteniendo el pañuelo en sus manos. – Todas están en venta.

\- ¿Incluso las rosas vírgenes? – Señalando la rosa en su mano que estaba pintada con gotas de sangre.

\- Oh lo siento, debió mancharse con mis manos. – Dijo apenada. – Perdone creo que solo las sigo ensuciando con mi apariencia.

\- En realidad tiene un interesante color es como un adorable carmesí – Menciono. – Es justamente lo que buscábamos. Pero te lo volveré a preguntar quiero estar seguro en lo que te estoy preguntando… ¿segura que todas estas flores están en venta?

\- Sí… - Colocando una mueca de confusión. – Todas están en venta.

\- Perfecto – Menciono el mayor antes de darle a Mabel un collar con un cristal de ópalo de arcoíris en medio. – Pequeña damita no te gustaría aceptar un trabajo, vivir en comodidad y un techo que te resguarde. Jamás pasaras hambre ni frío.

\- Señor yo… – Dijo la pequeña temblando de sus manos por la joyería fina. - ¿Por qué me da tanto?... no entiendo, soy una huérfana. Tengo entendido que no contratan a los de nuestra clase. – Agacho la mirada viendo la piedra brillante de joyería. – No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Quédatelo – Menciono. - Tú dijiste que las flores se vendían – Comento. – **Y yo** **te estoy comprando. –** Hizo énfasis en sus palabras mientras tomaba las flores del canasto. – Aparte necesito de una cuidadora y una jardinería, con base a tu estatus… las opiniones de la sociedad y el dinero solo es algo innecesario en nuestra familia. – Viendo a chiquilla que no entendía porque había dicho esa última frase. – Entonces ¿aceptas?

\- Nunca he sido una jardinera o ama de llaves. – Menciono la pequeña con temor.

\- Solo es cuidar una persona en la mansión. – Dijo. – Descuida no es tan problemático mi sobrino. Es tan tranquilo que ni lo notaras que existe.

\- De acuerdo – Mabel estrecho la mano del sujeto notando un fuego magenta envolver la suya. – ¡Waow! – Exclamo impresionada la menor. - ¡Es un mago!

\- Mejor que eso. – Sonriendo suavemente por el trato que sello con la ingenua adolescente. – Mañana a la misma hora trae tus pertenencias, procura traer más de tus flores, pequeña dama. Nunca faltes a nuestro encuentro o cosas malas ocurrirán. – Viendo que se colocaba el collar en el cuello. – Y no olvides desearles por última vez “buenas noches a tus seres queridos”.

\- ¿Buenas noches? – Dijo confundida la castaña con suma inocencia, sin saber lo que sucedería más adelante.

\- Encantadora, Sweety Pie – Besando el dorso de su mano. – Estoy seguro que le encantara.

Mabel retiro su mano y guardo el collar en el bolsillo de su suéter antes de correr por el sendero perdiéndose por el camino con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Aquel hombre mayor se llevó las flores mientras se perdía entre las sombras de la noche.

•| ⊱❈⊰ |•

Dentro de una habitación elegante adornada con tapiz granate y con un dibujo de triángulos en hilera color oscuro y la mitad con madera de caoba tallado en dibujo garigoleado. Se encontraba un sujeto mayor de aproximadamente 28 años de su vida sentado cómodamente en un sillón de tapiz rojo con borde de madera oscuro. En sus manos tenía un libro oscuro con el símbolo de un triángulo con un ojo, las hojas amarillentas del pesado libro reflejaban la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba el libro dentro de su biblioteca personal. 

Su cuarto consistía en una cama de doseles con cortinas oscuras de gasa y sabanas con la fina tela de seda egipcia que pudiese importarse, color blanco con el edredón bordado en dorado sobre un fondo carbón oscuro. En la mesa de noche había flores marchitas y un reloj de arena que cursaba su tiempo con delicadeza. El ventanal permanecía cerrado y con las cortinas oscuras del mismo tono que la cama se encontraban cubiertas y extendidas evitando el paso de la luz de la luna.

Unos par de golpeteos llamaron la atención del adulto despertándolo de su descanso, para dirigir una mirada ámbar de su único orbe visible; un cálido tono dorado e inhumano se reflejaba la pupila alargada y filosa como el de los felinos. Ladeo el rostro hacia la puerta dónde provenía hacia el molesto sonido.

\- Señor Cipher – Llamo una mucama – Soy la señorita Catherine, ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito recoger el juego de té que le traje hace dos horas.

El mayor solo chasqueo su lengua con desaprobación y limpio el sudor de su frente, tenía una alta temperatura en su cuerpo a pesar de estar en los meses fríos encerrado en una mansión alejado del ruido molesto de la ciudad de New Orleans y la sociedad más burlesca y discriminatoria que había. Más se levantó para cerrar su libro y dejarlo en su lugar, sobre la mesa de noche. Se dirigió abrir la puerta acomodando un poco su ropa húmeda.

Giro el picaporte de su puerta dejando a la vista a la sirvienta de uniforme cerrado hasta el cuello y mirada desafiante.

La chica miro al mayor que portaba la mitad de su traje de vestir ceñido a su fuerte cuerpo fornido en musculatura, su cabello rubio como el oro y tan rebelde de unos mechones que le daba indicar que otra vez se había quedado dormido nuevamente en el sillón, a falta del descanso de anoche. Su parche se mantenía en su lugar en su rostro serio y con las cejas juntas dando la mirada de desaprobación de la interrupción de su descanso. La presencia de aquel alfa era intimidante y creaba una superioridad en su estatus. Su aroma que doblegaba a todas las sirvientas de la mansión creaba un ambiente tenso y posesivo que solo las chicas podían atinar a decir; peligroso.

\- Más te vale terminar lo que no acabaste en la mañana – Dijo el chico en medio de un gruñido dirigiendo una mirada fría y oscura a la muchacha de la servidumbre. – No husmes, bruja.

\- Jamás husmearía, mi señor – Haciendo una reverencia la chica antes de pasar con su material de limpieza y el carrito donde llevaba la bajilla de porcelana que había recogido de las demás habitaciones.

La mujer podía sentir ese aroma intensificarse y la actitud poco paciente del alfa, anteriores días había tenido roces muy fuerte y peleas con el dueño de la mansión acerca de la actitud de su sobrino. Había rogado por su libertad pero el señor Strange mantenía su alma.

Él se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo a la mucama pasear con el vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo de mediana estatura, odiaba su aroma y aquella actitud que le dedicaba siempre; odio. No aparto la vista admirando de pies a cabeza, que reflejaba las curvas de su cuerpo y parte su pecho medianamente voluminoso, a pesar de ser cerrado el uniforme de las sirvientas dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los hombres. Su piel canela y sus ojos siendo oscuros como las aceitunas resaltaban con la luz de la lámpara de la habitación. Su cabello oscuro como la noche recogido en un molote bajo dejaba a la vista el perfil de su rostro.

El rubio se relamió sus colmillos que levemente sobre salían de su sonrisa siniestra, su orbe se volvió más brilloso de lo normal y con la pupila dilatada como el de los felinos.

\- Sabes deberías recoger las flores y tirarlas – Menciono mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. – Odio cuando están secas y marchitas, pierden su belleza. Aparte detesto que traigas mandevilla y camelia blanca.

\- Pensé que al señor le gustaban – Hablo con indiferencia.

\- Claro, hasta que sientes el maldito escozor y la tortura de un hechizo no deseado – Reclamo el alfa mirando de forma desafiante a la mujer. – Retíralas.

\- ¿Estás? – Pregunto la chica acercándole el ramillete para molestar al lobo. - ¿Señor Bill?

\- Esas – Dijo antes de colocar el pestillo en la puerta. – Catherine, ¿podrías quitarte esos harapos poco presentables? – Mostrando su apariencia a una tenebrosa, realzando sus orejas y apareciendo su cola. – Desearas no haberme desobedecido.

Mientras tanto regresaba el sujeto de cabello malva con el ramo de flores que había recogido de la pequeña, solo para toparse uno de los grandes problemas que siempre tenía en su mansión. Un montón de sirvientas histéricas reunidas se encontraban en uno de los cuartos de la servidumbre atendiendo a su compañera.

\- ¡SEÑOR STRANGE! – Grito una mucama del mismo tono de piel de la chica solo un poco más oscurecido en sus facciones y con los ojos chocolate. – ¡CATHERINE, CATHERINE ESTA HERIDA Y ESTA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE!

Era un desastre las chicas cubiertas de sangre intentando parar la hemorragia de un cuerpo desmembrado, sin brazos y con la carne de su abdomen hecho jirones y colgajos que hacían una linda vista de las entrañas esparcidas en el piso del corredor de las escaleras. El olor era penetrante y algunas de las mujeres se habían desmayado de la impresión al ver los órganos de fuera.

\- ¡¡ES EL DEMONIO ENCARNADO!! – Dijo una de las chicas tirando de sus faldas con ansiedad y miedo. – ¡¡HA LASTIMADO A CATHERINE!!

\- Es mi sobrino Myrtle. – Respondió a la chica de rasgos afroamericanos y con lentes redondos. – Y solo está en una etapa poco tolerable, ya sabes lazo.

\- ¡¿LAZO?! – Dijo ingenua la mujer como si le hubieran dicho lo más simple y normal en la vida. - ¡HA ESTO LLAMAS LAZO! – Sonaba enfurecida, conocía muy bien cuando un lobo entraba en lazo. El cortejo era lo más delicado para ellos hacia una pareja, pero aquel rubio lo hacía al revés y las mataba.

\- Baja la voz.

\- ¡ES UN DEMONIO!

\- Corrección… licántropo… bueno engendrado de un demonio, de mi hermana Melissa Strange. – Soltando un suspiro. – Solo ténganle paciencia, aun es inestable. – Entregándole las flores. – Sostén esto y no las maltrates. - Menciono mientras tomaba el cadáver de la chica entre sus brazos. – Esto es desagradable, como pueden tener un olor así de asqueroso…. – Se calló un momento al ver a las chicas rodeándolo. – Solo es un aroma poco peculiar.

\- Pues tú sobrino no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerle las garras encima. – Dijo una señora robusta y con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Mónica – Pregunto al ver el objeto afilado listo para cortar y rebanar lo que se le cruzara.

\- ¿Cómo que, que voy hacer? Es obvio, voy a cortarle el puto cuello a ese lobo mal nacido. – Sonando enfurecida de la voz. – Mejor le corto la cola y se la doy de tragar.

\- ¡Mónica! – Llamo el mayor con una voz alta y autoritaria. – Suelta eso y mejor trae agua y sangre de cordero, veremos si puedo hacer un trato con los de abajo.

\- Estas muy lleno de tratos incompletos hasta el cuello, Strange. – Bajando el cuchillo. – Oye tú, trae paños y una cubeta. – Le ordeno a una de sus compañeras. – Sanarla será difícil sin su alma.

No estaba de humor para ceremonias y ritos satánicos para las brujas de Salem que tenía como sirvientas, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Fueron al sótano y realizaron el rito completamente, dibujando los círculos de su familia y los de invocación en el piso; coloco el cuerpo de la mucama en medio y llamo al inframundo.

\- Hola soy yo otra vez – Hablo mientras mostraba su apariencia como demonio de segunda categoría. – Lo hizo de nuevo y me gustaría que me regresaras a una de mis sirvientas. Sé que no es la mejor bruja y era joven, pero fue su descuido.

Para la mala suerte del sujeto el cuerpo de la jovencita quedo incinerado en cuestión de segundo reduciendo en cenizas y provocando la impresión de las demás chicas.

\- Carajo, eso es un no – Dijo mayor antes de ver a varias abandonar la habitación. – _Bill_ – Musito bajamente.

Camino con furia hasta la habitación del rubio donde se encontraba sentado con el libro en la mano fingiendo dormir.

\- Espero que estés feliz grandísimo imbécil – Menciono molesto. – El número de nuestra servidumbre se redujo a solo cinco sirvientas de confianza. Las demás agarraron maletas y se largaran a Salem esta noche.

\- Sabia horrible – Colocando el borde del libro para cubrir su boca. – Pensé que sabría deliciosa como los caramelos de café y los chocolates de bombón – Chasqueo la lengua con disgusto. - Vaya esas bastardas me mintieron.

\- Bill, solo Catherine se te asigno para cuidarte y limpiar tu desastre, tú decides morderla.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – Dijo en tono de preocupación falsa. – Es recuperable, ¿volverá a caminar y ver la luz del sol?

\- Falleció y su alma se consumió por Satanás. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Técnicamente su alma ya no esta presente.

\- Oh que tragedia y que pérdida de carne. – Sonando de forma cínica. – Y eso que me la cogería para más al rato. Pero las brujas tumbaron mi puerta.

\- Bill entiende – Soltando un suspiro cansado. – No hay más brujas que te cuiden, ellas son lo único que nos quedan para mantener el secreto. No puedes comértelas cada vez que entres en lazo.

\- ¿Quiénes se quedaron? – Pregunto Bill.

\- Myrtle, Wendy, Sarah, Mónica y Pyronica. – Frotándose el sien. – Wendy y Pyronica no deben de tardar con tus hermanos Phill y Will, ellos vendrán en menos de dos semanas así que por favor trata de comportarte. Controla tu maldito lazo que quiero una cena tranquila de celebración.

\- Lo intentare. – Bufo con una risa burlona. – ¿Sabes a qué sabia su páncreas?

\- ¿A qué? – Dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ha pescado podrido.

\- Lo sabía, olía horrible. – Reafirmo el mayor con una risa. – El aroma era desagradable pero será mejor que ni se lo digas a Mónica que planea en cortarte el rabo.

Escucharon que tocaron la puerta para ver a Myrtle con el ramo de rosas en sus manos.

\- Señor… Stranger – Llamo la chica.

\- Oh Myrtle – Canturreo Bill. – Me trajiste flores, que amable de tu parte. Y no son ahuyentadoras de demonio, ella si sabe que elegir.

\- No las elegí, y no son tuy… - Fue interrumpida cuando el mayor se acercó a ella y le cubrió la boca, evitando enojar al rubio.

\- Son todas tuyas, Bill – Tomando las rosas. – Una damita las tenía antes de que llegara a la mansión. Pero te diré algo… son especiales. – Mostrando las gotas de sangre.

\- Otra cuidadora para mí – Olfateando el olor de las rosas, hasta encontrar un aroma dulzón en ellas. Por un momento lo relajo al punto de sentir como parte de su alfa despertaba y llamaba su atención al entrecerrar la mirada. - ¿De quién…?

\- ¿De quién es? – Soltando una risa – Es una sorpresa. – Tomando una rosa para estrujarla en su mano. – Una humana muy encantadora e inocente.

\- Las sorpresas contigo son terribles y solo traen problemas. ¿Qué clase de mal traerás a la mansión? – Sonando interesado.

\- Mañana la conocerás ya que será nuestra nueva cuidadora. – Comento. – El jardín necesita las manos de una maravillosa dama.

\- Estoy ansioso por verla. – Menciono Bill. – Esperemos que no me engañes con otra bruja de Salem.

El sujeto se llevó a Myrtle evitando que se quedara con Bill, perder otra sirvienta en el mismo día no estaba tentando.

\- Señor Strange, ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Es como si el señor Cipher le poseyera un duende alegre o le hubiesen dado muy fuerte con el periódico.

\- Eso Myrtle, se llama celo y Bill encontró otra cuidadora que si le agrada. – Soltando una risa. – Mi sobrino es tan caprichoso con su elección.

\- Ya veo que odia a las brujas – Dijo molesta Myrtle acomodando sus lentes. – Debió traerla desde un principio.

\- Dudo que traer una humana cualquiera en esta mansión sea algo fácil. – Acomodando su traje.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que no escapara? – Enarcando una ceja.

\- A las floristas de la calle no los extraña nadie. – Mostrando una mirada amatista. – Menos a una huérfana.

•| ⊱❈⊰ |•

Mabel llego justo a tiempo al lugar acordado, estaba nerviosa con la conversación que tuvo con el señor ayer y el trato que hicieron. Nuevamente anochecía y la gente la ciudad se marchaba a sus casas. Hacía frío en el ambiente y los nubarrones amenazaban con caer los copos de nieve. Una ventisca comenzaba y casi nadie transitaba por el puente. Sus manos comenzaban a helar su piel. Apretó la tela de su suéter antes de sentir el miedo invadirla por completo.

Ella soltó aire caliente y fricciono sus manos para calentarlas, levanto la vista y ahí lo vio al sujeto parado con un cigarrillo en mano y con serios cortes en su rostro, tenía una horrible apariencia y su traje estaba un poco desacomodado de su camisa y la gabardina. Se acercó para recibir una mirada gélida del sujeto.

\- Señor…

\- Una persona cumple su promesa siempre y espera paciente. – Tirando la colilla de cigarrillo a la banqueta del puente. – Sweety Pie, quedamos en un trato. Uno el cual nunca se rompe ni se alarga. Espero que no te retractes y ruegues por deshacer el trato.

\- No lo haría señor. – Dijo la pequeña viendo al mayor acomodarse su gabardina. – Lo siento si me tarde, pero no hallaba rosas completas, aun no terminaban de nacer – Se excusó la menor mientras enseñaba el canasto.

\- No importa si fueran botones o si el brote se formaba. – Sujetando el canasto para quitarlo de sus manos y sujetarlas besando su dorso. – Lo importante es que vengas y estés todavía bien. – Mostrando un semblante serio antes de ver el collar resplandeciente en su piel. – Pequeña… todo lo que suceda debe quedar en absoluta confianza.

\- ¿Señor…? – Viendo como esté apretaba suavemente su agarre en su mano.

\- Debes tener frío después de toda esta caminada. – Camino unos cuantos pasos para llevarla hacia su auto. – Ven conmigo, te llevare a casa.

\- Casa – Viendo al sujeto.

\- Sí, desde ahora vivirás en la mansión. No podemos tenerte alejada. – Comento. – Pero mientras te llevo… hay de unas cosas que quiero hablar contigo en el camino.

Mabel se acercó y se subió al auto por la parte de atrás antes de que el sujeto de cabello violeta le diera la orden al chofer de seguir adelante.

\- Sé que es muy atrevido pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si se puede saber.

\- Mabel, Mabel Pines – Respondió mientras veía por la ventana que tomaban un sendero diferente al de su hogar. – Señor… ¿A dónde…?

\- Oh, señorita Pines… descuide, solo son negocios. – Comento en tono serio. – Solo la llevo a nuestro hogar donde residimos.

•| ⊱❈⊰ |•

La mansión se encontraba en total y absoluto silencio, Bill se encontraba tocando unas cuantas notas de piano mientras bebía una gran cantidad de vino tinto. Las sirvientas estaban en hilera vigilando al alfa. Ha Myrtle le habían pedido cuidarlo, pero no se sentía segura de estar a solas con él. Puesto que dejar a su compañera sola podría traer consecuencias que implicaban su inminente muerte.

El chico se frustraba cuando no podía conseguir calma y veía de reojo a las mujeres cuchichear y verlo con mirada discriminatoria. Odiaba a las brujas, pero eran las únicas que controlaban su carácter demoniaco y parte de su alfa.

\- Pueden retirarse – Demando el híbrido con rencor en su voz. – No necesito que me estén vigilando cada cinco minutos, su mera presencia me irrita.

\- El señor Strange pidió que lo vigiláramos en cada momento.

\- Es muy irrespetuoso molestar a un caballero en sus asuntos y permanecer dos fastidiosas mujeres y una anciana en una misma habitación.

\- Mira Cipher, eres como un maldito animal mal educado, al cual no le importa un poco la vida de sus compañeras. – Hablo Mónica. – Si no fuera por el señor Strange de que nos aloja y nos brinda protección contra los malditos ignorantes del Ku Klux Klan y parte de la orden que caza a la brujas de Salem. Yo ya te habría castrado y dado cuello con un buen escarmiento a nuestro Lord Lucifer.

\- Puras amenazas Mónica deja de defecar palabras que solo suelta tu cadáver putrefacto. – Tocando un poco más fuerte el tema de Claro de luna. – Vete a degollar a tus corderos.

\- Bestia asquerosa – Musito la mujer.

\- Alguien quiere cenar en el sótano – Menciono Bill en tono amenazante.

De repente la puerta de la residencia se abrió antes de entrar el mayor con la chica llorando y empujándola hacia delante. Tad tomo de la muñeca a la castaña llevándola hacia el salón principal donde se encontraban reunidos los demás.

\- Señor Strange ¿A quién trajo? – Sarah examino a la pequeña que no paraba de llorar.

\- Ella – La sujeto con fuerza de los hombros encajando sus uñas provocando un gimoteo de dolor en la pequeña. – Es Mabel Pines, desde ahora en adelante estará al cuidado de la mansión y el jardín.

\- Vaya es demasiado linda. – Dijo Mónica para acercarse a la menor y ver el rastro de sangre en su rostro. – ¿Se resistió? O es que no pudo resistirse en golpearla.

\- Digamos que fue un accidente. – Respondió. – Cuando le puse la marca en su brazo no me imagine que pataleara y abriría la manija del carro. No pensé que a mitad del camino se tiraría del auto en movimiento. – Respondió el mayor con algo de agitación. – Me saco un susto enorme.

\- ¡Por Lucifer! – Dijo Sarah preocupada al ver la apariencia de la menor. Busco un botiquín para atender a la pequeña. – Tad tiene muy lastimada la espalda. – Observando de su vestido roído los raspones en su piel lechosa y la sangre.

\- Sí… te digo que se aventó de un auto en movimiento después de la aparición de la marca. – Tocando la espalda de la menor. – Se puede enmendar y curar sus heridas, cuando deje de hacer berrinche.

\- Me duele – Soltando lágrimas al tocar su piel. – ¿Por qué se hizo esto? – Señalando el grabado en su piel. – Arde mucho señor Strange.

\- Tad – Llamo Bill con la ceja enarcada. – ¿Acaso esto es una broma?

\- ¿De que hablas Bill? – Dijo el sujeto.

\- Es una mocosa – Viendo a la chica enfrente de él que apenas le llegaba por debajo de su torso. – No voy a permitir que ella ande rondando en la mansión. No quiero una niña humana aquí. – El rubio desconfiaba mucho de tener una humana y que supiera lo que eran.

\- Vamos Bill, vela como tú cuidadora personal. – Menciono Tad. – Aparte si llega a suceder nadie la extrañara, solo es un cuerpo y un alma más. – Comento el demonio mientras la tomaba de los hombros. – Es mejor recibirla con una cálida bienvenida.

El rubio olfateo aquel aroma agradable más no quería creer que fuera de aquella chica, sabía que su tío estaba jugando y burlándose de él por traer tal niña a la mansión. Soltó un suspiro de molestia antes de dirigirse con él en un tono molesto.

\- No servirá para mucha ayuda esta niña humana. Será un estorbo.

\- Yo no soy un estorbo y no soy una niña soy una adolescente, tengo 14 años – Se quejó la menor. - ¡Puedo ayudar en esta mansión! – Recibió una bófeta del rubio dejando su mejilla rojiza por el impacto.

\- No tienes derecho ni voz para responderme tal tontería. – Sujetando con fuerza sus mejillas. – Aprenderás a obedecer a tus superiores, miserable humana.

\- Vaya que mal – Dijo Tad. – Pensé que había encontrado a la cuidadora perfecta para ti, Bill.

\- ¿Qué son ustedes? – Dijo Mabel viendo a los dos presentes con los ojos brillosos y las pupilas afiladas como las de un demonio oscuro.

\- No lo sabe – Dijo Bill alzando una ceja a Tad.

En ese momento llego a interrumpir la servidumbre para salvar a la pequeña antes de que jugaran con ella o la mataran en ese mismo instante.

\- Suficiente – Hablo Mónica. – Lo hecho esta hecho, pero por este día déjenla razonar y pensar un poco. Ella debe descansar y curarse.

\- Mabel sígueme – Llamo Myrtle que había llegado con ropa y vendas tomando suavemente de los hombros a la castaña. – Hay que limpiarte.

En cuanto se fue la castaña Monica se quedó en espera de las órdenes.

\- Adiéstrala – Hablo firmemente Tad – Y no permitas que se vaya o abra severas consecuencias para todas ustedes. Podrá haber aceptado pero su curiosidad puede hacerle ver la verdad.

\- Es solo una niña humana a la cual le has arrebatado su infancia. – Comento Mónica. – Ustedes son los monstruos. En especial usted señor Cipher.

•| ⊱❈⊰ |•

Cuatro días habían pasado y Mabel pudo saber un poco que la casa que la acogió estaba conformada de una extraña familia. Las sirvientas no revelaban mucha información y siempre la evitaban como si de una peste se tratara. Todas las mañanas la castaña rondaba por los pasillos de la mansión cuidando de que las puertas permanecieran cerradas, y solo con las personas asignadas a permanecer en la residencia.

Había sido provista de tres vestidos cerrados que cubrían su piel y calzado limpio y lustrado. Las sirvientas siempre se excusaban que era lo suficiente para ella, lo cual la castaña nunca se quejó en ningún momento al estar feliz con la ropa que traía. La familia era adinerada con alta clase y poder en el mundo de los negocios, notándolo mucho en el sujeto que la acogió.

Tad siempre acompañaba a la castaña cuando cuidaba del jardín y en los paseos matutinos, más no podía evitar la mirada del rubio. Quien siempre mantenía distancia de la pareja.

\- Señor Cipher – La pequeña lo saludaba pero este solo la ignoraba fríamente. – Otra vez enojado.

\- Descuida mi sobrino es algo… reservado.

Mabel siempre le preparaba dulces o le traía flores aunque más de una vez recibió un empujón y un golpe en su mejilla o brazos, al punto de sentirse triste y hacerla llorar a escondidas.

Bill había pensado en sus acciones y tal vez no era correcto apártala, puesto que no la conocía pero su olor la atraía. En ocasiones solo se había topado con la pequeña más de una vez en los corredores y en el jardín principal, pero cuando volvió a encontrarse con la chica, ella solo rehuía con miedo pensando que le pegaría nuevamente en su rostro o le diría algo para nada agradable.

Dos días más pasaban y el rubio miraba desde el ventanal de su habitación a la castaña cuidar de un pequeño brote de los rosales congelados. Observo su rostro concentrado y como los mechones de su cabello caían encima de su pecho y de su pálida piel de porcelana se encendía un rubor rosado de sus mejillas mostrando una sonrisa de sus esponjosos labios.

Había sido un estúpido al no controlar sus meros impulsos en lastimarla. Pero nuevamente los celos brotaron al ver a Tad cerca de ella, abrazándola y colocando un beso sobre su frente.

\- Acaso no es mi cuidadora – Menciono rasgando la cortina. – Ella debería estar aquí.

Todas las mañanas la menor le había asignado tareas que no le correspondían. La menor se quejaba y ayudaba en la limpieza y en cocinar los alimentos a las sirvientas.

La adolescente aprovechaba cuando Bill salía de su habitación para asear y tender su cama antes de salir corriendo como si de un ratón se tratase. Muchas veces las sirvientas le pedían esa tarea evitando entrar a la habitación del señor Cipher por su mala actitud.

Lo que no contaba la pequeña es que el rubio la vigilaba en todo lo que hacía, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Esa tarde Mabel se había quedado sola con Bill, puesto que Tad había salido a sus negocios y las demás chica irían a la ciudad por víveres y artículos personales.

Muchas veces las sirvientas le advirtieron a la menor de que nunca subiera después de la hora de la colación vespertina, puesto que muchas mucamas habían tenido el accidente con Bill Cipher al tal punto de dejarlas entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero Mabel pensaba que Bill podría tener arranques de ira o simplemente que el mayor tuviera sus propios problemas. Lamentablemente la pequeña ignoro las advertencias pensando que exageraban sus compañeras.

•| ⊱❈⊰ |•

Bill se encontraba sentado en su sillón con el libro en mano y el juego de té terminado desde hace dos horas. Estaba impaciente de ver la loza sucia y las flores semi marchitas, puesto que la pequeña ha estado entrando a escondidas cuando salía. Pero hoy esperaba a que su pequeña mucama de ojos avellanados llegara y se llevara el juego de té que tenía en la mesita y limpiara dentro de sus aposentos.

Alzo sus orejas cuando escucho el carrito de servicio pasar por el pasillo y tocar su puerta, antes de escuchar la suave voz de la menor. Escondió su apariencia y mantuvo regular su aroma de alfa dominante, aunque era casi imposible al saber que ella estaba aquí sin protección alguna.

\- Señor Cipher – Llamo la castaña al otro lado de la puerta. – S-Soy Mabel… ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito recoger la bandeja antes de que Mónica llegue.

\- No – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras seguía jugando con un abridor de cartas en su mano. Quería molestar a la chica el día de hoy, provocar que la menor insistiera y soltara alguna clase de berrinche con tal de desafiarlo. – Vete.

Para su problema mayor fue que el rubio había despertado de mal humor y con un terrible calor en su cuerpo, sin olvidar que sus venas estaban contraídas mostrándose en sus fuertes brazos y su mirada más brillosa de lo normal. Su respiración era acelerada y sus sentidos estaban más agudizados que de costumbre, soltando leves gruñidos que emitía de sus labios. El aroma de la menor solo le despertaba más su alfa con la fina intención de satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Ocultar su apariencia era inútil, pero estaba enterado de que ella no sabía de lo que era… al menos que su tío le hubiera contado la verdad o la servidumbre tuviera piedad sobre ella.

\- ¡Por favor señor Cipher! En verdad no quiero un regaño de Mónica. – Soltó un débil mohín de frustración al saber que el sujeto debía estar furioso en este día. Puesto que desde llego la había recibido con una bofetada y las miradas despreciativas del mayor, recordándole la gente de la ciudad cuando la miraban de mala cara. De tan solo sentir esa muestra de desprecio le hacía una opresión en su pecho. – Por favor señor… El otro día me dejo una pila de platos que lavar solo por no recoger la vajilla. Y la verdad no quiero causar problemas al señor Strange.

\- ¿Y? no es mi problema, solo recibe el castigo mocosa. – Sonando sin una pizca de compasión a la menor. – Ahora vete.

\- Sera rápido – Menciono la castaña atrás de la puerta suplicando al sujeto. – Solo la loza, por favor. No lo interrumpiré más.

De tan solo escuchar sus suplicas eran un deleite en sus oídos, podía escucharla respirar suavemente y su corazón latía rítmicamente como una sinfonía de latidos fuertes y bajos por minuto. Después de un momento la hizo pasar, eso era lo que quería… que ella cayera en la trampa y la atrapara en sus dominios.

\- Adelante - Le concedió el permiso viendo la puerta abrirse y entrar la castaña con su rostro lleno de timidez y con las mejillas arremolinadas de un color rosado, caminando rápidamente a sujetar la bandeja en la penumbra de la habitación.

Mabel tomo la bandeja y estaba dispuesta a irse para no seguir molestándolo, pero el rubio la detuvo sujetando el delantal de su falda para recibir una mirada ámbar de su orbe con la pupila contraída en forma vertical a lo rasgado.

\- Alto ahí ratoncita husmeadora – Tirando del pedazo de tela. – No crees que sería conveniente limpiar un poco aquí, está algo sucio.

\- Pero… no tengo permitido estar aquí - Viendo al rubio con esa mirada brillosa en su orbe derecho. Con su parche que cubría el izquierdo solo lo hacían verse terriblemente intimidante y atractivo a la vez. – Solo venia por la loza y…. Sarah me dijo que ella lo haría cuando regresara de las compras.

\- Ah entonces no limpiaras la habitación, deja que se entere Tad y reduzca tus beneficios. Diré que estas siendo una pésima ama de llaves, como se podría esperar de una humana inútil. – Soltando su delantal. – Bien vete lo has dejado claro. – Menciono el mayor mientras soltaba un gruñido frustrado. – Solo estorbas como siempre.

\- No, no lo haga. – Suplico la castaña, no quería quedar mal con la persona que la contrato. – Limpiare pero no le diga al señor Strange.

\- Entonces hazlo. – Le ordeno.

La pequeña no tardo en ir por la escoba y el recogedor que se encontraban en un armario del corredor, coloco la loza en el carrito de servicio poniéndolo en el pasillo y entro barriendo el piso con rapidez y recogiendo el polvo de la habitación. Iba meter la escoba por las esquinas de la cama, pero la base de la cama se encontraba muy por debajo del piso. La menor no se rindo en ese momento, tuvo que agacharse quedando en una posición de rodillas separadas con el trasero levemente levantado y su pecho apoyado en el piso mientras metía la escoba y barría los conejos de polvo que siempre le decía su madre. Por suerte su uniforme no le estorbaba, más lo tenía ceñido al cuerpo acentuando su delicada figura de puberta.

El rubio lanzo una mirada exacerbada, la chica debía medir alrededor de un metro cincuenta y cuatro y lo más seguro en la flor de su juventud. Pudo apreciar la curvatura de la menor; lo delgado de su torso con su pecho posiblemente en crecimiento por lo pequeño que estaba siendo su punto atractivo, su trasero redondo y firme con una pequeña cintura de reloj de arena y un hermoso cabello color marrón color chocolate que caía como cascada por su espalda, tan brilloso y con un aroma que desprendía en el aire; freesías y rosas frescas.

\- Señor Cipher ha visto el cielo… es de un color anaranjado el día de hoy – Menciono con una voz dulce la menor. – ¿Cree que sería bueno hacer un panque de naranja para la merienda?

\- ¿Los dulces? – Pregunto.

\- Lo siento… creo que no le gustan – Se excusó la menor con las mejillas rojas.

Bill no tardo en levantarse de su asiento y caminar despacio para cerrar la puerta con seguro colocando el pestillo. Se retiró los guantes de cuero oscuro exponiendo su piel y remangándose las mangas de su camisa color canario. Se retiró el chaleco gris cenizo y aflojo un poco su corbata. Una sonrisa se formó realzando sus orejas rubias y doradas como el sol que habían salido de su escondite, se relamió los labios listos para devorarla en cualquier segundo acercándose a la menor, preparo sus afiladas garras antes de encajarlas en su espalda rozando con su uña lo erguido. Su cola no paraba de menearse de la terrible tragedia que haría en esa habitación.

\- Eso es… eres tan estúpidamente ingenua. Solo quédate quieta y déjame poner fin a esta… - Fue interrumpido cuando la menor se volteó de imprevisto y se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose a su torso y tumbándolo completamente al piso. Bill sentía como si un mono salvaje se tratara de escalar por su cuerpo más por la cercanía de la menor. Inundando las fosas nasales por su aroma dulce. - ¿Qué carajos…?

\- ¡HAY UNA ARAÑA! – Grito la castaña a todo pulmón abrazándose fuertemente al rubio y lloriqueando en su pecho.

\- ¡CARAJO UNA ARAÑA! – Dijo el hombre lobo levantándose con la menor en brazos y subiéndose a un taburete de su sillón. - ¡¿DÓNDE?! – No quería admitirlo pero el híbrido tenía un oscuro secreto… era aracnofóbico.

\- ¡AHÍ! – Señalo a la tarántula salir de la cama saludando a la pareja con sus patitas.

\- ¡GRANDISIMO SATANAS! – Dijo Bill apretando a la chica contra su cuerpo. - ¡MATALA!

\- ¡¿YO?! – Dijo la pequeña. – PERO SI TU ERES GRANDE Y UN… UN HOMBRE FUERTE. APARTE ERES EL HOMBRE DE ESTA CASA. – Se quejó aferrándose a su cuello. – TÚ DEBES PROTEGERME.

\- ¡MIERDA NO, NO, NO, NO! – Se negó más sentía el abrazo de la pequeña y su corazón ir deprisa. Se tragó su miedo y dio un salto aplastándola con los zapatos escuchando un crujido. - ¿La mate? – Pregunto un poco más calmado con la chica en sus brazos. - ¡Oye! ¿La mate?

\- ¡No lo sé! – Dijo asustada.

\- ¡Dime si la mate!

\- ¡No lo sé estúpido rubio oxigenado! – Dijo ella molesta. - ¡Levanta el pie!

\- Soy rubio natural estúpida – Le espetó a la adolescente.

\- Pues levanta el maldito pie. – Inflando sus mejillas de forma adorable.

Levanto la suela del zapato para ver al arácnido desparramado con el relleno afuera, ambos hicieron una expresión de asco. La castaña se encontraba relajada mientras apoyaba su rostro en su pecho. El rubio sintió su calor tan agradable en su cuerpo, disfrutando de la cercanía de la chica e embriagándose de su aroma dulce.

\- Está muerta – Dijo Bill musito suavemente ante ella, acariciando lentamente sus brazos.

\- Es obvio ¿o no? – Aun aferrada a su cuello. – La pisaste así que está muerta. – Se tranquilizó de que el arácnido estuviera muerto.

\- Excelente – Mostrando una sonrisa a la castaña. El cual solo ella se sonrojo de sus mejillas y escucho su corazón latir con fuerza. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de la pequeña ir en pausas largas y cortas, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Sus labios color fresa entre abiertos soltando un aliento caliente. Dio una lamida de impulso en sus labios rosados y voluminosos, tentando ese calor entre ellos. Aquel toque era un detonante para lo que haría.

\- ¡No! – La chica empujo su pecho provocando que cayera al piso y se golpeara el trasero por el impacto. - ¡Auch!

Bill se arrodillo y la sujeto de la cintura y parte de su muslo derecho para levantarla sin esfuerzo alguno y dirigirse a sentarse en el sillón con la chica en brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Demando la castaña asustándola por la cercanía que tenían. – Señor…

\- Guarda silencio. – Soltando un gruñido. La obligo a colocar sus piernas a los lados quedando en horcajas encima de su regazo. Busco sus labios con impaciencia y los volvió a unir en un roce necesitado, besándola con fervor y de forma caliente. Sus labios estaban quietos y su respiración aumentaba.

Mabel no sabía lo que sucedía, su mente era un lío en este momento y su rostro enrojecía fuertemente por el beso que estaba recibiendo; su primer beso y era algo nuevo un momento único que había soñado con el chico que se enamoraría. Más no esperaba que fuera con el rubio, tampoco pudiera quejarse que era agradable y dulce el toque, no sabía cómo corresponder o reaccionar. Los labios del rubio daban roces con los suyos, escuchando el choque de sus besos y como de momentos se separaba para lamer con lentitud su labio inferior.

\- Abre tu boca – Hablo con una voz aterciopelada y profunda que provocando que la chica se estremeciera y su piel se erizada con un toque caliente y eléctrico. – Demonios abre esa condenada boca. – Soltando un gruñido fuerte.

Ella obedeció insegura y temerosa la sensación le provocaba un cosquilleo en su vientre y obligaba su corazón ir tan rápido de forma anormal. Nuevamente sintió el roce suave de sus labios y los movimientos que poco a poco trataba de seguir torpemente provocando que por las ansias del contacto creaba besos cortos y el choque de sus labios con la piel del chico. Coloco sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo la camisa de lino y parte de su musculatura, sus respiraciones iban aceleradas y el sonido de sus labios era tan lascivo y emocionante. Ambos saboreaban la textura de sus labios; áspero y blando disfrutaban la sensación de ese íntimo contacto prohibido.

Paso su mano por la fina y delgada cintura de la chica atrayéndola más a recargar su cuerpo entre su regazo y parte de su pelvis. Mabel sintió una presión dura golpear su trasero deteniéndose un poco. El rubio la atraía para continuar besándola, con la otra mano subió por su espalda provocando un dulce gemido y un escalofrió por su columna antes de terminar la palma de su mano posada sobre su nuca. Los besos no pararon y fueron adquirieron un ritmo más rápido y lujurioso. Con su lengua lamía su labio inferior al punto de provocar un temblor y que ella abriera un poco sus labios, aprovechando para adentrar su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Explorando la pequeña y húmeda cavidad de la menor, probaba un sabor tan dulce al disfrutar de las fresas que estuvo comiendo a escondidas en la cocina y el azúcar. Mabel sentía su rostro arder gimiendo entre el beso y la lengua del hombre mayor que jugaba con la suya, caricia y roces sobre su lengua un juego que retaba la dominancia. La saliva goteaba de sus labios y el aliento mezclado provocaba un embriagues a sus sentimientos, roce y beso. Ella también pudo saborear el té de menta y las galletas de almendra. Rompieron el contacto escuchándose jadear y mirarse con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bill se inclinó depositando uno que otro beso en su quijada y parte de su delineado cuello de porcelana. Tan lechoso y levemente rosado como el melocotón en temporada de primavera. Suaves besos que hacían un camino hacia su clavícula cubierta por los bordes del collarín de su uniforme.

\- Señor… C-Cipher – Hablo nerviosa al ver que sus dedos desabotonaban la parte superior de su vestido negro de rayas blancas. Sintiendo los besos húmedos del rubio bajando a su escote. – No es correcto que me bese... por favor pare.

\- Condenado vestido – Gruño molesto al ver que la prenda cubría la piel de la chica. – Esas brujas lo hicieron a propósito, no dejan admirar la tierna carne tuya. – Dando una lamida en su cuello. Dio un tirón fuerte rompiendo un poco la tela del enfrente para mostrar su pequeño escote escondido con un sostén combinado con un corset color crema.

\- ¡Señor! – Llevo sus manos a esconder su pecho y encorvarse, mostrando una mirada inocente en sus ojos. – Por favor… debe dejarme ir. No debería estar aquí… - Menciono. – Es malo que esté a solas con usted en la misma habitación. No soy nada de usted.

\- Apártalas - Colocando otro beso en su rostro. – Deja de ocultarlo, déjame verte pequeña.

\- Por favor no mires – Dijo apenada la menor, soltando sollozos. – Mi cuerpo no es…

\- Estas aquí conmigo – Llamo el alfa con una voz serena intentando tranquilizarla. – Déjame verte y sentirte, preciosa.

Procedió a colocar una serie de besos calientes encima de la blancura de su piel, chupando la zona con lentitud hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Escuchaba los gimoteos de la menor que intentaba acallar con su mano sus sonidos vergonzosos. Una mano escurridiza acaricio su trasero apretándolo suavemente y encajando las uñas. Con su garra afilada corto la tela en dos creando una abertura entre medio, mostrando las medias blancas de la pequeña que llegaban por encima de la rodilla sujetas con la fina cinta de su corset. Ella intento cubrirse pero fue sujeta de sus muñecas por una mano fuerte.

Bill miro con lujuria aquellas prendas de lencería que cubrían su cuerpo, las bragas con bordes de encaje blanco que cubrían su intimidad. Sus dedos frotaron a través de la tela provocando un jadeo exquisito que salió de los labios rosados y esponjados de la castaña. Nuevamente rozo entre la tela sobre su perla; aquel punto de placer de las damas. Húmedo y rosado que se empapaba con la prenda de lencería.

\- Estas mojada – Soltando una risa burlesca a la menor. – ¿Acaso te gusta?

\- S-Señ-oor… Cipher… ¿Q-Qué hace? - Tartamudeo la menor entre gimoteos al sentir aquellos dedos tocarla en su intimidad con delicadeza e insistencia. – Ahh…

Los besos sobre su cuello y las lamidas suaves humedecían la piel de su clavícula y escote. Raspo la tela y araño superficialmente su espalda provocando cortes superficiales. Se acercó a su pecho y con sus dientes bajo el tirante de sus hombros hasta revelar por debajo de la tela los dos senos redondos con la punta rosada y levemente voluminosos. Su lengua áspera lamió la punta de su pezón como sí de un dulce se tratara saboreando su piel fresca y tersa, tan suave como los pétalos de las rosas o las peonias. Cubrió la aureola entre sus labios lamiendo alrededor y chupando su seno con fuerza, como si intentara amamantarlo. Entre sus colmillos mordió la carne tierna de su pezón erecto dejándolo rojo entre la succión.

Bill levanto su mirada viendo el rostro sonrojado en la chica. Lo soltó para brindarle la misma atención a su otro seno siendo más lento y suave, disfrutando de esos bultos de carne blandos que apenas se desarrollaban de su delgado cuerpo de la fémina. Su mano masturbaba los labios virginales de la chica por encima de su braga. La tela estaba empapada resbalando en repetidas ocasiones sobre aquella bolita sensible, sus gemidos cortos iban en aumento con cada roce. Hizo un lado la tela y adentro con cuidado introduciendo un dedo en su canal vaginal a modo de penetración, provocando el chillido alto en ella.

\- N-No… ¿Qué haces? – Protesto la menor incomoda por el dedo que se movía por dentro suyo. – Por favor… sácalo. – Desconocía lo que hacia aquel hombre sintiendo los roces como lo atraía y regresaba más profundo.

\- Lo aprietas bastante bien – Moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera en un suave vaivén. – Joder… eres muy blandita de aquí – Noto que el sexo de la pequeña era pulido aun sin crecimiento de vello corporal, y con un color rosado siendo un atractivo en sus labios re gorditos como los de una tierna muñequita de porcelana. Bajo la mirada antes de ver cicatrices en sus muslos de la cara superior; marcas de quemadura que pintaban en su delicada piel como una quemadura queloide. – ¿Alguien te toco? – Menciono receloso el lobo, sabiendo que habían tocado a su cuidadora, aquella hermosa y pequeña que traía flores y sonreía todo el tiempo a su tío. – Alguien más estuvo contigo y te hizo suya. – Pregunto queriendo saber si ella había tenido un hombre en su vida, pero solo la veía ladear su rostro.

Mabel agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar abrazándose a sí misma, puesto que nadie había visto su piel lesionada, ni su madre ni su hermano gemelo. Estaba tan avergonzada que evadió la mirada del rubio, provocando ese brote de celos que invadió al lobo.

\- Por… favor señor… déjeme ir – Demando la chica dolida de su voz.

\- Mabel – Llamo su nombre por primera vez en un tono ronco y demandante. – Dime… ¿alguien te hizo…?

\- … - No respondió la menor solo intentaba cubrirse y alejarse de su contacto. – Les gustaba golpearme cada vez que podían y quemar mi piel era lo que los divertía. Decían que solo estorbaba y les robaba los clientes cuando pedían una limosna. – Pasando sus dedos por la piel de sus muslos. – Me quitaban todo y me dejaban en un callejón adolorida y convaleciente, un sujeto gordo y barbudo le gustaba pasar la colilla de su cigarrillo en mis piernas, decía que cada marca era un acercamiento a mi sexo para reclamarme. – Menciono. – Cuando llegase aquí el me tomaría y me haría una mujer. De todos modos era huérfana y nadie se preocuparía por mí – Soltando una risa amarga. – Es tonto… ¿cierto? – Viendo al rubio con una leve sonrisa amarga. – Lo siento si soy fea, tú lo has dicho soy una mocosa… no soy como otras chicas y solo molesto.

Levanto su mentón con delicadeza y beso sus labios con lentitud sintiendo como apenas ella le correspondía de forma tímida antes de separarse y acariciar su mejilla.

\- Eres una flor hermosa – Acariciando sus muslos con suavidad pasando sus dedos en las cintillas de sus medias. – Eres preciosa, muy bonita… - Colocando besos en su rostro. – Eres una humana muy atractiva pequeña, no eres nada fea. Eres alguien resplandeciente como una estrella – Dijo entre suspiros viendo el collar que descansaba entre medio de sus senos. – Esos bastardos pagaran por lo que te hicieron, nadie debió marcarte ni hacer esa desagradable promesa.

\- Mmm… - La pequeña soltó un gemido cuando sintió el pulgar del rubio acariciar su clítoris descubierto.

\- Mabel – besando sus labios. – Nadie más te hará daño ni te tocara. – Abrazo su cintura recostándola encima de su pecho.

\- Señor… Cipher pero usted está haciéndolo. – Señalando su agarre con la mirada. – No sería todo lo contrario de lo que dijo.

\- Eso es porque me perteneces. – Colocando un beso corto en sus labios color fresa. En cuestión de segundos aparecieron sus orejas alzándose. – Mi cuidadora debería estarme vigilando todo el tiempo, acompañándome en todo momento y nunca alejarse. – Proporcionando caricias en su espalda. – Deberías consentirme y darme esas sonrisas a mí.

\- Eso no me dijeron que hiciera – Haciendo un adorable puchero en sus labios. – El Señor Strange me pidió que solo cuidara la mansión.

\- Pues ahora lo sabes. – Cepillando con suavidad sus cabellos achocolatados, colocando los mechones atrás de su oreja. – Es tu deber quedarte.

Mabel levanto la mirada para ver su rostro pero se topó al ver un par de orejitas alzadas y una cola que se escondía atrás de él. Abrió su boca de la impresión antes de llevar sus manos y apretarlas.

\- ¡Ouch! – Se quejó el chico del agarre fuerte. - ¿Qué intentas?

\- Son reales…. Entonces era ¿cierto? – Dijo ella. – Eres un lobo.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Acorralando a la chica cerca suyo. Si ella intentaba huir la tendría que matar en ese mismo instante, no podía dejar que revelara lo que vio. De tan solo pensar en acabar su vida le daba una presión muy fuerte en su pecho. Fue su culpa el imprimarse en una humana y permitir que se acercara.

\- Escuchaba siempre a las chicas decirte bestia y bruto perro – Comento la pequeña. – Pensé que ocultabas un perro en tu habitación y por eso no querías que nadie se acercara.

\- Vaya… eso dicen de mí las malditas brujas – Frunciendo el ceño. – Viejas desgraciadas.

\- ¿Por qué le dices brujas? – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada importante, son viejas que aparentan ser jóvenes. – Refunfuñado de lo molesto.

\- Tus orejas son suavecitas – Menciono nerviosa la castaña. – Es la primera vez que conozco un… hombre lobo.

\- Mabel… ¿Te asusto? – Preparo sus garras cerca de su cuello en caso de que la menor retrocediera y lo empujara. – Se me sincera niña… me odias, te inflijo temor.

\- No… solo que… siempre te veo enojado. Pensé que siempre estabas molesto. Pero no tengo miedo. – Confeso con un leve rosado en sus mejillas. – Eres muy lindo… l-lo siento quise decir que eras atractivo…. ¡Ay! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Perdón, perdón me ha dicho mi mamá que soy mala para hablar con un chico. – Dijo ruborizada y muerta de la pena.

\- Por Satanás… - Soltó un suspiro relajado emitiendo una risa oscura y abrazando a la menor a su cuerpo. – Es demasiado para mí – Colocando besos en su rostro. – Mabel. – Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo y reanudaba las caricias en ella. – Mi pequeña y dulce Mabel, si fueras una loba serias la perfecta omega. Pero igual lo eres.

\- Ahh… señor Cipher… aah – Los dedos del rubio hacían un toque de fricción delicioso en su perla haciéndola derretirse.

\- Llámame Bill – Gruño el lobo dando una lamida a su rostro rojizo como la granada. – Eres muy sensible pequeña ratoncita.

\- Se siente… bien. – Admitió sonrojada de sus mejillas colocando sus manos en su pecho fuerte. Noto el par de orejas que tenía, tan felpudas y con el centro color crema. Las toco nuevamente obteniendo un jadeo suave del hombre lobo.

\- Te da curiosidad – Sintiendo su corazón latir y levemente refunfuñar de satisfacción. – Sí, si te da curiosidad.

\- Noto que a veces los ocultas – Dijo ella. – Las veces que las veía pensaba que estaba despeinado de su cabello.

\- Claro que las oculto, no puedo pasear con mi apariencia por toda la mansión. Pensaran que estoy urgido en aparearme, estoy en celo pero mantengo mi apariencia en forma presentable. – Menciono.

\- ¿Celo? - Levantando una ceja curvada. – Como los gatos y perros.

\- Hey, también los lobos tenemos – Soltando un gruñido.

\- Debes buscar una lobita – Comento la castaña sonriente.

 _\- Oh deberías atenderme tu pequeña._ – Susurro en sus oídos. – _Hay que disfrutar los dos._

\- No sé qué hacer… - Temblando de sus labios.

\- Tranquila – Acariciando su mejilla.

Se separó un momento de la castaña bajándola de su regazo antes de mostrarle el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones de vestir, marcando su erección creciente. Abrió la hebilla de su cinturón y desabrocho el cierre de sus pantalones mostrando unos calzoncillos con su longitud marcada. Mabel se quedó parada mirando con suma inocencia y curiosidad aquel bulto erecto pasando dos dedos sobre encima notando lo endurecido que estaba, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con el órgano genital masculino.

El rubio libero de su confinamiento la longitud de su miembro venoso y grueso, su pene era bastante grande con el frenillo visible y el capuchón redondo de la punta. Un color rojizo y con el tallo resaltando las venas. El mayor acaricio desde la base de sus testículos hasta la punta de su glande, frotando con sus dedos el cuerpo cavernoso de su orificio hasta lubricarse con las gotas pree semen que salía; un líquido semi transparente que lubrico una parte de su tallo. Mabel estaba tan roja que ya no sabía si le ganaba al papel tapiz de la habitación de Bill, pero sabía que esa cosa era enorme y la lastimaría, sea donde vaya a parar.

Bill la acerco a ella para trozar más de la parte de enfrente del vestido de sirvienta que le habían dado, rompiendo la tela en dos desde el dobladillo de su falda hasta el torso. Deshizo los nudos del estorboso corset de patrón de rombos dejando al descubierto aquel pedazo de piel blanca y tierna de su cuerpo. Tan lechoso que invitaba a marcarla. Beso cada centímetro de la piel suave de melocotón en las zonas de su torso dando lamidas y tocando en cada momento grabándose la sensación que era como la piel de los recién nacidos, fue descendiendo parte de su abdomen consiguiendo la suave risa burbujeante de la castaña las cosquillas la hicieron agradar de ese momento íntimo y único, hasta llegar a los chillidos y gemidos cortos y largos cuando encajaba sus colmillos en su tierna carne y mordía su piel sin llegar a lastimarla de gravedad, solo dejando la marca de sus dientes.

\- Señor… B-Bill… - Gimió la menor entre los besos y mordiscos en su abdomen. Todo era un mar de sensaciones nuevas en la pequeña.

\- Eres bellísima – Acariciando con la yema de sus dedos tocando el borde del corset que aun cubría sus pechos a la mitad. Lo corto de un tirón escuchando el grito de sorpresa de la menor.

\- ¡Espere! – Se quejó la chica al ver su ropa hecha un desastre y tirada a suelo. – Mónica… solo me dio tres conjuntos.

\- No importa – La atrajo de un sentón a su regazo besando sus labios con deseo. – Tú no llevaras esa ropa que usan las brujas. – Sentencio con una mirada seria en sus ojos. – Mereces algo mejor – Dijo. – Mi cuidadora debe tener vestidos finos acorde a su medida.

\- Con un vestido basta – Menciono la pequeña sonrojada por la atención del rubio. – No pido mucho… no quiero ser un estorbo.

\- Yo que tú empezaría hacer una lista grande – Jugando con la braga de la menor haciéndola a un lado antes de ingresar su miembro erecto dentro de la prenda, rozando sus pliegues humedecido contra el tallo venoso de su pene. – Ahg…

\- Mmm… aahh – La menor miro con sus ojos avellanados aquel miembro deslizarse en repetidas ocasiones contra su sexo mojado. Las manos del rubio la guiaban a menear las caderas contra su pene creando una fricción deliciosa y placentera entre ellos. – B-Bill… - Murmuro despacio y entre gemidos.

\- Muévete lentamente… ahh… sí – Menciono ronco de su voz el alfa.

\- S-Sí… – Ella movió su entrepierna sobre el pene del mayor cubiertos por su braga de encaje. Cada desliz es una sensación excitante y placentera para la pequeña. Su voz no paraba de soltar suspiros que provocaban que sus labios se entre abrieran del contacto. – Bill…. Bill…. Mmm…

Las manos del rubio subieron a su pecho acariciando sus senos y masajeándolos, busco con desesperación los labios de la pequeña inclinándose y besando con furor y pasión sus labios esponjosos. Era su momento íntimo y nadie los molestaría en la tarde. Caricias que se perdían con cada toque de sus cuerpos y cada susurro de sus labios.

Mabel toco tímidamente los botones de la camisa del adulto al punto de ir abriéndolos uno a uno. El movimiento entre sus sexos aumentaba al ritmo de sus frotes yendo rápido en la masturbación. Ella se aferró a su camisa apretando la tela cuando el rubio deslizo más su pene entre su clítoris y parte de su trasero, provocando un gemido ahogado en la pequeña.

\- ¡Bill! – Chillo la pequeña ante las constantes palpitaciones en su clítoris, un líquido caliente y transparente emanaba cubriendo el pene del mayor. Realizando roces que hacían al rubio jadear del placer.

\- ¡Carajo!... ¡Grrr!… aah – Abrazo a la chica aumentando el constante frote de sus sexos. Se sentía tocar una parte gloriosa del paraíso, no había disfrutado de una exquisita masturbación con una mujer. Todas terminaban muertas antes cuando se negaban a tener relaciones sexuales o por el simple hecho que ninguna le agradaba en el momento del deseo carnal. – Eres tan caliente. – Menciono embriagado por el aroma femenino de la menor que desprendía en sus movimientos.

\- Uhm… - Ella murmuro de placer al recargar su rostro en su hombro. – Bill… Bill… ahh… lo siento. – Se disculpó la pequeña entre lloriqueos cuando se corrió con fuerza temblando completamente de su cuerpo y estremecerse de los constantes espasmos. Cubrió el pene de abundante secreción cristalina y blanca.

\- Mabel – Susurro el lobo en forma jadeosa.

De repente escucho como alguien abría la puerta de la residencia dando un azote y subiendo las escaleras. Bill abrió su ojo en grande puesto que las sirvientas no regresarían al anochecer, cubrió la boca de la pequeña cuando la sirvienta tropezó con el carrito de servicio.

\- Diablos… ¡Mabel! – Grito la chica enfurecida. – Esa niña no debe dejar esto aquí, maldita sea el día que el señor Strange la contrato. – Movió el carrito al fondo del pasillo y luego dio una mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Bill. – Bestia inmunda.

Bill frunció el ceño ante la ofensa pero se recordaba no hacer nada estúpido como matar a la bruja y asustar a la única chica que lo aceptaba. Tampoco podía hacer ruido o lo descubrirían haciendo cosas con ella. En cuanto escucho como la sirvienta entraba a una habitación y tomaba dinero, alertando que sus pasos se encontraban bajando las escaleras y azotando la puerta principal pudo deducir que se fue nuevamente.

\- Por Luzbel – Musito el lobo con un jadeo descubriendo la boca de la menor. Antes de mirarla que sollozaba. – No le hagas caso, tú eres única y especial. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Ellas me odian.

\- Las brujas no tienen importancia. – Acariciando su cuerpo. – Mabel… estás conmigo.

El rubio la tomo en brazos levantándose junto con ella. La obligo a envolver sus piernas a su cintura evitando que rompieran el contacto, las secreciones de la menor goteaban de sus muslos y manchaban el piso. Ambos jadeaban con sus rostros cercas, Bill continuo moviendo las caderas de la menor contra su pene obteniendo gemidos largos y placenteros de la castaña.

\- No hemos acabado. – Hablo con una voz gutural y erótica que hizo que cada vello de su piel se erizada.

\- No sigas… moviéndote – Dijo con la voz ronca y avergonzada. – Bill… detente… mi parte no para de palpitar.

\- No me dejas terminar a mí – Se quejó el lobo. – Acaso no quieres que me corra – Colocando un beso en su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. – Es agradable sentir como mojas mi miembro con lo dócil de tu flor, secretando tanta miel.

La llevo a la cama recostándola en el cómodo colchón, retiro las prendas de la chica tirándolas al piso. Se deleitó con la vista excitante de la pequeña sumida a su merced. Su piel lechosa contrastando con el color de sus ojos; un verde claro combinado con el café claro creando un tono avellanado que le recordaba el bosque en verano. Sus pestañas rizadas y sus mejillas rojas como las cerezas de invierno. Sus labios esponjosos y rosados como las fresas de tantos besos. Su cabello extendido entre el edredón conformado en una cascada chocolatada tan brillante y sedosa. Acaricio sus senos redondos en pleno crecimiento hasta llegar a su vientre donde aún continuaba plano y liso sin una semilla puesta. Su sexo era un rosado como el color de las flores de cerezo, parte de sus labios vaginales eran rellenitos con los pliegues pulidos y tersos con el líquido transparente de su miel cayendo de forma erótica en su trasero.

Bill no dejaba de mover la cola de lo excitado que se encontraba, había estado vigilando a Mabel desde su llegada y había soñado con que una de sus fantasías se cumpliera. Aunque no lo admitiera había tenido más de veinte fantasías en estos días y con ello sus consecuencias. Más siempre las brujas la mantenían alejada y le lanzaban vagas advertencias. Aparte desde que la pequeña había llegado a la residencia se imprimo en cuestión de segundos, antes de que Tad se la presentara o mencionara su nombre. No pensó que caería en lazo con la adolescente de 14 años, era una relación prohibida.

Mónica había cuidado mucho de que ella no se quedara sola con el hombre lobo, siempre cuidando su habitación o los lugares donde recorrería.

Se retiró las prendas enfrente de la chica sintiendo su mirada explorar su cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, pectorales y bíceps resaltados al igual que sus abdominales siendo un perfecto paquete de seis que formaban en su pelvis el famoso cinturón de adonis que marcaba el nacimiento de su pene erecto. Su cabello rubio despeinado como un dorado cálido y fuerte que contrastaba con la luz de la lámpara al paso de los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la cortina del ventanal, luciéndolo ver endemoniadamente atractivo su cuerpo. El parche en su rostro el cual mantenía oculto su ojo izquierdo enmarcaba su rostro cincelado y maduro, su orbe afilado tan brillante y de color oro por el ámbar tostado, reflejaban un amarillo llamativo seduciendo a la pequeña presa que tenía enfrente. 

Mabel no podía creer que existiera un hombre tan atractivo como intimidante a la vez, con un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses. El Alfa tenía su propio carácter fuerte al reclamar lo suyo.

Veía las orejas de Bill relajarse y su cola permanecer quieta antes de posicionarse encima suyo, sujetándola por debajo de sus rodillas y atrayéndolas de sus muslos pego su dura erección contra sus pliegues cubiertos por los fluidos de su reciente orgasmo. Un roce entre ellos los hizo volver al placer de su encuentro, su sexo rosado restregándose contra la longitud de su pene desde la cabeza hasta la base de sus testículos, lentamente y disfrutando del frote de sus cuerpos.

El calor aumentaba en la habitación y sus voces se escuchaban como una melodiosa armonía erótica que anunciaban su relación prohibida en esa residencia. Ella apretaba el edredón de las sabanas sintiendo el aumento y presión del cuerpo de su pareja, un roce húmedo que se tornaba lascivo. Ella cerró las piernas atrapando con sus muslos su pene erecto, la punta rojiza sobresalía entre su entrepierna segregando las gotas que resbalaban con cada desliz. Bill enarco la ceja viendo la pequeña tortura que le hacía aquella chica, hizo presión en sus empujes provocando los dulces jadeos que liberaba de su adictiva voz. Aquel sonido erizaba cada fibra de su ser agudizando más sus sentidos bestiales y disfrutando de la masturbación que tenían ambos. 

Se relamió los labios resecos y trago saliva en su ronca garganta, incrementaba la temperatura de su cuerpo y su alfa pedía a gritos devorar aquella adolescente que por culpa de su inocencia termino en sus dominios.

El alfa dominante paso sus afiladas garras sobre la piel sensible de sus muslos, apretando su agarre hasta pinchar su tierna carne liberando su miembro de su confinamiento. La pequeña castaña presa del deseo y la seducción del rubio meneo de forma suave sus caderas la curvatura del pene rígido como una roca.

\- Sigue moviéndote de esa forma y juro que te cogeré sin descanso en este mismo momento. – Menciono ronco y ansioso de cumplir su palabra y cogerse duramente a la menor sin piedad sin ser suave en su primera vez.

\- Es… la primera v-vez que estoy con un…. hombre – Dijo tímidamente en su dulce voz. – No sé qué hacer.

\- Entonces obedece y deja de hacer eso, preciosa. – Sentía su pene palpitar dolorosamente.

Se acercó a ella inclinándose a besar sus labios de forma febril, roce fuertes que terminaban en una leve mordida entre sus caninos y una lamida sobre encima de ellos. Froto un poco más contra su clítoris y cerca de la entrada de su vagina robando gemidos en la chica. En cuestión de segundos soltó chorros de semen en su vientre manchándola.

\- Ahh… nada mal Pines – Menciono el lobo admirando el cuerpo de la chica cubierto con su esencia. Se inclinó atrayendo a la menor cerca de él colocando besos cortos que electrizaban la piel de la chica y provocaban un murmullo de sus labios rosados. Se acercó al monte de pubis que tenía plantando un beso y dando una leve lamida con la punta de su lengua al botón del placer; su pequeño clítoris rosado. – Mm… eres deliciosa.

\- Espera… está sucio. – coloco sus manos en su rostro para detenerlo pero solo conseguía que él lamiera sus pliegues y hundiera su lengua en su centro. - ¡Ahh!

\- Descuida… toda esta miel es mía. – Recorría sus pliegues probando la textura de lo liso y blanditos que estaban, como los bombones. Su lengua escarbando en su interior de su vagina y atrapando aquel fluido de su excitación. Una lamida larga desde su ano rosado hasta la brillante rosa de su clítoris, envolviéndolo en sus labios y chupando con avidez.

Mabel sentía que pronto se desvanecería de tanto placer en su cuerpo, inconscientemente tiraba los rubios mechones del lobo escuchando los fuertes gruñidos y como mordía la tierna carne de su sexo. Sus piernas temblaron y se contrajeron de sus músculos antes de estremecerse y derretirse en su lugar. Abrió sus ojos en grande cuando sintió la intromisión de unos dedos sobre su vagina, moviéndose dentro y de forma rápida.

Gritaba en coro entre jadeos y gemidos, los dedos de sus pies apretaron y se arrastraron en la sabana ante la intensa caricia, su lengua y esos ágiles y gráciles dedos cogiendo su entrada la hicieron disfrutar del placer. Sí eso eran sus dedos no quería imaginarse lo que vendría después o pensaba que posiblemente ahí acabaría el asunto.

Estaba por llegar y su respiración agitada se lo hacía notar, su frente perlada y los mechones de su cabello largo pegados a su rostro. Bill miro de reojo a su amante antes de llegar al clímax de su orgasmo anhelado, mordió suavemente su perla y la chupo al punto de sentir un líquido cristalino tan caliente disparar de su entrada y caer en las sabanas y parte de sus muslos. Aquella caricia provoco un grito largo y alto de los labios de la menor. Complacido chupo sus dedos saboreando su dulce y agradable esencia de la fémina.

 _\- Lo disfrutaste_ – Susurro en la colcha de su oreja. – _Oh quieres seguir meneando ese condenado trasero contra mi pene._

\- Es difícil… decirlo – Dijo rasposa y cansada de su voz.

\- No hay palabras para describirlo, preciosa dama. – Paso su mano acariciando las piernas levemente rellenitas y tersas de su compañera, froto la punta del glande con su entrada al punto de robar suspiros cortos excitantes de la menor.

\- Bill – Llevo su mano acariciar su rostro atrayéndolo y besando sus labios. – ¿Acaso… tuvimos sexo? - Pregunto la menor entre jadeos.

\- Solo son caricias antes de tener – Musito. – Quiero aparearme contigo.

\- Apareo…

Los labios del alfa eran ágiles y dominantes, cada movimiento y roce profundizaban el beso dejándola sin aliento. Sus manos acariciando lugares donde jamás había sido tocada en su corta vida.

\- Ven aquí, pequeña tentación – Atrajo de la cintura a la menor levantándola de la cama tomándola del trasero se acercó a su rostro devorando sus labios en los apasionados besos. Sus lenguas realizando una danza erótica entre los roces que se tornaban necesitados.

La acomodo entre medio de la cama depositándola en las mullidas almohadas de plumas y las sabanas de seda. Cerró las cortinas que cubrían los doseles de la cama grande para hacer más privado su acto carnal.

Sus cuerpos se restregaban tocándose en cada momento, las manos de la menor se posaban a los costados de la espalda de Bill, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo cubierto por el del mayor. Temblaba ante las acciones del sujeto, nunca había estado en una situación tan íntima con un hombre. El rubio miro a la chica a los ojos cristalinos y sonrió con satisfacción al verla sumida en el placer del momento. Sus pechos tocándose y su corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo.

La punta del glande se acomodó entre sus pliegues empujando suavemente su miembro estirando las paredes virginales de la menor. Mabel cerro sus ojos ante el contacto doloroso, sintiendo como aquel grueso miembro entraba de una estocada llevándose consigo aquella membrana de su himen que se estiraba y contraída por el tamaño del pene. El hombre lobo se había llevado su inocencia y la muestra de su pureza.

\- ¡Ahg! – Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas rojas y miraba con sus ojos empañados por lo humedecido de su iris al mayor, quien lo escucho soltar un jadeo ronco y cargado de placer, disfrutando de la sensación. – ¡AHH!… ¡B-Bill! - Ella encajo sus uñas en la espalda del rubio sintiendo el dolor en su intimidad acumularse ante riguroso acto.

Bill mantuvo su agarre en las caderas de la chica quedándose quieto y besando con ternura parte de su rostro, quería relajarla controlando su impulso. Comenzó a moverse lentamente sacando una parte y volviendo a entrar en una estocada profunda que terminaba golpeando parte de su útero. La castaña sollozaba y apretaba los dientes de los movimientos de la penetración, más los besos que le proporcionaba el alfa solo aminoraban y la distraían del dolor.

\- Mabel – Le llamo en medio de un gruñido ronco escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. – Eres mía solo mía. – Coloco un beso suave en su hombro izquierdo.

Ella movió sus caderas aguantando la fricción de las penetraciones animando al rubio continuar. Los brazos fuertes del chico la sujetaron de la espalda baja y parte de su trasero, moviendo su pelvis para dar paso a las fuertes embestidas y golpes que estrellaban su piel contra la de él metiendo y sacando en repetidas ocasiones su miembro erecto. Sus pequeños senos de puberta se restregaban contra su cuerpo perlado en sudor combinaban sus aromas; el perfume masculino del rubio combinado con especies junto con el suave aroma dulzón de la menor.

Encajo sus garras en la parte de sus glúteos redondo y los gruñidos feroces se hicieron presentes, estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control dejando que su celo lo dominara y parte de las sensaciones que lo embriagaban tomaran posesión en su libido y en su deseo de hacer suya a la castaña.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la chica jadeando con fuerza de su voz rasposa y ronca, sintiendo las intensas estocadas ir con rapidez en su vagina. - ¡Me lastimas! – Ella araño su espalda en un intento por separarse, más esto motivo que el mayor la empujara sobre el colchón, sujetando su pierna izquierda subiéndola a la altura de su hombro y abrazando con fuerza su cintura mientras con su mano restiraba sus brazos aprisionando sus muñecas. Siendo veloz en sus estocadas como un animal en celo, la arremetió contra el colchón. - ¡AHH! ¡D-DETENTE! – Su pierna se estiraba y se contraía de sus músculos ante los golpes y las embestidas salvajes.

\- Mía – Menciono receloso con la mirada intensa. – Mi mujer…. Mi pareja. – Sentía las paredes de la menor contraerse abrazando su pene siendo más difíciles las embestidas.

Continuo embistiéndola en ese ritmo entre jadeos fuertes y gruñidos. Araño las sabanas al disfrutar la carne de sus paredes virginales apretar alrededor de su miembro, era un placer único que solo podía disfrutar cuando encontraba a su destinado. Se relamió los labios de tan solo dejarse llevar por la seducción de la tarde de invierno, solo ellos dos solos en la habitación y el sonido de sus voces emanando la lujuria.

\- Mh…mh…mh… ahhh…. – Mabel comenzaba a gemir en respuesta cuando el dolor fue reemplazo por la lubricación de sus paredes y la fricción del pene del lobo entrar y salir sin descanso. – Bill…. – Su espalada se irguió ante el estremecimiento y la intensa corriente de calor en su cuerpo. En rollo su pierna izquierda abrazando su torso queriendo más del contacto íntimo de sus sexos. – Ahh… Bill… ahhm.

\- Carajo estas tan deliciosamente estrecha… - Se aferró a la cabecera de la cama dando más fuerte e intenso sus golpes, escuchando sus testículos golpear contra el trasero redondo de la adolescente y el chapoteo de sus sexos entrar y salir.

\- B-Bill… ahí… me gusta… no… n-no t-te detén-gas…. – Gimoteando entre cortado cegada por el adictivo placer. – ¡Ahh!

\- Eh dado en tu punto – Menciono en una voz profunda y dominante. – Grita pequeña quiero que escuchen el nombre de tu dueño que te está reclamando.

La punta de su glande rozaba cerca del cérvix entre golpes que provocaban que la castaña chillara y gimiera en alto, alcanzando esa sensación del cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Las garras de Bill raspaban la pared de caoba y el respaldo de la cama trozando el borde. Un par de golpes y la menor grito nuevamente y lloro al correrse intensamente mojando las sabanas. El rubio levanto su rostro y vio la expresión de su amada. Sus mejillas con un sonrojo intenso y sus labios esponjosos hinchados de tanto morderlos, era una vista muy sexy de tal sumisión. El también tras sus embestidas se corrió liberando su segunda carga de semen. Salió de ella viendo aquel líquido blanquecino escurrir de sus muslos.

Mabel jadeaba cansada y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que al fin habría terminado su placer, más no espero que el mayor se recostara y la trajera encima de su regazo.

\- B-Bill… - Llamo la pequeña antes de sentir nuevamente el miembro erecto del rubio en su interior. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel…. – Repitiendo su nombre como un mantra para emitir una risa burlona de sus colmillos. – Los lobos tenemos un gran libido sexual y solo estas a una mitad de nuestro apareamiento. – Comento. – En el celo terminamos de satisfacernos bien con nuestra pareja y yo tengo tantos deseos de cogerte. 

\- Me vas a romper – Se quejó la chica colocando sus manos en su abdomen. – Apenas cabe.

\- No lo creo – Dijo. – Eres fuerte y muy fértil mi preciosa.

\- ¿Fértil? – Mirando al chico sin entender lo que decía.

\- Sí – Acariciando su vientre. – No saldrás hasta llenarte de mí semilla. – Una mirada seductora y las orejas tiesas del lobo la miraban con hambriento deseo. – Muévete y no te detengas. – Pasando una afilada uña en su espalda, al punto de rozarla consiguiendo un fino corte en su piel irritándola.

Guió las caderas de la chica a tomar más de su miembro realizando un vaivén el cual ella cooperaba. Mabel estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza al moverse encima del miembro endurecido y dar pequeños brincos sobre el pene, ese aquel grueso y venoso que se entre veía en sus pliegues húmedos.

Los jadeos se hicieron presentes marcando un ritmo el cual la chica no supo de donde agarro el valor y escondió su pudor para realizar lo siguiente; empujo al alfa entre las almohadas y monto su miembro deslizándose de adelante hacia atrás viendo la punta alzada y erecta.

Lo tomo con delicadeza acomodándolo en la entrada de su vagina penetrándose completamente, continuo moviéndose al igual que subía y bajaba entre las embestidas. Sus ojos se cerraron y de sus labios emanaba un dulce canto del sonido de sus gemidos que eran un deleite para el hombre lobo. Una imagen fantasiosa y erótica que solo el disfrutaba; una lolita que había caído en el placer.

Sus manos toqueteaban con seguridad la piel levemente bronceada de sus pectorales hasta el punto de acariciar sus abdominales y raspar con sus uñas su carne. Bill estaba encantado de ver esa faceta en su pareja, se inclinó atrapándola en sus brazos y abrazándola. Beso sus labios de forma voraz tumbándola de nuevo al colchó con sus piernas envueltas en su torso y sus tobillos encajados en su espalda baja. Caricias bruscas que marcaban su cuerpo y las embestidas que el daba en su intimidad fueron lo que aumentaron el deseo.

Bill lamió su cuello con insistencia y movió su cola con impaciencia, sentía aquel nudo formarse en la bese de su pene y subir entre cada estocada, permitiendo hace un abotonamiento en el cuerpo de su pene evitando salir de la pequeña. Las estocadas fueron precisas y placenteras, aquella emoción de adrenalina combinado por las feromonas fueron el detonante de su encuentro sexual.

Mabel sintió los besos del rubio marcar sobre su cuello y en ese mismo instante sintió el mordisco fuerte que penetro su piel, rompiendo los capilares y sus colmillos encajarse, la sangre emanaba bajando hasta su pecho al igual que la intensas estocadas en su interior aumentaban de forma violenta siendo el roce más delicioso y satisfactorio entre ellos. Los instintos carnales de Bill estaban en su punto máximo, envolviéndose en la calidez del cuerpo de la castaña.

Mordidas y chupetones pintaban el cuerpo de la inocente Pines. Bill adoraba ver a su castaña tan sumisa e indefensa en sus brazos con esa mirada que reflejaba el último rastro de su inocencia. Los golpes en su intimidad y los leves hilillos de sangre reflejaban lo irritada que estaba su pequeña humana. Abrazo su cuerpo y aumento sus embestidas al punto de escucharla gritar.

\- ¡AAH! – Su pequeño pecho botando y su corazón latiendo con fuerza, como si fuera salirse de su cuerpo. - ¡Bill! – Abrazando su espalda, sentía el bulto de su vientre expandirse con cada embestida. – Bill… Bill… por favor… por favor…- Deseaba terminar y correrse. – Bill…

\- Recuérdalo Mabel – Embozando una sonrisa siniestra. – Eres mía.

Tres golpes y acabo dentro de ella enterrando su miembro en lo profundo de su útero llenándola de aquel líquido lechoso y ardiente que invadía cada centímetro de sus contraídas paredes. Bill se quedó quieto jadeando y gruñendo de lo mucho que disfrutaba liberarse, sin soltarla o separarse de ella. Mabel sentía su vientre hincharse levemente, el lobo sentía una completa satisfacción al correrse en su interior moviéndose lentamente murmurando palabras vulgares e impropias entre amorosas, tardo alrededor de unos cinco minutos en salir esperando que su miembro deshinchara y estuviese su semilla vacía.

Mientras tanto disfrutaba de escuchar a su mujer respirar agitadamente y de apreciar su rostro hecho un lío rojizo de diferentes tonos. Tomo la sabana para cubrirse sus cuerpos desnudos y quedar recostados cerca del uno al otro. Se separó viendo los fluidos caer y su semen salir como un hilillos de los muslos de la menor.

\- ¿Qué sucedió…? – Dijo la pequeña con los cabellos revueltos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro de la pena. – Nunca lo había hecho… pero mamá me decía que lo hiciera estando casada.

\- Que se consuma antes del matrimonio, no hay problema si se adelanta.

\- Bill… - Viendo que no tenía rastro de orejas o cola en su cuerpo. – Acaso desparecieron.

\- No, pequeña curiosa. – Recargándose en un codo. – Acabo de aparearme y tú quieres que salgan nuevamente. – Comento. – Descuida no saldrán en un buen rato.

\- Ya entendí – Dando un golpe en la palma de su mano. – Aparecen cuando tienes celo o lo vas hacer.

\- Sí – Colocándose encima de la pequeña. – Y tú lo has calmado. – Besando sus labios. – Mabel… yo te am…

\- ¡MABEL YA REGRESAMOS! – Grito Sarah, Myrtle y Mónica desde lo lejos.

\- Oh no… - Dijo la menor asustada tomando el edredón para envolverse su adolorido cuerpo. – Yo debo… de… - Viendo su ropa destrozada. – ¡Bill! – llamo asustada. – Mi ropa esta arruinada, ¿Qué hago? – Chillo ante lo arruinado que estaba.

\- Quédate aquí y vuelve a la cama. – Menciono el rubio en una voz serena y profunda. – Ahora eres mi mujer y no puedes dejarme ni un segundo, aparte acabo de hacerlo.

\- ¡No debo estar aquí! – Dijo temerosa. – El señor Strange se molestara conmigo y Mónica me castigara y me han prohibido estar en tu habitación.

\- Ven aquí – Abrazando a la pequeña en sus brazos con fuerza. – Vamos a dormir un poco, debes estar cansada.

\- ¡Bill, suéltame! Hablo enserio – Se quejó la castaña. – Si me ven ellas que pensaran…

\- Que teníamos frío y tuvimos sexo caliente y desenfrenado.

\- ¡Ayúdame! – Golpeando su pecho antes de sentir al rubio encima de ella. – No, no sigas… Bill.

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de las sirvientas atrás de la puerta llamando a la castaña. Mientras se preguntaban ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y qué hace el carrito de servicio aparcado en el pasillo?

\- Te amo – Musito bajo a la castaña besando sus labios. – Y si alguien intenta llevarte lejos de mí, se las verá conmigo. – Notando que la perilla de la puerta se movía. – Nadie me quitara lo mío, incluso si tengo que matarlo.

Mabel observo la mirada de Bill tornarse posesiva y oscura sacando sus afiladas garras, solo pedía a Dios que las sirvientas no entraran y los descubrieran. Atrajo con sus manos el rostro del rubio y beso sus labios intentando distraerlo.

\- No me iré Bill – Besando sus labios. – Soy tuya.

Más no podía estar satisfactorio con la repuesta de la pequeña.

\- Me lo prometes – Sonriendo suavemente.

\- Sí – Colocando un beso en sus labios.

\- Eres mía por siempre, Mabel Pines.

Fue lo último lo que dijo ante de escuchar la puerta abrirse con fuerza y ver a las sirvientas con la boca abierta y un descriptible horror en sus rostros al ver a la chica con múltiples lesiones y al demonio alfa encima de ella.

\- ¡¡POR LUCIFER TOCASTE A LA NIÑA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: DarkLunaci/SrtaPotatoHard hizo dos versiones, pero ambas son extensas. Eligió esta porque la otra versión parecía para continuación.
> 
> Muchos se preguntaran… entro la ONU o Bill se salvó de esta.
> 
> La SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci nos dejó muy claro que el lobo no se salvó de las brujas. Ella quería hacer esto un two shot pero el trato era un one shot corto en el cual estamos compitiendo. Según su cajita de pandora le salió las siguientes palabras; Violencia soft, Lemon hard, Pussy job y omegaverse. Entre un papelito que decía 13 y 28 años.
> 
> Esperemos que lo hayan disfrutado y estén atentos para los siguientes one shot y voten cual historia les gusto más :D
> 
> Vengeance Interdite – (SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci)
> 
> OEil pour oeil – (MrsUsagiDark)
> 
> Summer Heat – (SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci y MrsUsagiDark)
> 
> Illusión de la Nuit – (SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci y MrsUsagiDark)
> 
> Tú calor – (MrsUsagiDark)
> 
> Rojo de las Rosas de Invierno – (SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci)


	7. One Shot VII: Ayamatte pōshon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 15 años en adelante, contiene temas de situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.
> 
> Mabel 12 años
> 
> Bill Cipher (Más viejo que el universo) aparentando 24 años.

╔══════ °•°✮°•° ══════╗

One Shot VII: Ayamatte pōshon

╚══════ °•°✮°•° ══════╝

\- Ahh… ahh… - Jadeando suavemente y con el rostro levemente perlado por el sudor, bajo la mirada hacía aquel sujeto de ojos ambarinos. Recibiendo un beso en sus labios rosados de forma necesitada.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente entre los besos y caricias del rubio, sus manos apretando las solapas de su abrigo y la lluvia cubriendo sus cuerpos como una manta fría en la tarde-noche.

La castaña sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento si seguía siendo aprisionada contra el árbol y con los besos febriles de aquel enemigo suyo. Roce tras roce de sus labios la menor sentía sus piernas temblar y como su pecho empezaba a caer de la opresión como si se tratara de un dolor precordial.

\- B-Bill… - Tembló la chica de sus labios tras los roces del temible demonio. – Déjame.

El demonio enarco una ceja levantándola como sorpresa mientras veía a través de u orbe amarillento a la gemela Pines con sus ojos humedecidos y soltando lágrimas.

\- Crees que lo dejare así, Pines. – Colocando otro beso en sus mejillas ruborizadas. – Y si yo quiero te besare hasta que recuerdes en el lío que te metiste.

Capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso con roces fuertes y leve mordidas que provocaban un estremecimiento en la pequeña, soltando un gemido agudo y corto. Aprovecho para profundizar el beso y abrazarla de la cintura, colocando una rodilla entremedia de su entrepierna para después guiar sus caderas a frotarse su pubis contra el peroné.

Mabel sufría una serie de calambres y una corriente eléctrica, su pecho dolía con fuerza y su corazón latía con rapidez; estaba segura que sus latidos debían estar arre basando más de las 100 pulsaciones y que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente del dolor.

Un matraz de vidrio cayó sobre la hierba mostrando lo que antes contenía un líquido oscuro; una pócima de anti-amor que le robo a cupido. Aun no entendía como termino envuelta con Bill Cipher en el bosque, con el Festival Woodstick escuchándose a lo lejos y en medio de una lluvia.

Solo sabía que cada toque o caricia que le daba el demonio se multiplicaba 10 veces más el nociceptores en cada parte de su cuerpo, como una sensación quemante y cortante en su piel. Sus besos sabían amargos y llenos de odio, no eran nada suaves o tiernos como se imaginó. No aguantaba su cercanía deseando alejarse de él.

¿Cómo es que terminaron así?

La pequeña Pines solo recordaba que estaba a punto de rociar a la feliz pareja que formo de sus amigos Robbie y Tambri. Pero luego se arrepintió por lo que haría… estaba a punto de arruinar un romance perfecto que formo. Luego recordó a su gemelo menor que le pedía que lo hiciera y como cupido venía detrás de ellos para regañarlos. Ella robo su cinturón una vez más y corrió lo más lejos que pudo antes de perder de vista a su hermano. Lo ultimó que recuerda es encontrarse con el demonio rubio sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas y con un extraño brillo color rosa sobre su ropa.

En cambio Bill observo la botella vacía sin rastro de la pócima del anti-amor; la etiqueta era muy clara: “rocié a la víctima que tuvo la pócima del amor para revertir sus efectos y vea como su corazón muere lentamente”. 

Soltó un bufido molesto el demonio y adentro sus manos a tocar el cuerpo del infante, aquella adolescente de 12 años que frente a su único ojo era la más hermosa y atractiva hembra humana que jamás había visto. Sus mejillas casi inhumanas se encendieron de un rojo vibrante y sus labios resecos y con el aliento caliente soltaban un jadeo entre cortado, su pupila contraída y alargada veían de cerca el rostro de agonía y sufrimiento de la chica. No podía negarlo se veía sumamente sexy y erótica a su vista, no podía evitar imaginársela atada en su cama.

¿Y por qué no?

El demonio sonrió y tomo a la chica entre sus brazo mientras que ella pataleaba y gritaba desesperada la palabra ayuda. Bill con tan solo chasquear los dedos la llevo al Mindscape sin importarle nada y sin problema alguno de que llegaran su familia o amigos y los molestaran.

[…]

Un lugar fuera de su dimensión, solo ellos solos eran la única presencia de ese lugar. Los brazos sombras emergieron sujetando a la pequeña de los brazos y retorciéndola del dolor. El demonio se colocó encima de ella y fue deshaciendo su saco y abrigo parte de su sombrero.

Los besos continuaron provocando los gemidos agudos y cortos de la menor. La castaña lloraba y luchaba en esa cama.

Retiro sus zapatos arrojándolas en la habitación oscura perdiéndose en el escape mental. Mabel le iba propinar una patada pero el demonio sujeto su pierna alzándola y retirando su calceta alargada con lentitud y sumo cuidado, colocando besos que descendían de la cara interna de su muslo hasta el empeine de su pie. Acariciando la piel lechosa y blanquecina que pintaba por el reciente frío de la lluvia.

\- ¡Déjame! – Grito la pequeña ante el desliz de los dedos recorriendo su pierna izquierda hasta dirigirse hacer el mismo movimiento con la derecha. Escuchando los besos más sonoros y fuertes. – D-Detente…

\- No estaríamos en esta situación…. - Colocando besos por encima de su rodilla. – Sí no hubieras hecho tremenda estupidez.

Sus manos enguantadas se dirigieron sobre la falda lápiz rosa neón que portaba la menor, una prenda corta y muy acentuada a su redondo trasero. Desabotono el botón de un tirón abriendo la cremallera y tirando de la prenda para quitársela dejándola con sus pantis de corazones.

\- ¡NO! – Chillo la castaña queriendo zafarse de su sujeción.

\- Pines, Pines, Pines~ - Canturreo de forma divertida sujetando el dobladillo de su suéter y rompiéndolo con sus uñas la tela de su tejido hasta dejarlo en dos, mostrando su sostén que combinaba con sus bragas. – Curioso…. – Se acercó al lóbulo de su oído para dar una lamida sobre su colcha y soltar su aliento caliente, provocando un escalofrío sobre la chica. – Es justo lo que me hiciste… jugar algo que no te pertenecía.

\- Bill detente – Musito la menor. – No sigas.

\- Oh claro, te duele – Menciono el demonio con una risa siniestra. - ¿Qué se siente odiarme?

\- Por favor…

\- Yo te amo – Susurro en su oído. – Te amo, Mabel Pines. – Cortando los lados de la ropa interior. – Voy a disfrutar hacerlo, sentiré mucho placer y estaré satisfecho cuando tú lo estés.

\- No, no…. – Suplico la castaña entre lágrimas. – No quiero esto… por favor, no lo hagas… Duele mucho.

\- No debiste arrojarlo sobre ti – Besando sus labios escucho un leve gimoteo de la castaña. – Yo ya te amaba, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel ya recordaba porque estaban en esa situación…. Fue porque accidentalmente roció a Bill con la pócima de amor, puesto que encontró al demonio muy molesto y apunto de sacarle los ojos por interrumpir un trato con uno de los chicos del festival que se había drogado muy seriamente con la marihuana y el alcohol del momento.

[ F ]

La castaña estaba entre ser atacada por el malvado triangulo enfurecido, no lo pensó dos veces antes de verter la botella en él pensando que cambiaría de humor. Grave error. Bill al verla puso el ojo de enamorado y la abrazo con suma fuerza mientras se frotaba contra su pecho.

\- Bill, ¿Qué haces? – La pequeña se reía de tan solo ver al demonio de los sueños siendo muy acaramelado y soltando una alegría que iluminaba su cuerpo.

\- Estrella fugaz, te he dicho lo hermosa y bonita que te encuentras. – Comento.

\- No… jejeje – Sus mejillas enrojecieron de la vergüenza. – Dios, espera a que Dipper te vea.

\- Solo deseo estar a tu lado.

\- Tranquilo triangulo Isósceles cuando se te pase el enojo y el rencor que tenías conmigo volverás a la normalidad. – Dijo ella riendo. – Solo fue un poco de…. – Vio el matraz de la botellita vacío. – Pócima de amor.

\- Dame un beso – Menciono el demonio frunciendo los parpados hasta formar una boca con labios.

\- ¡¡Iuugh!! – Apartándolo con las manos. – Bill cálmate, no quiero besos tuyos.

\- Ya sé que ocurre – Hablo el demonio seriamente. – No podemos disfrutar si permanezco en esta forma.

Trono los dedos envolviéndose completamente en un aura oscura el cual la castaña no perdió de vista. De entre las sombras emergió un sujeto de cabello rubio rebelde, traje oscuro con forro amarillo, una galera pequeña y oscura, un bastón dorado con corbatín en su cuello y saco amarillo. Su rostro estaba maduro y cincelado como el de un dios atractivo, su ojo izquierdo cubierto y el derecho que mostraba el iris de un color ámbar con tonos dorados y la pupila como alargada y contraída siendo afilada.

Mabel abrió sus ojos en grande y un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas antes de que su mente gritara; “ES TÚ MAYOR ENEMIGO, NO CONFÍES EN ÉL”. Sabía que Bill solo estaba enamorado por la poción, no porque él le gustara a ella.

\- Ahora me dejaras besar esos labios tuyos – Menciono en tono seductor el demonio.

\- Bill – Llamo Mabel – Escúchame, lo siento, estas siendo hechizado por una pócima de amor. Tú no me amas.

\- Claro que lo hago – Atrapo sus labios en un beso suave el cual la menor correspondió de inmediato y envolvió sus manos en su cuello.

Los besos eran tan dulces y lentos que hacían enamorar a la pequeña adolescente, jamás se había sentido así con sus anteriores amoríos del verano. Se separó a centímetros de su rostro antes de colocar un beso casto en los labios del rubio.

\- Desearía que no terminara. – Dijo la castaña. – Pero… no puedo tenerte así.

Ella tomo del cinturón la pócima de anti-amor y sabría que después de esto Bill la odiaría, más del rencor que le tenía. Aunque no contó con que el demonio volviera un momento en sí y entrara en razón antes de sujetarle la mano.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Llevándose una mano a la frente. – Pines… - Sonando levemente enfurecido.

\- ¡Bill! – Se impresiono la castaña viendo al demonio intentar recuperar la compostura. –Espera, espera puedo explicarlo estas bajo la pócima de amor.

\- ¿Pócima de qué…? – Volteando a ver en el césped. – Carajo… - Musito viendo a Mabel. – Más te vale quitármelo. – Frotándose el rostro con su mano. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Estabas molesto.

\- Sabes que…. quítamelo o me veras muy enojado. – Dijo. – Si sigo con esto se complicara.

\- Quédate quieto – Se movió delante de él más no contó con tropezar con una piedra y verter la pócima sobre ella, quedando cubierta de una ceniza oscura en su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Sonando exaltado el demonio. – No, no, no mires. – Pidió el demonio antes que la pequeña mirada con ojos inexpresivos y con un vacío en su mirada avellana.

En ese mismo instante el demonio sintió una pulsada en su cabeza y nuevamente vio a la castaña, la tomo del brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

\- Mabel… - Pero una bofetada se impactó en su rostro dejándolo desconcertado.

\- No me toques – Afirmo la pequeña en modo de defensa. – Te odio.

Y ese fue el detonante con el que Bill ignoro por completo esa frase.

[ F ]

\- Ahh… ahh… ¡ugh! – Ella se encontraba agitada y adolorida, antes de ver su cuerpo cubierto de hematomas y mordidas que marcaban su piel como cicatrices.

Mabel dio una mirada al demonio de los sueño con los ojos humedecidos y sin el rastro de la pócima de anti-amor. En cambio Bill regreso en sí con su ojo ensanchado viendo a la menor abrazarse a sí misma y llorar. Recordaba vagamente lo que sucedió pero el notar a la pequeña rehuir de su toque, supo que había sucedido.

\- No lo lamento – Bajando la mirada. – No lamento haberte reclamado como mía, tampoco por lo que haré. – La sujeto del brazo y la apego a su cuerpo, pasando su mano en las rosadas mejillas de la menor. – Debiste quitarme la pócima, no verterla en ti. – Beso sus labios con sumo cuidado. - ¿Me sigues odiando? Estrella fugaz.

La castaña no sabía que había sucedido, el despertar desnuda y con un terrible dolor en su cuerpo que le dolía a cada movimiento, sin olvidar que su mayor enemigo jurado estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Solo la hicieron temblar del miedo.

Bill acaricio su espalda y miro sus ojos llenos de inocencia.

\- Bill – Llamo la menor. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y desnudos?

\- Decirte esto Estrella fugaz, no será divertido de contar – Musito en voz baja. – Pero la culpa lo tienes tú y tal vez el idiota de cupido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mini corto quisimos sacar para calmar a los lectores por los últimos one shot. Ya pronto se cerrara este libro con tres fanfic erótico, antes de darle final.


	8. One Shot VIII: Niñero Falso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: La siguiente lectura es para mayores de 18 años en adelante, pueden contener lenguaje adulto, vulgar y de connotación sexual. Incluye imágenes de índole erótico.
> 
> Pedofilia, Lemon Hard, Sexo Oral, Cumshot, Sumisión, Somnofilia.
> 
> Mabel Pines 14 años y Bill Cipher 26 años.

╔════ ✿ ❀ ღღ ✿ ❀ ════╗

One Shot VIII: Niñero Falso

╚════ ❀ ✿ ღღ ❀ ✿ ════╝

_Me he levantado muy tarde golpeándome con base de mi cama entre las cajas, son las once y media de la noche y la casa solo esta iluminada por la penumbra del pasillo. Escucho mucho ruido y la voz de mi niñero que anda paseando por el corredor mientras esta platicando con una persona en el teléfono._

_Cuelga y vuelve a marcar un número muy largo, su voz suena apurada y con algo de seriedad diferente a la que traía cuando lo conocí. Mientras escucho la puerta de la habitación mis padres abrirse hace que termine de despertarme. Nuevamente escucho un estruendo en los cajones y como mi niñero tira palabrería de forma agresiva y ofensiva._

_Salgo debajo de mi cama y me coloco mis pantuflas de cerdito mientras camino con mi vestimenta de la tarde. Mientras me termino de tallar los ojos; no sé en qué momento me quede bien dormida mientras mi niñero y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala escuchando música y cenando mientras yo leía una de mis novelas favoritas de la autora Anne Rice, antes que él me sugiriera jugar un juego “escondites”._

_Deje mi libro en la mesilla mientras que el traía el postre antes de jugar. Mire el libro antes de dejar el capítulo final que leía._

_Mamá nunca se enteraba que leía estos libros puesto que nunca me prestaba tanta atención, ella salía cada fin de semana con un hombre quien sería mi nuevo padre; o mejor dicho padrastro. Por lo que me dejaba a mí y a mi mellizo cuidado con un niñero cualquiera que se encontraba en la calle, todos estudiantes de preparatoria o apenas iniciando la universidad._

_Ninguno era seguido, todos eran diferentes y siempre se retiraban antes de las 7 de la mañana sin dejarnos desayuno o peor aún sin darnos de cenar, había otros que solo nos daban golosinas y con eso era suficiente para mantener nuestro silencio._

_Pero ahora este fin de semana era diferente puesto que mi mellizo no se encontraba, fue a una pijamada con sus amigos este domingo y no regresaría hasta el lunes por la tarde._

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación se aventuró la joven castaña adolescente de 14 años a buscar el origen de todo el ruido que estaba provocando su niñero. En su mano tenía una resortera que tomo prestada de su hermano en caso de que su niñero estuviera peleando con un ladrón y posiblemente estuviera herido.

Entre más se acercaba las sombras y la oscuridad de la habitación de su madre se hacía presente, en cuanto llego, empujo la puerta y… lo vio todo.

Solo para encontrar aún sujeto de cabello rubio que tomaba y sacaba de una bolsa oculta en la gaveta del armario; varios fajos de billetes, joyas y un cheque el cual suponía la adolescente que se trataba del dinero con el cual su padre le había dejado a su madre para mantener sus gastos de dependencia y parte administrativo, ya que su mamá tenía la tutela de los mellizos según los acuerdos del testamento, según del difunto padre de los gemelos Pines.

El rubio levanto la mirada y vio a la chica parada frente a él, quien vio todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lanzo un chasquido de molestia y con una mirada escalofriante el adulto joven colgó bruscamente del teléfono gris antes de arrancar las conexiones de líneas telefónicas y tirar el aparato al suelo rompiendo la carcasa.

\- ¿Así que no te tragaste el postre? – Soltando la bolsa de tela de lino azul al piso con lo que había hurtado de la vivienda. – Sabía que no te habías acabado toda la maldita cena y lo habías dejado a la mitad, creo que fui muy tacaño en darte una dosis más fuerte. – De su bolsillo saco una soga delgada de cáñamo color rojo. – Ay… Mabel – Soltó un suspiro de decepción antes de mostrar una tétrica sonrisa. – Quería que siguieras dormida, pequeña Estrella fugaz.

Mabel vio al rubio de orbe dorado tan afilado de su pupila y la vestimenta elegante, parecía como si fuera a una reunión importante. Lo vio acercarse hacia ella con la fina intención de lastimarla, aunque ella en ningún momento se movió, estaba tan estupefacta del miedo de ver ese extraño sujeto en la habitación de sus padres.

[ F ]

Era una tarde de sábado 13 de noviembre de 1989 cuando su madre Caroline Umai se encontraba arreglándose de forma apurada colocándose el vestido negro entallado que hacía ver parte de su escote y su trasero, daba unos últimos toques a su maquillaje para su cita con el empresario ejecutivo de la compañía donde trabajaba. Estaría fuera como siempre, más de tres días y aparecería hasta el martes con el nivel de alcohol subido de tono y los fuertes reproches y regaños que le daría a sus hijos sin excusa alguna, cuando el hombre negaría nuevamente quedarse acompañarlos a desayunar. Solo tenían que aguantar el drama para desquitarse un rato con sus hijos y después volver a su papel de madre preocupada, aunque la mujer no supiera cocinar un simple huevo frito.

Mabel envidiaba su hermano mellizo Mason Pines, mejor conocido por el apodo de Dipper desde niños, puesto que su hermano mellizo había tenido permiso de su madre para salir a una fiesta de pijamas el domingo con sus amigos. En hora buena no tendría que soportar al cuidador que tendrían teniendo buena alimentación, sin violencia domestica (Porque a veces los mismos adolescentes no se aguantaban para desquitarse con ellos), ni viviendo en la ignorancia de que tu madre está más preocupada por la relación de “Santa Claus”, como solía apodarlo Mabel al nuevo novio de su mamá, que quedarse a cuidarlos con su amor maternal.

La manufacturación y los cheques de dependencia y atribución para su cuidado siempre terminaba en manos de su madre, para su mala suerte ella lo gastaba en ropa de moda y maquillaje de marca dejando a la menores a su suerte.

Cada fin de semana era lo mismo… ella salía y contrataba a cualquier persona, ya sea estudiante de preparatoria u universitario por un simple dólar la hora. Por lo que ella dejaba suficiente dinero para que la cuidaran por los únicos dos días, dejando al descubierto el tercer día, pero para su mala suerte los niñeros no se quedaban después del día siguiente. Ellos huían o aprovechaban su casa para traer sus citas, hacer fiestas y hacer lo que se les pegara la gana en la sala; ya sea embriagarse, vomitar, tener sexo con sus novios o hablar largas horas por teléfono hasta que el recibo llegara alto e imposible de pagar.

\- Mabel – Llamo la mujer de 38 años de edad. Mientras terminaba de colocarse el labial rojo escarlata. – Busca mis tacones blancos y mi collar de perlas.

\- Sí – Obedeció sabiendo que si se negaba la mujer fácilmente se le iría la mano y la lastimaría dejándole un morete en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

\- Y no toques los perfumes.

\- No lo hago – Dijo la menor caminando a paso rápido antes de llegar a la habitación donde antes convivían sus padres. Un matrimonio que solo duro 9 años antes de que su padre decidiera irse por una terrible enfermedad decidieran poner fin al feliz romance y la armonía familiar. Dejándolos solos a su mellizo y ella con una mujer depresiva y bipolar.

Tomo aquello tacones de aguja de color blanco pulcro como el marfil y el collar de perlas color hueso antes de ver a la mujer terminando de arreglar su cabello corto de color castaño rojizo y esponjado de los lados en rulos.

Mabel siempre le había gustado como se veía su madre, pero su actitud era como la del diablo; de apariencia dulce y seria por fuera con maldad pura en su interior.

\- Dame eso. – Tomando el collar y los zapatos para terminar su conjunto. – En 10 minutos no tarda en llegar al idiota que le pague, aunque de idiota no parece. – Comento la mujer tomando su bolso.

\- ¿Un idiota nos va cuidar a Dipper y a mí? – Pregunto la castaña con la ceja fruncida. – La otra vez le pagaste a una niñera promiscua que trajo a su novio y me mandaron al cuarto sin comer ni cenar y a Dipper lo dejaron en el sótano.

\- Mabel ya lo discutimos – Rodando los ojos. – Sarah Anderson solo estudiaba con su amigo, no hacían nada en la sala. Y me comento que te portaste muy mal al decirle “mujer galante” en sus narices.

\- ¿Qué otra forma puedo dirigirme a una prostituta? – Comento con enojo la menor. – Puedo cuidarme sola. Eres una mala madre que ni puede ver a sus propios hijos. – Viendo con furia a su progenitora. – Oh mejor dicho prefiero papá estuviera vivo e irme con él y con Dipper, nosotros estaríamos felices.

Una bofetada aterrizo en el rostro de la chica sintiendo el fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Su madre mantenía un semblante frívolo en su rostro.

\- Escúchame bien mocosa – Tomándola fuertemente de su índice y pulgar para apretar sus mejillas. – Vuelves a repetir esa frase en la audiencia del siguiente mes y te juro que te ira muy mal que ni volverás a caminar. – Viendo con desdén a la pequeña que temblaba. – Hay muchas formas de silenciarte y creo que no te gustara que diga que de repente te dio una parálisis o tuviste un accidente.

Acomodando su vestido tomo su bolso y miro con desprecio a la adolescente. Antes de ver a su hijo Mason parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión seria.

\- Dipper cariño, hazle un favor a mami y ve por su cartera. – Hablo con amabilidad la mujer hacia su pequeño. – Rápido que unos minutos llegaran.

Mabel vio que su hermano tenía aun su brazo enyesado, puesto que la última vez que su madre perdió el control lo tumbo por las escaleras fracturándole parte del hueso cubito. Solo tenía que recuperarse, aunque fuera una cuartada perfecta para poner fin a su maldito estilo de vida.

\- Quiero una maldita sonrisa, John llegara y no quiero que piense que hicimos otra escena.

\- Ese señor no será mi padrastro. – Dijo la menor con miedo. – El otro día me quemo con su cigarrillo mi hombro y no me gusta cómo me ve a mí y a Dipper.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo ella sin importancia. – Se nota que no sabes en la situación que estamos. – Dio una mirada exacerbada a la castaña antes de chasquear la lengua. – Cámbiate de ropa odio ese conjunto. Es muy colorido molesta mis ojos y ni combina, dios no sé porque el asno de tú padre te regalo esos estúpidos vestidos y moños, no sé en que estaba pensando, ya madura.

\- Te gustaba este conjunto cuando estaba él.

Mabel recibió otro golpe en la cabeza antes de escuchar el timbre sonar y ver a su madre caminar hacia la puerta recibiendo a un sujeto alto de cabello oscuro corto con parche ocular medico en su ojo izquierdo y una vestimenta formal que consistía una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalones entallados con corte Slim y un saco oscuro en su mano. 

\- ¿Creí haberte dicho que es cuidar a un par de mellizos? – Comento la mujer viendo al chico con el ceño fruncido. – No te pagare más del dólar.

\- Lo siento señora Umai – Comento avergonzado el castaño. – Es que voy saliendo de mis clases y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme.

\- ¿Qué clase de estudiante lleva uniforme en sábado por la tarde?

\- La mejor escuela del mundo. – Comento el chico con una sonrisa. – Aunque difícil de pagar. Por eso necesito este trabajo y el dinero.

\- De acuerdo. – Acepto la mujer con mala gana entregando un sobre con la suma de dinero. – Oye tú gaznápira acércate, ¿dónde están tus modales?

Coloco sus manos a los lados de la menor y la presento ante el sujeto como si fuera a venderla. El mayor miro a la joven quien estaba intimidada por estar cerca de él.

\- Ella es Mabel Pines, mi hija aunque no lo parezca. – Dijo. – Puede que sea tímida y algo distraída, pero le aseguro que ella es educada y menos problemática. – Apretando su agarre. – Ella sabe que si hace algo malo, será reprendida con mano severa.

\- Mmm… - Agachándose un poco a la altura de la menor para examinarla. – Así que es ¿Traviesa? O no obedece. – Viendo el suéter de la menor de una estrella fugaz. – Es una Estrella fugaz muy brillante.

\- Digamos que es muy inquieta, pero descuide si se porta mal puede castigarla mandándola a su cuarto sin cenar o… simplemente llamarme a este número. - Dejándole un papel. – Si me entero que hizo algo grave, yo misma vendré y aplicare disciplina en ella.

En ese momento llego Dipper entregándole a su madre la cartera. Mabel soltó un quejido antes de que su madre la soltara. Ella sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos más tuvo que aguantarse el dolor en sus hombros.

\- Él es Mason aunque le decimos Dipper en la familia. – Comento con una risita. – Es un niño bueno, por cierto le di permiso de una fiesta en pijama el domingo, es con sus amigos de la otra cuadra.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el sujeto. – Hola chico… - Viendo la camiseta roja con forma de pino en el centro de un color índigo. - Pino, ¿con que te gusta el bosque?

El chico lo ignoro solo quedando a un lado de su hermana, lo cual el joven no le presto mucha atención en ese acto.

\- Solo serán dos días, ¿Podrás con ellos?

\- No se preocupe señora Umai, esta todo bajo control.

En ese momento un hombre mayor levemente canoso de la barba y su cabello entro con un ramo de rosas que traía a la señora Umai.

\- Oh John son preciosas – viendo el ramo. – No debiste.

\- Llego en un mal momento de negociación. – Dijo el hombre acercándose a Dipper. – Hola chico, choca ese puño. – Aunque el castaño prefirió no hacerlo. Luego se dirigió a la adolescente que protegía a su hermano menor. Mabel frunció el ceño en modo de protección. – Hola pequeña, has crecido bastante y te ves muy bonita.

Mabel se alejó de su contacto antes del que mayor cambiara su semblante a uno frígido. Su madre se abrazó del brazo del hombre y lanzo una mirada a su hija.

\- Portada bien Mabel – Dijo Caroline. – Recuerda lo que dijimos.

\- Entonces la negociación está hecha. – Dijo el hombre. – ¿Vamos a nuestra cita?

\- Claro querido. – Dijo contenta. – Bueno joven… ehmm… ¿Lo siento se me olvido tu nombre?

\- Gabe…. Gabe Bensón.

\- Gabe, le dejo al cuidado de la pequeña monstruito y mi angelito.

La pareja se fue sin problema alguno dejando a los mellizos a solas con el desconocido.

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

Fueron alrededor de dos horas que ambos no mantuvieron contacto ni se dirigieron la palabra, pues desde que la madre de Mabel se fue con el viejo rabo verde, Dipper se encerró en su cuarto a terminar de hacer su mochila, en lo que ella esperaba en la sala vio que su niñero se dirigió a la cocina a tomar el aparato y marcar varios números en el teléfono y conversar con alguien. Aunque no sabía lo que decía su conversación solo palabras como; Gorrión fuera del nido, el nacho ingreso a la morada y proceder el flan.

Mabel pensaba que su niñero estaba loco ya que repetía frases y palabras sin sentido. Se dirigió a la sala a seguir leyendo su libro “Belinda”, mientras anotaba palabras en un cuadernillo las cuales no se entendían muy bien y que pronto buscaría en el diccionario. Pasaron otros 20 minutos antes de sentir una presión en los cojines y sentir una sensación incomoda.

Levanto la vista de su libro y encontró al joven con una sonrisa grande mostrando sus caninos, la adolescente pensaba que a lo mejor era un pisaverde. ¿Qué clase de joven universitario viene bien arreglado con traje de gala a cuidar a una adolescente?, antes de que siguiera su monologo de pensamientos el mayor se acercó a ella y le quito el libro de las manos.

\- ¿Qué lees? – Hojeando las páginas hasta quitar el separador.

\- ¡Oye!

El niñero levanto el papel viendo sus anotaciones de palabras y lanzo una mirada entrecerrada de su orbe ambarino. - ¿Sabes que significan estas palabras y frases?

\- No, pero es muy grosero de tu parte interrumpir la lectura de alguien.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Alzando el libro evitando que la castaña se lo quitara de sus manos. – Belinda… recuerdo esta novela, cuando salió querían linchar a la autora.

\- ¿Lo has leído? – Sonando curiosa la menor.

\- Es un género poco común; romance y erótico. – Menciono con una sonrisa ladina el pelinegro provocando un sonrojo en la menor. – Tengo hambre.

\- Mmm… lo siento mamá no deja casi cocinado ni mucho menos el dinero a la vista para gastos de comida. – Comento la menor, aunque tampoco quería poner de los suyo. Estaba ahorrando para el día en que se fugara o se fuera muy lejos de ese horrible hogar junto con su gemelo.

\- Descuida – Comento. – Haré una deliciosa cena.

\- ¿Cena?

\- Son más de las 6 de la tarde. – Quitándose el saco y remangándose las mangas de su camisa. – Ven, necesito ayuda a que peles unas patatas y zanahorias. – Viendo las escaleras. – Pino querrá ayudar o esta ocupado.

\- Él no puede, tiene lastimado el brazo derecho.

\- Es una pena. – Tomando su mano. – Ven, tú no estás lastimada, estas entera de tu cuerpo.

\- Eh… Gabe, no creo que haya suficiente ingredientes para cocinar. – Dando grandes zancadas ya que el mayor la llevaba rápidamente a la cocina.

\- Eso lo veremos, Estrella fugaz.

El chico se asomó en el refrigerador buscando que cocinar más que solo había; una lechuga, tomates, queso, media docena de huevos, leche y salsa de soya entre sobras que podrían haber sido comida china para uno y un frasco de mayonesa.

 _\- Esa mujer va enserio con que la castigue. –_ Musito molesto. – Aunque a mí también me matara de hambre.

\- ¿Puedo hacer un omelete con queso? – Dando una idea la castaña antes de sacar las cosas.

\- Buena idea Estrellita…. Mm… cual era tú nombre ¿Ma…?

\- Mabel – Le recordó su nombre. – Mabel Pines.

\- Mabel – Ayudando a la castaña a preparar una ensalada con la lechuga. – Bien empecemos. – Sacando un cuchillo.

En lo que estuvieron preparando la cena la menor rallaba el queso con pequeños bloques antes de rasgar un poco su piel y soltar un gimoteo de dolor. Una herida erosiva apareció en sus nudillos sangrando un poco llamando la atención del joven.

\- Solo me corte un poco.

\- Dame eso – Tomando su mano lamió la sangre carmesí de sus nudillos, provocando un gemido suave de la chiquilla. – Ten más cuidado. – Lamiendo entre sus dedos. – _Sabe deliciosa._

\- ¿Eh? – Se extrañó por lo que dijo en voz baja.

\- Lo siento, creo que tengo hambre y… me supo esto tan bueno.

\- No me digas que quieres comerte mis dedos. – Sonando horrorizada.

\- Pues no los dedos – Menciono relamiéndose los labios. – Oye, Mabel.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Voltearas esa tortilla de huevo – Señalando que se había cocido de más.

\- ¡Oh no! – Sorprendiéndose por el humo de la sartén

\- No importa si queda crujiente. – Apoyándose atrás de la menor. – Te ayudare a mover eso. – Colocando su mano junto la de ella en la espátula. Mientras acercaba su cuerpo fornido y musculoso al suyo pequeño de estatura. A pesar de que Mabel media uno cincuenta y ocho. Le llegaba casi por debajo del esternón. Tanto que tuvo que inclinarse y quedar cerca de su cuello. – Con cuidado para que no te quemes.

\- S-Sí… - Dijo sonrojada la castaña por su cercanía.

La menor avergonzada de sus mejillas prometió hacerle uno mejor, dejándose ese para ella. El mayor no se puso de quisquilloso pues acepto que la pequeña le preparada uno sin tanta distracción.

En cuanto se reunieron para cenar Dipper aun desconfiaba del niñero puesto que lo veía muy extraño, más por el parche en el ojo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Pino? – Dando un bocado al omelete de queso. – Acaso tengo kétchup en la mejilla o me salpico aceite en la camisa.

\- Gabe… ¿Ese es tu nombre?

\- Sí – Limpiándose los restos del huevo en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Seguro que esto no contiene veneno.

\- ¿Veneno? – Soltando una risa. – Jamás pondría veneno, más si lo preparo esto tan exquisito tu queridísima hermana. – Mostrando una sonrisa el azabache. – Aparte si quisiera matar niños… pues simplemente lo hago pero a mi manera. – Viendo al castaño. – Sabes… dejamos de buscar monstruos bajo la cama cuando descubrimos que estaban dentro de nosotros mismos. – Menciono. – Su madre es horrible y lo que te hizo no tiene precio ¿o no Pino?

Dipper sonrió tanto tiempo después de su accidente, mientras que Mabel estaba contenta de que su hermano decidiera cenar tranquilo y pasar una buena tarde antes de irse mañana a su reunión de amigos.

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

Resulto que su niñero fue un… éxito, puesto que los mellizos estaban contento pasando un buen rato del sábado viendo películas en la tele y jugando cartas. Gabe consentía a los chicos comiendo golosinas que el mismo trajo en una bolsa, chocolates y paletas de caramelo macizo. Una vez quedándose dormidos en la sala, fueron llevados cada uno a su habitación.

\- Muy bien Pino – Depositando al castaño que traía del hombro como saco de papas hacia su cama. – Mañana te tienes que ir a divertirte. – Tapando al chico. – _No te quiero ver rondar en esta casa._ – Musito con un silencio serio y sepulcral que causaría un gran inquietante quien lo escuchara.

El chico estaba sumamente dormido como un tronco, probo tronando los dedos cerca de su oído y golpeando la cama, pero eso no lo despertó.

\- Perfecto.

Fue por la castaña quien también se encontraba dormida profundamente en la mesita de café con un chocolate en la mano, embarrando sus dedos. Tomo su mano con delicadeza iba lamerlos hasta que se reprendió mentalmente.

\- No seas idiota. – Levantando a la chica de forma marital mientras caminaba lentamente y subía las escaleras para llevarla al baño y limpiar sus labios y manos del dulce. – Bien dormida.

La llevo a su habitación un cuarto cubierto de colores cálidos y luces colgando de su techo, peluches a montón en su cama. La deposito con cuidado en el colchón y no pudo evitar acariciar sus labios rosados y levemente gorditos con su pulgar.

Probó lo mismo de tronar los dedos y golpear su cama para ver que estaba bien dormida como una maldita piedra. 

\- Eso Mabel… - Sonriendo. – Quédate bien dormida preciosa.

Acaricio su rostro con suavidad pasando por sus mejillas y descendiendo por su cuello. Se acercó colocando besos suaves en su piel y acariciando su frágil cuerpo por debajo del suéter buscando a tientas sus pechos en desarrollo, cubiertos por el brasier y sintiendo sus pezones alzarse.

Levanto su suéter para llevarse la sorpresa de que la pequeña estaba cubierta del torso y en su espalda con quemadura de colilla de cigarrillo. El mayor entrecerró su mirada y bajo a besar su piel lastimada lamiendo con cuidado y acariciando su abdomen plano y suave.

\- Una estrella tan preciosa como tú, no debes ser marcada de esa manera. – Colocando un sendero de besos que ascendían hasta por en medio de sus pechos, desabrochando el sujetador infantil de fresas revelando aquellos senos redondos con la punta rosada. – No despiertes pequeña.

Se acercó a uno de sus senos pasando su lengua gruesa y húmeda por su aureola rosada, cogiendo la punta del pezón para cubrirlo con sus labios y succionar suavemente, amamantando su seno y recorriendo con su lengua el pezón tieso y sensible. Mientras con su mano apretaba y masajeaba su seno izquierdo comprobando lo sumamente suave como los malvaviscos recién hechos. Con la otra mano que tenia de sobra desabrocho levanto su falda y la adentro entre las bragas de la chica dormida, tocando su pulido y terso sexo lubricado un poco por su secreción.

Abandono su seno para darle el mismo trato a su otro compañero, mientras que la mano donde antes acariciaba su seno la movió hacia su cintura levantando su cadera para creando una presión entre sus dedos y el montecito de venus que acariciaba y jugaba.

Rompió el contacto de su pecho antes de admirarla solo un momento grabándose esa imagen tan erótica de la menor. Había jugado con muchas mujeres y tenido sexo sin compromiso, pero tenerla a ella tan inocente le hacía despertar un deseo sexual muy oscuro y ambicioso de tenerla solo para él.

Saco las bragas de la menor hasta bajarlas a sus pantorrillas y abrió sus muslos para llevar su mano tocando sus pliegues lisos y suaves de color rosadito masturbando entre sus labios y aquella bolita de carne que se cubría de lubricación. Un dedo se introdujo en su canal vaginal y lo movió, se adentró hacia afuera seguido de un segundo el cual comprobó lo apretada que estaba.

\- Entonces solo es el maltrato físico – Menciono el chico comprobando que solo las quemaduras se los provocaba seguramente su madre.

Se acercó a su rostro para admirar el sonrojo leve y como la menor gimoteaba bajamente entre sueños, tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero recordaba los dulces que le dio a comer, un solo contacto y caería cansado.

Continúo masajeando su entrada con sus dedos y añadiendo un tercero mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba el clítoris de la menor. Los movió de adelante hacia atrás en su interior como abanico provocando los jadeos bajos de la chica y como se removía entre las sabanas.

\- Tranquila – Colocando un beso en su sien. – Casi termino.

Se arrodillo atrayendo las caderas de la adolescente a su rostro, sin abandonar su mano de su sexo y lamió su clítoris con su lengua probando el delicioso néctar dulce de su lubricación. Mordía de momentos su perlita y succionaba con fuerza, hasta que después de dos minutos una profusión de líquido cristalino mezclado con una secreción blanca cayó en su mano y parte de la alfombra y el edredón lila de la menor. 

El mayor bebió todo como si de un líquido dulce se tratara, lamió su sexo antes de dejarla sin rastro alguno de su orgasmo.

\- Eres deliciosa, Estrella fugaz.

El cuerpo de la menor respiraba con fuerza y se escuchaba los gimoteos débiles. Trono los dedos varias veces cerca de su oído pero igual, mantenía a la adolescente bien dormida.

\- ¿Ni porque te hice un cunnilingus vas a despertar? – Viendo a la menor dormitar.

Acomodo la ropa de la chica y la dejo en una posición cómoda, antes de dirigirse a lo que tenía que hacer en esa residencia.

\- Buenas noches, Mabel. – Sonrió con descaro por la travesura que hizo.

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

La mañana siguiente la castaña despertó algo tarde, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho y parte de su intimidad. Ella se levantó con las piernas un poco livianas pero con unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño y un calor muy fuerte en su entrepierna. Corrió con prisa para toparse con el niñero en el pasillo bloqueando la entrada al baño, con otro traje; un pantalón de vestir azul y una camisa de manga larga con correas marrón oscuro que terminaban cruzadas por su espalda.

\- Ah ya despertó la bella durmiente. – Sonriendo. – ¿Acaso sufres de clinomanía, Estrellita? No me gustaría que estuvieras todo en día en cama, al menos que sea algo entretenido.

\- Gabe, luego hablamos… quiero ir a… - Dijo apurada queriendo pasar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Sujetando su brazo. - ¿Te duele el estómago o quieres vomitar? No me digas que los dulces te cayeron mal.

\- No, no es eso… yo – Mabel sentía que no aguantaría más en retener por más que apretara sus muslos, pero quería zafarse del agarre del mayor pero se lo impedía.

\- Tal vez… debería llevarte a un doctor. – Sonrió con malicia el mayor sabiendo que era lo que sentía la castaña, puesto que una cosa era hacerle un sexo oral en la noche, pero regresar de nuevo a su habitación en la madrugada y estimularla un poco más jugando con su vagina y masturbándose en su habitación olvido de deshacerse del segundo orgasmo que le había provocado a la pobre. – No me gusta esto, puede que tengas gastritis.

\- ¡Gabe quiero ir al baño! – Grito la menor, sintiendo algo mojar sus bragas y escurrir en sus muslos. – Oh, no…

\- ¡Ah eso! – La soltó. – Ve rápido, Estrellita.

Mabel se acercó con mucho cuidado a la puerta y cerro con seguro. Mientras que el mayor miraba divertido antes de ver el problema de la adolescente.

\- No podemos tener sexo mañanero, aun no pequeña. – Dijo el mayor con deseo.

Escucho la ducha encenderse y supuso que ella no saldría por un buen rato, camino hasta al cuarto del chico quien se encontraba apenas despertando.

\- Arriba Pino – Dijo el mayor de brazos cruzados. – Te llevare con tus amigos, necesito comprar unas cosas…. Para la comida y la cena de este día.

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

Mabel estaba en su cuarto terminando de cambiarse; saco una falda lila tableada, una remera rosa claro y un suéter de color rosa perla con la imagen de unas alitas por la parte de atrás. Se colocó unas tobilleras de color rosa fuerte y unos tenis blancos con la imagen de una estrella. Peino su largo cabello de color chocolate y se acomodó su diadema que hacía juego con su suéter.

Echo una última mirada a su ropa interior antes de ponerla en el cesto, era extraño que hubiera ese líquido cristalino y no orina. Ella salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras antes de darse cuenta que Gabe y Dipper estaban por salir, su hermano se encontraba listo para irse con sus amigos.

\- ¡Esperen yo voy a acompañarlos!

\- No Mabel – dijo Gabe autoritario. –No has desayunado pequeña – Señalando la comida que estaba en la mesa. – Yo llevare a Pino, debo asegurarme que este bien. No puedo estarte vigilando en este momento. – Comento. – Pero me sentiría más seguro que te quedes aquí, Estrella fugaz.

\- De acuerdo – Haciendo un puchero el cual al adulto se le hizo sumamente adorable.

\- Aguarda aquí pequeña.

La castaña se quedó sola las siguientes tres horas y media, aprovechando para limpiar la casa y ver un rato la televisión. Mabel tomo su libro para seguir con su lectura pero noto que estaba escrito con una caligrafía perfecta el significado de cada palabra que no entendía. Leyendo un poco y sonrojándose pudo entender que era lo que trataba de decir su niñero.

\- ¡Ay qué pena! – Rodando en el sofá. – Como pude ser tan estúpida para dejarlo a la alcance de seguro piensa que ando leyendo puras cosas pervertidas. – Dijo ella con una voz que se asimilaba a la vergüenza. – Pero no es eso… Anne Rice hace crónicas muy bonitas y misteriosas, más la de los vampiros.

En ese momento Mabel noto una frase que escribió su niñero que decía: **“ _Quiero jugar un juego contigo pequeña”._** No sabía a qué se refería, pero anoche habían jugado cartas, ajedrez y domino.

Ella se levantó de inmediato cuando escucho al niñero tocar la puerta para abrirle y verlo con unas bolsas en mano.

\- Ahí estas – Dijo el mayor. – Por un momento pensé que no abrirías.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Señalando la bolsa de papel.

\- Pase por un poco de comida oriental. – Comento. – Espero que te guste el pollo agridulce, aprovechando que no está tú hermano para comerse los noodles y los rollitos.

Mabel le ayudo con la bolsa aunque este no la dejo, pidiéndole que pusiera los platos en la mesa. Ella obedeció y el cerro con seguro la puerta, asegurándose que nadie transitara por la banqueta a pesar de ser las cuatro de la tarde.

Aprovechando que Mabel estaba intentando bajar unos vasos, el mayor rápido saco la mitad del contenido y lo demás lo guardo en un estante. Vio a la castaña acercarse y él solo le sonrió.

\- ¿Comemos?

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

5 de la tarde se encontraban ambos en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión, un show de concursos, más el chico que la adolescente quien se encontraba absorta en su novela mientras que la castaña se encontraba un poco somnolienta tirando bostezos pero intentando mantenerse despierta. El azabache se había burlado de ella pensando que le había dado el mal del puerco. Por lo que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para pedir un capricho suyo.

\- Mabel, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – La castaña lo miro con los ojos levemente entrecerrados pero se tallo lo suficiente para asentir y abrir un poco más su mirada avellana, dejando el libro en la mesa. – Quiero jugar escondidas.

\- ¿Escondidas?

\- Sí – Comento. – Es un juego muy sencillo y divertido. – Sacando un casete de color negro transparente de su bolsillo, estaba algo desgastado pero decía canción de “Hide and Seek”. – Pondré esto en la grabadora.

La castaña espero paciente antes de que el azabache desapareciera unos segundos y se acercara con una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

\- Pero antes… - Dijo colocando un pedazo de la torta. – Comamos esto para tener energías, pequeña.

\- Se ve rico – Dijo ella. – Pero lo puedo guardar para más al rato.

\- ¡No! – Alzo su voz antes de darse cuenta que la chica lo miraba extrañado, había actuado muy estrambótico para la adolescente. Tanto que sospecharía. – Es que… te dormirás de nuevo si no comes algo de azúcar.

\- No lo haré – Dijo ella segura de sí misma.

\- Entonces no jugaremos. – Comiendo su pedazo.

\- Mmm… De acuerdo – Dijo ella resignada a comer el pastel, probando un poco el pan suave y esponjado y las fresas envinadas. Dio más bocados hasta que sintió una sensación muy amarga lo cual fue la señal para el chico. – Creo que comí un pedazo malo.

\- De seguro fue la fresa. – Acercándole un vaso de agua. – Bebe esto.

Ella lo paso rápido antes de seguir comiendo el pastel, notando un raro color entre el betún y el pan, como un polvo purpura.

\- ¿Terminaste?

Mabel barrio un poco con el tenedor y tomo una parte que no tenía ese extraño color. Antes de comerlo y dejarlo en la mesa.

\- Listo.

\- Bien – Sonando satisfecho con la respuesta. – Las reglas son claras.

\- Esconderme – Dijo ella.

\- Exacto. – Dijo. – No permitas que te encuentre o el juego termina, y lo que hare como ganador yo lo reclamare.

\- De acuerdo.

\- En cambio si no te encuentro y colocas el casete a reproducir la música, tú ganas y haré lo que tú me pidas. – dijo – Te doy este tiempo antes de que se acabe la canción.

La castaña asintió antes de esconderse viendo al chico reproducir la canción en la grabadora, sonando una canción vieja; tétrica y de piano pero a la vez divertida.

**_¿Quién quiere jugar un juego?  
Who wants to play a game?_ **

**_¡Es hora de jugar a las escondidas!  
It's time to play hide and seek!_ **

Mabel sonrió al niñero antes de correr a esconderse mientras que él se volteaba para no verla. Manteniendo su orbe cerrado.

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Corre, corre, corre!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Run, run, run!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Hora de correr y esconderse!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Time to run and hide!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Corre, corre, corre!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Run, run, run!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Y ahora voy a encontrar_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ And now I'm going to find_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

Mabel estaba revisando los cuartos, abriendo y cerrando puertas antes de subir con sigilo las escaleras. Mientras que el azabache sonreía y miraba el reloj de pared, no tardaría en hacer efecto lo que le dio.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Te escabulles a la oscuridad_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ You scurry off into the darkness_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

Cuando la escucho lo suficientemente lejos se acercó a la bolsa de papel a sacar lo que había dentro.

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Date prisa, estoy detrás de ti!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Hurry, I'm behind you!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

La castaña abrió la puerta del baño y busco esconderse en el mueble del lavabo, el problema es que goteaba mucho la tubería y olía a jabón de piso.

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡No hables!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Don't you speak!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Al escondite!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Hide and seek!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

Sacando una navaja, una soga de cáñamo, una bolsa de tela de lino azul con un símbolo de un triángulo y un ojo, un litro de gasolina, ácido sulfúrico, un revolver con cinco balas. Todas las coloco en un lugar donde los utilizaría.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Pase de puntillas por la bodega o gatee debajo de su cama_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Tiptoe through the cellar or crawl under your bed_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ A donde sea que hayas huido_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Anywhere you've fled_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Te voy a encontrar_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ I am going to find you_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

Mabel probó con meterse en el ático pero estaba cubierto de cajas y arañas. Busco en entrar a la habitación de su hermano pero su cama estaba cubierto de juguetes y revistas, comic’s y calcetines sucios entre libros de paranormal.

\- ¡Iugh! – Que asco.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Quédate dentro de las sombras, todos ustedes, niñas y niños_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Stay inside the shadows, all you girls and boys_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ No hagas ruido_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Don't you make noise_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ O te voy a encontrar_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Or I am going to find you_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_** ** _♫¡Corre, corre, corre!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Run, run, run!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

Tomo de una cajita pequeña los tres preservativos que venían dentro y una botellita pequeña oscura el cual analizó y embozo una sonrisa curva en sus labios. Mientras retiraba su parche médico y lo cambiaba por uno de cuero oscuro y con la forma de un triángulo invertido. Se retiró la peluca liberando su cabello rubio, peinando algunos mechones rebeldes al igual que desprendía el pupilente que cubría parte de su esclerótica y el iris mostrando un dorado intenso tan amarillo con la pupila afilada y delgada.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Arrastrarse sobre mi tumba_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Creep up on my grave_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_** ** _♫¡Corre corre corre!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Run, run, run!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Escurrirse en la noche_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Scuttle off into the night_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_** ** _♫¿Pero qué habrá detrás de ti?_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ But what'll be behind you?_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡No hables!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Don't you speak!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Al escondite!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Hide and seek!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

La pequeña encontró el escondite perfecto la gaveta del armario de su madre, era perfecto y pequeño, tanto que pasaría de desapercibido ante el niñero.

\- ¡Sí! – Cerro la puertecilla evitando hacer ruido, mientras escuchaba la música tocar en la grabadora siendo una melodía pegajosa.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Como una rana dentro de una sartén, una langosta en una cacerola_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Like a frog inside a skillet, a lobster in a pan_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ No entiendes_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ You don't understand_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Que te voy a encontrar_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ That I am going to find you_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Quédate quieto como una montaña y tranquilo como un ratón_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Be still as a mountain and quiet as a mouse_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

El mayor estaba terminando de cambiarse por un traje adecuado a la ocasión; una camisa amarilla de manga larga, pantalones oscuros de vestir que acentuaban sus piernas, un saco oscuro de color carbón, un abrigo negro de líneas contoneadas en gris que marcaban sus botones triangulares de color oro. 

\- Estoy listo.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Porque cualquier pequeño sonido_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Cause any little sound_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Y seguramente te encontraré_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
And I will surely find you_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Tick Tick Tock_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Tick tick tock_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_** ** _♫¿Estás listo o no?_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Are you ready or not?_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

Mabel aguardo una risita por el emocionante juego más por el término de la canción.

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Tick Tick Tock_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Tick tick tock_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Escucha el reloj_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Listen to the clock_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ Apresúrate a la noche_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Hasten off into the night_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_ ** **_♫ No desperdicies otro latido_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫  
_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫ Don't waste another heartbeat_ ** **_♪_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♪_** ** _♫¡No hables!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Don't you speak!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡Al escondite!_** **_♪_** ** _♫  
_** ** _♪_** ** _♫ Hide and seek!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

El rubio canturreo mientras caminaba buscando a la menor.

\- Voy por ti, Mabel~

**_¡Que comience la cuenta regresiva!  
Let the countdown begin!_ **

**_♪_** ** _♫¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

 ** _♪_** ** _♫¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1!_** **_♪_** ** _♫_**

**_¡Listo o no, ahí voy!  
Ready or not, here I come!_ **

El niñero empezó a buscarla en los lugares habituales donde se escondería un niño, casi por los armarios de ropa y debajo de las camas, luego en el cesto de ropa y parte del sótano. Su estrella fugaz era muy buena escondiéndose, pero debía darse prisa antes de que surtiera efecto el somnífero.

En lo que busco arriba en el ático por que había visto la manija de fuera pensó que estaría oculta entre cajas y muebles viejos. Recuerdos de la nostalgia posiblemente un lugar digno para profanar su cuerpo. 

En cambio Mabel sintió un mareo y la sensación de aprensión cuando le faltaba el oxígeno. Fue abriendo la gaveta y saliendo de ese lugar para tomar un poco de aire. Sentía su cuerpo débil y pesado, camino saliendo de la habitación.

\- Gabe aun no me encuentra. – Ella escucho unos pasos arriba y se metió a su habitación. Quería ganar el juego pero a la vez decirle que se sentía muy mal.

Gateo hasta su cama apartando el polvo y algunas cajas de zapatos antes de recostarse y quedarse con los ojos cerrados. En cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

El mayor bajo del ático soltando un gruñido, pasando la hoja de la navaja por el tapiz de la pared. Reviso el reloj de su muñequera y llevaba más de 7 minutos buscándola, a ese tiempo había surtido efecto el somnífero.

\- Maldita sea – Clavando la navaja en la mesita del pasillo. – Justamente cuando te atraparía y jugaría contigo un poco más.

Cambio su semblante a uno serio tiro la mesita provocando un ruido fuerte, espero un momento antes de ver si salía de su escondite la chica pero todo parecía indicar que la menor se quedó dormida.

\- Bien, el plan… seguir el plan. – Dijo el rubio.

**[ FF ]**

El rubio quedo frente a la menor tensando la cuerda pero noto que la chiquilla ni se había atrevido a huir ni gritar sorprendiéndolo en el momento. Tal vez porque estaba en shock la adolescente o simplemente por el hecho de encontrarse a una persona distinta en la residencia.

\- ¿Qué acaso no correrás? – Pregunto con una voz profunda y más adulta, tan aterciopelada que la que traía hace unas horas siendo, ya no tan aguda como la de un púberto el cual apenas ingresaba a sus primero días de universidad. – Seguimos en el juego de las escondidas.

\- Eres diferente – Viendo la apariencia del adulto joven. – Tú cabello es como el sol tan rubio y tú ojo es de un dorado resplandeciente, casi… inhumano. – Retrocediendo un poco. - ¿Dónde está Gabe?

\- Gabe, Gabe, Gabe – Repitió el nombre con hartísimo en su voz. – Ese chico ya murió hace unos 5 años. – Dijo. – Por cierto muy buen niñero, aunque era un fanático de los títeres, seguramente era un maldito con el síndrome de agalmatofilia. No me sorprendería que se la pasara durmiendo con ellos.

\- Gabe Benson no está vivo – Temblando de sus manos.

\- ¿Decepcionada? – Colocando una mirada inexpresiva. – Mi nombre es Bill Cipher y no soy un maldito vago universitario. – Llevándose sus manos al bolsillo. - Los Alexitímicos como tú son difíciles de saber qué es lo que piensan, pero tengo una vaga idea que estabas enamorada de mi personaje, ¿hice un buen papel para engañar a tú madre y tú hermano? – Acorralo a la menor empujándola contra la pared del marco de la puerta impidiendo la escapatoria alguna de la adolescente. – Sí, tal vez no soy el niñero que contrato tú mamá. Y que en este momento te encuentras entre una situación de vida o muerte. – Hizo bailar sobre un dedo una navaja pequeña de hoja oscura y afilada. – Pero trabajo es trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué robar a ella? – Viendo el saco lleno de dinero y joyas, entre papeles y escrituras. – No parecías interesado, es muy poco lo que relativamente tenemos. – Sabía que estaba al tanto de la situación financiera de su madre, jamás había celebrado un día de gracias decente, ni un Halloween o navidad. Su mamá siempre fue quisquillosa y avara con el dinero. – La verdad vale la pena, llevarte eso.

\- Se me pago lo suficiente para hundirla, no para robar. – Menciono clavando el puñal de la navaja aun lado de su rostro. – El dinero no me importa ni las escrituras ni mucho menos la propiedad. Lo que quiere el sujeto es hundir a la prostituta de tú madre y exhibirla al punto que se humille y te deje a ti y a tu hermano en la calle, donde mendigaras los próximos tres días o cuatro días antes de que te encuentre servicios sociales y te lleven a adopción. – Comento con un desdén sin importancia en su voz. Hizo un amago gesto en querer tocar su rostro. – Se me sugirió por parte de mis compañeros que te vendiera al mejor postor para que fueras una esclava sexual en burdeles o bares fuera de la ciudad, donde la policía tendría poco acceso para encontrarte, una identidad falsa y siendo abusada día tras días por hombres necesitados. – Tocando sus labios. – Una virgen vale mucho y una chica núbil es mejor pagada. – Colocando una expresión de inconformidad. – Tú cumples los requisitos y has visto mi rostro niña.

\- ¿Y eso harás? – Pregunto con la cabeza agachada y la mirada acuosa, sintiendo el terror y la desesperación, no se imaginaba una forma de escapar de la situación. Si intentaba luchar y se iba con el dinero que tenía, estaría dejando solo a su hermano menor. Pero el solo hecho que el mayor cumpliría su amenaza le aterraba más.

\- Ya viste mi rostro y mi apariencia – Dijo. – No está permitido que vean mi identidad, incluso te mataría. – Hizo un cafuné movimiento en su cabello marrón achocolatado comprobando la sedosidad de este.

\- ¿Puedes… matarme? – Sugirió la menor con una mirada esperanzada. Posiblemente así acabaría con la situación.

\- ¿Matarte? – Tomando su mentón con suavidad.

\- Sí – Dijo ella. – Lo que me ofreces no me querrían en ninguna de las dos partes… mamá me ha hecho mucho daño como para que yo sea alguien fácil de prostituir, y que me adopte una familia lo dudo mucho… nadie quiere a un defecto como yo. – Dijo con una voz llena de tristeza. – Tampoco no quiero seguir viviendo aquí… es una pesadilla.

\- Prefieres que te mate, ¿Mabel? - Menciono mientras se acercaba a ella inclinándose a su oído y pronunciando con un tono intransigente en sus palabras. – No me agrada esa idea chica.

Mabel lo empujo con fuerza y se movió a la puerta cerrándola y corriendo por el pasillo. Bill quien soltó una risa se levantó y abrió la puerta antes de tomar la grabadora portátil y colocar la música de la canción de su juego “Hide and Seek”.

**_Who wants to play a game? It's time to play hide and seek!_ **

La pequeña corrió desesperada a la puerta de la casa solo para encontrar que estaba cerrada con candados y seguros.

**_Run, run, run!  
Time to run and hide!  
Run, run, run!  
And now I'm going to find  
You scurry off into the darkness  
Hurry, I'm behind you!  
Don't you speak!  
Hide and seek!_ **

Ella busco en el patio trasero por el ventanal pero igual estaba sellada con pegamento y los tornillos bien apretados y asegurados. La única puerta que quedaba era por el sótano, pero vio que estaba con seguro para acceder abajo.

**_Tiptoe through the cellar or crawl under your bed  
Anywhere you've fled  
I am going to find you  
Stay inside the shadows, all you girls and boys  
Don't you make noise  
Or I am going to find you_ **

Escucho el rechinido de las escaleras y como Bill bajaba tranquilamente por los escalones con un revolver en la mano.

\- Oh te tranquilizas o justamente te disparo en cualquier parte del cuerpo. – Dijo. – No me molesta la sangre, ni tus gritos que pronto silenciare.

\- No… - Dijo asustada.

\- Ni me has dejado terminar de hablar.

**_Run, run, run!  
Creep up on my grave  
Run, run, run!  
Stalk the night away  
Scuttle off into the night  
But what'll be behind you?  
Don't you speak!  
Hide and seek!_ **

La tomo del brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo y colocando una sombría sonrisa. La mantuvo firme evitando que escapara antes de llevarla nuevamente arriba, con la menor pataleando y sollozando.

**_Like a frog inside a skillet, a lobster in a pan  
You don't understand  
That I am going to find you  
Be still as a mountain and quiet as a mouse  
'Cause any little sound  
And I will surely find you_ **

Entraron a la habitación suya cerrando la puerta con seguro, mientras que él rubio la aventaba con brusquedad al piso.

**_Tick tick tock  
Are you ready or not?  
Tick tick tock  
Listen to the clock  
Hasten off into the night  
Don't waste another heartbeat  
Don't you speak!  
Hide and seek!_ **

En aquella habitación reinaría un momento el terror para la menor al estar a solas con su supuesto falso niñero. Vaya persona que contrato su madre.

**_Let the countdown begin! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6!  
5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Ready or not, here I come!_ **

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

Mabel se encontraba intentando rehuir más el rubio tenía en sus manos el revolver dejándolo sobre la mesa, antes de sacar de su saco un alfanje corta el cual jugaba en sus manos mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Te dije que si te encontraba ganaría este juego y harías un capricho mío. – Llevo el arma contante en el suéter de la menor solo realizando un corte lateral en la tela. – Matarte no lo deseo, más si eres alguien sublimemente bello e inocente.

\- Mmm… - La menor cerro sus ojos sintiendo la hoja recorrer su suéter hasta los dobladillos de su falda el cual el enterró su cuchilla entre medio de sus muslos, frotando la hoja sin filo entre su braga y sus pliegues; moviéndolo de adelante hacia atrás de forma lenta.

\- Quítame la camisa, Estrella fugaz – Moviendo la cuchilla. – O haré más grande el agujero de tú vagina.

La menor tembló en sus manos llevándolas al medio de su pecho donde sus dedos trastabillaron con los botones del saco y fueron abriéndose de uno en uno para luego seguir con los botones de la camisa, exceptos los de su cuello. Tuvo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero un solo movimiento provoco el desgarre de la tela de su braga y el filo de su hoja.

\- No te muevas mucho de esa manera o te perforare la piel. – Se retiró el abrigo y parte de la vestimenta superior arrojándolas al piso sin cuidado alguno.

Mabel sentía su corazón latir retrocediendo más hasta topar con la mesita de noche y Bill la acorralo y se inclinó antes de llevar sus manos adentro de su falda y bajar de un tirón sus bragas de color blanco con moño rosa. Retiro su calzado y parte de sus calcetas. Con sus manos separo sus muslos y dio una mirada rápida en la menor.

\- No intentes nada. – Dicho esto vio a la castaña que tenía en su mirada las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas rosadas.

\- No, no veas… - Pidió la menor aunque al rubio le importo poco su suplica, levanto su falda viendo su piel blanquecina con un lívido tinte violeta en las cara externa de sus muslos. – Por… favor.

Bill ya la había visto y sus cicatrices más no permitieron que la chica se apartara. Beso su monte de venus y parte de sus labios vaginales, besos húmedos y cosquilludos que resultaron ser una sensación agradable en la menor. Pasando su lengua sobre las cicatrices pequeñas y queloides de la cara interna de sus muslos, dio otro beso antes de retirarse sus guantes y acariciar el sexo rosado de la chica.

Un gemido escapo de ella el cual quiso acallar, ese sonido le supo al mayor con una gran satisfacción el escuchar algo tan melifluo como la miel. Una lamida entre sus pliegues recorriendo su hendidura la obligaron a encorvarse.

Bill la sujeto firmemente de sus caderas y muslos evitando que cerrada las piernas, la empujo contra la mesita de noche tumbando su lámpara y el retrato de ella y su gemelo. Obligándola a sentarla con las piernas abiertas y mordiendo de momentos los pliegues de sus labios mayores provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

\- Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh – Era una sensación extraña, el sentir como aquel sujeto lamía un lugar sucio. Aunque fácilmente recordaba al sueño que tuvo la otra noche, cuando leía la novela “Belinda”. – Bill… - Llamo la menor intentando cerrar las piernas pero solo consiguió que la penetrara con el mismo órgano húmedo dentro de ella y succionara con sus labios parte de su perlita.- ¡AHH!

La estaba penetrando con lengüetazos su cavidad vaginal, sintiendo las dulces paredes carnosas y sensibles de su pequeña. Quiso jugar con ella haciéndole recordar lo de la otra noche, cuando inserto sus dedos, los tres de un golpe y los empujo creando un vaivén rápido de adentro hacia afuera hundiéndolos en su cavidad y cubriéndose de su lubricación.

Mabel soltaba gemidos altos y daba patadas entre su abdomen y a los costados, un chillido agudo y un jadeo muy sonoro salió de sus labios rosados. Se terminó corriendo en un orgasmo fuerte el cual expulso más de su lubricación empapando el piso y sus muslos. Un río cristalino caía desde la mesita hasta el piso. Bill se levantó colocando sus manos en su cinturón llamando la atención de la menor.

Saco de su bolsillo un preservativo de envoltura color naranja, sacando un anillo de látex transparente. Un ágil movimiento de su hebilla del cinturón lo recorrió y abrió de inmediato el botón del pantalón desabrochando y corriendo la bragueta del cierre y retirando la mitad de su pantalón junto con su bóxer.

La adolescente recupero el aliento viendo aquel miembro inmenso y venoso, dudaba de que esa cosa cupiera o exactamente lo que haría el rubio más si se puso el condón. Ella llevo sus manos a su falda bajándola inmediatamente y cerrando sus piernas.

\- ¡No! – Dijo temerosa. – Es mi primera… no puedo morir siendo mi primera vez con un desconocido y menos mi asesino.

\- Silencio – La atrajo con fuerza abriendo sus muslos y frotando su erección contra los pliegues húmedos. – Dolerá y querrás que me detenga, me suplicaras y yo gustoso continuare cogiéndote por que solo serás mía, nadie más tendrá esto.

Empujo la cabeza de su glande en su sexo, arrebatándole de una estocada su virginidad metiendo completamente su miembro.

\- ¡PARA! – Grito la castaña entre un gemido doloroso.- ¡Duele!

Mabel soltó un grito agónico tan fuerte que el mayor cubrió su boca con la mano mientras la arremetía con un movimiento rápido las embestidas, cogiendo por debajo de su muslo y dando golpes en su cadera.

La chica lloraba con las mejillas rojas y golpeaba con sus manos su pecho, sintiendo la invasión de su pene en su pequeña vagina. Aquella longitud larga y gruesa frotarse contra sus paredes desgarrando su himen y estirándolo al punto de golpear el cérvix y parte de su útero.

Bill gruñía de lo excitado que se encontraba profanando a la bella menor, más su apetito sexual no calmaría con una simple cogida. Retiro el suéter junto con su remera dejándola en un brasier del mismo juego que su ropa interior. Los gemidos y gritos de la menor se escucharon por la habitación, entre suplicas y sollozos agudos.

\- ¡Ahh, ahhh, ahhh! – Llevo sus manos arañando su espalda baja, el sonido de su mesita meciéndose y golpeando de momentos la pared.

Con el mismo alfanje corto en medio de su sostén dejando libre sus senos pequeños y redondos, no tan voluminosos porque apenas iban en desarrollo. Acariciando estos con sumo cuidado. Ella poco a poco cambiaba sus gritos de dolor entre una mezcla de excitación y placer, cuando fue cambiando el ritmo a uno lento y profundo.

Busco el rostro de la chica encontrándose con su mirada cristalina y brillosa por las lágrimas que derramo en su primer arrebato de inocencia pura. Unió sus labios con los suyos probando el dulce sabor de sus besos.

Entre caricias y besos cortos y levemente profundos fue calmando un momento a la castaña. Sus manos rompieron la tela de su falda terminándola de desnudar. Entre las penetraciones y el contacto que interrumpieron en su beso, sus alientos se mezclaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

 _\- Mabel… Mabel… ahh –_ El rubio llamaba con deseo a la menor dando estocadas levemente rápidas en su interior. _– Dime que te gusta… dímelo, pequeña. –_ Dando besos cortos en sus labios. _– Mierda… esto es bueno, demonios aprietas bastante bien para ser solo una adolescente._

 _\- Bill… ahh, ammh… -_ Se sujetó de sus hombros sintiendo el placer caliente en su interior.

 _\- Tú dulce vagina recibiéndome y secretando esa miel deliciosa –_ Colocando besos en su cuello. _– Joder… solo mía. –_ Tomándola de las caderas la levanto cogiéndola en el aire con la chica aferrada a sus hombros. Sentía como ella apretaba más las paredes interiores de su vagina al llegar al segundo orgasmo, envolviendo su pene sin la posibilidad de moverse. _– Estrella fugaz, maldita sea ¡ahg! ¡Ahh!_ – La llevo a la cama tomando sus piernas y aumentando el empuje sentía llegar a correrse.

El colchón crujía y parte de la base de la cama, Mabel abrió sus ojos y soltó un gemido alto intentando detenerlo puesto seguía con un terrible estremecimiento de su cuerpo por el orgasmo. Bill salió de ella tomando la soga y ato sus muñecas evitando que siguiera moviendo sus manos, arrojo el restante en aun lado de la cama y acomodo sus piernas a los lados que las cerrada para tener más acceso a su sexo mojado. Noto que el condón estaba lleno de su semen y cogió otro preservativo del pantalón, Mabel miraba al mayor con el rostro enrojecido.

\- Detente… - Suplico la chica estando vulnerable y tendida en la cama. Sentía la mirada del rubio sobre su cuerpo viendo aquellas finas cicatrices que tenía en su abdomen y brazos. – No mires más…

\- Eres hermosa – Susurro cerca de su rostro. – Mabel tú me excitas, sigue suplicando que te cogeré en cuatro.

\- Y tú me quieres vender en un prostíbulo, ya no soy virgen. – Dijo molesta la menor. – Estas haciendo que pierda valor.

\- ¿Quién dijo que te vendería y le daría tu preciada virginidad a cualquiera? – La penetro nuevamente dando cinco embestidas fuertes y profundas. – No… dejare… que te toquen… ahh…

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la chica teniendo las piernas alzadas en los brazos del mayor mientras que este se aferraba al respaldo de la cama y colocaba una mano sobre el colchón haciendo intensas sus penetraciones que aumentaron el ritmo y la velocidad. - ¡Dios! ¡Ahh!... me vas a romper.

\- Solo un poco… grrr… ¡Ahh! – Sentía una sensación única al coger a la chica en ese estado tan tímido. Su pene envuelto en húmedas y apretadas paredes frotando y acariciando el frenillo y el glande.

Volteo el cuerpo de la castaña dejándola boca abajo y atrayendo su trasero más levantado para apretar sus glúteos y dar los golpes más íntimos y profundos de su zona G.

Mabel sentía que su voz se apagaría en cualquier momento de tantos gritos y gemidos que soltaba, estando atada y con las manos del rubio masajeando sus senos… debía admitirlo, era el cielo y un placer enorme. Apretó las sabanas sintiendo el contacto de la pelvis dura del mayor rozar su trasero. Era un pecado estar sintiendo tanto placer y excitación en una violación.

La castaña le valió cuando cayó rendida en un punto agradable y delicioso cuando Bill la acostó completamente boca abajo y aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas al punto de mecer su cama y golpear fuerte la pared.

\- ¡BILL! – Llamo su nombre la chica con las mejillas rojas y soltando un hilillo de saliva en su comisura con el rostro perlado. – Más… más fuerte… más… por favor…. Por favor.

\- Acaso te gusta esto. – Apretando su abdomen y abrazando su cuerpo mientras movía su pelvis tan rápido que provoco que las paredes de la chica se contraigan y fueran más difíciles los empujones.

\- ¡AHH! – La chica tiro de las sabanas y pataleo sus pies ante la convulsión. – ¡BILL! ¡BILL!... ¡AHH!

Ambos llegaron al clímax de su orgasmo, el rubio giro de su frágil cuerpo y se acercó atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado robándole hasta el último aliento. Los nudos de la soga poco a poco se deshacían pero poco le importo al mayor, puesto que la chica lo atraía del cuello evitando que saliera de ella y que rompiera el beso caliente que habían iniciado.

El rubio continuo moviéndose de su cuerpo perlado en sudor con la adolescente debajo suyo, ambos gimiendo y con las sabanas de la cama cubriendo sus cuerpos.

 _\- Mabel –_ Musito el chico entre suaves jadeos roncos. _– Sí, sí… sigue preciosa. –_ Sintiendo que la menor cooperaba y mecía sus caderas contra él.

 _\- Me g-gusta… ahh… Bill –_ Acariciando su rostro y parte de su musculoso pecho. _\- ¿Ellos… también…?_

 _\- No, no… solo yo… -_ Embistiendo suavemente y abrazando su cuerpo. _– Solo yo te tocare y tendré sexo contigo. –_ _– Solo eres mía._

 _\- Pero vi tu rostro. –_ Comento la chica tocando su parche. _– Tendrás que matarme o cumplir con tu plan y dejarme a mi hermano y a mí._

 _\- ¿Ah? Me estas riñiendo. – Sonriendo. -_ _Nada tonta, por eso eres tan lista en jugar tus cartas, si eso decides preciosa lo cumpliré. –_ Dando una embestida fuerte, escuchándola gimotear. _– Pero el tiempo acabo, Mabel. –_ Saco una pastilla color índigo el cual lo coloco en sus labios y la beso obligándola a tragarla.

 _\- Mmm…. –_ La menor sintió una liberación en sus muñecas y como salía de su interior dejando las sabanas manchadas de su lubricación y con un poco de su sangre.

Mabel vio a Bill sentado en la cama viendo su cuerpo desnudo sin pudor, quien en este momento yacía recostada con una expresión apesadumbrada al saber que solo había sido un objeto de deseo carnal y satisfacción para el niñero falso.

Sentía las lágrimas picar y un hueco en su corazón puesto la opción que le diera el rubio, solo atraía consecuencias malas. Espero que el mismo se levantara se vistiera cogiera sus cosas y lo que iba robar o destruir y cumpliera con su amenaza. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y se perdieran en su rostro.

➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥➳❥

Una música de radio se escuchó muy cerca, seguida de la brisa fresca y fuerte del viento golpeando sobre su rostro. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente con un leve mareo, se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con una manta cubriendo parte de su regazo y manos. Mientras se examinaba su cuerpo portando un vestido blanco corto tejido finamente y un maquillaje discreto con el cabello arreglado y suelto. Enseguida de ella venia el adulto joven de cabellera rubia con un traje discreto tipo ejecutivo que se cernía perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver terriblemente atractivo.

Ella iba levantar sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… estaba atada de muñecas a tobillos con una soga gruesa, y se dio cuenta porque movió la manta que la protegía del frío.

\- Veo que te despertaste. – Hablo Bill mientras conducía el auto antes de detenerse en una deriva de la carretera, poniendo el freno de mano. – Tienes adormilada la boca y sé que tienes muchas preguntas por hacer y qué quieres respuestas. – Tomando la manta y cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su cuello para ponerle una almohada pequeña y cómoda atrás de su cabeza. – Tranquila Pino está bien, se adelantó a nuestro destino lo veremos dentro de dos meses. Mis amigos andan cuidándolo bien.

Puso en marcha el auto antes de continuar conduciendo con una expresión serena.

\- Te sugiero que no muevas mucho tú pierna o te pegara un calambre. – Soltando una risa. - ¿Puedo decirte algo? – Viendo a la menor de reojo. – Te ves muy sexy con ese vestido, mi amiga Pyronica se esforzó mucho en arreglarte. Ya quiero ver la sorpresa que me tienes cuando lleguemos al primer motel para descansar un poco. – Sonando agotado. – Conducir 12 horas seguidas y con tráfico es cansado preciosa. – Soltando un suspiro. – Descuida el plan se llevó a cabo y la maldita perra se está hundiendo por si sola.

\- B-Bii-ll… - Llamo la menor con una resequedad en su boca y algo adormecida de su lengua.

\- Aun no recuperas el habla, tranquila responderé todo cuando lleguemos. – Dijo. – Apenas ha pasado dos días desde que nos fuimos de Piedmont. – Viendo el camino. – Oh, espera… caseta de cobro e inspección. – Buscando su billetera.

Llegaron a una caseta que decía bienvenidos a Gravity Falls, Oregón. Un oficial se acercó a la pareja antes de ver a Mabel y a Bill, lanzando la luz de la linterna en unas maletas y un ramo de rosas. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando iban llegando al pueblo.

\- Hola oficial, tenga. – Entregándole la identificación.

\- Bill Cipher – Viendo la credencial. – Hace tiempo que no te veía muchacho.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… negocios.- Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Quién es tu acompañante? – Pregunto interesado al ver la expresión medio adormilada de Mabel.

\- Oh, ella… - Aclarando su garganta. – Ella es Mabel Pines, mejor conocida como la señorita Cipher. – Mostrando el rubio un anillo dorado. – Nos casamos hace poco y pues ella es mi esposa. ¿No es hermosa? es mi preciada Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡Vaya felicitaciones, Bill! – Dijo emocionado el policía. – Pero… porque no habla, la veo somnolienta.

\- Bueno es que tiene mareo y ha estado adormilada por el frío de este lugar la tiene muy cansada. – Dijo. – Veras… - Señalando sus manos en su regazo para colocar la suya y acariciar su abdomen encima de la manta. – Ella está embarazada y necesito moverme a un motel a que descanse, no queremos que el pequeño sufra un congelamiento. Tantas horas de viaje la traen muy cansada.

Mabel iba protestar pero su lengua y su cuerpo seguían pesados y sin responder bien. Bill le dio un pequeño y casto beso en su mejilla.

\- Bueno hay un motel a 12 kilómetros, pueden descansar ahí y pues… ¡Enhorabuena Bill! Ya era tiempo de que tuvieras un descendiente. – Saludo a Mabel con una sonrisa. – Felicitaciones señorita Cipher.

\- Gracias oficial Bob, que tenga buena tarde. – Bill continuo conduciendo antes de que la castaña lo mirada con extrañez.

\- Lo sé, no te enojes use protección. – Respondió. – No lo estás… pero trabajaremos en ello. En los siguientes dos meses en mi hogar natal. – Comento. – Oh puedes esperar a tener un bebé, ¿No crees querida esposa? – Dijo. – Aunque podemos esperar a que tengas 18 y casarnos formalmente…. Por mientras disfrutemos nuestra larga y previa luna de miel. Que ese sexo que tuvimos en la casa de tu madre no me basto. – Mirando con lujuria a la castaña. – Aquí puedes gritar todo lo que quieras en el motel. Ya que estas despierta.

Sujeto su mano por debajo de la manta acariciando el dorso.

\- Te dije que tenía una tercera opción, Mabel Pines. – Sonriendo. – Por cierto… bienvenida a la familia Cipher, hermosa estrella. Nos habremos casado. – Colocando un beso en sus labios. – Pero tienes que jugar un juego conmigo y mi familia a la media noche, esperemos que sea ajedrez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada… capítulo dedicado a @Bruja_EspirituGris (Wattpad) primero que nada por ganar el concurso en PremiosGravity2019 por tú historia Juegos del destino. La SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci y yo Usagi amamos tu historia y segunda por tu cumpleaños atrasado el 19 de septiembre y que mejor que un Fanfic a honor a tus historias Mabill one shot sing, aunque Potato y yo seamos pésimas escribiendo historias relacionadas con la musica.
> 
> Elegimos Hide and Seek de Vocaloid pero luego no nos gustó porque no quedaba en la escenas, hasta que fuimos a ver Ready or Not? En español el título de la película “Boda Sangrienta” que por cierto es una buena película de humor negro y semi gore porque todavía ni le llega a los talones. Y escuchamos “Hide and Seek” en inglés, bueno prácticamente la película la vimos en subtítulos pero nos gustó esa melodía pegajosa y lo pusimos en el fanfic. Por cierto dejamos huevos sorpresas en la historia y un homenaje a la peli. Espero que te haya gustado el regalo.


	9. One Shot IX: The Loneliest Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.
> 
> Fragmento 4 de 4 de Identidades Ocultas.
> 
> Escrito por SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci
> 
> NT: Se modificó la canción y el titulo; al principio era “En tu piel” de Carla Morrison pero se cambió a una más actualizada la letra por la situación de la historia. Disfruten este tercer fragmento :3

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

One Shot IX: The Loneliest Girl

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

_Una noche estrellada en mi burbuja de ensueños, un día más en mi mundo. Yo solía ver todas las noches dentro de mi habitación un paisaje diferente del majestuoso cielo nocturno que hiciste en el techo de mi torre._

_Siempre había un majestuoso panorama cada final del día solo mantenerme tranquila, mientras tú solías venir a verme y contarme de un mundo el cual desconocía fuera de mi burbuja. Prometiéndome que cuando terminaras de arreglar todos tus asuntos, vendrías y me llevarías a visitar tu nuevo reinado._

_Lo que no sabías es que estaba embelesada por la maravillosa vista y el mundo que habías creado, al punto de crearme una felicidad falsa y permitirme desear todo lo que quisiera._

_Solo que había un fallo en tus planes… y ese día tú y yo lo pagamos muy caro._

**_~Hace un poco de frío en el paraíso esta noche~_ **

_Esa noche en mi habitación había una nebulosa hermosa de color rosado con destellos lilas y azules que brillaba sobre un manto estelar de estrellas pequeñas; enanas blancas como solías decirme. Ese día mientras bebíamos té sobre los sillones inflables, me dijiste que la nebulosa se llamaba Orión mientras señalaba con tú dedo semi humano._

**_~El amor se desvaneció~_ **

_Dijiste que esta noche Orión sufría por un amor no correspondido, mas yo te contradije. Yo hable interrumpiendo tu explicación del origen griego para decir; Orión se hizo presente esta noche porque ve un corazón roto y uno inexistente._

**_~Estoy buscando nuevas formas, las escribo._** ~

**_~Está bien por ahora~_ **

Abrazando su cuerpo y enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas, esconde la mirada la pequeña castaña ante el palpitante dolor en su pecho. Una mirada de un orbe de dorado y resplandeciente no quita la vista de la frágil menor, escuchando un murmullo de vergüenza que ella intenta ocultar en modo de disculpa.

**_~Entonces vienes y lloro~_ **

**_~Liberada~_ **

_Escuchado que te reíste cuando dije esa frase, me moleste mucho que no quisiera verte, puesto que sabias como me siento en este momento. Este momento que solo es único entre nosotros dos._

_Unos frígidos brazos fuertes me envolvieron y apoyaste tu mentón sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza estando inclinado. No tienes vergüenza de que eres más alto que yo y que no soy tan fuerte como tú, eres un demonio sin escrúpulos._

**_~Ahora estoy viendo claramente, no hay vuelta atrás~_ **

**_~Y estoy abrumada~_ **

Una de sus manos tomo el rostro de la menor con sumo cuidado situándose en la posición de su mentón para elevar sus ojos y ver aquella mira levemente verdosa con tonos de café cálidos, que mostraban su mirada avellana cubiertas de pequeñas lágrimas. El demonio de los sueños mantenía una expresión serena con sus labios levemente curvados. Se aproximó al rostro de la pequeña Pines, rozando sus labios con los suyos en un contacto corto y suave.

Ella llevo sus manos a su pecho apretando su saco amarillo color canario, sintiendo la cercanía de aquel demonio. Besos que se perdieron en una milésima de segundos sobre sus labios y en sus bocas.

**_~¿De verdad quieres incendiar la noche?~_ **

**_~Eres mi única salida~_ **

\- Bill… - Me separe un momento de sus labios escuchando un suave jadeo que produjo el demonio; mi enemigo.

\- ¿Crees que no podamos estar juntos, está noche? – Acariciando su rostro con sus nudillos.

\- El tiempo es muy lento para mí en mi mundo. – Comento la menor con el rostro sonrojado en sus mejillas. – Tú te vas y parece una eternidad este sueño. – Sujetando su mano para entrelazarla. – Tú apareces y siento que va muy rápido, con tal de obligarte a salir de aquí e irte.

\- Estrella fugaz – Le hablo en tono profundo y cariñoso su apodo y su propia mención al símbolo correspondiente de su rueda del zodiaco. – En mi mundo el tiempo es nada, y no hay avance ni retroceso. – Besando el dorso de su mano. – No tienes que preocuparte si nos apartaremos o dejaras de existir con el paso del tiempo. Eres mi preciada mortal y no dejare que nadie me arrebate a mi estrella fugaz.

_Es una promesa que me hiciste aquella noche, cuando tú y yo nos unimos en uno solo en aquella ilusión que creaste._

**_~¿De verdad quieres cambiar tu vida de nuevo?~_ **

**_~Sabes que eres mi última oportunidad~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mis lágrimas? Que no se secan~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi..~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mis lágrimas de la chica más solitaria?~_ **

**_~La chica más solitaria~_ **

_Estoy en sus brazos sentada a horcajas contigo en la cama grande y matrimonial_ , _mientras que con un ameno movimiento de tus dedos tronándolos sordamente en la oscuridad de la habitación de la torre, cierras las ventanas y la puerta. Evitando que los sonidos escapen y se mantengan con nosotros._

_Mi corazón late con más fuerza puesto que este es un deseo muy maduro para una niña que apenas cumplirá 13 años._

\- Escucho la sangre golpear muy fuerte en ese órgano hueco que se esconde en tú caja torácica. – Colocando una mano situada encima de su suéter color rosado, tocando esa franela que pocamente se cernía en su cuerpo de pree adolescente. - ¿Nerviosa?

\- …Sí – Admitió con un rubor en sus mejillas coloreando el puente de su nariz.

\- No deberías estarlo – Tomando su mano para guiarla, mientras que su otra mano se desabrochaba la pajarita para abrir los botones de su camisa y saco. Llevando la mano de la fémina a tocar su pecho descubierto en el lado izquierdo. – Detenlo.

\- ¿Eh? – Ella miro al demonio con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa ante lo mencionado.

\- Detenlo pequeña humana. – Entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. – A este ritmo no parara de molestarme. Cada vez que te veo o te toco. – Colocando una sonrisa sorna y una mirada que reflejaba su mayor deseo; su más grande anhelo. – ¿Qué hiciste conmigo, humana?

\- No lo sé – Acariciando el pecho musculoso de sus pectorales. – Es la primera vez… que siento los latidos de un corazón de un demonio.

\- ¿Qué hay del calor de un humano hacia un demonio frívolo como yo? – Sujetando el marco de su rostro entre sus pómulos infantiles. – ¿Puedo? – Viéndola asentir con suma inocencia en su rostro.

Un beso se fundió en los labios de la menor sintiendo el frío contacto del demonio, es cual se iba volviendo en un cálido beso intimo entre ellos.

**_~¿Puedes realmente amar con el corazón roto?~_ **

**_~En la lluvia fría~_ **

Roces suaves y lentos que se perdían entre los labios y el chasquido húmedo entre choques febriles que aumentaban según su necesidad de contacto. Las manos de la fémina se mantuvieron en contacto con el tórax del mayor. Ascendiendo tentativamente a su cuello para terminar envolviéndose y sentir la presión de los labios del demonio en su boca.

Aquel enemigo suyo llevo sus manos a sus caderas y la atrajo a su contacto, tomo el dobladillo de su suéter adentrando sus manos entre la polera lila que traía abajo. Un recorrido por la piel desnuda de su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de la base de su sostén.

Mabel rompió el contacto y miro el rostro de su captor, le permitió que retirada su ropa ayudándole a quitarse el suéter y la polera juntos cuando alzo las manos. Dejándola en su sujetador morado con bordes blancos que apenas dejaba ver sus pequeños pechos en pleno desarrollo. Redondos y dando un aspecto inocente y seductivo al rubio el cual no paraba de mirarla con una mirada exuberante de su cuerpo.

Su falda purpura fue retirada al igual que su calzado y parte de sus calcetas largas, todo juntándose en la alfombra que simulaba la rueda del zodiaco.

**_~Lo estoy intentando, lo dejo volar~_ **

**_~Puedes contar conmigo~_ **

**_~Así que cuando caiga la noche estaré de tu lado~_ **

Aquellos labios húmedos acariciaban su cuerpo y dejaban marcas rojizas que parecían pétalos en su piel nívea y lechosa.

Bill escuchaba con claridad como su pequeña humana gemía dulcemente ante las caricias que le proporcionaba. Tocando su cuerpo y explorando la textura de su piel; algo tan terso e inefable que no podía compararlo con el cuerpo de sus anteriores víctimas. Ella despertaba todo en él, y solo aquella hermosa chica podía calmar su corazón inexistente.

Besando su cuello descubrió un sonido nuevo de placer y como ella con sus manos acariciaba su pecho en un toque ardiente y cálido.

Se retiró él sus ropas juntándolas con las de ella en el piso alfombrado, escuchando pequeños jadeos de sorpresa en la menor. Aunque esto hizo que el ego del demonio aumentara y se sintiera atraído por lo que haría en ese instante.

_No hay pudor en él ni una pizca de retroceso en lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿Acaso Bill no siente vergüenza que lo vea desnudo? Yo si siento pena y vergüenza en mostrar mi cuerpo, no soy como mis amigas; Wendy, Tambry o Pacifica, que están más desarrolladas que yo._

_He dejado que me quite mi ropa interior. Mi tío Stan me dio una plática muy seria de las relaciones sexuales mientras estaba intercambiada en el cuerpo de Dipper. ¿Esa cosa que Bill tiene…? ¿Es normal que este de ese tamaño, parece hinchado? Y no deja de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Escucho sus jadeos cerca de mí y como intenta quitarme el sostén con una mano. Woow… lo logro y ahora… mis senos están expuestos._

\- ¡Bill! – Le llame con vergüenza intentando ocultar mi pecho con mis brazos.

\- Je, parece que intentas ocultarme a los preciosos panques que tienes. _–_ Frotando su longitud con su mano hasta llegar a la base de sus testículos y subir al glande.

\- Son muy pequeños – Dijo ella apenada y ladeando el rostro.

\- ¿Y? – Respondió sin importancia. – El mío es grande y no te lo estoy ocultando.

\- Tonto – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Mm… ofenderme no está en el trato, pequeña estrella fugaz.

 _\- Tocarme tampoco lo está. –_ Musito la menor apartando su mano de su miembro para tocarlo. Frotando con sus dedos la forma larga y gruesa hasta tocar el capuchón expuesto y pasar la punta en su orificio provocando un gruñido en el demonio. Volvió a recorrerlo hasta llegar a su base y acariciar levemente sus testículos. – Es… muy grueso y grande… - Sonriendo con timidez. – No va caber… en mí.

 _\- ¿Eso crees? –_ Hablo ronco de su voz el demonio lanzando un gruñido de excitación. – No lo hemos comprobado. – Retiro las bragas de la pequeña bajándolas a medio muslo, notando un delgado hilo de viscosidad transparente que se conectaba a su rosada vagina. – ¿Húmeda?

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Excitación, segregas una lubricación previa antes del sexo. – Le quito las bragas arrojándolas al piso y dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. – Mabel. – Llamo su nombre obteniendo la atención de la castaña.

La núbil castaña sintió los labios de su acompañante besarla y acariciar su cuerpo con suma ternura. Ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello apegándose a su frío cuerpo fuerte, sus pechos siendo aplastados por el torso masculino mientras que el recorría con sus manos en una caricia cafuné su cabello achocolatado.

**_~Estos ojos no mienten~_ **

**_~Porque mi corazón derrotado, no tiene nada que esconder ~_ **

**_~Es mi único vicio~_ **

\- Bill – Hablo en tono bajo la castaña entre sus labios.

\- Solo estamos tú y yo – Menciono el demonio acariciando la suave piel de los hombros de la chica. – No debes temer a que esto suceda.

\- Puedes escucharlo – Dijo ella mostrando su rostro apesadumbrado.

\- Lo escuchado claramente, desde que te conocí Pines. – Besando su frente. – ¿Aun me tienes miedo?

\- …No

\- No te lastimare. – Aclaro. – Eres una mortal muy importante para mí.

\- Bill – Escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. - ¿Me amas?

\- Solo tú puedes saberlo. – Besando sus labios se fundieron nuevamente y continuaron con sus caricias. – Mi estrella fugaz.

La sentó encima del tallo de su pene sobre sus labios pulidos vaginales de su órgano sexual. Frotándose en movimientos de retroceso y hacia adelante, llevo su mano evitando que su miembro erecto entrada en su cavidad húmeda y solo se rozasen con movimientos sutiles y rítmicos. El cuerpo de su miembro cubriéndose de su fluido femenino y resbaladizo, provocando de momentos como el capuchón de su glande tocara sus labios vaginales y parte de sus pliegues gorditos y suaves.

La castaña se recostó en su pecho y llevo una de sus cálidas manos en la pelvis masculina del demonio, donde se formaba su cinturón de adonis marcado. La otra descansaba en su hombro aferrándose a su omoplato. Sentía como el demonio aumentaba la fricción de sus caderas y la sostenía de su cintura apretándola con un agarre y una caricia en sus glúteos. Lento y marcado que hacía que su boca soltara jadeos y gemidos calurosos.

Su perla rosada estimulada deliberadamente contra el grosor y la longitud venosa del demonio, su vello púbico de color rubio dorado sobresalía entre su montecito, cubriéndose de sus fluidos acuosos.

Aquellos besos volvieron cuando la menor busco su rostro a tientas en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Sus labios acariciándose y rozándose en un frenesí con sus lenguas tocándose y saboreando el dulce contacto de sus bocas. Una lucha entre dominio y sus respiraciones en aumento con la saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mis lágrimas?_ ** **_No se secan~_ **

Las manos de Bill delineando la curva de la figura de la chica, su mano que tenía sujeto su pene para evitar que entrara a su interior, la llevo inmediatamente a sus senos masajeándolo; su mama un tanto redondo y blando que se estremecía ante sus caricias pocos táctiles, paso un dedo sobre su pezón rosado tirando suavemente y apretando.

Mabel soltó un chillido de placer antes de sentir ese mismo trato en su mama izquierda. Ahora se movía la menor un poco más con rapidez, su sexo palpitaba y su clítoris estaba erecto. De repente un jadeo largo escapo de sus labios y su cuerpo se entumeció brindando un estremecimiento en sus muslos. Un líquido caliente y espeso con rapidez bajo por sus muslos y empapo el pene erecto del demonio.

Tres golpes en seco se hicieron presentes; cayo en la cama contra las sabanas y las almohadas, una mano se posó enseguida del colchón de la base de la cama y un golpe fuerte y desgarrador entro de completo y lleno en su interior chocando en su trasero.

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mis lágrimas?_ ** **_No se secan~_ **

\- ¡AHH! – La pequeña grito ante el arrebato de su preciada virginidad.

\- Mabel… - La tomo de la cadera terminándose de acomodar entre sus piernas esbeltas y delgadas, envolviéndolas en su cintura. Antes de moverse en su interior sacando su longitud y volviendo a meterla con empujes lentos en su cavidad vaginal. – ¡Ahg! ¡ahh!

\- ¡B-BILL! – Grito la menor llevando sus manos a su pecho intentando detenerlo en sus movimientos. - ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! – Repetía la castaña sintiendo las embestidas del mayor entrar con un poco más de rapidez rozando sus paredes vaginales hasta llegar a topar con los testículos del rubio.

\- Mabel… ah, ah, ah… - Dejo su cuerpo recargarse abrazando a la pequeña y aumentando el empuje en sus golpes. Un placer delicioso lo embriagaba sintiendo lo estrecho de su canal vaginal y como su pequeña vagina cubría toda su longitud hasta sobresalir un bulto en su vientre. Su glande y frenillo estimulados y tocando el cérvix de la menor al punto de conseguir un escalofrío placentero en el rubio. – Joder pequeña, es delicioso tu interior… carajo… Estrella fugaz.

\- Ve lento… lento… Bill… por favor… - Suplico la chica sintiendo su sexo estremecer y vibrar ante las estocadas del demonio.

\- Pides que vaya lento, cuando quiero cogerte con ganas y mucho deseo. – Besando sus labios de forma apasionada, mordiendo la comisura inferior de sus labios. – No sabes cuánto te deseo y como te tendría aquí conmigo, teniendo relaciones sin parar un segundo.

\- Es m-mi… primera… vez… - Sollozo la chica llevando sus manos a encajarse a los lados de la ancha espalda del demonio de los sueños. – Bill… Por favor ve lento… ahh, ahh, ahh… Bill…

\- Se mía, Mabel Pines – Sonriendo con lujuria el demonio. – Pide que te coja todas las noches, y tome más de tu primera vez. – Besando su mejilla. – Solo yo puedo brindarte ese placer que tanto anhelamos.

\- ¡Bill! – Encajo sus uñas arañando sus espalda cuando sintió los fuertes golpes y la posición en la que estaban. Acostada boca arriba con sus piernas sujetadas por arriba de sus muslos que descansaban en sus antebrazos. Mientras que el mayor movía con rapidez su pelvis chocando sus testículos contra su trasero en choques que resonaban en la habitación.

Mabel veía las cortinas de los doseles desenvueltas y la cama meciéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas. Cuerpos sudorosos y envueltos en calor y sus roncos gemidos escuchándose por la habitación incluso por fuera se escuchaba sus gritos. Temía que sus súbditos adorables y que Dipper feliz la escucharan realizar esos sonidos obscenos y lascivos. Pero Bill la tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo fornido y la cama.

\- Bill… - Dolor… era fuerte al inicio cuando entro y al moverse de forma brusca, ni le importo si era virgen o si sangrara de las embestidas por su inmenso tamaño. Era de esperarse que la lastimaría, como las muchas veces que se encontraban y tenían ese extraño sentimiento de odio y amor. - ¡AHH! ¡BILL! - Placer…. Llego cuando la tomo de las caderas y la levanto un poco apretando su trasero apasionadamente y consiguiendo que el pene del demonio tocara un punto exquisito que la hizo gemir y gritar de placer, un ángulo en la que estimulaba la zona de su clítoris y la pared de su vientre, ese famoso punto erógeno en las chicas o fue lo que vio en una revista junto a sus amigas Candy y Grenda en una de sus fiestas de pijamas. Ella lo experimentaba o eso pensaba la menor cuando pidió más de ese contacto, abrazando el torso del demonio y berreando del placer inconmensurable que le hacía probar el cielo.

 _\- Acaso te gusta_ – Susurro en su oído. – _Sientes como mi pene profana esta dulce flor, desflorando cada pétalo de tu sexo. –_ Lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído provoco un ronroneo excitante en la menor. – _Tú vagina me recibe bien y secreta ese néctar dulce que sintamos esa necesidad de frotarnos.-_ Fue bajando el ritmo queriendo molestar a su dulce amante. – Suenas como que sufrieras querida.

\- No… no… te detengas – Suplico llena de placer la menor con sus ojos cristalinos. – Bill…

\- Suplica – Besando su cuello y dejando mordidas en su hombro y escote. – Pídelo y haz que te llegue las ganas de sentir ese orgasmo delicioso que tanto esperas.

\- Por favor. – Intento mover sus caderas pero estaba demasiado excitada para conseguirlo, alcanzar el orgasmo sin que se detuviera entre las palpitaciones dolorosas. – Por favor… Bill… continua… más… más

\- Di que tu corazón y tus sentimientos son míos y de nadie más. – Se acercó a besar el escote de su pecho y lamer sus senos, colocando suaves besos encima de su piel de porcelana. – Estos golpes que escucho son míos.

\- Son… tuyos… Bill – Abrazando su cabeza con suma ternura como un acto de que escuchara su corazón latir. – Bill…

\- Mabel – Busco su rostro besando sus labios rosados.

Sus cuerpos en movimiento debajo de las sabanas y los ruidos secos de la cama marcando el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Jadeos y suspiros que se perdían en el chasquido húmedo de sus besos y lenguas que se proporcionaban las eternas caricias.

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mis lágrimas?_ ** **_No se secan~_ **

Mabel movía su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo impulsándose con los hombros del demonio, mientras que el marcaba parte de su regiones más sensibles, mientras la lengua bailaba alrededor de las áreas más vitales las cuales podría arrebatar su vida con tan solo cortar o apuñalar con sus garras.

**_~¿Puedes sentir mi...~_ **

**_~¿Puedes sentir mis lágrimas de la chica más solitaria?~_ **

**_~La chica más solitaria~_ **

Ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor y uno encima del otro, abrazándose con fuerza. La menor lloraba en silencio sintiendo el placentero movimiento brusco y salvaje de su enemigo. Aquellas penetraciones que le hacían gemir muy alto y su vagina liberando en abundante el líquido de sus orgasmos para facilitar sus embestidas. Sintiendo su semen ardiente nuevamente llenarla en su útero y se escurriera en sus muslos.

**_~Mantenlo, mantenlo cerca de tu corazón~_ **

**_~Y no se ira~_ **

_\- Bill –_ Llamo la pequeña ronca de su voz y afónica, entre una mezcla de cansancio.

 _\- Mabel –_ Le respondió el demonio abrazando su cuerpo y acurrucándose lo más cerca de ella, evitando que se desvaneciera de sus brazos.

 _\- Te amo –_ Mostrando una sonrisa.

_\- Yo también…_

Con esas últimas palabras que el demonio de los sueños menciono sintió como aquel mundo de recuerdos se rompía en miles de pedazos. Antes de despertar y soltar un alarido de lamento en su habitación llamando la atención de su hermano gemelo y de su mejor amigo Nico Di Ángelo, que entraron preocupados por la seguridad de la chica.

**_~Mantenlo, mantenlo cerca~_ **

**_~Y entonces comenzarás a crecer~_ **

Mabel observo con una mirada llena de melancolía a su hermano gemelo y su mejor amigo. Ella rompió a llorar antes de que Dipper preguntara preocupado por ella.

 _\- Bill_ – Menciono poco audible la castaña entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Mabel que sucede? – Pregunto Dipper examinando que su hermana no estuviera herida, mientras que su amigo revisaba el armario y debajo de su cama.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? – Pregunto el azabache viendo al par de gemelos consolarse. – Es algo que no me incumbe.

\- Lo siento, yo debí molestarlos. – Dijo apenada de su voz. – Jure jamás molestarlos en su pijamada.

\- No es pijamada, Mabel – Explico el castaño. – Estamos estudiando para el examen de historia y matemáticas.

-Ah, ¿no era pijamada? – Sacando una bolsa de palomitas y videojuegos. – Diablos y yo me traje la consola.

\- Nico – Dijo Dipper molesto.

\- Vamos chico, de todos modos eres un sabelotodo. En cambio conmigo, mi futuro es reinar en el inframundo. – Comento asintiendo decidido de su respuesta con la cabeza.

\- Nico deja de ver mucho Furia de Titanes.

La adolescente apretaba las sabanas antes de ver de nuevo a su hermano con su semblante de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien Mabel?

-Descuida… solo fue una simple pesadilla. – Sonriendo. – Lamento molestarlos.

-Podemos hacer guardia – Dijo Di Ángelo.

\- Oh claro que no – Dijo Dipper. – Vamos de regreso a estudiar algebra.

\- Carajo – Se quejó el chico. – Buenas noches, Mabel.

\- Buenas noches… Mabel – dijo su hermano.

La castaña una vez sola en su habitación levanto las sabanas y se paró a cambiarse antes de sentir un líquido escurrir en su entrepierna. Con suma vergüenza se cambió las bragas y las deposito en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tono rojizo antes de acostarse y ver su ventana que solo se mantenía un simple cielo estrellado.

\- En mi burbuja era una hermosa nebulosa. – Recordando su sueño. – Jamás lo hicimos en ese lugar. – Sintiendo las lágrimas descender en sus mejillas. – Me torturaste… Tomaste mi primera vez, pero te fuiste… aun así dejaste que mi corazón se rompiera y con ello… me dejaras sola.

No era el primer sueño tranquilo que tenía, más estos poco a poco se tornaban más reales a su recuerdo en el castillo Fearamid. Todo era una ilusión y sabía que Bill Cipher no volvería. Oh eso pensó la adolescente antes de volver a encontrárselo en el siguiente verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La SrtaPotatoHard/DarkLunaci aclara que este iba ser una parte del capítulo 12 de Identidades Ocultas, iba estar combinado con el One shot: ¿Fue un sueño o Fue Real? Pero dijo que el capítulo llevaba más de 14,000 palabras y que era mucho lemon. El titulo original de este one shot iba ser: Fragmentos rotos de una adolescente y la canción iba ser “En tu piel” pero por motivos de actualización y por otros fanfic Mabill donde tienen “esa canción” se cambió a The Loneliest Girl de Carole & Tuesday. Fue como anillo en el dedo dijo la Patata.
> 
> Ya nos acercamos al último One Shot antes de cerrar este libro :D espero que les guste la última historia Erotic/Darkfic.


	10. Two Shot X: Sweet Nightmare Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: La siguiente lectura es solo únicamente para mayores de 18 años en adelante, pueden contener lenguaje adulto, vulgar y de connotación sexual. Incluye imágenes de índole erótico.
> 
> Pedofilia, Gore, Lemon Hard, Sexo Oral, Shibari, BDSM y Tentaculos, RapeFic.
> 
> Mabel Pines 12 años y Bill Cipher (apariencia 25 años)
> 
> NT: Se incluirá Spoilers de la serie de Gravity Falls de la temporada 1 y 2, para quienes no vieron los capítulos Escapando del sueño, Cortos de Gravity Falls; Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable, Salvando el pueblo, Opera de calcetines y Raromagedón, les pido no leer el fic. Aunque claro todo será diferente a esté capítulo ya que es un one shot.
> 
> Habrá frases muy machistas y fuertes en esta lectura, si cree poder soportar la lectura adelante, sino lea otro fanfic Mabill.

╔════ ✿ ❀ ღღ ✿ ❀ ════╗

Two Shot X: Sweet Nightmare Parte 1

╚════ ❀ ✿ ღღ ❀ ✿ ════╝

\- Ah, es un gusto conocerlos por fin. – Haciendo una reverencia mientras retiraba un poco su galera y volteaba en un ángulo el mundo de los sueños, provocando que el grupo de personas cayeran antes de volverlo a poner en su lugar. – Signo de Interrogación, Estrella fugaz y Pino. – Menciono con emoción en su voz. – Presentía que nos encontraríamos muy pronto.

\- ¡Deja en paz la mente de mi tío! – De un impulso corrió hacia el ente triangular adentrándose en su cuerpo.

Ella pensó que lo había atrapado puesto que sintió por una milésima de segundos su figura plana, pero en cuanto rodo en el piso y abrió sus manos no había nada. Solo volteo para ver al mismo ente con un reloj en su mano poniendo una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- ¡Pero ¿Qué?! – sin creer que estuviera en la misma posición.

\- Chicos son muy interesantes, pero tengo trabajo por hacer. – Disparo un rayo en el estómago del castaño creando una expresión asustadiza en el chico. – Jajaja eso es divertido.

\- ¡Oh por dios! – Viendo que su hermana jugaba con el agujero de su cuerpo. – ¡No hagas eso Mabel! – Volteando a ver a Bill. - ¿Qué quieres de la mente de nuestro tío?

\- Solo el código de la caja fuerte pero…. Esto es un laberinto de miles de puertas con recuerdos y detrás de una de ellas, está el recuerdo de él colocando el código. – Comento Bill sin tanta preocupación en los gemelos. – Solo debo encontrarlo y Gideon me pagara muy bien.

\- ¡No si te detenemos primero! – Sonando determinada la castaña.

\- ¡Ja! No lo creo niña, soy el amo de la mente…. Y sé lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. – Amenazo el ente demoniaco.

\- Es imposible, nadie adivina el pensamiento… - Fue interrumpida cuando un rayo de color azul hizo aparecer a sus chicos soñados de su película adolescente; Dream Boy High. - No lo creo, ¡ahh!… jamás soltare tú pierna. – Abrazándose de la pierna Craz; el chico de cabello azul.

\- Este no es lugar para ustedes, den la vuelta y no regresen. – Advirtió Bill. – O sufrirán algo de lo que puedan lamentar, es mi territorio la mente.

Aquel triangulo luminoso desapareció dejando a los presentes en un juego de buscar y encontrar el recuerdo de la caja fuerte de su tío abuelo Stan.

\- ¡Hay que darnos prisa! – Dijo Dipper. – No podemos dejarlo escapar.

\- ¡Andando! – Dijo Soos.

\- ¡Sí!

Mabel corría junto con su hermano y su amigo Soos, entre aquellos chicos imaginarios, en los pasillos de la mente de su tío Stan. Hasta que de repente encontraron al triangulo luminoso flotando en medio del pasillo junto a las escaleras de madera. Estaba en una posición quieta y relajada con sus manos sosteniendo su bastón y con el ojo entrecerrado.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo Mabel. - ¡Sal de la mente de mi tío Stan!

El demonio no se movió más abrió su ojo como dando entender a la pequeña que obedeció a su orden.

\- Como usted ordene, Estrella fugaz. – Abrió un portal debajo de él.

\- Vaya… que fácil fue eso. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Dipper, Soos pudimos deshacernos de Bill… - Volteo a ver que no estaba su hermano mellizo ni su amigo. - ¿pero qué?

\- ¿Qué sucede niña? – Comento Bill soltando una risa terrorífica.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano y a Soos?

\- Te refieres a estos… - Chasqueando los dedos para mostrar los cadáveres de su mellizo y el sujeto robusto. - Sacos de carne.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito la menor de la impresión de ver el cuerpo de su hermano empalado con una gruesa estaca de madera que atravesaba del recto a hacia su boca, con el estómago perforado y las vísceras de fuera. – Dipper… - Volteo a ver a Soos que se encontraba mutilado de sus extremidades y su cabeza empalada con una estaca que abarcaba de la tráquea hacia la boca. Su torso desnudo envuelto en papel de cocina y la carne desgajada colgando por debajo de lo descubierto de su entrepierna. – Soos… no, no, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Les dije que no se metieran en mis planes. – Articulo el demonio tronando los dedos y chasqueando nuevamente para cerrar el portal. – Esto es lo que pasa cuando se meten en mis planes.

Mabel corrió horrorizara por la escena grotesca. Jamás había presenciado ver la carne expuesta y mucho menos desnuda de una persona. Parecía salido de una película de terror de la Masacre de Texas.

La menor se encontró atrapada en un pasadizo sin escape y con un puerta metálica de bodega trabada con un candando oxidado.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pines? – Llamo desde lo lejos Bill.

Asustada y temblando la menor se dispuso a ocultarse en una esquina de la escalerilla, luego recordó que podía imaginar cosas, que esto era un sueño.

 _\- Nada es real, nada es real, nada es real, nada es real…_ \- Invoco unas llaves que pudieran abrir la puerta e imaginarse una salida. - ¡NADA ES REAL!

Se abalanzo sobre la puerta introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y girando para abrir el candado. Vio por última vez a Bill con el ojo curveado; como si estuviera sonriendo antes de ver sus dientes afilados y con el ojo que se convirtió en boca.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Mabel despertó sudorosa y con la respiración agitada, su cuerpo temblaba con horror y su cabello pegado a su rostro. Volteo a los lados y vio a su hermano dormir plácidamente. Su primera pesadilla en el verano…. y todo había sido después de que lucharon contra Bill y Gideon los desalojada de su cabaña.

\- ¿Mabel? – Hablo Dipper somnoliento y tallándose los ojos. - ¿Estás bien? Son las 3 de la mañana.

\- Yo… - Viendo a su hermano con su cuerpo entero. – Creo que fue un mal sueño… un terrible sueño.

\- Entiendo que Gideon nos quitó la cabaña… pero sé que la recuperaremos. – Dijo su mellizo. – Descuida, yo también tengo pesadillas… de que destruirán la cabaña del misterio.

\- Lo sé. – Apretando los puños en su manta gris polar que la abuelita de Soos les presto para poder dormir. Aunque de eso no se trataba su sueño.

Miro alrededor de aquella casa hogareña con olor a Azahar y muebles cubiertos de carpeta de tejido floral y estampado de rosas y líneas color verde olivo. Figuras de porcelana en un estante de madera, fotos de Soos cuando era un niño y adolescente.

Mabel trato de calmarse y recordar que nada podía hacerle daño, viendo a su tío Stan dormitar y rascarse la barriga, Soos que se movía de un lado para otro en el sofá-cama y su abuelita quien mantenía la vigilia de un búho ya que tejía en la oscuridad.

\- Intenta dormir un poco. – Acomodándose su mellizo para dormir.

\- Sí. – Se recostó en su sleeping de sandía y trato de cerrar los ojos para conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Los siguientes dos días no había presentado pesadillas y se había podido unir en la búsqueda de desenmascarar los trucos y engaños de Gideon Gleeful, para desengañar al pueblo de sus acciones. Encontrando desde un carro espionaje que monitoreaba todas las conversaciones del pueblo, hasta un robot oculto que tenía a su disposición.

Fue una gran satisfacción para los gemelos recuperar la cabaña y el honor de su tío Stan, parte de su reputación al no ser un diablillo muy estafador del pueblo.

Ahora en la comodidad de la cabaña se encontraban los Pines descansando después de una agotadora semana de persecución y enfrentamientos.

La castaña se encontraba dormida en la habitación que compartía con su gemelo, entre las cómodas cobijas rosadas de polar y abrazando su peluche de unicornio con tanto anhelo. Ella estaba a gusto de por fin descansar a gusto en su cama. La lucha contra Gideon y recuperar junto con su hermano las escrituras de la cabaña, fue un arduo trabajo, sin omitir que su tío Stan les ayudo cuando averiguo que el mismo chico utilizaba sus pines como cámaras y micrófonos ocultos, para así demostrarle a la gente del pueblo que el chico de 10 años con rostro de bebé, estaba controlando e investigando al mismo pueblo en un monopolio de mentiras.

Esa noche Mabel soñaba con una nueva aventura con su hermano menor Dipper. Se encontraban en las entrañas del lago en busca del Diente Gigante que vieron el otro día.

Mabel caminaba por el sendero del bosque con su marioneta de “Beboso” un oso casi deteriorado. Recordaba la castaña como se enfadó demasiado con su hermano gemelo cuando le pidió dejar su amigo, mientras se subían al bote y remaban sobre el lago.

\- Okey Mabel, nos han dicho que tuviéramos cuidado con las burbujas. – Comento Dipper mientras encendía su cámara de video. – Esperemos hallar pistas.

\- Dipper mira – Señalando con su dedo la superficie del lago.

\- Sí, y mira la isla. – Comento sorprendido. – Tenemos que ir para allá.

\- ¡Esperen! – Sintiendo el bote tambalearse y de repente a su hermana gritar. - ¿Qué es eso? – Apuntando su linterna hacia la isla a lo lejos.

\- ¡AHH! ¡DIPPER REMA! – La castaña remaba con todas sus fuerzas junto con su hermano para escapar de una cabeza gigante.

\- ¡UNA NUEVA ERA COMIENZA 6-1-8! – Repetía el monstruo mientras se acercaba a los gemelos abriendo la boca. - ¡6-1-8!

En un rápido movimiento ambos saltaron fuera del bote en cuanto tocaron tierra; uno de los dientes del cráneo mordió con fuerza el bote y lo soltó mientras caía un pedazo de muela. Mabel y Dipper había rodado por la tierra y la grava al punto tener rasgada una parte de su ropa y cubrirse de polvo.

Mabel sacudió la tierra mientras reía un poco, puesto que el sueño repetía esa misma sensación de adrenalina, que tuvo cuando exploraba con su hermano. De repente un estruendo se escuchó y unos pasos robóticos y pesados aparecieron aplastando medio bosque.

\- No, imposible… - Presa del miedo al ver el robot de Gideon.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito el robot atrapando el cuerpo de su hermano Dipper.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Exclamo molesto el pines. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Has ganado! ¡Tienes la cabaña!

\- ¿Qué? - De repente la chica volteo y vio que se encontraba nuevamente sobre el puente en la vieja vías del tren. – Se supone que lo derrotamos.

Le robot tomo del cuerpo de Dipper extendiéndolo con los dos brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Dónde está el diario numero 1? – Grito enfurecido el chico albino a través del controlador de la cabina del robot.

\- ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, tienes el que me quitaste. – Intentando darle una patada al rostro robótico.

\- ¡DIME ¿DONDÉ ESTA EL DIARIO NUMERO 1?!

\- ¡SUÉLTALO NO LO TIENE! – Grito la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

Un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de la menor y apareció detrás de ella la figura triangular con galera y mirada entrecerrada, con sus manos apoyadas en el bastón mientras flotaba.

\- No es magnificó. – Observando con su ojo al chico Pines retorcerse en el agarre del robot. – El cuerpo humano es frágil en un chico pree adolescente de 12 años. – Levantando su mano y tronando los dedos.

\- ¡Espera! – Grito Mabel desesperada por lo que hizo el demonio, pero los alaridos de su hermano la hicieron reaccionar y ver aquel cruel escena.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡AHHH! – Gritaba el castaño con todas sus fuerzas con una voz desgarradora.

Las muñecas de Dipper eran tiradas con tanta fuerza y violencia que se cuarteaba la piel y se abría con facilidad la epidermis al punto de desgarrar la dermis y exponer la liberación de sangre en los músculos de deltoides seguido de los delgados; el musculo infraespinoso y supraespinoso los cuales rompieron con facilidad el acromion terminando por reventar su piel y cartílagos entre venas y arterias. La sangre cayó como una lluvia salpicando el rostro de la joven Pines. La piel desgajada por la presión y el cizallamiento de la fuerza entre el metal de los dedos robóticos. El cuerpo del chico cayó sin sus brazos y con una hemorragia que cubría totalmente debajo de su cuerpo empapándolo de sangre.

Mabel corrió pero fue sujetada por el ente triangular en cuanto escucho el tronido y unas sombras envolvieron sus piernas.

\- ¡DIPPER!- Grito asustada y con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos. - ¡DIPPER, DIPPER, DIPPER!

El demonio camino hasta el chico y le dio media vuelta a su cuerpo con la punta de su bastón, notando al chico diaforético, pálido como el papel por el shock hemorrágico y una sombra enfermiza debajo de sus ojos avellanados.

\- Carajo Pino, te ves terrible. – Comento con sorna risa el demonio. - ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

\- Púuudrete…- Es lo único que articulo antes de respirar con dificultad y toser con fuerza.

\- Como gustes. – Chasqueo los dedos y en su mano hizo aparecer el ácido sulfúrico concentrado. – Te pudrirás, Pines.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! – Trato de imaginar una forma de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano e imaginar algo que lo protegiera en su sueño, pero…. Nada venia. – No, no, no… por favor.

Vertió el ácido corrosivo encima del pecho del chico empapando la tela anaranjada de su camisa, la cual se hizo chiclosa al instante abriéndose paso a quemar la piel de su esternón. Pápulas y ampollas aparecieron por arte de magia en la piel rojiza y erosionada del chico, el musculo desintegrándose emanando un olor de descomposición combinado con el químico, la sangre adquirió un color rojizo para pasar de un momento a otro al color marrón oscuro y posterior al negro verdoso y amarillento.

El hueso de su esternón y costillas se visualizaban de su caja torácica y sus órganos ya sufrían la perforación del químico. Dipper que gritaba de agonía termino ahogándose con el hedor del químico al punto de causarle una severa inflamación de la laringe y la mucosa nasal, quedando con quemadura del tracto de la vía inhalatoria. Minutos de sufrimiento llevaron al Pines a la asfixia cuando comenzó con letargo y sus pupilas se hicieron midriáticas llevándose la luz de sus ojos.

Bill termino de verter el contenido al rostro y en la entrepierna, poco a poco el rostro del chico se derretía y la sangre supuraba entre la carne que se deshacía con tan solo levantar los trozos separados con la punta de su bastón.

\- Debí utilizar el ácido muriático. – Comento Bill al ver que faltaba más corrosión en deshacer los huesos. - ¡Hey niña! ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano? quedo hecho un asco su cuerpo.

Mabel lloraba desconsoladamente cayendo de rodillas mientras se escuchaba el impacto de su piel y rotula con la madera vieja del puente. El robot de Gideon no se movía y mantenía su posición en espera de órdenes.

El demonio se acercó agitando su bastón y dándole un golpe en la espalda baja de la menor.

\- ¿Quién ordeno que te arrodillaras? – Dando otro golpe en su cadera. - ¡Levántate Pines!

\- No es re… - Fue acallada por la mano oscura del demonio levantándola de su cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate! – Chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y los brazos envolvieron su figura por completo. – No saldrás de aquí, tan fácilmente. – Un movimiento en sus dedos y sello sus labios rosados.

Presa del pánico y el miedo la menor miraba al demonio acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano y rebuscar dentro los globos oculares del chico, los cuales estaban levemente gelatinosos y deteriorados de la retina.

\- Esto es un manjar. – Dijo Bill, abriendo su ojo y convirtiéndolo en boca. Fue introduciendo el globo ocular para masticarlo con sus afilados dientes. Reventando el cuerpo carnoso y denso. – Odio acompañarlo de condimentos especiales. – Tomando el otro ojo. – Pero vamos el chico dijo: púdrete y se lo cumplí. – Devorando el otro ojo el cual por su saliva escurría la sangre de la arteria y los vasos sanguíneos.

\- ¡Baja Gideon! – Llamo Bill. – Te pierdes de un festín.

Una extraña criatura bajo pero no era con la apariencia del niño pecoso; era regordete y con figura de romboide, una mirada escalofriante y psicótica en su ojo cenizo.

\- Modales – Palmeándose el triángulo al acercarse a la chica. – Él es quien te tiene atada, su nombre es Kriptos, así que no lo recuerdes mucho porque aquí el que manda soy yo.

\- Jefe… se ve exquisita. – Menciono la criatura mostrando sus afilados dientes.

\- Lo sé. – Comento Bill entrecerrando el ojo con interés. - ¿Quieres comerla?

\- Sí – Dijo Kriptos babeando.

\- Apuesto que quieres devorar su mente. – Curveo su ojo malicioso. – Tiene una mente muy curiosa y con potencial.

\- ¡Dígame si puedo! – Grito la criatura de las pesadillas.

\- Mira aquí – Girando a su compañero para que viera el cadáver del chico Pines. – Su mente es brillante e ingeniosa, no sabes los problemas que me causo.

\- Sí, sí, quiero comerlo.

\- Adelante. – Dijo Bill. – No dejes nada.

La criatura se abalanzo sobre el cadáver del chico arrancando las extremidades de sus piernas y encajando sus dientes en la carne magra y erosionada del chico. Grandes arrancones y tirones de músculos y nervios devoraba mientras engullía la carne quemada y arrancaba la ropa deshecha. Sus garras cortaron el miembro floreado por el ácido; un pene lacerado y con el cuerpo rojo del prepucio y el glande. Mordisqueo y trago hasta la sangre que seguía emanando de las arterias que habían colapsado y se había juntado en una coagulación.

Arranco los testículos ulcerados y los engullo como si de uvas o malviscos fueran. La fazcitis necrotizante del lado perianal del chico estaba supurando a causa del ácido. La sangre aun salía rojiza y eso emociono a la criatura que introdujo sus manos dentro del ano y lo partió con todas su fuerzas a la mitad rebotando la sangre y las vísceras.

Bill de momento daba una mirada de reojo a la chica quien mantenía sus ojos rojos y apretados de las lágrimas acumuladas y el escuchar como el chasquido húmedo de la sangre y los trozos de los huesos desquebrajarse y pulverizarse por la fuerza de criatura. La hacían temblar por completo.

El demonio vio que su amigo y secuas demente se daba el festín de su vida, cuando tomo el cerebro que tanto buscaba y lo mordisqueaba como si de un pastel de carne crudo se tratara. Satisfecho el demonio del sueño con que el chico sufriera aunque fuera el sueño de la castaña, floto hasta llegar a la menor y verla con los ojos cerrados y moqueando de tanto llorar.

\- El sueño pasado te me escapaste. – Menciono. – Tengo tantas ganas de torturarte.

Apretando la mandíbula de la joven y observando como abría sus ojos avellanados, tan brillantes y de un color como el bosque.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – Paso el pulgar sobre sus labios y elimino el sello. – Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡No quiero! – Rogo la menor. - ¡Déjame ir!

Bill desenvolvió hasta la mitad de sus caderas y vio sus piernas moverse, como intenta huir de su destino.

\- ¿Quieres irte? – Soltando una carcajada. – ¿Quieres correr?

Mabel sintió algo húmedo y viscoso ascender por sus piernas. Pensó que la retendría nuevamente pero para la pequeña Pines era mucho peor.

Aquellos vectores recorrieron sus níveas piernas enrollándose y separándolas lo suficientemente para mantener su entrepierna descubierta. Bill utilizo su bastón para introducirlo en su intimidad palpando sus bragas, se enganchó en la tela y bajo de un tirón hasta sus muslos.

\- ¿Temerosa? – Riendo oscuramente.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Las niñas de tú edad llegan a una edad interesante y curiosa. – Aquello vectores se convirtieron en tentáculos lisos, pasando por encima del lado femoral de su entrepierna hasta frotar por encima de su sexo lampiño y pulido. - ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que la hace una mujer?

\- No… - Miro aterrada al demonio quien observaba de su cuerpo brotaba esos tentáculos oscuros. - ¡NOOOO!

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y un chillido soltó en cuanto sintió la intrusión del tentáculo en su pequeña vagina virgen. Ardor y un desgarre que iba en aumento cada vez que continuaba entrando traspasando con violencia su membrana del himen hasta topar con el cérvix y el útero.

Mabel solo un grito con fuerza y un lloriqueo, aquel tentáculo salió a la mitad para después empujar nuevamente y crear esa misma fricción de un golpe. La castaña pataleaba aun sujeta y sentía ese pedazo grueso entrar y salir en un ritmo rápido.

\- ¡PARA! – Grito la menor jadeante y con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. - ¡ME DUELE!

\- ¿Duele? – Acercándose a su rostro. – Es placentero el dolor.

\- ¡Ay! – Exclamo de dolor la menor frunciendo el ceño y llorando con respingones. – No… no… ¡AHHH! ¡AHH!, ¡AH!, ¡AHHH! – Aquel tentáculo frotaba su estrecho canal vaginal y sus paredes apretaban e intentaban detenerlo. Pero solo provocaron que la sensación fuera desgarrante en su adolorido sexo. Un rastro de sangre floreaba de su vagina y un escozor la invadía de adentro.

La chica se asustó cuando sintió un segundo tentáculo acariciar su trasero redondo, se sentía viscoso y parecía emanar de la punta un líquido morado. Aquella extremidad recorrió entre sus nalgas y parte de su pubis y cintura fémina al punto de dejar un rastro de aquel líquido para después instalarse en su ano rosado.

Aquella punta toco y roto al punto de ingresar empujando en su estrecho agujero anal e ingresar abruptamente para embestir por la parte de atrás.

\- ¡AHHH! – La menor soltó un llanto y gritos ante el cambio brusco de sus embestidas entre los dos tentáculos. – De…tente…. Por… faa-vor… por favoor… ahh – La pequeña rogó al demonio quien hizo omiso a sus ruegos e ingreso otros dos tentáculos en cada agujero. – Ngñññ…. ¡AAHH! ¡QUIERO IRME! – Grito entre suplicas la menor.

Aquello tentáculos aumentaban la fuerza de su empuje y las embestidas, duro casi alrededor de 3 minutos antes de que sus músculos se tensionaran y convulsionara ante los temblores de su cuerpo, los líquidos salían cayendo en el piso. Su flujo vaginal producto del orgasmo y combinado con la sangre…

El demonio jadeaba y tomo del rostro rojizo de la menor acercándola a su ojo. El cual el cerro transformándolo en una boca y besando sus labios. Mabel estaba en shock por lo que ocurría, quiso protestar más pero el demonio aprovecho, en su momento de gritos introdujo su lengua y busco la de ella; caricias lascivas y bruscas entre un derramamiento de saliva de la comisura de sus bocas.

Bill abandono sus labios viendo a la menor jadear y gemir, de los tentáculos seguía emanando aquel liquido purpura, llenándola al ver si vientre abultado. Estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos.

\- Mierda… - Reprocho el demonio de los sueños. – Voy a destrozarte y volver a unirte, no me importa cuántas veces folle tu maldita vagina.

\- Señor Bill – Llamo la criatura que había acabado devorar al humano. – Hay un problema.

\- ¡No molestes! – Dijo enfurecido el demonio de los sueños, disparando un láser de su dedo.

Pero el demonio se percató de que el paisaje de aquel mundo se desmoronaba. Al punto de escuchar a la castaña murmurar: “No es real”.

\- ¡NO ES REAL! - Grito la chica rompiendo las ataduras y cayendo al suelo de aquella habitación blanca. – Dipper…

\- Vuelve aquí.

Se transformó en una grotesca criatura la cual Mabel temió y salió huyendo.

\- Mejor te devoro. – Atrapando a la chica y viendo su expresión de terror.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

\- Mabel, Mabel, ¡MABEL! – Llamo su hermano aun lado de su cama.

\- ¿Dipper? – Despertó con una terrible jaqueca en su cabeza.

\- Vamos Mabel – Tirando de su brazo. – El Desayuno ya está, quedamos de ayudar al tío Stan en la fiesta.

\- ¿La fiesta?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo rendido el castaño mientras caminaba para la puerta. – Duermes como una roca.

\- No recuerdo que soñé. – Bostezando. – Estoy cansada…. – Levantándose de su cama sintió una sensación de un líquido caer con rapidez de su entrepierna hasta sus muslos, terminando de descender en sus pies. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Me orine?

Toco el líquido transparente antes de notar el flujo cristalino y elástico.

\- Necesito preguntarle a Wendy. – Dijo Mabel ruborizada de la vergüenza.

[ ▲ ]

Al mediodía la castaña fue con la pelirroja quien se encontraba colocando afiches y globos inflados por Soos. La menor estaba sonrojara de preguntarle de su “pequeño incidente” se acerco a la adolescente y pidió unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar a solas.

\- Wendy podemos… hablar tú sabes, u-un… momento a solas… solo mujeres, de hembra a hembra, chica a chica, amiga y compinche. – Dijo la menor en un leve tartamudeo y nerviosismo.

\- De acuerdo. – Encogiendo sus hombros y abandonando el trabajo. Siguió a Mabel hasta el sillón viejo que se encontraba en el pórtico de la cabaña. - ¿Qué sucede chica enamoradiza?

\- Wendy…. Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo. – Sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Es algo vergonzoso?

\- Algo así. – Dijo la menor. – He tenido mis sueños normarles… bueno unos que otros. Pero hay veces en que el sueño empieza terrible… como una pesadilla.

\- Aja. –Asintiendo

\- Y… desearía que se acabara y despertarme… pero de pronto. – Su cabeza aun no recordaba el sueño de anoche… solo la tortura de Dipper y el estar sujetada. – Despierto con mi cuerpo temblando.

\- Supongo que son las películas de terror que han estado pasando por el cable. – Dijo Wendy. – Aunque no lo creas hay unas que si le tengo pavor.

\- Pero ese no es el punto. – Hablo un poco impaciente e insegura.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – Pregunto la chica mientras cepillaba su cabello rojizo atrás de su oreja.

\- Hoy en este sueño… fue diferente. – Dijo la menor. – Soñé horrible… era horroroso algo que no desearía que nunca pasara.

\- Una pesadilla.

\- Sí. – Respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas. – Sonara raro pero… desperté con mi ropa interior mojada.

\- ¿Mojada? – Dijo Wendy con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. - ¿Te orinaste del miedo?

\- No era pipi. – Sonrojándose. – Era un líquido muy cristalino y pegajoso… que emanaba de mi entrepierna y mi trasero.

¡Mabel! – Se alarmo la pelirroja sonrojándose y volteando con rapidez a todos lados, como si alguien podría espiar su plática. – _Tuviste un sueño húmedo._ – Respondió despacio.

\- ¿Por qué hablas bajo? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- No se dice a la ligera, la cabaña está cubierta de hombres. – Tomando su mano y llevándola a los senderos del bosque. – Ven, vamos a tu cuarto.

La pree adolescente acepto y la llevo a su habitación antes de comprobar que su gemelo seguía ocupado descargando la comida junto con Soos y colocando los demás adornos de la fiesta. Se acercó a Wendy quien estaba sentada en su cama.

\- ¿Estaba empapado toda la braga? – Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja con morbosidad.

\- Sí, y aun brotaba líquido de mis pantis y corrió a mis pies. – Dijo avergonzada la menor. – Jamás me había ocurrido eso, enserio yo no mojo la cama.

\- Tranquila Mabel, a todos nos sucede. – Dijo Wendy aclarando la garganta. – Más a los hombres cuando se masturban pensando en la chica bonita de sus sueños o deseos.

\- ¿Masturbar? – Recordando la plática de su tío Stan cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Dipper y le enseñaba que era importante “jalarse el ganso” cuando tenía deseos de bajar sus hormonas. – Oh sí…. Eso. – Sonrojándose.

\- Mabel es normal y es una sensación…. Íntima y placentera para ti. – Comento Wendy con las mejillas coloradas ocultando sus pecas. – Yo también tengo, pero no tan a menudo.

\- ¿Y qué se siente? – Dijo Mabel. - Oh ¿Por qué ocurre?

\- Bueno… posiblemente en algún momento de tu sueño, imaginaste una escena muy erótica con un chico. – Carraspeando su garganta. – Puede que te hayas imaginado a tus cantantes favoritos. – Señalando el poster de Love Sentence y Se’vral Timez. – Oh puede que hayas imaginado un sueño con esos chicos de esa película. – Señalando el casete VHS con el título Dream Boy High.

\- ¿Y eso? – Sonrojándose.

\- No sé en los sueños húmedos puede ocurrir de todo. – Tomando uno de los peluches de Mabel. – Puedes imaginar que te besas con ellos o te acarician alguna parte de tu cuerpo. – Aplicándolo en el peluche. – Oh incluso puede que…. Algunos casos solo hayan tenido sexo.

\- ¡Pero era una pesadilla! – Tirándose de acostada en su cama con la cara roja. – Porque soñaría algo grotesco y después algo… ¿húmedo? Para no acordarme de que fue.

\- No todas las pesadillas son malas. – Dijo la chica. – Es más suena excitante ahora que lo dices, a veces son difíciles de obtener esos sueños y ser la protagonista de crear esa fantasía húmeda. – Sonriendo. – No todas podemos guárdanos esos sueños, casi se olvidan cuando llegas al clímax del sueño o eres interrumpida antes de tiempo.

\- Ya veo. – Recordando que Dipper la había despertado.

\- Oye, te doy un consejo. – Dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Cuál? – Dijo curiosa.

\- Te sugiero que busques un lugar seguro en la cabaña y duermas. – Comento la pelirroja. – Sin que nadie te moleste y termines bien el sueño.

\- No lo creo… Dipper y yo dormimos siempre en esta habitación compartida. – Dijo ella. – Me avergonzaría mucho si soltara un sonido indecoroso, cerca de él… puede ser oídos muy sensibles.

\- Mmm… tienes razón. – Dijo Wendy. – Ya se. – Golpeando un puño. – Una velada en mi casa, un día que no tengamos que trabajar para el viejo Stan. – Comento su idea a la castaña. – Podemos tener nuestra fiesta de pijamas tú y yo.

\- ¿Enserio? – Dijo emocionada la adolescente.

\- Mabel – Colocando una mano en su hombro. – Esto es entre adolescente a adolescente.

\- Recuerda que tengo 12.

\- Ya casi 13 – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa. – El siguiente domingo, en mi casa y con botanas y se pregunta Dipper. Que solo chicas.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Vamos abajo a terminar de trabajar o el viejo Stan me bajara el salario.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Paso una semana sin problema alguno, Mabel no había vuelto a presentar pesadillas como la vez anterior. Pero tuvo problemas anteriormente cuando se enamoró de un chico en la biblioteca; “Gabe Benson” cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta, ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa Colgate y su típica vestimenta de tutor de teatro. 

La gemela pensó que había encontrado su alma o su posible amor de verano, que grabe error tuvo en fijarse en un chico tan tonto y adicto a las marionetas. Tal vez agradecía a Bill Cipher por poseer el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo y arruinar su obra de teatro como Bipper. Aparte de estar muy insistente por tener el diario número 3 en sus manos; al punto de tirarla de un pastel de bodas “literal” puesto que si estaba dentro de uno pero hecho de papel mache.

Pero no se lo permitió obtenerlo cuando lucho con todas sus fuerzas, mas este no se quedó con las ganas de amenazar a los gemelos Pines. Lanzo muchas amenazas a su hermano y a ella e iba continuar hablando, pero ella no lo dejo de lo molesta que se encontraba.

Mabel recuerda que cuando iban en el auto para llegar a la cabaña y curar a su hermano, encontró una nota con la letra de Bipper y sus planes que tenía con él cuerpo Dipper una vez que obtuviera el diario.

Le atemorizo el hecho de saber que planeaba tirar el cuerpo de su hermano en la vieja toma de agua del pueblo, creando un suicidio el cual tomaría a su gemelo como loco. Pero anexo venia algo más… como si supiera que estaba esperando que leyera la nota; “acompañarlo en el mindscape y a su pronta muerte”.

Ahora simplemente la castaña podría estar más aterrada y con pánico encontrarse al temible triangulo amarillo.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

El domingo principios de agosto llego la anhelada pijamada con su amiga Wendy, Mabel caminaba junto con la adolescente asomándose a la entrada del sendero por el bosque el auto del papá de Wendy. Había hachas encima de troncos, un afilador y un árbol tallado con un corazón y las letras “R+W”, caminaron un poco más hasta visualizar la cabaña. Un hogar que trasmitía la esencia de una familia leñadora.

Wendy sonreía vivaz al mostrarle su hogar a la castaña. Mabel paso y observo una pequeña lapida enseguida del patio trasero, decorada de flores y cartas algo viejas y de color amarillo.

\- Mabel, ella es mi mamá. – Comento Wendy. – Ella es Martha.

\- Oh… como lo siento Wendy. – Dijo la castaña apenada.

\- Bueno mi Ma, ya tiene unos 6 años fallecida. – Mirando con nostalgia. – Falleció cuando tenía 9. Pero ¡hey! No pongas cara triste, mis hermanos y yo venimos a verla casi todos los días.

\- Cierto… - Viendo la tumba y sonriendo. – Es un gusto conocerla, señora Corduroy. Soy Mabel que rima con papel y clavel. – Dijo. – Soy amiga de Wendy.

\- Cuando la presente a Dipper, él no paraba de tartamudear.

\- Cierto. – Comento Mabel apenada. – Mi hermano es un poco nervioso en esto.

Ambas chicas ingresaron y Mabel saludo a los hermanos de Wendy, quienes tenían una competencia de vencidas e invitaban a la pelirroja unírseles, pero ella denegó su invitación. Fueron al final del pasillo y Mabel se impresiono de la habitación de su amiga. 

Lucía como la habitación de una adolescente que apenas ingresaría a la preparatoria; la pelirroja tenía todo preparado para fiesta. Desde una torre de CD’S de música, revistas de moda y un televisor con un reproductor de DVD y algunas cosas de maquillaje en su tocador.

\- ¿Y bien? – Sentándose en la cama. – La habitación de una dama.

\- Es genial. – Dijo Mabel contenta. – Piedmont… bueno Dipper y yo tenemos que compartir aun la habitación, pero mamá y papá nos dijeron que regresando tendremos nuestras habitaciones separadas.

\- Vaya. – Abriendo los ojos sorprendida. – Eso significa que ustedes aun… comparten todo.

\- Sí… y pues… - Viendo la habitación de la pelirroja. – Sera la primera vez que tenga mi propio espacio, a veces envidio a Candy y a Grenda por tener su habitación y poder colocar los póster y las calcomanías que ellas desean. Sin tener que dividir la habitación. –Aclaro la castaña. – Dipper y yo pues… separado pero ninguno pone lo suyo, más que en la cabaña ahí podemos decorar un poco para evitar que el ático se vea vacío.

\- Bueno te puedo dar unas ideas de decoración. Solo para evitar el acumulo de lo adorable y maduro.

\- ¡Y colores para pintar mi nueva habitación!

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Wendy. – Un consejo. – Levantando el dedo y señalando las luces en su cama. – Jamás compres luces rojas o rosas… te dañan la vista.

La castaña y la pelirroja pasaron su tarde viendo algunas películas infantiles, seguido de algunas del canal de terror y por última estaban pasando Dream Boy High 2: Determinación la cual su amiga se quedó dormida en la cama mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a Tambry. Mabel estaba con su pijama y abrazada al peluche extraño de Wendy mientras veía la escena del beso con Xyler y Becca mientras su mejor amigo Craz encendía el interruptor para abrir paso a los fuegos artificiales en medio del jardín y hacer mágico el momento.

Soltó un suspiro de enamorada la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba con una de las mantas que Wendy le proporciono mientras escuchaba la música final de la película.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Mabel entre sus sueños coloridos y de brillantina disfrutaba mucho de su mundo, en el cual andaba con sus dos novios inventados Craz y Xyler mientras iban en un convertible deportivo de color rosa claro brillante y veía los colores majestuosos del atardecer anaranjado que vio junto con su familia en los bosques de Gravity Falls.

Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa fresca y por el suave viento cepillar su melena marrón achocolatado, relajándose recostada a un lado de la escotilla del auto deportivo como el de la película con el techo doblado por la parte trasera.

_Portaba un vestido corto de color rosa chiffon, como si fuera mi graduación de secundaria. Entre más imaginaba ese bello paisaje, más se tornaba hermoso mi sueño a uno perfecto… solo faltaba algo. Deseando que sonara música viaje de popular…. ¡oh, se había cumplido! Ahora podía ser el sueño perfecto._

\- Mabel gracias por venir con nosotros al baile de graduación. – Dijo Xyler guiñándole el ojo.

\- Serás la envidia de Verónica y Beca. – Comento Craz. – Tú hermosura y lindura jamás se compararía con ellas.

\- Chicos basta, jeje – Soltando una risa risueña. – Me harán sonrojar.

De repente la música cambio y una melodía de piano se escuchaba por los cielos tornando un arrebolado carmín y anaranjado. De pronto su mundo de ensueño cambio a una carretera sin fin alguno solo con la esplendorosa vista de los arbolados del bosque y el cielo cubiertas de densas nubes que cubrían parte del sol, como si creara un apocalipsis.

_Yo no desee esto…. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? Mi paisaje soñado se ha ido._

\- Vaya es un sueño muy inmensurablemente magnífico lo que has creado, Estrella fugaz.

Ella abrió los ojos completamente volteando a ver de Craz y Xyler que ya no estaban más en el auto, y quien estaba conduciendo en ese momento era un adulto joven de cabellera rubia tan luminosa y sedosa como el oro o como el cabello de Pacifica Northwest solo que más rubio y brillante. Una mini galera que no se movía de su lugar y se mantenía suspendida de su cabeza por 1 pulgada. Su vestimenta de traje lustrado en satín con un leve patrón en oro oscuro marcaba su saco oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo levemente fornido de su musculatura en sus brazos y tórax. Sus manos cubiertos por guantes blancos y una camisa color canario que hacía juego con un corbatín oscuro encima un emblema triangular con un ojo que lo sujetaba. No podía ver su rostro puesto que iba en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras de Craz y Xyler estaban conduciendo, o eso creía cuando ahora estaba él suplantándolos.

\- No hablas mucho en los sueños. – Viendo por el retrovisor el rostro perplejo de la pequeña pree adolescente. Soltó una leve carcajada cuando cambio la velocidad del vehículo metiendo cambios del 4 al 5 cambio hasta llegar al 6. – Sujétate del asiento.

Mabel soltó un grito aferrándose al asiento con las manos en la escotilla del auto, sintiendo el fuerte viento golpear su rostro con harta velocidad que iba en la carretera infinita. Vio la aguja del kilometraje que estaba en los 200 Km/h más de las 120 MPH, su corazón latía con fuerza pensando que se volcarían en un tramo de la carretera.

Unos brazos oscuros emergieron de la parte trasera atrapando el cuerpo de Mabel y aferrándola al asiento evitando que se soltara.

\- No dejes de imaginar. – Le advirtió el conductor en medio de una orden. – No queremos accidentes tan tempranos, ¿o no Mabel?

Aunque Mabel se encontraba muy asustada para seguir imaginando la carretera, pensaba que chocarían o peor aún saliera volando del vehículo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro pero se perdían en el aire.

\- ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! – Grito la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No pares de imaginar. – Dijo el rubio viéndola en el retrovisor con su orbe ambarino. – O provocaras que choquemos. Mejor piensa en un auto más eficaz… ¿Qué tal un convertible con un color más llamativo?

El auto se convirtió en un convertible color rojo carmín deportivo casi nuevo y con un toque elegante. Envuelto en neblina oscura hasta cambiar el camino de la carretera que los dirigía a una extensión de una montaña.

\- ¡Vas muy rápido! – Le aviso Mabel asustada cuando noto que la niebla se dispersaba y notaba aquel sujeto mirarla por el retrovisor.

\- Es lo que conduzco normalmente. – Sonriendo y mostrando una parte de sus colmillos. – Solo relájate y disfruta el viaje.

Ella comenzó a llorar agachando su mirada y con su cuerpo sujeto a su asiento, se repetía que era una pesadilla que no debió ver Pony al choque, Dream Boy High 2 y ver las películas de terror en la tele junto con su amiga Wendy.

De repente sintió una aligeración en la velocidad del vehículo y como en ese instante volvían a la velocidad normal, levantando la vista para ver a Craz y Xyler en la parte de enfrente pero con sus ojos vendados y un traje completamente oscuro. Sus bocas estaban cubiertas por un cubre bocas negro.

Su cuerpo podía moverse y quiso hablar con ellos pero ninguno le respondió, incluso intento mover al peli azul pero este no hizo movimiento alguno.

\- ¡Craz! – Llamo la chica desesperada por saber lo que sucedía.

\- No pueden hablarte, son mis marionetas y reciben mis órdenes. – Menciono el sujeto que estaba a lado suyo, saludando con una mano. – Regresa aquí. – Pronuncio con una voz aterciopelada erizando los cabellos de la menor, mientras hacia un gesto con su dedo índice en señal de llamarla.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Apunto al rubio que se había acomodado en el asiento trasero y mantenía sus brazos extendidos y descansando entre el respaldo de los asientos.

\- Un conocido. – Soltando un suspiro de superioridad. – Ven aquí y no saldrás lastimada.

\- ¿Vas a matar alguien? – Viendo al sujeto del parche triangular. – ¿Bill te envió aquí? Acaso querías imitar a Gabe, porque no creo que Gabe sea mayor y más…

\- ¿Apuesto? – Embozando con una sonrisa coqueta. - ¿Atractivo y ardiente?

\- Psicótico y loco. – Aclaro la menor, aunque no quería admitir que se veía endemoniadamente atractivo, sus hormonas de adolescente le jugaban una mala broma en una situación tensa.

\- Jajaja, muy asertiva. – Comento interesado. – Tal vez sí me envió a torturarte.

\- Bill está loco… no caeré en su trampa. No tendré una jodida pesadilla donde tortures a mi hermano o a Soos. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Más vale que te largues y llames a Bill para romperle toda su cara amarilla.

El rubio la miro con intensidad en su orbe afilado y soltó una risa maliciosa. Mientras miraba a la chica Pines defenderse con ese argumento. – Tú y yo seremos aliados muy pronto. – Acercándose a la chica para tomarla con brusquedad de la mano para empujarla y recostarla en el asiento trasero, colocándose encima de ella. – Muy infantil ese vestido. – Chasqueo los dedos y un vestido lila vaporoso sin hombreras apareció, con el escote en forma de corazón. – Perfecto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Iba levantarse pero unos grilletes azul eléctrico junto con una cadena delgada aparecieron en su cuerpo apretándolo y provocando un quejido en la menor. – Me aprieta… ¡ahg! – Sintiendo las cadenas aplastarla.

\- Feliz de arruinarme el trato con Gideon y atacarme, estás contenta de aventarme a los fuegos artificiales en tu inútil y absurda obra mal perfeccionada. – Comento con disgusto y una voz agravada y distorsionada. – Pino, Signo de pregunta y tú son unos malditos sacos de carne molestos. Jamás en mi existencia me había tocado lidiar con simples mortales de poca capacidad de cualidades.

Chasqueo los dedos provocando que la misma cadena se amoldara al cuerpo de la menor alrededor de su pecho creando una “U” que sobresalía su pequeño pecho y amarrando sus muñecas hacia atrás en su espalda baja, parte de la cadena se giró en sus caderas por debajo de su falda rozando sus muslos y las bragas de la menor hasta pasar por en medio y terminar apretando la zona genital de la chica.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estás haciendo pervertido? – Protesto molesta y con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Porque tengo cadenas ahí?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo torturar a mis victimas con el Shibari? – Menciono divertido en su tono de voz. – Hay muchas preguntas que debo hacerte… y quiero respuestas. – Tronando sus dedos para apretar más su agarre y sujetar del mentón a la chica. – Quiero que me respondas.

\- ¡Ahh! – Sentía como las mismas cadenas se aferraban a su cuerpo y provocaban un toque de shock eléctrico quemando su piel.

El rubio prosiguió a retirarle el calzado aquellos tacones que cubrían sus pies y aventarlo mientras guiaba sus manos enguantadas sobre el empeine de sus piernas y subir lentamente su toque hasta por debajo de sus pantorrillas hasta tocar por encima del comienzo de sus muslos.

\- ¿Pino tiene los tres diarios? – Pregunto el mayor con una voz neutra y sería, que provoco que la menor se estremeciera.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Dando patadas a los costados del sujeto. – Solo tiene uno y es el 3.

\- Mal – Trono sus dedos provocando un electroshock de 300 voltios que duro 3 segundos.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito la menor sintiendo el terrible dolor en su cuerpo. Más eso no provoco que su corazón se detuviera en ese instante.

\- ¿Los tiene los tres? – Pregunto nuevamente insistente mientras se retiraba un guante y con su garra rasgaba su piel nívea y lechosa hasta dejar una línea rojiza de eritema.

\- …Solo… solo d-dos – Dijo la pequeña entre dolor en su cuerpo. – Tiene dos… - Menciono la castaña.

\- ¿Dos? – Sonriendo. – Falta uno.

\- ¿Quién… eres? – Viendo al chico inclinarse y acomodarse entre medio de sus piernas. Las cuales ato con facilidad de sus tobillos a sus muslos con una cadena separándolas en una V.

-¿Por qué preguntar por el verdugo que te hará sufrir deliciosamente? – Pasando su lengua por sus propios labios de tan solo imaginar la crueldad que haría a la gemela fémina.

\- Duele… ay…. – Sintiendo sus piernas dobladas y por quemante ardor de las cadenas.

\- ¿Segura que no tiene tres diarios? Puedo sentir el tercero. – Pasando sus manos por encima de sus muslos hasta levantar la falda del vestido.

\- ¡Que no pervertido! – Sonando cabreada y sonrojada. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a despertar de está jodida pesadilla!

\- ¿Enserio quieres hacerlo? – Sonando ronco. – Apenas comenzamos esta pesadilla.

\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! – Completamente ruborizada cuando noto su falda alzada y que sujetaba sus bragas infantiles de estampado de flores y moñito.

\- Vaya que olvidas mi voz tan pronto, si ya tenemos tiempo de conocernos un par de veces, Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su rostro. – Solo mírame y hallaras la respuesta. – Mostrando su ojo casi inhumano. – Acaso mi voz…. – Cambiando su tono cuando está en su forma original. – Y mi apariencia te engañan, joven humana. – Volviendo un breve momento en el ser triangular para aparecer nuevamente como semi demonio. – Ojos de una chica hormonal y adolescente… veo que es de tu agrado el cuerpo que ves. Lástima que no puedo hacerlo más adolescente a tu edad… chiquilla.

\- …Bill. – Viendo aquel orbe en su ojo que resplandecía como el oro brillando tan inhumanamente, con la pupila afilada como los de un felino. El otro se encontraba tapado con un parche en forma triangular, con un sello enfrente en forma de grabado.

\- El mismo.

\- No eras un maldito triángulo isósceles – Otro choque eléctrico corrió por su cuerpo.

\- Déjate de tonterías humana. – Sin quitar su voz sorna y sarcástica. - ¿Los tiene cerca, Pino? Están junto a él.

\- … No, no lo sé – Evitando su mirada tras recibir una fuerte presión quemante en las cadenas.

\- Claro que lo sabes. – Tiro de sus cabellos hacia abajo pasando sus afiladas garras recubiertas por el guante izquierdo. – Solo que no quieres decirme.

\- Mmhh… ¡Agh! – La menor sintió otro choque eléctrico y la afilada punta de la otra garra recorrer su piel.

\- ¿Lo tiene o no? – Sonando insistente.

\- D-Duerme… con ellos. – Dijo la castaña sintiendo sus lágrimas caer en sus mejillas levemente rosadas por la traición que cometía, pero entre más imploraba en su mente escapar o despertarse… el dolor en las cadenas aumentaba.

\- ¿Está cerca de ti? – Pregunto mientras adentraba sus manos por debajo de su falda agarrando los bordes las bragas. – ¿Pino está cerca?

\- No. – Un voltaje mayor recorrió el cuerpo de la menor provocando una quemadura en su piel y parte de la tela de su ropa interior. - ¡Ay!.... ahh, ahh… me duele… detente.

\- ¿Por qué mentir? – Toco la piel quemada por las cadenas y la carne corrosiva y lacerada. - ¿Duerme a un lado de ti? – Pregunto nuevamente, mas ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo otro toque eléctrico. – Muy mal.

\- ¡AHH! ¡PARA! – Grito la castaña con mucho dolor puesto que la corriente eléctrica ya nada más no dañaba su piel, sino que provocaba un dolor agónico en su sexo. Sintiendo sus labios vaginales y su clítoris adolorido y punzante. – B-Bill… por favor, por favor...

El demonio de los sueños hizo girones en su falda casi destruida por los choques eléctricos dando un tirón en la tela hasta despedazarla. Sus bragas estaban manchadas de un hollín café oscuro y levemente de sangre. Las retiro con delicadeza cortando de los lados y haciéndolas de lado para quemarlas con su fuego azulado, apreciando el sexo rosado e irritado de la menor. Tenía daños por el choque eléctrico alto y la carne de sus labios vaginales estaban rojizos, su clítoris hinchado y la punta de un rosado brillante por la lesión.

El rubio chasqueo los dedos haciendo correr la cadena fina entre medio y provocando un roce contra perla y lo hendido de su genitales, creando una sensación tortuosa y levemente placentera en la menor de frotamiento contrario, de adelante hacia atrás repetidas veces y de manera lenta.

\- ¿Pino duerme a tú lado? – Pregunto viendo el rostro de la menor que afirmaba su respuesta con desesperación en su voz.

\- ¡No! – Soltó un gemido agudo y bajo que salió de sus labios llamando la atención del demonio.

\- Te empeñas a seguir con la tortura. – Comento. – No me molesta seguir electrocutando tu cuerpo. – Viendo a la menor que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. – Pero veo que esto no funciona.

\- Deberé de aplicar un método más… satisfactorio para que hables. – Sonriendo.

Chasqueo los dedos haciendo presión en la cadena hasta el punto de resaltar sus pequeños pechos sobre la tela de su vestido lila y pasando a marcar la piel de su cadera y pelvis al punto de escuchar un gemido más alto.

\- Probemos con otro método más eficiente. –Tomo de la cadena del pecho levantándola un poco y sujetando su mentón con fuerza evitando que evadiera su mirada de él. - ¿Virgen?

\- ¿Qué…? – Sintió los labios del demonio chocar con los suyos y besarla, un contacto que le erizo la punta de sus cabellos marrones y sentir un calor en su cuerpo. Aquellos labios eran demasiado suave en su piel que se movían con fuerza sobre su boca. Jamás había sido besada de esa manera… hasta que llego el recuerdo de Bill en su forma triangular y lo que había hecho en su anterior sueño. Rompieron el contacto, viendo al chico relamerse y colocar una mirada seductora. – No… no puede ser…

\- Deliciosa – La recostó nuevamente guiando su mano acariciar su rostro. – Si no me dices donde están los malditos diarios de Seis dedos, creo que será por el método más infalible de cogerte como se me dé la gana.

\- ¡No! – No quería experimentar la violación de aquellos tentáculos. Se removió asustada y grito aterrada. - ¡Aléjate! ¡No! ¡No quiero!

\- Parece que recuerdas. – Sonriendo con benevolencia. – Entonces sabes cómo es la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

Un chasquido y la corriente de viento recorrían la piel desnuda y levemente chamuscada de su cuerpo. Mabel se sorprendió de encontrarse en esa situación tan indecorosa y prohibida, apenas había tenido su primer beso en todo el verano con un tritón y había estado tomada de la mano con Gideon entre abrazos y había compartido solo un helado, ¡solo uno! Pero estar semi desnuda y con un sujeto atractivo que era un jodido demonio, atada en cadenas y con sus dos falsos novios de ensueño en un convertible que iba a 120 km/h, era una situación completamente diferente.

La cadena recorría su cuerpo y rozaba mucho sus labios vaginales y sus pechos redondos en pleno crecimiento, todas esas sensaciones eran dolorosas y extrañamente placenteras. El sonido de su voz que lanzaba gimoteos y aquella mirada masculina que recorría su frágil cuerpo la estremecía. Debía ser un mal sueño, el peor de todos. ¡Al diablo lo que dijo Wendy! Sobre los sueños húmedos, quería más que nada despertar.

Frío metal azulado que tocaba su piel sensible y que pocamente se lubricaba con sus fluidos vaginales que emanaban por el roce. Mabel quería cerrar sus piernas, estar expuesta con las piernas separadas era la agonía más tortuosa en su vida y una verdadera vergüenza de la cual quería morirse.

Observo al demonio retirarse el guante que quedaba tirando de su boca la tela y lanzándolo a cualquier parte del auto, se inclinó cerca de su pecho rasgando la parte quemada del vestido hasta trozarlo y ver sus montículos redondos y levemente abultados. Lamiendo con su lengua gruesa y viperina de color azulada parte de la punta de sus senos realzando sus pezones hasta conseguirlos erectos.

\- No lamas – Dijo Mabel sonrojada de la pena al ver al demonio lamer con lentitud y mirarla con su orbe entrecerrado hacia ella.

\- ¿Me dirás dónde están? – Pregunto sin detenerse de lamer sus senos, rodeando la punta del pezón para cogerlo con sus dientes y alzarlo hacia arriba. Chupando su suave pecho de nínfula y saboreando la textura tersa de su piel blanquecina. – No hay prisa. – Emanando un aliento caliente encima de ellos.

-No… – Dijo ella, repitiéndose que solo era una pesadilla, un sueño nada real. – Quiero… despertar.

El demonio mordió la punta con fuerza provocando un corte en sus dientes y lamiendo la sangre que emanaba de su pezón rosa, succionando mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otro seno apretado por las cadenas. Bill disfrutaba de la sensación frágil y sensible de la piel suave de la menor, como si tocara los pétalos de una rosa.

Chupo con avidez aquel seno saboreando su sangre dulce y densa tan caliente de su cuerpo. La sensación de un cuerpo humano latiente y vivaz. Algo que podía disfrutar al tenerlas en su punto de vida.

\- Ay… ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh – Había dolido pero se reconfortaba con la succión y el masaje de su otro seno. Podía ver claramente como Bill amamantaba su pecho sin pudor evitando dejar una sola gota de su sangre y solo el corte que parecía sido cortado por una cuchilla fina dejando una línea rojiza. – Ahh… para…

\- Hasta podría comerte. – Lamiendo su otro seno disfrutando de cortar con sus colmillos y beber el líquido carmesí que brotaba en un hilillo delgado y dibujaba en su torso cubierto de cadenas. Una sangre dulce y adictiva el cual lo calentaba de su entrepierna al punto de excitación, acariciando el cuerpo de la menor tocando su blando abdomen. Escuchando su melifluo de su voz agraviada por el dolor como un deleite en sus oídos. Le hacía desearla al punto de unirse en un acto carnal y lujurioso, que pocas veces había disfrutado con algunas humanas y súcubos de su élite.

\- Bill – Llamo la castaña rendida entre las caricias y el dolor en su entrepierna y pecho. No aguantaba la cadena frotar su sexo ni que el demonio siguiera mamando de sus senos. – Te lo diré… te lo diré… todo. Dipper tiene…

El demonio sonrió al saber que la menor había accedido a hablar y se había rendido, pero tampoco quería acabar su pequeño jueguito.

\- Los diarios están…. – Su voz fue acallada por una sombra en forma de mano que retuvo la respuesta.

\- Luego lo dices, por el momento no interrumpas el momento, Estrella fugaz. – Abrió sus pantalones empujando la hebilla de su cinturón y tirando de la bragueta al punto de empujar el bóxer apretado y liberar el bulto de su erección en su miembro. – Debo valorarte. – Dando una caricia en su rostro. – Pronto llegaremos… más quiero jugar un poco y prepararte.

La castaña pataleo evitando que siguiera pero las mismas sombras sujetaron los tobillos de sus pies alzándolos un poco a los costados.

\- Sí logras aguantarme, podrás aguantar lo que sigue. – Sentencio el demonio antes de tirar la cadena de su pecho y retirar la sombra para atraerla a un beso apasionado, lo cual sintió la boca de la menor tropezar en sus movimientos y luchar con la intrusión de la lengua de él a la suya.

Mabel sintió una mordida en su labio inferior exclamando un suspiro de dolor y queja, antes de sentir como el rubio empujaba dentro de su boca aquella lengua húmeda y gruesa. Acariciando la suya como una danza ardiente y erótica la cual su saliva choqueaba y caía en un hilillo por su barbilla.

Las manos de Bill atrajeron las caderas de la menor acercando su entrepierna a su pelvis. Su pene grueso y venoso de tamaña grande cepillaba en la lubricada vagina rosada y pequeña de la chica. Sus pliegues re gorditos y lisos tan lampiños que acariciaban el tallo del pene, de adelante hacia atrás cubriendo por el líquido transparente y lo sensible de su clítoris.

El demonio quebró la cadena que mantenía su sexo y froto su glande y parte del cuerpo de la longitud de su miembro entre los pliegues femeninos de la menor. Soltaban un gruñido y un jadeo de la satisfacción entre el beso profundo mientras devoraba su boca sin dejar un rastro en explorar la boca dulce de la joven.

Su mano guio la punta redonda del pene del demonio y empujo por el canal vaginal estrecho. Un alarido de dolor que se cubrió con el beso y el cuerpo de la pree adolescente tensarse. Empujo más desgarrando la pared virginal y estirando la membrana de su himen… al punto de colapsar por el tamaño y hacerla sangrar un poco. Se recostó encima de ella y se adentró con completamente en tan solo una estocada desvirgándola, sujetando sus piernas por la base de sus muslos.

Unos, dos, tres golpeteos fuertes y profundos dieron aviso de que Mabel Pines ya no era virgen para el demonio de los sueños. Su pelvis salió y entro en repetidas ocasiones lentas y profundas, rompió el beso escuchando a la chica blofear y jadear con fuerza con la respiración acelerada.

Bill la miro y se irguió tomando una posición con las piernas de la menor sujetadas con la fuerza de sus garras y aumento el empuje a un ritmo rápido y veloz, escuchando a la castaña gemir y gritar palabras sin a completar… pero que estaba seguro que todos llevaban a la repuesta de “detenerse”. El choque de sus sexos a un ritmo lascivo con su piel y la vestimenta del rubio a pantalones medio abajo que mostraba una buena porción de su piel musculosa de sus cuádriceps y sus glúteos redondos entre el cinturón de adonis que marcaba la extensión de su miembro viril y algunos vellos rubios. Una parte de su camisa desabotonada de la parte inferior mostraba su abdomen marcado como el de un dios destructivo.

Mabel gritaba y gemía sin control alguno, los pliegues de su vagina solo cubrían aquel pene que entraba y salía a la mitad para después golpear en repetidas ocasiones su piel caliente contra la levemente fría y musculosa de la pelvis masculina del demonio.

\- Joder… niña. – Gemía el demonio extasiado por la suavidad y lo caliente de la vagina de la menor que emanaba su lubricación natural, como algo glorioso. – Quiero llevarte… Estrella fugaz…. – Jadeando con una voz ronca que la castaña solo le provocaba un rubor en sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. – Termina lo que empezaste. – Lamiendo su mejilla. – Mabel.

\- Mmm… ah, ah, ah, ah, ahh… - Sus piernas encadenadas seguían sujetas y sentía los brazos masculinos abrazar sus muslos levantando sus caderas y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas con fuerza a unas salvajes. – Bill… ahh… ahh… - El dolor cesaba y su sexo suplicaba más de su toque… ir más a fondo de la estimulación. – Más… más… más… Bill.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos se encontraban en un lugar distinto… una habitación de ladrillos oscuros con la línea delgada de un tono prismático de colores y el piso marmoleado en un acabado obsidiana de color negro. La cama era demasiado grande que una matrimonial, sabanas de seda y el hilo para cómodo que podría existir en el mundo en un tono vino y gris cenizo. Los doseles que cubrían los lados del techo de la cama con una cortina de gasa oscura y transparente.

Velas flotantes alrededor cubiertas de un fuego azulado y una ventana con un vitral rojizo y anaranjado con la figura triangular y un ojo de por medio.

Mabel estaba liberada un momento de las ataduras de sus pies, comprobando que podía moverlas pero de repente sintió su cuerpo calar un frío por la falta de calor y prendas; estando desnuda en medio de la cama.

\- Estoy… - Se giro su cuerpo viendo levemente su alrededor antes de sentir unos brazos masculinos atraparla y recorrer su vientre lesionado por las quemaduras, siendo curado por un fuego azulado que emanaba de las manos del demonio. – B-Bill… - Tartamudeo a su toque.

\- Recuéstate sobre tu pecho o me obligaras atarte. – Empujando el cuerpo de la menor a inclinarse hacia abajo descansando su pecho desnudo sobre las almohadas. Más detuvo que bajara completamente sus caderas dejándola en una posición encorvada con el trasero al aire y su sexo expuesto.

\- Espera… esto es vergonzoso… -Dijo ruborizada. – ¡Cierto! Querías saber dónde estaban los diarios.

\- Silencio – Sentencio el demonio chasqueando los dedos y atando sus muñecas. – No me interesa en este momento. – Sonriendo con malicia. – Pediste más…. Y estoy dispuesto a cogerte, niña Pines.

\- ¿Bill?

\- Grita todo lo que desees. – Viendo a la menor sonrojada. – Estas ahora completamente en Mindscape.

.

.

.

Continua en la parte 2


	11. Sweet Nightmare Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: La siguiente lectura es solo únicamente para mayores de 18 años en adelante, pueden contener lenguaje adulto, vulgar y de connotación sexual. Incluye imágenes de índole erótico.
> 
> Mabel Pines 12 años (recuerdos) 25 años, actual en la historia y Bill Cipher (con apariencia de 29 años).
> 
> Chicos si no tienen 18 años de edad cumplidos no lo lean, esta fuerte esté capítulo ya que es el final del libro de smut erótico Mabill.
> 
> NT: No apto para personas sensibles o pubertas, en serio respeten la obra del fanfic que hicimos MrsUsagiDark y yo su servidora. Fue divertido hacer este fanfic y compartirlo con ustedes, a ver cuánto dura publicado, puesto que siento la amenaza de las ficker que me quieren eliminar. *mensaje para Wattpad*.
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura pecadores!

╔════ ✿ ❀ ღღ ✿ ❀ ════╗

Two Shot XI: Sweet Nightmare Parte 2

╚════ ❀ ✿ ღღ ❀ ✿ ════╝

_“Sinceramente… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi un ocaso de sol tan esplendoroso después de un día intenso lluvia, en la tarde de agosto”._

El sonido de unas olas que emergían de la superficie del mar, iban a gran velocidad del viento golpeando el muelle de la ciudad. Los golpes se convertían en espuma y se desvanecían en un arribe por los muros de piedra laja.

Una chica de abrigo ocre cenizo y botines, sostenía en su mano un paraguas verde brillante con un patrón de forma de flores de ciruelo blanco. Dos golpes en su pie derecho y un vistazo de reojo a su celular indicaron la hora aproximada de las 18:44 pm. Soltó un bufido cansado de sus labios rosados indicando lo aburrida que se encontraba de estar esperando a su compañía.

\- Debí comprar una malteada. – Menciono ella viendo el panorama del atardecer.

\- Debiste comprar dos malteadas. – Hablo un sujeto detrás de ella.

La castaña volteo a ver al sujeto un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello achocolatado arremolinado en rizos esponjados y sedosos, estaba con la mitad de su traje desarreglado y una sonrisa campante; como si hubiera jugado bajo la lluvia ante su camisa arremangada y levemente húmeda.

\- ¡Dipper! – Girándose para inspeccionar el atuendo de su hermano y un lápiz labial de color rojo en su mejilla. – Déjame adivinar. – Colocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Paz te visito en tú oficina.

\- Bueno… ajem… - Carraspeando su garganta al ser delatado fácilmente por la tintura del lápiz labial rojo. – Trajo al bebé y de paso el almuerzo.

\- Eso es sorprendente, que ella cocine y lo traiga a tu lugar de trabajo, es como decir que fue raptada por los aliens y la suplantaron para darte una mejorada. – Menciono en un tono gracioso de tan solo imaginarse a su cuñada ex millonaria, siendo secuestrada por lo cielos por hombrecillos verdes y grises. Para traer a una hogareña y amorosa chica que no se despegaba de su hermano.

\- Muy graciosa Mabs, pero ella cocina exquisito. – Haciendo una seña con su índice y pulgar cerrándolo en forma de acierto. – Tanto que te gustara.

\- Del 1 al 10, que tanto quemo la tortilla de huevo, esta vez. – Cruzando sus manos mientras embozaba una sonrisa de “poco convencida”.

\- Un 6… pero va mejorando. – Aclaro, mientras pasaba saliva por la mentirilla que dijo. – Lo puso en pan y así no tuve que saborear el carboncillo quemado. El carbón es bueno para limpiar el colon y el intestino.

\- Mmm… eso es bueno. – Sonriendo y dando una palmada en la espalda de su hermano. - ¿Por qué mojado?

\- Olvide el paraguas en la oficina antes de cerrar. – Cepillando su pelo húmedo. – Y pensé bueno un poco de lluvia no es nada malo, luego lo recojo.

\- No lo extrañaran mucho. – Comento la gemela de acuerdo con la decisión de su gemelo.

\- ¿Lista? – Pregunto su hermano viendo a su hermana mayor que traía una expresión serena en su rostro juvenil. – Recuerda que no estas…

\- Oye – Entonando una voz calmada y sonriendo de lado. – Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con mis tíos abuelos. – Tomando la mano de su gemelo. – Quedamos que iríamos a visitarlos… ha sido un tiempo desde que ellos se fueron a su viaje por el mundo. Y es tiempo que pasemos tiempo con ellos, aparte nos lo deben.

\- Cierto. – Dijo Dipper asintiendo. – Quiero escuchar las anécdotas del tío gran Ford y del tío Stan, de cómo capturaron diversas criaturas y que anomalías encontraron durante el continente y el golfo.

\- ¿Emocionado? – Pregunto, viendo a su hermano con ojos iluminados por la emoción del momento.

\- ¡No sabes que tanto!, solo recibía postales y cartas en la oficina, entre fotos. – Recordando lo mucho que le explicaba a sus alumnos de primer año, lo emocionante que era la investigación paranormal multidimensional y la demonología. – Quiero entrevistarlos y, y… también quiero ver las fotos y las muestras que obtuvieron, una copia en la computadora es buena, pero ver la real es única. – Haciendo un gesto con sus manos de la grandeza. – Tengo entendido que el tío Stan tiene un cofre de tesoro maldito, ¡ah! Y que le gano a un ser de una dimensión C-137, en una apuesta de póker intergaláctica.

\- Yo quiero saludar y ver a Candy y a Grenda, también conocer el hijo de Robbie y Tambry la pareja que forme durante el festival Woodstick, aparte de que Wendy dice que conoció un sujeto lindo y ardiente que posiblemente ese sujeto le de el sí, para casarse. – Recordando las llamadas y video chat de sus amigas. – También quiero saludar a Soos y a Melody y felicitarlos por su boda en México. Y ver a Nate, Lee y Thompson; escuche que formaron una banda y harán su tocada en el festival Woodstick de este año.

\- Gideon me comento que Ojo Blanco y su pandilla; arreglaron el viejo Bunker junto con el viejo McGucket, parece que planean ayudar a cerrar las brechas intedimensionales que dejo los monstruos de la dimensión de las pesadillas. Ya sabes aquel incidente del Raromagedón donde Bill… - Se calló un momento en lo último de su oración que menciono, antes de recordar no mencionar el nombre del triángulo malévolo que atormento a su hermana. – Mabel… - Volteando a ver a su hermana gemela. – Lo siento no quise…

\- Dipper – Deteniendo su paso. – Él fue eliminado, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Viendo a su hermano menor. – Ya no nos hará daño, se acabó su reino de terror.

\- Sí. – Asintiendo.

\- Vamos – Caminando a prisa haciendo resonar sus tacones en la acera. – Pacifica nos está esperando y de seguro ya tiene lista su maleta. – Sonriendo en grande. – Estas son nuestras vacaciones y hay que disfrutarlas. Pocas veces te dan vacaciones en la universidad.

\- Cierto. – Comento Dipper regresando a su humor habitual.

\- Descuida… ya lo supere. – Refiriéndose a lo que comento su hermano. – Ya no me encerrada en un burbuja.

El par de gemelos caminaron directo a su destino, cruzando dos calles de la avenida para llegar al auto e ir directo a casa del gemelo menor. Donde descansarían antes del viaje.

Mabel veía por la ventana del auto la ciudad concurrida por el tráfico de la hora de salida, mientras escuchaba la amena conversación de su hermano con su esposa a través del bluetooth del automóvil, le había marcado para saber si no faltaba alguna cosa en su hogar o antes de su viaje.

Ella recordaba que había pasado el resto de su adolescencia en Piedmont, California con su gemelo y sus padres, hasta el punto de entrar a la preparatoria donde se tuvo que separar un buen rato de su hermano menor, tras recibir una beca en una de las mejores escuelas de la costa oeste, que daba paso a la gran universidad.

Mabel se sentía orgullosa de Dipper puesto que cumplió sus sueños y metas, sin olvidar que experimento su segundo enamoramiento con nada más y nada menos con la ex riquilla del pueblo de Gravity Falls. Pacifica Northwest, su archienemiga y amiga al final del verano.

Grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse a Pacifica en Portland trabajando como barista de una cafetería mientras estudiaba en la misma universidad que su hermano. Su hermano gemelo siempre iba a la cafetería por un moka capuchino cada miércoles y viernes saliendo de sus clases avanzadas, solo con la simple excusa de saludarla y decir cuatro palabras en forma de tartamudeo, entre miradas que podrían decirlo todo.

Un año y medio tuvo el valor de invitarla a salir y terminar siendo novios oficialmente en la primera cita, dos años y le pidió matrimonio, solo para enterarse que dentro de 3 meses seria padre. Ahora actualmente su hermano es padre de un niño de 8 meses y vive en Portland junto con su esposa, mientras trabaja en una universidad dando clases en los departamentos siendo profesor provisional, pero con cerca de la base el siguiente año.

En cambio la gemela mayor… no había mucho que contar ella eso creía. Cuando termino la preparatoria en Piedmont, ella inmediatamente se desligo de sus padres y se matriculo para estudiar diseño de modas y artes plásticas en la universidad de Los Angeles, California. Este año había terminado sus estudios y se había graduado con honores, sin olvidar que una firma de una empresa reconocida de la ropa de moda Adulto/juvenil la habían notado tras su colección temática de suéteres finos y discretos, entre también la gama de colores pastel en faldas tableadas y lápiz para la chica Pop en moda de los años 80 y 90 que estaban últimamente de moda en los escaparates de tiendas y boutiques del mundo.

La chica estaba tan emocionada con iniciar su primera línea de otoño e invierno, su jefa Charlie le había dado la oportunidad de obtener una muestra de lugar en la presentación “Lovely Snow”, por lo cual no podría dejar ir una parte única de sus sueños. Aunque eso implicara pagar un precio alto en su circulo de amistades y con su familia. Las video llamadas ya no eran suficientes y el desplazarse de ciudad a ciudad era tedioso y molesto, los hoteles ya la tenían hasta la coronilla. Y las tras largas horas de desvelo en encontrar cual sería el conjunto que la subiría a más escalones, la dejaban agotada. Pero no imposible de cumplir su trabajo final, el cual consiguió vender el conjunto.

Ahora después de dos años de ausencia podía pasar sus vacaciones con su gemelo, acordando de disfrutarlas junto a sus dos tíos abuelos favoritos. Es lo único de tiempo que podían convivir ya que en navidad, apenas podían verse una semana y más junto a sus papás, debido al corto y apretado tiempo de su agenda.

\- Mabel – Llamo su hermano aplastando el botón touch de la pantalla para cortar la llamada de su esposa. – No veo que traigas sortija. – Dando una mirada rápida a la mano desnuda de su hermana. - ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Funciono mal mi relación con Thomas, pensé que era el indicado. – Comento en medio de una risita. – Soy mala para tener un amor de verano eterno.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? – Soltando un gesto burlón. – Cuando conoceré al hombre que se robe el corazón de mi hermana.

\- Mmm… no lo sé. – Recordando la lista de fallidas relaciones que no duraban ni menos de un mes o tres semanas. - ¿Preséntame a un amigo tuyo?

\- Ni loco, los vas a terminar lastimando. – Aclaro su hermano. – Aparte son mis colegas, no los quiero ver como bobos enamorados detrás de ti, ni que me cuenten sus experiencias sexuales contigo.

\- Eres muy injusto hermanito. – Cruzándose de brazos.

Dipper aparco el carro en cuanto llegaron a su casa, mientras que Mabel bajaba y saludaba a Pacifica quien había salido a recibirlos.

\- ¡Mabel! – Llamo la rubia abrazando a su cuñada y mostrándole a su hijo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la cena de navidad en Piedmont? Cielos fue un gran tiempo.

\- Creo que alrededor de 6 meses y creo que dos años. – Viendo al bebé de cabello café claro y ojos azules. – Hola Tyron, estas muy grande, solo te había visto en una foto jeje.

\- Ven prepare la cena, no podemos irnos mañana con el estómago vacío.

\- ¿Es comestible el asado? – Dijo Mabel en tono de broma.

\- Ja-Ja muy graciosa Mabel Pines. – Colocando una mano en la cintura. – Te encantara y agregue fresas y mermelada de mango.

\- ¿El asado lleva fresas y mermelada de mango? – Abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa, ante los extraños ingredientes de su cuñada.

\- Tengo entendido que sí, y si no será algo nuevo para tú paladar. – Concluyo.

La castaña veía la residencia muy hogareña casi salida de una película, y con varias fotos de la familia de Dipper, ella paseo un momento viendo la sala de estancia y las fotografías que estaban en una mesita de caoba pulida y alargada. En un marco de madera estaba una de ella y su hermano cuando tenían 12 años de edad. Fue una foto tomada por su tío Stan cuando arribaron al pueblo de Gravity Falls por primera vez.

Le gustaba esa foto puesto que era un momento feliz para ellos. Estaba emocionada la gemela de pasar sus días de vacaciones a rememorar sus aventuras y los días felices y divertidos con sus amigos y familia.

\- Mabel – Le hablo su hermano. – Vamos a cenar, ¿nos acompañas?

\- Sí.

Esa noche paso una velada agradable con la familia de su hermano. Pacifica no paraba de preguntar por la nueva colección de moda que esperaba ver para la temporada de invierno. Mientras que ella de momentos era cuidadosa para no dar detalles o su jefa se enteraría, más podría revelar muestras de tramado y textura de la tela, solo para que se diera una idea o imaginara la prenda.

Cuando la cena finalizo en su punto, la pareja se levantó de la mesa recogiendo la loza de los platos mientras que la castaña tomaba al niño y lo llevaba en sus brazos para quitarle el babero y limpiar su rostro de los restos de puré de calabaza en su boca.

Mabel estaba contenta y se estaba empezando acostumbrar abrazar a su sobrino. Recuerda la foto que sus padres les mando desde que era un lactante, cuando su hermano y Pacifica estaban de visita en Piedmont. Se sonrojaba de su rostro de tan solo imaginar tener un niño tan adorable como él. Aunque su mente divago un momento en las facciones del menor, dando un momento vuelta a su imaginación de tan solo imaginarse ella embarazada. Escogiendo ropita y un nombre adecuado a su hijo o hija, y como lo querría mucho.

\- Diablos mi reloj biológico me pide mucho. – Dijo ella con un semblante serio. – Aun soy muy joven para pensar en eso.

\- ¿Pensar en qué? – Pregunto Pacifica acercándose a la castaña.

\- Eh… nada. – Riéndose nerviosamente, regresándole el bebé a Pacifica.- Tyron es muy lindo.

\- ¿Apuesto que querías llevártelo? – Sonriendo.

\- No. – Sonrojándose. – Bueno si…

\- Muy bien Mabel. – Dijo Dipper. – Prepare el cuarto de huéspedes, lamento el desorden de libros… pero solo será por esta noche. Bueno digamos hasta mañana, cuando nos vayamos a Oregón.

\- Descuida Dip-Dip, si sobreviví a tu cochinero de ropa y lápices mordidos en el ático, voy a poder soportar unos libros mohientos y tus botes de plumas.

\- Esa es la actitud hermana, aunque sea una ofensa. – Señalando a su gemela. – Bueno, buenas noches Mabs.

\- Descansa Mabel. – Dijo Pacifica llevándose a su hijo.

La castaña busco su maletín morado y saco su pijama; un camisón de tirante rosado con bordado de mariposas en color blanco. Preparo su cama y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para desplazarse al mundo de los sueños.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Una habitación oscura con adoquines oscuros como el carbón entre lineado neón, marcaban la estructura de un salón de trono. El asiento era enorme y cubierto de esfinges de personas congeladas. Todas apiladas de forma cuidadosa formando un asiento de forma triangular. En el reposa brazos del costado izquierdo se encontraba una estatuilla de oro macizo. Su tío Ford estaba petrificado en una pose con las manos en forma de garra y una expresión de duda.

La joven camino por el pasillo frío de la habitación observando una jaula para pájaros; dentro se encontraba el chico albino gateando de forma despavorida sin sus ojos, negando varias veces con la cabeza y soltando gemidos de dolor.

Sus ojos azules ya no estaban y solo residían cuencas vacías y ensangrentadas en su rostro. Su piel nívea arañada de su cara y su pie derecho sin zapato mostraba la tegumentación de un color purpurina y negruzca de sus dedos; dando datos de hipoxia y necrosis en su carne. Atado y con cadenas.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Escucho un ruido fuerte de un latigazo provenir a lo lejos del pasillo. Volteo a ver a Gideon en la jaula y como rogaba por salir. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Camino con sumo cuidado viendo en un pilar a sus dos mejores amigas sin piernas y amordazadas con los ojos vendados, estando atadas de sus muñecas dislocadas y laceradas de su piel. La carne desgajada de sus muñones y con un olor putrefacto. Estaban pálidas de su cuerpo y apenas se escuchaban sus voces.

\- Sé que no es real. –Se repitió Mabel. – Es un sueño.

Camino por un estrecho pasillo de columnas, en la que veía a Robbie envuelto en papel de cocina desnudo y mutilado de sus brazos y piernas, con los intestinos de fuera. Su boca cocida y sus ojos inyectados en sangre por el dolor que imploraba en su boca sellada. Wendy estaba dormida y con el cuerpo abierto de las entrañas, órganos dispersos e intactos. Parecía ser que ella tuvo una muerte rápida.

Pero lo que más le dolió ver fue un pasillo de empalamiento e incinerados con el fuego consumiendo su cuerpo, entre ellos estaba su tío Stan y el viejo McGucket.

\- Tío Stan… - Unas gotas descendieron de sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos mientras deseaba despertar. – Dios es una pesadilla… una terrible pesadilla…

Los sonidos se escuchaban con intensidad y un grito se escuchaba al fondo. Corrió y vio en el marco de la puerta a Dipper y Pacifica protegiendo la habitación con sus cuerpos despedazados y la sangre emanando de sus pechos con una lanza clavada en ellos.

\- Dipper… Paz. – Viendo a la pareja. – No, no, no es real.

Tomo el pomo de las dos puertas en forma triangular y abrió la habitación, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que no había nadie en ese lugar, o eso pensaba cuando vio algo moverse entre las sombras.

Recordaba la habitación y su mente daba fuertes punzadas como un dolor de cabeza incesante. Una habitación de ladrillos oscuros con la línea delgada de un tono prismático de colores y el piso marmoleado en un acabado obsidiana de color negro. La cama grande idéntica a una matrimonial, sabanas de seda y el hilo más cómodo que podría existir en el mundo en un tono vino y gris cenizo. Los doseles que cubrían los lados del techo de la cama con una cortina de gasa oscura y transparente.

Velas flotantes alrededor cubiertas de un fuego azulado y una ventana con un vitral rojizo y anaranjado con la figura triangular y un ojo de por medio. No podía olvidar esa habitación en su mente.

\- Yo… recuerdo eso…

Avanzando con sumo cuidado por la habitación, escucho el sonido nuevamente de unos suspiros roncos y masculinos que le provocaron un erizamiento en su piel. La joven se acercó a la cama matrimonial observando el mecer del colchón y las sabanas que apenas cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de una pareja.

En cuanto estuvo de pie cerca de la base de los pies de la cama vio a un sujeto rubio casi de su edad encima del cuerpo de una chica joven de cabellos achocolatados, esparcidos por la almohada, mientras que el mismo mencionado sujetaba sus manos contra la cama.

Aquel sujeto de piel nacarada y cincelada de su rostro, le caían las gotas de sudor perlando sus facciones emitiendo ruidos masculinos y profundos de sus labios. Sus colmillos se asomaban en cada jadeo y su ojo dorado como el ámbar en miel dorada miraba a la joven de manera entrecerrada. Como si disfrutara de acto que estaba haciendo con ella. 

Su espalda ancha y tatuada con símbolos y runas; mostraban el físico trabajado de sus músculos. Sus brazos cubriendo cualquier vía de escape y demostrando su fuerza en su agarre. Su cabello rubio como el oro y revuelto de aquellos mechones rebeldes, le daban un aspecto seductor y maniático de la locura.

Mabel curiosamente quiso saber quién era la mujer que estaba debajo de él, se acercó un poco a los lados notando que era ella de joven, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas como la de una cereza madura. Soltando gimoteos de placer con sus piernas estiradas hacia arriba a los costados del rubio, siendo atadas por las sombras oscuras que se aferraban a sus tobillos. Que le daban un acceso completo al chico de permanecer en medio de su entrepierna.

Aquel sujeto estaba penetrándola con velocidad en sus embestidas, su pene friccionando la entrada y salida con un roce cercano a su clítoris. Chocando sus testículos en repetidas ocasiones contra los genitales de la pree adolescente y parte de su trasero. Observo como aumentaba el empuje y adentraba por completo su miembro robándole un grito ahogado en ella, mientras se dirigía a devorar su cuello con aquellas mordidas y besos febriles.

\- Ahh, ahh, ahh… ¡ahg! – Gemía la menor entrecortada por la rapidez de sus estocadas y la posición de sometida en la cama. – Por f-favor… ah, ah… mi sexo… palpita… mucho… ah, ah, ah…

\- Continúa gritando… - Colocando besos feroces en su cuello, atacándolo de una manera sensual dejando marcas rojizas en su frágil piel. – Mierda… es delicioso… - Acariciando la cintura delgada de la joven. – Mabel… maldita sea, pequeña. – Sujetando con una mano su cadera, la retrajo un momento golpeando con fuerza su vulva y vagina. – Gruñía placenteramente como una bestia, el sonido de sus genitales realizaban un chapoteo en sus fluidos y la lubricación femenina de ella.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito con sus fuerzas, dando pequeños pataleos en sus pies. - ¡Piedad! Ahmm… ah, ah, ah, ah… - Sus manos tiraban de las sabanas y su rostro lloraba de los roces intensos. – Es muy… grande… ¡Ahh! Golpea… mucho… m-muy… dentrooo. – Sus gemidos se perdían en un sonido de alto a bajo.

Aquel sujeto levantaba la cadera de la menor y la miraba de forma fija jadeando cerca de su rostro, manteniendo una sonrisa de placer intenso y absorto en la figura fémina de la chica.

Mabel miraba a la pareja sintiéndose un tanto incomoda de tan solo ver ese momento. Parecía que viera una porno, pero de ella misma, lo cual no recordaba con exactitud porque llego a esto.

\- Veo que ella lo disfruta. – Sorprendiendo a la chica que se giró a su lado para mirarlo de forma iracunda. – Esa pequeña sí que sabe gemir.

\- No lo está disfrutando. – Sonando temblorosa de su voz. – Está siendo violada, es claro que esta atada.

\- Sí, sí, sí… lo que sea. – Comento la voz masculina con el rostro oculto tras un pedazo de tela de gasa con la imagen de un ojo de la providencia. – Dan celos estar viendo este sueño y no poder tocar a la verdadera. – Girando su rostro hacia Mabel. - ¿Cierto?

\- Es un sueño… nada es real. – Aclaro la castaña. – No caeré nuevamente en esto, yo despertare y...

\- ¿Tú crees?… Estrella fugaz. – Viendo a la chica ladear el rostro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de la vergüenza. – Estabas muy a gusto en aquel sueño donde te puse, un reino para ti. – Evocando una ilusión en la palma de su mano. – La burbuja te concedía todo lo que tú quisieras, eras muy feliz en ese lugar.

\- Era falso. – Viendo al rubio como abandonaba las manos de la fémina y las dirigía a su cintura para clavar sus garras en la tierna carne de la menor, para dar mayor soporte mientras aumentaba sus embestidas escuchando su pelvis chocar los genitales de la joven, y ver como un bulto sobresalía del vientre de la menor. – No era real, todo era una ilusión creada por ti.

\- No siempre iba ser falso, querida. – Colocando una media sonrisa. – Iba muy enserio en ir a tu mundo y traerte el Raromagedón, para que gobernaras a mi lado.

\- Me iba a rehusar. – Viendo como su yo joven, como era besada por el demonio. – No lo aceptaría.

\- Jamás rechazarías la propuesta de un demonio. – Sonrió convencido, mientras veía la ilusión tornarse más caliente. Casi relamiéndose los labios, pero tratando de no escuchar mucho los gemidos, puesto que lo excitaban. – Seis dedos no rechazo mi mano, tú hermano tampoco negó uno de mis tratos. Tú adorado tío aunque fuese una trampa, tampoco negó un acuerdo.

\- ¡JAMAS ESTRECHARÍA TÚ MANO! – Levanto la voz de forma enfurecida mirando de forma colérica al demonio de los sueños. Puesto que la apariencia de este se conservaba muy deteriorada en donde se encontraba sentado.

El smoking del demonio estaba quemado de los bordes, sucio de la tela y agrietado de los costados. Su camisa cubierta de sangre seca y su calzado desgastado de la suela. Parecía que lo hubiese pasado mal el demonio de tan solo quedar encerrado en la mente de su tío Stan. Su piel lucia enferma y cubierto de mallugaduras y quemaduras que dejarían más de una cicatriz sobre su cuerpo.

Mabel vio que ese mismo demonio ya no era el mismo que conoció cuando tenía 12 años. Ya no era tan vivaz ni sarcástico al momento de hablar con ella, tampoco la atacaba en ese instante.

**“Pena”**

Observo que el demonio no le quitaba la vista a la escena delante de ellos; su antigua yo de hace unos 13 años atrás con el demonio joven y mayor, teniendo sexo en lo que podría ser el Mindscape. Recordarlo se sentía real y como si fuera su primera experiencia sexual, casi su primera vez. Aunque ella sabía que era una ilusión más, una pesadilla que tardo demasiado en salir.

Vio al demonio de los sueños acomodarse en su asiento. Estaba muy lesionado y su apariencia algo desgastada, posiblemente producto de su encierro.

\- He tenido peores días, Estrella fugaz. – Menciono el demonio con una total seriedad en su voz.

\- Lo dices como si lo que hiciste, no hubiese sido tan malo. – Hablo dolida en su voz. – Era una niña y tú lo hiciste, me lastimaste mentalmente. – Viendo la escena. – Me quebraste.

\- Eso piensas. – Enfocando su mirada antes de escuchar a la castaña menor gemir y escapar del agarre del mayor, dirigiéndose abrazarlo con fuerza del cuello al sujeto que estaba encima de ella y tumbarlo de costado en la cama.

\- Por favor…. Por favor… Bill. – rogó la menor abrazando con ternura al demonio. – Termina… - Suplico ella al gemir de forma suave. – Libérame… por favor.

Ambos notaron como el demonio tronaba los dedos y deshacía el agarre de la menor en sus pies y parte de sus manos, abrazando su cuerpo y besando sus labios con necesidad mientras que ella correspondía.

\- Mmhm… - Devolvía el beso con el ritmo que lo hacia aquel demonio, sintiendo sus caricias en su cuerpo y como de momentos rompían el contacto. Reuniéndose nuevamente de forma pasional. – B-Bill.. ahm… ahh.

\- Voy a terminar dentro… - Jadeo el demonio abrazando su cintura. – Me correré dentro… ah, ah… - Besando sus labios, moviendo sus caderas en un rápido golpe en su apretada vagina. – Mabel…

\- ¡Bill! – Ella gimoteo abrazando su cuello y sollozando ante las penetraciones. – Más… ahh… termina, termina dentro.

La castaña adulta de tan solo ver la escena miro a Bill molesta.

\- ¿Qué clase de ilusión enferma hiciste? – Menciono Mabel extrañada de la escena. – ¡Eso no sucedió!

\- Yo no soy el que está jugando con el sueño. – Levantando sus manos con los grilletes en sus muñecas. – Yo estoy atado y no se permite manipular este escenario. – Haciendo un esfuerzo en liberar las cadenas.

\- Ahh... ahh. – La menor cambio de posición estando sentada junto con el demonio, en una posición de loto, auto penetrándose en su interior siendo embestida con suavidad y aferrada a las caricias del mayor. – Bill~

\- Estrella fugaz… - Gimió el demonio con un jadeo ronco y besando su cuello. – Se mía…

\- S-sí – Besando sus labios con ternura y llevando sus manos a enredar sus dedos en su melena rubia. – Soy… tuya.

\- ¡No! – grito la castaña molesta. – Eso no sucedió.

\- ¿Enserio pensabas eso? – Pregunto el demonio sorprendido. – Vaya y solo pensar que fue un par de veces que lo hicimos. – Hablo en tono sarcástico. – No puede ser que te cogí y pienses que diría eso yo.

\- Yo jamás diría eso.

\- Cuando te cogí en el carro mientras te llevaba a cumplir el final de la pesadilla, pediste por más. – Soltando un risa siniestra. – No lo niegues, te cogí como se debe y tú lo sabes bien.

\- Eres un hijo de puta. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Primera: no tengo madre y segunda: no soy el hijo de puta, soy el cabreado si no haces que termine esto. – Golpeando con su pie el piso al punto de agrietarlo. – Se ve que tengo control. – Dio un intento para ver que se abrió los grilletes. – Vaya quien lo diría.

\- Entonces admite que es una maldita pesadilla que estas controlando. – Gruño molesta la castaña. – ¡Ya basta de juegos Cipher!

\- ¡Es claro que yo no hice esta mierda, mocosa! – Quebrando las cadenas y golpeando nuevamente el piso con su pie. – Pero he de admitir que me gusta la decoración que hiciste con los cadáveres de la entrada de la habitación.

\- Eso yo no fui.

\- No, claro que no. – Se burló de la chica. – Fue tu imaginación, cuando te hable de lo que haría si llegabas a romper nuestro trato.

Ambos escucharon los gemidos de la ilusión y vieron con una expresión extrañada como estos cogían como conejos y se soltaban palabras llenas de amor, casi como una novela romántica.

\- ¡Corta el maldito rollo! – Destruyendo ambas figuras con estacas de sus mismas sombras y vectores al punto de desvanecer la imagen. - ¡Enserio! – Dirigiéndose a la mujer. – No puedes maquillarlo como una película romántica.

\- Te dije que yo no fui. – Aclaro la joven. – Jamás disfrazaría un trauma de mi niñez con una película romántica B15. Y menos con un chico rubio como tú.

\- ¿Acaso bloqueaste lo que sucedió? – Soltando una risa oscura de su voz. – Era de saberlo.

Trono sus dedos haciendo aparecer la ilusión de ella joven desnuda en medio de la cama. Atrás de la chica estaba el demonio en las mismas condiciones que la chica.

\- Recuéstate sobre tu pecho ¿o me obligaras atarte? – Empujando el cuerpo de la menor a inclinarse hacia abajo, descansando su pecho desnudo sobre las almohadas de la cama dando una posición a su cuerpo. Mas él la detuvo a que bajara completamente sus caderas dejándola en una posición encorvada con el trasero al aire y su sexo expuesto.

\- Espera… esto es vergonzoso… - Dijo ruborizada la menor al sentir la mirada del demonio sobre su cuerpo. – ¡Cierto!... Querías saber dónde estaban los diarios.

\- Silencio – Sentencio el demonio chasqueando los dedos y atando sus muñecas fuertemente, evitando que escapara en el momento. – No me interesa en este momento los diarios. – Sonriendo con malicia. – Pediste más…. Y estoy dispuesto a cogerte, niña Pines.

\- ¿Bill? – Hablo en modo de confusión sintiendo los dedos del demonio en su columna. – Mmh…

\- Grita todo lo que desees. – Viendo a la menor sonrojada de sus mejillas. Se le hacía un deleite ver a la humana tan vulnerable y sumisa. – Estas ahora completamente en Mindscape.

 _\- La ilusión puede ser tan real, que ni sabrás si estas dormida o despierta_. – Soltó una risa suave el demonio aun lado de su oído. – _Tanto que perderás la cordura, Estrella fugaz._

Aquellas manos recorrieron la fina cintura fémina de la menor, cepillando la longitud de su miembro erecto entre los labios pre lubricados por el orgasmo anterior. Aquello que tuvieron en el auto apenas era el calentamiento, previo al acto indecoroso. Su mano guio la cabeza de la punta de su glande en la entrada de sus labios, empujando su pene dentro del canal vaginal de la chica. Se introdujo metiendo la punta en forma de lápiz, rozando la tierna carne y adentrándose en sus paredes estrechas de su vagina. Bill disfrutaba penetrarla y moverse de adentro hacia afuera, en un vaivén lento. Escuchaba a Mabel gemir un poco alto y sorprendida en el momento, robándole un suspiro largo.

Arremetió tres golpes certeros en su vagina, chocando su pelvis en el trasero de la pree adolescente provocando los gritos más dulces y jadeosos de la Pines.

\- ¡Bill! – Grito la menor apretando los puños, sintiendo las embestidas que comenzaron a tomar un ritmo lento y profundo en su cavidad. Los golpes resonaban en sus nalgas y parte del miembro masculino golpeaba muy cerca de su cérvix. – Bill… Bill…. ¡Ahg! Ahh… ahh…

\- Joder… - Gruño el demonio extasiado en disfrutar la entrada estrecha y apretada de la menor, recubriendo su tallo hasta tocar la base de sus testículos. Aquella lubricación resbalaba y cubría su tallo venoso. – Mocosa… tu maldito agujero es muy húmedo y estrecho.

\- ¡Mmhg! ¡Ahh! – La joven jadeaba con fuerza y su pecho se llevaba chocando con el roce de la tela de las almohadas, erizando sus pezones rosados. - ¡Nhg! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡B-Bill! – Las sombras se enrollaban en su pecho y parte de sus muslos, hasta por debajo de los hombros y el cuello, provocando un shock eléctrico leve y doloroso. - ¡Ay! ¡Ahh!...

\- Ruega… gime. – Hablo en tono seductor el demonio.

La pareja miraban la ilusión y Mabel recordó cómo fue sometida en aquella cama, sus lágrimas cubiertas por la sabana y los gritos de dolor y agonía mientras era follada de manera cruel. Bill notaba como su ilusión invocaba sus vectores desde la sombras y ataban a la menor a punto de suprimirla toda libertad, antes de notar como la colocaba en cuatro sobre la cama y la cogía de manera ruda.

\- Es una pose muy erótica, Pines. – Hablo el rubio a la mayor, quien intentaba alejarse para no ver la escena pero el mismo sueño no la dejaba irse. – Estas atrapada.

\- No es real. – Dijo Mabel, cerrando sus ojos.

\- Dilo las veces que quieras. – Comento el demonio. – Eso no hará detener un recuerdo que conservas en tu mente.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Ya basta! – Dijo la mujer suplicándole al demonio de poder salir. – Déjame ir, es suficiente.

\- Yo no soy quien te tiene atada. – Hablo el demonio soltando una risa. – Tú me invocaste y debo decir, que querías ver esto.

Escucharon fuerte los gemidos de la pareja y como la Mabel mayor presenciaba el acto de su yo joven. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al notar algo extraño en la pree adolescente.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo la menor emitiendo suaves gemidos altos y cortos. – Más… más…

\- ¿Te gusta? – Colocando un beso en su cuello.

\- S-Sí…

Su vagina se escocia ante la fricción de su grueso pene que entraba y salía en repetidas ocasiones de la condición de femenina. El demonio de los sueños miraba atento a la escena. Aun recordaba la sensación de sus paredes carnales y como se cerraban a su paso, cuando la embestía con fuerza y ella se corría tras los orgasmos simultáneos, que derramaba entre las sabanas de la cama.

\- Mierda… - Se quejó el demonio queriendo ladear el rostro al recordar esa sensación. Pero simplemente el sueño no lo dejaba en paz.

Los pequeños pechos rebotando ante el hueco de sus ataduras y como encajaba sus uñas en su piel al punto de rasgarla de su tórax.

**“Envidia pura”**

Bill de tan solo recordar bien ahora la escena, nunca vio pizca de afecto mientras lo hacían, aunque aún no entendía de donde saco la gemela Pines, tales palabras que jamás dijo. Solo sabía que era placer, un placer tan lujurioso y prohibido que tenían escondido los dos, tras sus encuentros.

Entre más veía la escena y como ella miraba su yo del pasado, en aquel sueño. Pudo notar el demonio que empezaba agarrar celos de tan solo ver la ilusión.

\- Enserio… dan celos solo verlo y no tocar a la verdadera. – Comento Bill viendo la sangre emanar del cuerpo de la niña Pines, y después ver a Mabel actualmente con el camisón de noche. – Debí hacerlo el día en que te encerré en la burbuja… matarte de una vez.

\- No es real… y quiero irme ya. – Dijo Mabel al no soportar recordar la escena y mucho menos el Raromagedón, cuando le dio la esfera a Bill. Se sentía tan culpable y engañada por el demonio de los sueños. Desatando el caos en el pueblo. Y haciéndola vivir un ensueño en su propio mundo, olvidando la desgracia del pueblo y como estaba envuelto en tiranía. - ¡Suficiente!

Así como pudo rompió las paredes invisibles que le prohibían irse de ese sueño, junto con Bill quien ya se podía mover.

Mabel camino para salir de la habitación pero fue detenida por una mano fuerte y masculina, atrayéndola a los brazos y sintiendo el pecho del sujeto pegarse a su espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Dijo agitada completamente del corazón y por la proximidad del demonio.

\- Digo que cierres la maldita boca… Pines. – Apegándola a su cuerpo y guiando sus manos a colocarse en su pecho redondo masajeando suavemente de la base, frotando los pezones a través de la tela hasta recorrer una mano por la parte de su vientre. Frotando de manera suave aquellas áreas suaves y delicadas que deseaba encajar y arrancar, rompiendo su piel. – Carajo… pequeña. - se reprochó al disfrutar del débil contacto de la castaña, sintiendo aquel órgano latir fuertemente en sus pantalones de vestir. – Me torturas…

\- ¡Bill, suéltame! – Se quejó la joven intentando librarse de su agarre. – ¡Deja de decirme pequeña! – Sintiendo sus manos acariciar su torso, y parte de su cintura.

\- Es porque eres muy pequeña de estatura, Mabel. – Soltando una risa burlesca por la diferencia de tamaños. Puesto que uno ochenta y nueve, contra la chica que media apenas uno sesenta ocho. Apenas le llegaba al esternón.

\- ¡Cállate! – Sonrojándose de tan solo sentir la musculatura del sujeto debajo de su ropa. No quería admitirlo pero ella misma de tan solo escuchar los gemidos de la ilusión y tener muy cerca a su enemigo, la estaban calentando. – Tú no tienes control en este sueño. ¡Suéltame!

\- Me importa una mierda, si no lo tengo. – Mordiendo su cuello con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahh! – Chillo la mujer al sentir la sangre emanando de su níveo cuello. Escuchando una leve succión en su piel y las lamidas del rubio rozar la fresca herida. – Mmhm… mm… - Su rostro enrojeció calentándose de las mejillas, emitiendo un murmullo de quejido placentero.

Bill apego el cuerpo de la joven al suyo y levanto levemente el dobladillo de su camisón, frotando su erección revestida contra sus nalgas. Sintiendo como ella se restregaba y emitía gemidos bajos de sus labios. 

\- No te perdonare lo que me hiciste. – Trozando la parte de enfrente de su camisón, llevo sus garras a encajarla en su seno desnudo entre la palma de su mano. – Mabel Pines… - Aumento la fricción en su pelvis.

\- No… - Soltó lágrimas en su rostro de tan solo recordar aquel recuerdo, que arruino su niñez. No podía dejarlo nuevamente, no quería volver a experimentar esa sensación al término. – Basta… basta… por favor.

Bill se detuvo en seco antes de escuchar la voz de la Mabel Pines menor dirigirse a su yo antiguo. La cual hizo que ellos voltearan y miraran la escena. Aquella adolescente se encontraba llamando a su captor. Encontrándose abrazada al cuello del mayor y sollozando en su pecho con cierta emoción de ternura.

\- Te amo… Bill… - Soltó la menor entre lágrimas. – Te amo.

\- Sabes que no es amor. – Dijo el demonio una vez que la libero de esas sujeciones, dejándola en la cama. – Solo fue una venganza, niña Pines. – Aclaro, notando como la menor se levantaban con dificultad y abrazaba al demonio por la parte de atrás de su espalda. – Soy algo que debes despreciar y recordar temerme.

\- Lo sé – Hablo la castaña escondiendo su rostro en sus tatuajes. – Era… mi primera vez… y tú la tomaste.

\- Es una pesadilla. – Embozando una sonrisa cruel el rubio. – Algo que no conseguirías con esos inútiles vástagos que creas de un chico que ves en una película romántica. – Dijo Bill. – Por cierto los empale y los deje pudriéndose en el abismo, ¿Te molesta? – Tomando las mejillas de la menor contra el índice y pulgar. – Seria excelente el momento en que despertaras, Pines.

\- Soy una estúpida. – Respondió la chica soltando lágrimas y llorando desconsoladamente. – Yo… no… debería, haber hecho esto…

\- Habías escapado de tú castigo anterior, Estrella fugaz. – Soltando una risa el demonio. – Ahora no pudiste.

\- Lo sé… pero yo no quería huir. – Confeso la menor. – Yo… - Aparto su agarre, agachando la mirada y cubriéndose con la sabana. – Yo deseaba esto… - Sonrojándose. – Bill… - Viendo al rubio. – Sonara tonto… pero quería que lo hicieras… que me besaras y…

\- ¿Y? – Dijo el demonio frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada a ella. La cual seguía en silencio por los sentimientos que la invadían. Dos cosas sucedieron en ese sueño; el demonio se dejó embriagar por la mirada de la castaña y esa belleza inocente que escondía al confesar esos sentimientos a él. Y lo otro es… que se enamoró de una humana, al darse cuenta que dentro de poco despertaría y soltaría su mano.

\- Bill… - Limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas. - Te amo… y si solo es una pesadilla, lo olvidare…

Sujeto su rostro inclinándose cerca de sus labios, capturándolos en un beso apasionado, el cual apenas la menor mantenía el ritmo de sus movimientos. Rompiendo por un momento el contacto. – Eres mía, juro que lo serás. – Besando sus labios.

Mabel quien miraba agachada al recordar esa palabra que le dijo al demonio de los sueños, en ese momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara inmediatamente. Como había podido olvidar que ella fue… la culpable de que todo ocurriera. Era una maldita niña enamoradiza, tanto fue el impulso y culpa de su amiga Wendy por motivarla a dejar que esto continuara.

El rubio quería ver el rostro de la castaña antes de ver la ilusión desvanecerse acabando el sueño. Recordaba que fue despistado al no recordar esas palabras, pero quería confirmar que si aquella mortal lo decía en verdad. La soltó inmediatamente y se alejó de ella sabiendo que despertaría muy pronto.

\- Maldición… - Chasqueo su lengua en desaprobación viendo a la mujer mirarlo con pena en sus ojos de arropía. – No ha terminado Pines… te encontrare e iré a terminar lo que debí haber hecho contigo. – Viendo por última vez sus ojos tristes. – Te buscare.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Mabel despertó de su sueño llorando en silencio y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, por fin había salido de la pesadilla. Se levantó de la cama solo para notar que su camisón estaba rasgado de la parte de enfrente.

\- ¿Fue real? – Viendo la tela despedazada y la marca de una mano ensangrentada en su cintura. – Bill…

El sonido de los golpeteos de la puerta la alertaron cubriéndose inmediatamente con la manta y viendo a Pacifica entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡Mabel a despertar! Tenemos que estar listos en una hora. – Viendo a la castaña cubierta completamente de su cuerpo con la manta. - ¿Y ahora que sucede?

\- Pacifica… yo. – Dijo sonrojada de sus mejillas. – En un momento me cambio, ¿podría utilizar tú baño? Es que yo…

\- Descuida el baño esta libre. – Sonriendo. – Yo también he tenido malos días con mi periodo.

Notando la sangre seca en sus piernas y parte de la falda de su camisón rosa.

\- Tranquila Dipper anda afuera arreglando el carro y parte del equipaje. – Dirigiéndose a salir fuera de la habitación. – Te dejo sola.

\- Dios… - Soltando un bufido cansado. – ¿Por qué me sigue pasando esto? – Viendo el desastre de huellas de sangre en su cuerpo, justo en las zonas donde Bill puso sus manos. – Él… estaba herido y creo que no sigue sellado.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Saliendo del domicilio se habían acomodado en sus lugares dentro del vehículo. Mabel se quedó en la parte de atrás cuidando a Tyron, el hijo de su hermano y Pacifica, evitando los accidentes de tráfico. Estuvo al pendiente de que nada le pasara al bebé.

Después de 5 horas de viaje por la carretera y escuchando a Pacifica sobre la situación de su familia y sus relaciones, era bastante claro que ella no querría ver a sus padres, después de que perdió toda confianza en ellos durante el Raromagedón. Aunque la razón principal era porque detestaban y odiaban con todo su ser a su hermano gemelo, Mason Pines por desposarla sin su permiso.

Preston y Priscilla Northwest les habían dejado claro a Dipper que no querían saber nada de ellos; referente a su hijo y que era esposo de Pacifica. A lo que la rubia no le agrado la actitud y juro nunca volver a ver a sus padres ni saber nada de ellos.

\- Por cierto… ¿cabremos todos en la Cabaña del Misterio? – Pregunto Mabel al recordar la cantidad de dormitorios en el lugar.

\- Pues el tío Ford dijo que había suficiente espacio. – Haciendo cuentas en su mano mientras manejaba. – Dijo que Stan dormiría en su habitación en el laboratorio subterráneo, Pacifica y yo podemos dormir en el desván junto a la cuna del pequeño Tyron. Melody y Soos en el cuarto del tío Stan y tú en el cuarto descanso que tenía Soos.

\- Creo que somos muchos. – Recordando que Soos y Melody vivían junto a sus tíos abuelos, mientras compraban una casa para empezar su vida. – Un poco apretados… no quisiera incomodarlos, las primeras noches.

\- No lo estamos Mabel. – Dijo Dipper. – Ya verás que cuando lleguemos, nos acomodaremos bien.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Dos horas de viaje más entre paradas de ir al baño o llenar el tanque de gasolina, hicieron que se retrasaran un poco más en la carretera. En cuanto llegaron al pueblo notaron que muchas cosas habían cambiado, incluso había mejorado un poco más la carretera del bosque, sin dañar la fauna.

El camino que señalaba la entrada a la atracción turística de la Cabaña del Misterio Shack, hizo que llegaran rápidamente a su destino, aparcando el auto cerca del pórtico de la cabaña y viendo a sus tíos abuelos parados para recibirlos y saludarlos.

Mabel estaba contenta de ver su tío Stan y al tío Ford, ya no tenían la misma condición como cuando ella y su hermano eran adolescentes. Ahora podía ver que sus dos tíos tenían las marcas más notorias del envejecimiento. Escucho un chillido algo débil provenir de la cabaña, y casi su corazón se rompe al ver a su mascota Pato caminar alegremente rechoncho de sus patas, pero con los signos de vejez en el animal.

\- ¡Oh Pato! – Abrazando a su cerdo, quien el animalito emitía sonidos de felicidad. Había ganado peso y sus manchas eran más fuerte y visibles en su cuerpo, entre una ráfaga blanca en sus orejas y lomo. - ¡¿Quién es un buen cerdito?! Mami ya está aquí de regreso. – Colocando un beso en su cabecita.

\- Je, ese cerdito ha crecido Calabaza. – Comento Stan.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo, tío Stan. – sonriendo. – No sabes cómo extrañe a Pato, mientras estudiaba.

\- Sí sobre eso. – Hablo Ford. – Veras tú cerdito sí que nos ha sorprendido, pues tuvo crías con una cabra.

\- Vaya, eso significa que soy abuela. – Dijo sonriente la chica.

\- Técnicamente sí. – dijo Ford. – Aunque veras muchas de esas criaturas híbridas por el bosque.

\- Increíble. – Dijo Dipper. – Bueno Mabel… ya vimos que tú plan de casamentera tuvo éxito.

\- ¡Ford mira! – Dijo Stan señalando al bebé de Pacifica. – Ha crecido el niño. ¡Vamos quiero ver a mi bisnieto!

\- Felicidades otra vez, Dipper. – Dándole un golpe amigable en la espalda a su sobrino nieto. – Sera un gran investigador futuro. – Dijo Ford.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo Dipper orgulloso, le inculcare y le enseñare todas tus historias tío Ford.

\- Jaja eso espero muchacho. – Hablo el mayor.

Pasaron a la cabaña antes de ver el montón de cajas y artículos que estaban en el recibidor y parte del pasillo.

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto el gemelo menor.

\- Así… como explicarlo. – Riendo nervioso Stan.

\- Stanley rompió la tubería y ahora está inundado el sótano. – Comento Ford con la cara avergonzada. – El señor codo dijo que podía arreglarlo en vez de llamar un plomero. Por ende el agua se ha trasminado a la habitación del subterráneo y ahora enfrentamos un problema de goteras nivel 3.

\- ¿Qué es una gotera nivel 3? – Pregunto Pacifica a su esposo.

\- Significa que está cayendo como lluvia, casi un diluvio y que ha formado una piscina privada en esta casa.

\- Oh ya… - Dijo la rubia viendo el problema.

\- Descuiden chicos hay suficiente lugar. – Dijo Stan. – Ford y yo podemos dormir en la sala.

Un hombre con camisa de signo de interrogación llegaba con ellos mientras se limpiaba el agua en su ropa y rostro.

\- Hola chicos. – Saludo a Mabel, Dipper y a Pacifica. – Tranquilos que no cunda el pánico, ya lo tenemos resuelto. Mel y yo podemos irnos un rato a un hotel. – Comento Soos. – No nos molestara mucho pasar un tiempo un poco fuera de la cabaña.

\- Muchacho no gastes dinero en cuartos baratos de hotel, tú y tu esposa deben conseguir esa casa que vieron en la ciudad. – Comento Stanley. – No sería correcto gastar una parte del abono y después tener una deuda, en los primeros pagos.

\- Cierto Soos, no sería correcto. Aparte Pacífica y yo podemos costearlo e irnos. – Comento Dipper. – Descuiden solo venimos de paso a pasar vacaciones.

\- Alto ahí hermanito. – Dijo Mabel, deteniendo a su hermano. – Tú y Paz no se irán, ni mucho menos con el pequeño Tyrón. – Comento la castaña. – Puedo yo pagarlo sin problema alguno, aparte quedamos que pasaríamos nuestro cumpleaños en el pueblo y disfrutarías tus vacaciones con mis tíos.

\- También las tuyas Mabel. – Respondió su hermano. – No puedes irte tú sola.

\- Sí puedo. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Aparte no me quedare todo el tiempo en ese lugar. – Dijo. – Recuerda que debo ir a ver a Candy y a Grenda y ver a mis amigos, tengo planes. – Embozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Segura de esto? – Viendo a su hermana gemela. – Me preocupa que estés sola.

\- Dipper– Sonriendo. – Hemos avanzado estando separados, somos los misteriomelos. Tenemos espíritu aventurero en nuestra sangre y no nos aterra el peligro, sin olvidar que somos fuerte y valientes.

\- Cierto.

\- Descuida reservare una habitación para una semana y tal vez regrese a la cabaña a pasar el resto del mes en el espacio del desván. – Comento. – Les daré tiempo para que me consigan un colchón inflable.

\- Lo conseguiremos. – Dijo Stan. – Soos y yo iremos a comprarlo a primera hora del día.

\- Ven, ya se arregló el asunto. – Asintiendo ante la idea. – A lo mejor ya a primera hora del día me ven aquí, para molestarlos y hacerles un rico desayuno.

\- Hablando de hospedaje y eso… ¿Qué les parece si cenamos todos en la cafetería de Greasy’s Diner? Yo invito. – Dijo Ford. – ¿Aceptaran unidades espaciales?

\- Yo invito cerebrito, tengo dólares verdaderos que se pueden gastar. – Comento el anciano burlándose de su gemelo.

La familia Pines se encontraba en el restaurante pidiendo su cena mientras que Mabel aprovechaba de ir junto a Pacifica al baño.

En lo que su cuñada entraba a un cubículo hacer sus necesidades, ella busco en su teléfono un cuarto rápido de hotel, apartando una habitación más o menos sencilla con un nivel de altura que pudiera tolerar en la habitación. Aun no podía quitarse la acrofobia a las alturas, después de querer ayudar a su tío Stan a superar su miedo a los lugares altos. Era como una cucharada de su propia medicina por meterse en asuntos que no la llamaron.

Apretando un clíck en la pantalla touch de su celular, lo guardo en su bolsillo y se dedicó a lavar sus manos y arreglar su cabello largo y sedoso. Acomodo su falda larga de cuadros que llegaba por debajo de la corva y su blusa blanca de mangas cortas para ver su silueta y luego aplicarse un poco de bálsamo rojo en sus labios.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada amiga? – Pregunto saliendo del cubículo, para proceder a lavarse las manos dando una mirada de intriga a su amiga, saco de su bolso un poco de lápiz de labios rosado para arreglar su maquillaje. – Estás demasiado linda y atractiva con esa ropa, que casi te envidio. ¿Quedaste de verte con alguien más tarde? No se tal vez un chico lindo que conociste… porque dudo que eso de quedarte en un hotel por unas noches para diseñar una nueva bufanda o abrigo, no significa que estarás sola.

\- Bien… me atrapaste. – Dijo la castaña rendida de que su amiga se diera cuenta de su plan. – En realidad… quiero aclarar algo, con alguien que conocí hace tiempo, pero no sé como termine todo esto y la verdad no quiero armar un escándalo en la cabaña. – Recargándose en la pared. - Cuando todo eso suceda yo... – colocando una mueca de nervios en su rostro. – Preferiría hacer esto en privado y no querer involucrar a…

\- Lo entiendo. – Dijo Pacifica sonriendo en grande. – Vamos Mabel soy una mujer casada y tuve anteriormente una relación muy de chicle con tú hermano, ¿crees que no entiendo las reglas del coqueteo? Y el tú me gustas o no me gustas, solo por confesar sentimientos. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Pero escúchame bien, virgen o no, usa protección en todo momento del sexo.

\- ¿Sexo? – Sonrojándose. – Eso no es lo que haré, tonta. – Inflando sus mejillas. – Solo quiero hablar con él, aunque dudo encontrarlo.

\- Aja y yo soy una santa que escucho pecados y les dice que recen 20 aves Marías. – Colocando una sonrisita de complicidad para darle un codazo a su amiga. – Bueno… ¿Tienes una pastilla del día siguiente? ¿Lo tienes? ¿ya la usaste? Solo se puede 3 veces en el año. O ¿Tal vez condones? – Pregunto Pacifica enarcando un fruncido de ceja.

\- Tengo un… implante hormonal subdérmico. – Confeso la castaña roja de sus mejillas al recordar que no era su primera vez, lo había hecho con su anterior pareja Thomas. – Aun no me lo he quitado, tengo 2 años desde que rompí con él formalmente. Pero solo lo hice dos veces, pensando que a lo mejor tendríamos algo más serio.

\- Dipper me contó algo así de que rompiste con Thomas, pero siempre te veía con el anillo.

\- Era para despistar un par de chicos. – Sonriendo tontamente al no poder superar sus decepcionantes rupturas en amorosas en el amor juvenil. – Descuida ya no tengo nada de compromisos con él. – Y es lo mejor… la verdad Thomas nunca fue mi tipo.

\- Bueno… - Tomando la mano de su amiga y cuñada. – Esperemos que este sujeto desconocido y tú… aclaren ese asunto.

\- Yo también… espero que esto termine de una vez. – Hablo la castaña decidida en buscar una respuesta a sus pesadillas. – Y espero que no termine mal este asunto.

Las chicas se unieron con los demás antes de continuar con lo restante de la cena. Mabel escuchaba las anécdotas de las aventuras que habían tenido sus tíos. Por un momento se sentía en casa, solo con diferencias grandes al ver a su hermano casado y al igual que sus amigos Soos y Melody. La velada casi concluía cuando su tío Ford saco unas pulseras hechas de cabello de unicornio y polvo de roca lunar.

\- Chicos volviendo al asunto, mientras estén en el pueblo usen esto. – Menciono Ford entregándole una a Dipper y a Pacifica y su bebé, para después finalizar con Mabel. – Podrán a verse sellado unos cuantos portales interdimensionales y a ver retenido algunas criaturas no pertenecientes del pueblo, pero no queremos problemas con sujetos no deseados.

\- ¿Sujetos no deseados?

\- Hace poco Cipher escapo de la mente de tú tío Stan y de la estatuilla que estaba en el bosque. – Explico con una voz calmada. – Descuida está muy débil como una palomilla, pero es muy susceptible a alimentarse de los sueños de la gente.

\- Por nada del mundo se quiten la pulsera o tendrán horribles pesadillas. – Comento Ford mostrando su mano. – Bill no se tienta el corazón y puede ser muy cruel en despertar sus peores miedos y recuerdos.

\- Descuida Tío, no nos quitaremos esto. – Viendo el castaño que todo el pueblo portaba una. – ¿Ataca a todos?

\- Lamentablemente sí. – Rascándose la nuca y bebiendo café. – No todos tienen acceso a la pulsera, pude apenas distribuirlas con algunos del pueblo, pero otros optan por no usarlas.

\- De todos modos no hay que confiarnos con ese triángulo malévolo de pacotilla. – Golpeando la mesa, el mayor. – El otro día me atormento cambiando mi emparedado por un pavo seco y la lechuga echada a perder. Pero lo saque a patadas en mi sueño.

\- Bueno Cipher no puede defenderse de nuestros ataques, parece que la debilidad de él es que su víctima use su mente en lo imaginativo. – Comento Ford. – Pero por suerte pude ponerle grilletes.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Mostrarte la llave es como darle a Cipher la oportunidad de escapar, chico. – Menciono Ford. – Pocos conocen la llave y solo lo han visto en su castillo, más no puedo dejar que la vean.

Acomodándose en su asiento y dando una mirada a su alrededor, para asegurarse que no hubiera rastro de un ojo.

\- Es mejor dejar aquí el asunto y que no tenga más accesos limitados, el demonio puede tener rencor con cada uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Crees que este molesto con nosotros? – Pregunto la joven con sus ojos llenos de inseguridad ante lo que dijo.

\- Sinceramente Mabel, ese sujeto no está de buenas y creo que hasta donde tengo entendido, por otros sujetos de las dimensiones donde él estuvo, es odiado y repudiado por sus aliados, ya no es considerado su líder. – Comento. – Sinceramente fue la burla cuando detuvimos a tiempo su Raromagedón.

\- Un Dorito encabronado. – Menciono Dipper. – Lo que faltaba.

\- Pero debemos usarlas. – Colocándose la pulsera Pacifica. – Tyron, dame tu mano pequeño.

Mabel vio cómo se ponían las pulseras antes de ver la suya, no tuvo opción y se la coloco en su mano izquierda. Stan y Ford dieron una mirada entre sí y supieron a lo que se atenían, más no preguntarían a su sobrina nieta del porque dudaba en colocarse la pulsera. Cuando ella se lo habría puesto de inmediato ante la advertencia que lanzaron.

Solo esperaban que ella tomara la decisión correcta y no se la quitara durante su estadio en el pueblo.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

La familia de Mabel tomaba rumbo a la cabaña para continuar su plática, aunque ella quería seguir con su reunión se acordó de que debía llevar parte de su equipaje al hotel. Tomo un bolso con ropa y artículos de higiene, entre su cepillo y zapatos. Se despidió de Pacifica y de sus tíos antes de irse con Dipper a que la dejara en el lugar donde se hospedaría.

\- Me da pendiente de que te quedes sola, francamente me siento culpable al dejarte en un hotel. – Agachando la cabeza sin quitar la vista del camino. – Mabel, si quieres duermes con Pacifica y yo en el sofá de la sala.

\- Vamos Dipping, estaré bien. – Devolviéndole una sonrisa de confianza a su gemelo. – Es una semana de hospedaje, iré a visitarlos. Aunque claro que quiero conversar con Candy y Grenda, apuesto que tienen muchas nuevas noticias que quieran contarme.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Stalke un momento el Facebook de Candy y vi esto. – Mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Sabes muy bien que cuando conduzco no veo el celular. – Canturreo el castaño. – Quita eso y ya dime de una vez.

\- Bueno, bueno te lo describiré. – Dijo la castaña emocionada en su voz. – Es una piedra preciosa de color azul, similar al diamante.

\- Se va casar, que nuevas… Mabel eso lo vi hace dos días.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada? – Viendo incrédula a su hermano, de no contarle la noticia de su mejor amiga.

\- Pensé que ya lo habías visto.

\- Estado ocupada con la firma de otoño – invierno en hacer los tres conjuntos de ropa.

\- Vamos, apuesto que querrás decirle más noticias a Candy y a Grenda cuando las veas. – Comento Dipper. – Llegamos… ¿no te parece un poco rustico?

\- Es mejor que el hotel que esta caro y lejos del pueblo. – Tomando su bolso de equipaje.

\- Bueno debería haber mejorado por los festivales y los sucesos extraños. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Te veo mañana, Mabs.

\- Te veo Mañana, Dip-Dip. – Respondió la chica sacando su maleta. – Buenas Noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Entrando por el recibidor del hotel busco al gerente con la mirada antes de notar a un señor de cabello oscuro y un gafete que decía: “Hola mi nombre es Tad Strange”. Mabel rió un poco antes de hablarle.

\- Hola señor… Tad Strange. – Menciono Mabel al ver el gafete. – Reserve un cuarto como a las 6 de la tarde. Mi nombre es Mabel Pines.

\- Mm… ¿6 de la tarde? Déjeme ver… - Revisando en su computadora. – Tiene razón, habitación para uno en la 206. – Comento el mayor, viendo el piso de reservación y su código. – Ahora que me acuerdo la iba llamar señorita Pines.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno me tendrá que disculpar, soy nuevo en esto de usar la computadora y pues olvide bloquear el segundo pasillo debido a que están puliendo el piso y pintando las paredes.

\- Bueno… - Tragando saliva de forma nerviosa. – El tercero no estaría mal, pero de preferencia… lejos de la ventana.

\- Más que tercero… seria cuarto piso y en la esquina en la habitación 409. – Comento.- Lo siento época de turistas, se suponen que desalojan las habitaciones el miércoles. Tal vez hasta entonces pueda mover su habitación, claro que respetando el precio acordado de la habitación que pidió anteriormente.

\- Bueno… miércoles. – dijo ella. – No será mucho lío.

\- Le aseguro que no lo será.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Firme aquí. – Pasando la tablilla de notas de la habitación. – El pago se efectuara al final de los días. ¿Requerida factura de sus estadios?

\- Tal vez sí. – Anotando sus datos y correo. – Gracias.

\- Disfrute su estadía en el hotel **“Désir et luxure”. –** Mostrando una mirada amatista de sus ojos.

\- ¿Perdón? – Tomando la llave, al no entender completamente las palabras que dijo el gerente.

\- Oh, nada solo disfrute su estadía. – Comento el señor. – Y que tenga una buena noche.

Mabel se llevó su maleta subiéndose al elevador y picar en el piso de arriba. Mientras que el gerente acomodaba la tablilla en la pared, mostrando los cuartos habitados, un total de 11 huéspedes alojados en el hotel.

\- Creo que ella es la última. – Apagando la computadora. – No puedo esperar por el clímax del momento.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

En cuanto llego a su habitación la castaña noto que parecía todo lo contrario a la fachada del hotel, era como si hubiera entrado a una suite de lujo. Ahora entendía porque el gerente le decía que respetaría el precio. La cama doble de grande, casi era un King size con base de madera al estilo rococó victoriano y un edredón blanco con detalles en oro y bordado beige y crema. Una alfombra persa blanca en medio y el piso de madera de fresno, las paredes de un amarillo pastel con bordes blancos y una sala de estancia con un sofá azul oscuro. Entre una maravillosa vista al ventanal del parco. Una barra que separaba de la habitación al frigo bar entre otros artículos de cocina. 

Se dirigió por el pasillo para encontrar el baño; una ducha con las paredes transparentes y enseguida un vestidor y donde guardar su maleta.

Mabel acomodo su ropa en el closet y saco su pijama antes de dormirse. Quería asegurarse de estar lo más cómodamente posible. Se retiró sus prendas de uno por uno doblándolas con sumo cuidado encima de la mesita y se sentó en el borde de la cama con su lencería negra mientras veía la pulsera que le dio su tío Ford.

Se la quitó dejándola en la mesita de noche y colocándose una bata de satín color perla delgado. Se arropo con las sabanas y espero a que el sueño llegara a su cuerpo.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Ella despertó inmediatamente cuando el frío de la ventana calo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar completamente. Se levantó de su lecho de sabanas, edredones y almohadas mullidas. Camino hacia el ventanal solo para ver que el balcón estaba abierto y con una luna cubierta por las densas nubes reflejarse en el cielo nocturno. Noto que recargado en el balcón estaba un sujeto de espaldas admirando el panorama del pueblo.

Mabel camino hasta a él para ver una cabellera rubia revolotear por el viento y vestido de un camisón oscuro al igual que sus pantalones cenizos. Sus manos se encontraban guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón y su mirada ya no se encontraba cubierta por el pedazo de tela, dejando a la vista su ojo ambarino y su parche triangular fijo en su rostro.

\- Encontrarte fue difícil, Pines. – Viendo a la joven parada dentro de la habitación, con una expresión llena de serenidad. – Astuta al no colocarte la pulsera, pero a la vez tonta por no usarla.

\- Supuse que no era la ocasión para ocultarme de mis miedos. – Apretando la tela de su batilla. – Lo escuche de mí tío Ford… escapaste de la mente de mi tío Stan y ahora buscas venganza, no nos dejaras en paz hasta obtenerla.

\- Estas en lo correcto. – Viendo a la joven castaña caminar hacia él y posarse a su lado. – Tengo mucha sed de venganza, fui la burla de todo el multiverso. Como un par de mocosos arruinaron mis planes y jugaron sus últimas cartas junto al sus tíos. – Formando un puño en su mano. – Mis aliados se giraron en contra de mí, cuando volví al mundo de las pesadillas quisieron derrocarme. – Mostrando sus grilletes. – Podría a verlos eliminado para infligir temor nuevamente, pero… de que sirve eliminar a mi antigua elite de súbditos que me juraban lealtad a quedar sin un maldito rumbo de liderazgo. ¿Qué es un reino sin sus súbditos? Solo iba vagar en el multiverso como un demonio buscado por los guardias del tiempo, de nada sirve divertirse solo.

\- Eres un demonio… no necesitas infligir temor en nadie, para que te alaben. – Comento Mabel.

\- Crees que estoy bien como estoy. – Tomándola del cuello y ahorcándola. - ¿Crees que olvidare la venganza y los dejare libres con las manos limpias? ¿Crees que olvidare que frustraron mis planes y acabaron con la tiranía?

\- Bill… - Apretando sus muñecas para infligir afloje en su agarre.

\- Te dije que te buscaría y te mataría. – Ahorcando su cuello. – Eres la maldita principal razón de que mi plan se haya ido a la reverenda mierda, en cuanto te puse a salvo en esa maldita burbuja fue mi condena en arruinar todo.

\- ¡Uhgg! – Arañando su brazo.

\- Teníamos un acuerdo cuando te entregue tú eterno verano, que tanto añorabas. – Viendo la expresión de dolor en la castaña. – La grieta dimensional por tú sueño. No te lastimaría, no te haría daño, jamás te tocaría.

Mabel perdió las fuerzas en su mano, dejo de luchar e hizo un esfuerzo para tocar el rostro del demonio con suavidad.

\- B-Bi…ll – Cerrando sus ojos. Sintió una liberación cayendo al suelo.

\- No aprendes nada de la última pesadilla que te infligí. – Colocando una sonrisa siniestra. – Te pedí la ubicación de los diarios… pero no salió de acuerdo al plan, te gusto que te azotara y te bañara en la sangre de tus seres queridos. Te cogí sin tacto alguno, profanando tu vagina las veces que se me antojara verte suplicar y llorar. Derrame mi semilla una cantidad de veces combinada con tú lubricación y sangre. – Arrodillándose junto a la chica, noto que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. – Niegas que sucedió y te limitas a decir que no es real.

\- No es real. – Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados.

\- Te dije que no durarías mucho tiempo en la pesadilla, antes de que suplicaras salir.

\- Sé que no es real… porque. – Soltando lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. – No es el verdadero Bill Cipher. – Menciono. – Es una ilusión.

\- ¿De qué hablas mortal? – Viendo a la chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados. – Piensa que esto es una ilusión más.

\- Sé que no eres tú… porque el verdadero. – Recordando como la abrazaba aquella noche de verano cuando la pesadilla había finalizado y el demonio había pronunciado unas palabras que hicieron su corazón palpitar lleno de dolor y sentimiento mientras la besaba. – Me abrazaría como esa noche.

“ _Eres a la única que amare por esta eternidad, Estrella fugaz”_

La noche se volvió silenciosa y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj se detuvo. Unos brazos la rodearon atrayéndola a un cuerpo frío y levemente cálido a su tacto.

\- Cuando esto dejo de ser una pesadilla y olvidaste la tortura que te infligía. – Sujetando su cuerpo con delicadeza. – Ambos lo vimos y no olvidamos ese sueño, aquella noche de verano que te hice mía y tú me correspondiste de esa manera.

Abrió sus ojos encontrando la expresión seria y austera en el rubio quien tocaba su rostro con suavidad, tomando su babilla y acercándose a besarla con delicadeza.

\- Mabel…

La castaña sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez por los incesantes golpes en su pecho, dulce y frío en sus labios. Se separó un momento del demonio sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Con rapidez se levantó viendo el ambiente silencioso y sin ruido alguno. Sabía que estaba en el Mindscape, muy en lo profundo de su mente.

\- Solo es un sueño. – Dijo ella viendo al demonio relamerse los labios del deseo y mirarla como si fuera un objeto valioso para él. – Sé que ahora sacaras un cadáver de cualquier parte de este mundo y… me electrocutaras con cadenas… me ahorcaras y mataras a los seres que más amo. – Soltando lágrimas. – Porque… te gusta ver mi miedo, te alimentas de ello… en especial porque tienes un rencor hacia a mí.

\- Me gustaría hacer eso… y mucho más. – Viendo que retrocedía la chica hacia atrás. – Pero mi poder me limita mucho.

\- Entonces… ¿a qué has venido? Bill Cipher. – sobre encogiéndose en sus hombros. – Viniste a matarme…

\- Quiero hacerlo. – Afirmo. – Deseo hacerlo, matarte de una vez.

Empujando a la joven hizo que cayera en la cama, mientras se acercaba subiendo al colchón a besar sus labios con fervor y pasión en sus besos. Sorprendiendo a la castaña ante este gesto, que terminó cediendo. Paso sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio, más este se separó un poco de sus labios embozando una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora.

Los brazos sombras que emergieron de la habitación retiraron la bata de dormir de la chica, dejándola con su conjunto de ropa interior; un brasier negro con borde de hilo platinado y sus pantis de bordado de tela, junto con las medias a medio muslo.

\- 13 años es una larga espera sentirte. – Menciono cerca de su rostro. – Sentir a la verdadera Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡Espera!... – Sonrojándose completamente del rostro. – ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Sintiendo los sedosos dedos del rubio acariciar sus hombros. Tal acto la hizo ponerse nerviosa, como si fuera su primera vez.

\- Necesito recordar un poco de esa pesadilla, que tuviste recientemente. – Colocando una risa burlona. – Me pregunto ¿si te había atado de esta manera? – Chasqueo sus dedos invocando una cadena de color azul eléctrico y brillante, idéntico a la que traía en sus grilletes, inmovilizando sus muñecas. – Esa noche en esa cama, aquel verano. – Besando la curvatura de su cuello, en besos suaves de inicio. Aspirando su perfume de flores y levemente dulzón a fresias, algo característico de su mortal favorita.

Mabel gemía suavemente ante la sensación de los labios húmedos del rubio encima de su piel sensible, un cosquilleo y una tacto erizanté en su piel de azúcar provocaba que disfrutara de la previa caricia. La mano masculina de aquel demonio se movía con discreción sobre su muslo, acariciando su lechosa piel a los lados rodeando hasta llegar a la cara interna. Al parecer estaba muy entusiasmado y muy concentrado en tocar su piel.

\- Quisiste usar un conjunto para que pudiera arrancarlo con desespero. – Chupando su piel fue dejando marcas levemente rojizas en la curvatura de su clavícula, no quería comerse completamente a la chica. Primero quería explorar su cuerpo. Mientras con una garra afilada cortaba la cintilla que sostenían las medias.- Lo estás logrando.

\- No hagas eso. – Lanzando un golpe con su pierna derecha, el cual el rubio lo detuvo sujetándola de la corva y acariciando con su mano parte de su interior. – Mm… - Mabel mordió su labio suprimiendo aquel tacto que provocaba un escalofrió en su columna, de forma electrizante.

\- Guarda los maltratos para después, pequeña…

\- Te voy dar otro golpe si sigues rompiendo mis prendas.

\- Vaya, y yo pensé que solo te tendría atada y te cogería con las piernas abiertas. – Soltando una risa burlona. – Ahora me incluyes el sexo masoquista y el bondage. Gracias Estrella fugaz, ahora estoy más ansioso de romper esto. – Sonriendo, paso sus garras cortando el otro tirante de su pierna.

\- ¡No! – Se quejó ella. – Tiene un broche.

\- A mí no me importa. - Descendió colocando besos sobre su pecho y lamiendo entre medio de sus senos.

\- B-Bill… - Hablo la chica atada de sus muñecas, viendo aquel demonio dar besos cortos y sintiendo su aliento cálido en su piel. – No ibas a matarme.

\- Lo estoy haciendo. – Sonando sarcástico. – Y vas a agonizar mucho que cuando termine, te dejare muerta.

\- Vaya no pensé que matarme consistía en besos y acariciarme. – Sintiendo los labios del rubio por debajo de sus pechos, dando lamidas por su abdomen plano, entre mordidas que provocaron un quejido en la joven. – Eres tan considerado de matarme de esta manera.

Bill clavo sus colmillos en la tierna piel de su abdomen provocando un chillido en la chica y un jadeo alto. Le dio indicar a que volteara a verlo, para que viera su sangre brotar en la herida y ver como lamía ese sendero carmesí.

\- Muy dulce como me lo imagine. – Relamiéndose los labios y dando una mirada al cuerpo de la castaña y su rostro, notando las mejillas de un color rojizo como las fresas maduras de temporada. Y sus labios levemente voluminosos con ese tinte rosado. – Deberíamos hacer realidad esta pesadilla.

\- Bill… - Viendo al demonio que se desabotonaba la camisa exhibiendo su físico marcado, y parte de sus tatuajes entre ellos su símbolo del zodiaco y algunas runas antiguas que adornaban sus músculos deltoides y trapecio. Sus ojos curiosos viajaron a su abdomen, observando los músculos rectos y piramidales que terminaba en un perfecto cinturón de adonis en su pelvis. Aun cubierta por su pantalón de vestir.

\- Es la misma expresión que pusiste, cuando me viste en esta condición. – Enmarcando una sonrisa traviesa. – Acaso la estrella no tiene algo que decir.

\- Admito que tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo, que la de mi antiguo ex novio. – Quería darle en lo que más dolía al demonio. La oportunidad de haberla desvirgado. Y qué mejor que los celos.

\- Oh sí, el mortal idiota que tuviste como pareja. – Colocando una sonrisa cínica. – Fue una sabia elección apartarlo. - Acercándose a su oído le susurro de forma profunda y seductora con un toque de perversidad en su voz. – _Ya que si no lo hacías, iría a buscarte y te haría entender que tú me perteneces. –_ Abriendo sus piernas se colocó en su centro, apegándola al contacto de su pelvis y restregando la erección de su órgano masculino. _– Que yo te reclame primero, que solo puedes gemir y gritar al único dueño de tú cuerpo, que te hace llegar al orgasmo. Hasta quedarte afónica y con tu maldita vagina desbordando de mi semilla._

\- Mmm… umm – Lanzaba un murmullo placentero, sintiendo como aquel toque la calentaba y sus entrada palpitaba ansiosamente.

 _\- Voy a besar cada centímetro de tú piel y dejar grabadas mis marcas, hasta dejar claro que eres mía. –_ Sonando de forma posesiva, al punto que la chica frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia.

\- Bill Cipher, sabes que no soy tuya. – Le recalco la frase provocando al demonio. – Y solo eres una pesadilla, una ilusión.

\- Una ilusión. – redirigiéndose al rostro de la joven, sus labios se rozaron solo una milésimas de segundos antes de besarse y profundizar el contacto. Adentrado su lengua a su boca y jugueteando dentro de su cavidad hasta el punto de estremecer a la chica. Dejándola con las mejillas encendidas y abrumada por el beso ardiente. – Sigue pensando que es un sueño.

Chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y unas cadenas se aferraron al abdomen de la joven como serpientes, enrollándose y pasando por debajo del centro de sus muslos. Otras aparecieron atando su pecho en forma de U invertida, exponiendo el tamaño de sus senos. La castaña de tan solo ver aquellas cadenas en su cuerpo, supo a lo que se atenía.

\- Carajo… - Dijo el demonio levemente sonrojado de sus mejillas y con una lasciva sonrisa colmilluda. – La maldita madures de la adolescencia te hizo bastante ardiente, Mabel Pines.

\- Esto… - Viendo como las cadenas se iluminaban.

\- ¿Te trae recuerdos? – Tronando los dedos provoco un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo de la joven, escuchando sus gritos de dolor. – Lo use esa noche, en aquel sueño.

\- ¡Ahg! – La castaña lanzo otro grito al sentir la corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo y aquellas zonas sensibles de su piel. – Dios… no…

\- ¿Lo disfrutas? – Tirando de la cadena y dando otro tronido en sus dedos, a modo de otro choque eléctrico. – Supongo que sí, ya que la pequeña mortal adora esta tortura.

\- B-Bill… - Jadeo viendo al demonio con su mirada empañada de sus ojos avellana. – Tócame…

El demonio sabía lo que estaba provocando a la castaña, ya que no eran las mismas cadenas que la quemaban o le provocaban el agresivo dolor. Era todo lo contrario, entre más choque eléctrico en sus zonas erógenas, más placer tortuoso.

Acomodo a la joven entre sus piernas, sentándola de horcajas en su regazo y alargando las cadenas de sus muñecas. Una mano abrazaba su cintura y otra se dirigía levantar su rostro besándola de forma hambrienta y apasionada. Aquella misma mano masculina viajaba por arriba hasta tocar la base de sus pechos y masajear sus senos. Los choques eléctricos continuaban en la chica provocando gemidos altos entre los besos. Bill la apego más a su pelvis golpeando su intimidad femenina contra su erección.

El roce de la cadena que estaba en medio de su entrepierna comenzaba a provocar la fricción entre su clítoris y su sexo, entre el restregamiento del bulto. Mabel sollozo levemente y gimoteo entre sus labios, antes de sentir como él repartía besos en su rostro y parte de su quijada. Descendiendo hasta su cuello y parte de sus hombros, colocando lamidas y chupetones que rompían su piel y dejaban manchas rojizas, más fuertes que las anteriores.

La mano que estaba sobre su pecho, bajo la tela del brasier dejando expuesto sus senos blanquecinos con los pezones tensos y eréctiles con la punta rosada, como un botón de flor. Aquel rubio bajo deleitándose de los melodiosos sonidos que le proporcionaba la mujer, entre la vista de sexy y sumisa de su frágil cuerpo. Se acercó a sus senos y lamió la punta de uno, atrapándolo y succionando su pezón con fuerza.

\- Ahh, ahh… uff… - Tenía que estar tan loca y masoquista para llegar a esto y disfrutar de aquel toque. Veía su boca aferrada a su seno mamando y mordisqueando la piel sensible de sus botones. Una descarga eléctrica y la tenía jadeando con fuerza elevando su tórax. - B-Bill… Bill.

\- Estos crecieron. – Dando lamidas sutiles, viendo la expresión totalmente sonrojada y perlada de su estrella. Se le hacía tan delicioso escucharla gemir su nombre entre los sonidos eróticos que escapaban por los choques eléctricos. – Tan suaves y fácil de arrancarlos en un mordisco. – encajando sus colmillos en su seno izquierdo.

\- ¡Ugh! – Viendo la sangre caer en gotas en sus muslos. – Duele…

\- Es apetitoso. – Pasando su gruesa y húmeda lengua azulada sobre la mama, limpiando la sangre. - Llevas un rato restregándote sobre mí. – Dirigiendo su vista a la entrepierna de la joven, notando un mancha de humedad sobre sus bragas. - ¿Excitada?

\- Yo… - Estaba avergonzada de tan solo notar que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda tras los insistentes golpeteos y la fricción de la cadena.

\- Estrella fugaz, ¿Qué no te enseñaron a contestar a tus mayores? – Con un fuego azulado incinero la prenda superior de su brasier, dejando sus senos caer entre las cadenas y tener más contacto libre. – Debes responder claramente. – Acercándose a su seno derecho a darle el mismo trato que el otro.

\- ¡Ah! – Escuchaba que succionaba y lamía la sangre, tanto que tembló de placer.

El demonio escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su humana, tan fuerte y rítmico de forma rápida golpeando su caja torácica. La alejo un momento de su contacto depositándola en la cama. Con su mano tiro la cadena de la cintura y se acercó a colocar un sendero de besos que descendían del abdomen hasta su vientre. Sus dedos se engancharon sobre los bordes de sus bragas negras de bordado. Sabía que la cadena estorbaría, por lo que la castaña miro con tristeza como este le mostraba un fuego azulado en su dedo índice, y con una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta quemaba la prenda inferior con tanta facilidad.

\- Maldita sea, Bill – Se quejó la chica pataleando y lanzando golpes al cuerpo del demonio, quien este no le provocaba daño alguno. - ¿Por qué mi ropa?

\- Estorbaba en esta relación. – Lamiendo sus propios labios al ver el sexo rosado y levemente lampiño de la joven, que tenía con mucho cuidado. – Estas muy húmeda, querida.

\- No mires… - Intento cerrar las piernas, pero el cuerpo del rubio se había acomodado sujetándola de la corva y atrayéndola muy cerca de su rostro. - ¿Qué estás haciendo pervertido?

\- ¿Acaso tú novio nunca te hizo un oral? – Dio una gran lamida desde la base inferior de su anillo rosado hasta adentrar un poco en el canal de su vagina, llegando por encima de su rosada perla. Saboreo su el fluido de su lubricación emitiendo un sonido de gusto. – Sabe deliciosa tú miel, pequeña.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme pequeña! – Protesto la joven ruborizada, al ver como lamia nuevamente deteniéndose unos minutos en cierto punto de su canal vaginal, la cual daba grande lengüetazos y se movía dentro. - ¡Dios! – Tirando de las sabanas y de la cadena de sus muñecas. - ¿Qué rayos haces?

\- Así que nueva en esto. – Relamiéndose los labios. – Pensé que a tu edad ya lo habrías experimentado. Me halaga ser primero nuevamente de hacer gritar nuevamente. – Se acercó a sus labios mordisqueando suavemente y lamiendo sus genitales femeninos, lo cual escuchaba a la mujer suspirar y jadear suavemente. Chasqueo sus dedos y le provoco la misma corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. - Jodidamente delicioso.

Su lengua viperina recorría el área de su sexo, lamiendo parte de su clítoris hasta al punto de su uretra. Acerco sus dedos recogiendo las garras, frotando su perla. Sus manos se aferraron el los glúteos de la chica aferrando sus garras en su carne. Aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos en su lengua y parte de las estocadas en ella, lo cual respondía flexionando las piernas y tensando los músculos del empeine y tobillo, hasta levantarla y estirarla.

\- ¡Ahh! Mmm… ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! – Sus muñecas estaba friccionadas por el constante movimiento de sus manos, ante la necesidad de liberarlas y tomar la cabeza del demonio, y detenerlo cada vez que sentía su sexo palpitar con fuerza. - ¡Bill! – Llamo la castaña sudorosa de su frente. – D-Detente… detente… ah, ah, ah…. Detente.

Pero el demonio disfrutaba verla gemir con fuerza y escuchar sus jadeos intensos en la habitación del hotel, su pequeña y adorable humana estaba cerca del anhelado orgasmo. Adentro dos dedos penetrándola y redirigió su boca atrapando el clítoris de la joven. Mordió con un poco de fuerza y succiono lamiendo alrededor de forma circular, mientras su mano presionaba la pared de su vagina con los dos dedos dando en el punto G, cerca de la uretra. Froto con los dedos y realizo un movimiento de entrada y salida hasta dejarlos por dentro un tercero y moverlos con fuerza en su interior.

\- ¡AHHH! – Mabel se irguió hacia delante y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron completamente al punto de sentir un calambre y el escalofrió placentero en su columna vertebral. Emitió un lloriqueo fuerte y un grito agudo, dejando que su cuerpo se relajada y expulsara de forma violenta aquel liquido caliente de sus paredes vaginales segregando el líquido prostático en sus labios menores, parte de su vagina. Terminándose de correr en la boca del demonio. - ¡Auhm!... Mmm…. Ah, ah, ah…. Bill… - Observo aquel fluido cristalino y levemente lechoso emanar abundantemente. – Te dije que te detuvieras.

\- Carajo – Bufo el rubio extasiado y lamiendo sus dedos. Llevándose una mano a su cinturón lo corrió abriendo sus pantalones y bajando la bragueta mostrando la tira de su bóxer ceñido, el cual se asomaba la punta rojiza de su pene soltando su pree semen. – Mira como me has puesto.

Mabel sintió que las cadenas se alargaban, separándolas de la posición que la tenían y dejándola libre de mover sus brazos, pero manteniendo los grilletes. Aunque Bill le había dado libertad para lo que haría, se retiró el pantalón junto con el bóxer quedando desnudo y en la misma condición que la chica. Excepto que ella mantenía las medias a medio muslo. Poco le importo, en un rato se las quitaría.

La castaña se ruborizo completamente antes de cerrar sus ojos y cerrar sus piernas, retrocediendo en el respaldo de la cama.

\- Bill… quédate quieto. – Tomando la sabana e intentando cubrirse de su cuerpo desnudo. - ¡No te acerques!

\- No – Embozando una sonrisa y llevando su mano a la cadena para tirar de ella. Atrayendo su cuerpo quedando arrodillada con sus manos sobre sus piernas. – Tú acércate. – La miro desde arriba cuando se levantó de la cama, dejándola cerca de su pelvis. – Vaya, hasta estás lista para hacerlo.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Sin entender su extraña petición y más en la posición que estaba.

\- Tan inocente y he hiciste esas cosas con ese sujeto. – Frunciendo levemente el ceño. – Acaso jamás le realizaste una felación con esa boquita.

\- Fue solo sexo. – Inflando sus mejillas de lo molesta. – Estúpido Bill.

\- Levanta ese rostro. – Sujetando su mentón. – Me imagino que comes muchos dulces como siempre, así que imagina que es una paleta.

\- Eso está grande… - Sonando tímida y roja de sus mejillas. – Para ser una paleta.

\- Te acostumbraras pequeña Estrella. – Empujo la cabeza de su pene sobre sus labios, sus dedos índice y pulgar abrieron la boca de la joven introduciendo la mitad de su miembro. – Mabel… - Jadeo ronco.

\- Mm… - Sujeto el cuerpo del órgano masculino entre sus manos, sintiendo su calor y el grosor de este. Tan duro como un palo y salado tras probar el líquido pree seminal. Mordió el glande del demonio, provocando un espasmo y la mirada que la maldecía por atreverse hacer esa mordida. – Te lo mereces por morderme primero. – Dando lamidas cortas en la punta y por el cuerpo del tallo.

\- Y lo volveré hacer si vuelvo a sentir otra mordida. – Notando que la joven le sonreía y lamía su pene con aquellos sonidos excitantes de succión que lo volvían loco. Al punto de verla meterlo en su boca y mover su cabeza torpemente de adelante hacia atrás, intentando cogerlo. – Joder, Mabel…

Sujeto el rostro de la chica y llevo su mano atrás de su nuca. Tomando un puñado de su melena achocolatada la guio a que tomara más de su pene y aumentara el ritmo de la embestida. Movió sus caderas dentro de la boca fémina y húmeda de la joven.

Mabel no sabía por cuanto podría soportar los movimientos rápidos y la sensación de su pene golpear su garganta. De tan solo escuchar al demonio gemir y jadear ronco, mencionando palabras sucias y vulgares de lo bien que se sentía. Poco a poco ella volvía a la necesidad de que la tocara, los sonidos de placer y el acariciar los testículos endurecidos del rubio. Le aumentaba la ansiedad de devorar y ese miembro salado y grueso que frotaba por su boca y garganta.

Tres golpeteos y aquel demonio detuvo su andar impidiendo que lo sacara en el momento que se corrió en boca. Sintiendo el líquido espeso de su semen caliente recorrer y bajar por su garganta, hasta salir lentamente de su boca dejando un hilillo de saliva y líquido seminal caer de su barbilla.

Mabel temblaba de placer y saboreo ese líquido abundante de la esencia de aquel demonio de los sueños. Debía admitir que sabía agrio y salado, poco agradable para su gusto. Pero en un movimiento distraído lo trago dejando el resto en la comisura de sus labios, lo cual limpio rápidamente con la sabana. Aunque para Bill no paso de desapercibido esa acción, estando satisfecho de que su Estrella fugaz tragara su semilla.

\- Sería correcto empalarte como en el sueño. – Acostando a la castaña en la cama, acaricio con una mano su entrada notando lo muy lubricada y húmeda que se encontraba su entrada. – Voy entrar dentro de ti, insertando mi barra de carne en tú maldita vagina caliente. - Besando sus labios. – Tanto que suplicaras que te coja sin descanso hasta derramar mi semilla en tú interior.

\- Bill… maldito demonio pervertido. – Siendo acomodada entre la entrepierna del rubio, noto su pene cepillar su entrada. Cerró un momento los ojos llevando sus manos a su pecho, tocando con suavidad sus delineados pectorales hasta bajar a sus abdominales. – Es un sueño… una pesadilla muy prohibida.

\- Una dulce pesadilla. – Colocando un beso en su cuello. – Esta noche es el desenlace de nuestra discusión.

La cabeza del glande se introdujo en sus paredes vaginales entrando y restirando la carne sensible de la joven. Su himen siendo estirado al punto de desgarrarse un poco tras el tamaño. Mabel apretó las uñas en el torso del rubio, soltando un jadeo sonoro y alto. Un golpe completo en su interior y metió de lleno el miembro tocando el cérvix.

Sujeto el demonio las caderas delgadas y la fémina, llevándola a la dulce lujuria que cometerían en la noche. Las piernas de ella estaban enrolladas en sus caderas y sus pies estaban clavados en los glúteos del rubio. Comenzó las estocadas siendo movimientos lentos y profundos, lo cuales apenas ella se acostumbraba al dolor y la intrusión del tamaño de su pene.

\- Bill… lento… - Gimoteo ante las embestidas que habían empezado a moverse en su interior. – Por favor… ve lento…

\- Sabes que ignorare esa suplica. – sujetando su trasero y acelerando el movimiento en su pelvis al punto de aumentar los golpes, siendo rápidos y duros. – Joder… ah, ah… - Se arrodillo aumentando la fricción en el interior estrecho de la chica, rozando su frenillo contra la pared de la vagina y el cérvix. – Mierda…

\- ¡Ahh! – Sus manos fueron a la espalda del rubio arañando su piel tras los roces. - ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! – Los golpes fuertes en su cadera y el roce de su pene contra la zona G, la hacía llevarla al placer nuevamente. Dolor, placer, excitación y la deliciosa fricción. - ¡Dios!... ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… B-Bill…

La chica berreaba del placer, por un momento mando al diablo el ardor y los golpes fuertes en sus genitales. Estaba muy caliente de su interior y los roces en sus paredes la hacían contraerse y estremecer de su cuerpo. Los testículos golpeaban su trasero y los besos del rubio en su cuello eran adictivos y calmados. Escuchaba a Bill gruñir ferozmente y jadear fuertemente cerca de su rostro.

El ojo ambarino de él se había tornado más dorado y resplandeciente del iris, su pupila más contraída y afilada.

\- ¿B-Bill? – Sus piernas subieron a sus hombros cambiando a una posición más íntima y de más contacto en sus sexos. Ahora podía sentir los golpes fuertes y profundos del demonio entrar en su interior de su vagina casi cerca del útero, sus labios hinchados gritaban con fuerza y su corazón sentía que se iría a salir. - ¡AH! ¡AHH!... ¡BILL! – Un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y terminaba medio relajado por el orgasmo, lubricando su entrada y salida.

\- Maldita sea, Estrella fugaz. – Abrazando el cuerpo de la chica y lamiendo una porción de su hombro y encajando los colmillos rompiendo la piel, al punto de arremeterla con intensidad en el colchón.

\- ¡Ay! Mmm…. ¡Ahhh! – Se soltó llorando ante la fuerte mordida. – Bill…

\- Eres mía… solo mía. – Menciono jadeando y saboreando la dulce sangre caliente de su símbolo del zodiaco.

\- T-Tenías que morderme. – Sollozando la joven chica, sentía los besos del demonio en su rostro.

\- Tú cuerpo es una tentación deliciosa. – Escuchando los golpes de sus genitales y sonido del líquido de sus sexos

De repente el miembro del mayor empezaba a palpitar y calentarse más ante la sensación de llegada, pronto acabaría dentro de ella. Tiro de las cadenas en su cuerpo, provocando esos choques eléctricos que habían acabado siendo un toque muy erótico en su encuentro.

Observo a la chica gemir de alto en bajo, sus mejillas ruborizadas como una cereza y sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Su rostro levemente de facción infantil de su mirada y nariz combinado con los de una dama. Muy seductora y coqueta con esas sonrisas que siempre veía regalarle a su hermano y sus amigos.

Era imposible no haber caído enamorado de un símbolo prohibido de su zodiaco, debía admitir que fue la culpable de frustrar sus planes, de llevarlo a la caída de su tiranía en el pueblo y su posición como demonio de alto rango y el más temido en el multiverso. Y todo porque la amaba. La amaba con locura, aquellos sueños que eran detonantes para infligir miedo y temor, terminaron siendo un cambio 180 grados cuando esa noche de verano la hizo suya en esa pesadilla.

Las embestidas continuaron siendo fuertes y rápidas escuchado el mecer de la cama matrimonial y el sonido de la base hacer ruidos de apretar la madera. Ambos estaban perlados en sudor y con la mirada fija entre los dos. Cuatro golpes profundos y se detuvo abrazando el cuerpo de la mujer. Escuchándola gritar de forma aguda mientras se corría dentro alojando dentro de su útero su semilla.

\- Dilo… - Ordeno con una voz firme y ronca el demonio a la castaña. – Déjame escucharlo… - Tocando su rostro juvenil manchado en rubor y lágrimas. – Quiero escucharlo, como esa noche de verano cuando te tome.

\- Bill… - Lo atrajo del cuello para colocar un beso en sus labios. – Yo te amo.

\- Mabel Pines – Atrayendo a la castaña a un lado suyo, mientras se recostaba abrazándola. – Mierda, pequeña… me tienes. – Tal vez no tendrá la dimensión que quería dominar. Sonriendo satisfecho miro a la joven que estaba recostada en su pecho. – Me pertenecerás y estarás a mi lado, Estrella fugaz – Pero de algo si sabia y es que lo que le quito a los viejos Pines, fue su más preciado tesoro. Ya que no se los devolvería. – Te amare a la eternidad.

\- Bill… - Le llamo, acomodándose en su pecho. – ¿Me quitas las cadenas?

\- Pensé que no te darías cuenta, pequeña sucia y lasciva. – Chasqueando los dedos retiro las cadenas eléctricas, dejando la piel de la chica rojiza y con marcas de que estuvo atada en una posición muy provocativa.

\- Creo que usare… suéteres. – Viendo su piel lesionada. – Bill… es tú culpa.

\- Me gusta, ver mis marcas en tú piel. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. Atrayéndola a su cuerpo a que durmiera lo que restara de la noche.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

La mañana siguiente Mabel despertó de su sueño que podría llamarse húmedo, puesto que cuando se levantó se encontraba sola. Simplemente desnuda, sola y con las quemaduras en su cuerpo. Producto de las pesadillas que Bill Cipher siempre le dejaba.

Se sentó un momento en la cama para estirar sus piernas y aliviar sus músculos, pero al momento de pararse sintió la sensación de un líquido abundante bajar por su entrepierna hasta sus muslos. Goteando encima del piso de la habitación y viendo un líquido blanquecino salir entre sus pliegues vaginales. - ¿Pero qué? – Sus ojos se abrieron en grande puesto que nunca había sucedido esto al final de sus sueños. Ella despertaba húmeda, nunca con el resto de otra persona. – No pudo haber sido…

\- ¿Real? – Hablo un rubio saliendo del baño con sus pantalones, recargándose en la pared y viendo a la chica de manera rápida su cuerpo desnudo. – Era real, Estrella fugaz. – Sonriendo diabólicamente atractivo. – Y si quieres provocar un segundo Raromagedón en esta habitación, estaría dispuesto hacerlo. – Relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Sigue siendo un sueño? – Mirando con confusión a Bill quien se acercaba a Mabel como un depredador a punto de comerse a su presa. - ¿Bill?

\- A ver pequeña heroína del pueblo, trata de vencerme y derrocarme. – Dijo de forma profunda y seductora, atrapando a la chica en sus brazos.

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

18:30 p.m.

Dipper se encontraba marcando a su hermana por quinta vez, puesto que su tío Stan había salido con Soos en la mañana a comprar el colchón inflable para que se regresara a la cabaña. Le había marcado a sus amigas y amigos, pero todos respondían lo mismos: Saludos y de que nadie la había visto en todo el día.

Volteo a ver a su esposa que también intentaba marcarle a su amiga, aunque notaba a la rubia un poco preocupada de más. Hasta que por fin uno de los teléfonos contesto, el cual fue el de Pacifica.

\- Mabel, soy yo. – Hablo la rubia atenta al celular. - ¿Dónde estás? Dipper te anda marcando todo el día. – Pero se quedó un momento extrañada por el sonido y los jadeos intensos. - ¿Mabel?

De otro lado de la línea se encontraba la castaña intentando apagar el altavoz del celular y tratando de controlar el ruido de sus gemidos indecorosos. El demonio había aplastado el botón de contestar y se le hizo muy divertido poner en altavoz el teléfono, mientras se cogía duramente contra la pared a la chica que se encontraba aferrada a los hombros del chico para no caer, mientras la embestía con rudeza con sus piernas sostenidas entre sus brazos.

\- Mabel ¿me escuchas?

\- P-Pacifica… - Llamo la chica muy ronca y afónica. – Ahh… ahhm. – Golpeando el pecho del rubio. – _Bill… quita el altavoz. –_ Suplico la castaña entre gemidos.

\- _No_ – Respondió jadeoso el demonio, escuchando como la amiga de la chica preguntaba del paradero de la Pines. – _Es de mala educación no responder. –_ Besando su cuello. – _Te daré 2 minutos antes de cogerte con intensidad. Y que le respondas rápidamente._

 _\- ¡Bill!_ – Le reprocho antes de mirar al demonio con esa jodida sonrisa de “si me atrevo a joderte”.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿Dime estas ahí? – Insistió Pacifica entre el teléfono.

\- Paz… - Aclaro la garganta de tanto estar gritando y gimiendo todo el bendito día. – Pacifica… ¡soy yoooo! – Grito la castaña al sentir un golpe como advertencia de apurarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te escucho ronca.

\- Es queeee… ando un poco. – Respirando con fuerza. – Me agarro mi periodo y necesito reposaaaaar. – Jadeo al sentir dos embestidas por parte del demonio. – _Bill cálmate._

 _\- Apúrate y termina la llamada. –_ Colocando besos en su cuello. – _Que apenas vas a rebelarte por tercera vez._

\- ¿Dipper quiere saber si vendrás a casa? Ya tienen el colchón.

\- Qué bien. – Sintiendo otra embestida del demonio y como succionaba la piel de su hombro. – Digo… que mal y bien… - Los labios de Bill atacaron los suyos en un beso apasionado.

\- Sí, es que dijiste que volverías hoy, para que no pagues mucho el hotel. – Dijo Pacifica. – Aparte que anda con un manojo de nervios tú hermano.

 _\- Pino –_ Soltando una risa. _– Tres días más y te libero. –_ Comento en un tono picaron el demonio. - _Es el tiempo que termino mi reino, y vas en el primero._

\- Pacifica... ¡Ahh! – Soltando un gemido alto en cuanto sintió otros cuatro golpes en su entrada.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- ¡Treeeees!- Grito nuevamente en un jadeo.

\- ¿Tres qué?

\- ¡Dame tres días! – Grito en voz alta, aferrándose al cuello de Bill y moviendo sus caderas. - ¡Solo tres díaaaas! ¡Volveré!

Bill la tomo de sus caderas empujándola con fuerza contra la pared y aumentando las embestidas a unas veloces y fuertes, viendo rebotar el pecho de la mujer y escuchando el chasquido húmedo de sus genitales tras los múltiples orgasmos y corridas. Mabel seguía su ritmo jadeando despacio y besando sus labios.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Pero estás bien? ¿No es mucho gasto?

\- ¡NO! – Grito la chica sintiendo la pelvis endurecida del chico golpear su cadera. - ¡Está bien! ¡Es económico!

\- ¿Estás a gusto? – Estaba preocupada por los gastos de su amiga.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Dios sí! – Grito la chica aferrándose a los omoplatos del rubio y aumentando la intensidad de sus penetraciones, envolviendo sus piernas encima de su torso. - ¡SI!

\- Okey, Mabel… pues le diré a Dipper que vendrás en 3 días. – Dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Ahh! ¡ahh! ¡ahh!

 _\- Llama te escuchara, Estrella fugaz. –_ Dijo Bill soltando una risa. _– Baja la voz pervertida. –_ La llevo a la cama donde complico más el asunto y la hizo gemir en tonos altos.

 _\- ¡BILL!_ – Grito la castaña… - _¡Maldito sensual y estúpido Dorito malévolo!~_

_\- Escapaste de la burbuja, realmente necesitas un castigo._

_\- ¡Bill!_

_\- ¿Te gusta esto? ¿te gusta estar siendo cogida en cuatro?_

_\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!_

_\- Eres mi reina… eres mía._

_\- ¡Sí! ¡más! ¡Ahh!_

_\- ¡Mabel! Grrr…._

En ese momento Pacifica comprendió lo que sucedía y su rostro enrojeció de tan solo escuchar una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

\- Okey Mabel, tengo que colgar. – Soltando una risa nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas. – Debo darle la cena a Tyron y a los demás y… pues yo le digo a Dipper. – En realidad estaba incomoda de escuchar gruñidos y jadeos masculinos, aparte de los gritos de su amiga que intentaba no soltar. – Bueno, te deseo buenas noches y… pues nos vemos.

En cuanto colgó su esposo pregunto por el paradero de su hermana, lo cual Pacifica respondió rápido.

\- Se quedó dormida todo el día y… casualmente se encontró con sus amigas ahorita y están teniendo pijamada. – Dijo Pacifica con las mejillas escarlatas. – Aparte dijo que duraría alrededor de tres días, y no le molestaba pagar hotel.

\- ¿Tres días? – Dijo su hermano extrañado.

\- Ya saben cómo son. – Empujando a su esposo. – Vamos a cenar.

\- Pero Paz, ella no se queda mucho tiempo en un hotel. – dijo Dipper.

\- Créeme esta vez quiere. – dijo la rubia recordándose de llamarle más tarde a Candy y a Grenda para que cubrieran a su amiga.

Fin

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Unos pasillos resonaron en el hotel y un hombre de cabello oscuro se encontraba haciendo recorrido por el edificio, tenía que asegurarse que nadie estuviera dentro del hotel, solo los huéspedes necesarios. El hombre bajo por el elevador regresando al vestíbulo, hacia el área de recepción. De repente vio a una mujer de cabellera rojiza y ojos como el color del chocolate fundido.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, señorita. – Viendo el porte elegante y misterioso de la mujer. - ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Revisando la bitácora. - ¿Tiene alguna cita o cuarto solicitado?

\- Recibí esto hace dos días. – Mostrando un sobre con el sello de un estrella en cera oscura. – Me comentaron por aquí que estaban ellas.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Cerrando el libro y buscando del otro estante otra bitácora. – La señorita me comento que llegaría para agosto.

\- Sí, llegue un poco antes. – Menciono. – Quiero conocer un poco de ese libro que tiene, antes de traer a los visitantes.

\- Me parece perfecto, pero como todas las chicas que manejan el libro de los demonios junto a mi ama. – En tintando la pluma en el frasco. -¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Eleschan – Menciono la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante. – Dígale a Usagi y a Potato que llegue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos segunda temporada en el libro volumen 2 y con la integración de una tercera escritora; Eleschan.


End file.
